(Season 1) Not a Simple One: Because of YOU
by forHunHan
Summary: [PENGUMUMAN!] END Cerita ini mengisahkan seorang siswa pembuat onar di sekolah yang secara tiba-tiba mengubah alur kehidupan sekolahnya hanya karena seorang siswi. Siswi tersebut: Luhan, bahkan ikut terjebak dalam alur yang siswa itu buat hingga keduanya merasakan manisnya bunga-bunga kehidupan serta pahitnya kenyataan yang mereka abaikan. HUNHAN /GS/ School Life, ACTION (?)/
1. Chapter 1: She Is

**PENGUMUMAN** **!**

 **-Minta waktu** **nya sebe** **ntar yaa hehehe-**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun… ^-^

Dengan ini, Author ingin memberi pengumuman bahwa ff: LOVE SICK akan di-REMAKE menjadi cerita yang **tidak berbeda** tetapi **lebih detil** hehehe…

Udahan lah ngomong formalnya hihi, jadi sebenernya ff yang aku posting awal tahun ini udah aku buat "sequel" bahkan dengan "bonus chapter" karena kayaknya kalian banyak pengen cerita lanjutannya kan. Nah, setelah dipikirkan berulang kali dengan beratus-ratus jawaban (eh, lebay!), akhirnya aku putusin buat remake ceritanya dengan judul baru **"Love Sick: Because of You"** Karena itu setelah dipikirkan beratus kali judulnya lebih cocok yang baru.

 _Spoiler: sepertinya cerita kali ini bakal pannnjaaangg banget, dengan banyak kejadian. Jadi doaiin ya semoga beneran jadi T.T rencananya sih gitu. 1 Season gak bakal cukup, mau aku buat 2 atau 3 season sesuai alur cemerlangnya otak ya hahhaha (aamiin…)_

Dengan rasa bersalah-gak bersalah-eh, jadi aku putusin juga hapus cerita yang lama ini. Aku bakal posting di tempat yang sama, karena masih ada yang ikutin dan favoritin cerita ini. Kan sayang kalau kalian kehilangan jejak (nanti aku dicekek online kan jadi tamat ceritanya) hahaha…

Cerita ini bakal update sesuai jadwal, hari: Minggu, pukul: 19.00 WIB. Diusahakan tepat waktu hehehe, yang aku bisa pastiin sih cerita ini bakal lanjut kokk :)

Makasi buat waktunya yaa ^-^

Happy Reading ya guyysss!

Cus yukk ke Chapter 1…

↓↓↓↓ **next** ↓↓↓↓

* * *

 **PROLOG**

" _Ya_! Cepat kejar dia!"

"BERHENTI KAU, SIALAN!"

Seorang siswa berlari dengan tenaga yang tersisa pada dirinya. Langkahnya yang sudah tidak lagi imbang membuatnya terhuyung dan terjatuh. Suara langkah kaki semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya, tangannya tak sengaja mendorong pintu aula ketika hendak berdiri. Suara piano merambat melalui udara dan keluar dari celah sempit yang ia buat. Alunan yang terdengar begitu tenang mampu menghipnotisnya dalam hitungan detik hingga kakinya melangkah masuk ke aula.

Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang terlihat kecil di matanya, namun begitu bersinar di panggung sana. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke panggung, semakin dekat dan semakin jelas bagaimana sosok itu membuatnya melupakan segala persoalan dunianya yang dipenuhi kekacauan.

Suara menenangkan itu sirna, seketika dunianya kembali terdengar seperti perisai yang melindunginya telah hilang. Mata mereka saling bertemu, memancarkan tatapan yang tidak jelas artinya.

" _SIAL! KEMANA DIA!"_

" _Apa ia di dalam?!"_

" _Cepat cari!"_

Tatapan keduanya terputus, siswa yang menerobos masuk itu mengumpat kecil dan berlari ke belakang panggung, bersembunyi di balik tirai yang tidak ada jaminan membuatnya aman seperti perisai sebelumnya. Matanya mengintip dari celah kecil tirai. Sekelompok pria dengan seragam berantakan dan tubuh yang babak belur menerobos masuk. Tiba-tiba hatinya merasa tak tenang ketika menyadari sosok yang baru ditemuinya masih ada di luar sana.

" _Ya_! Apa kau melihat seseorang masuk kemari?!" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

Yang ditanyai tidak merespon, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa bukunya. Langkahnya begitu tenang, ia melewati mereka begitu saja, keluar dari aula, mengabaikan mereka.

"Percuma saja, ia tak akan pernah berbicara pada orang seperti kita."

"AISH! Akan kubunuh si Sialan itu jika aku menemukannya!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang perempuan keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan "ruang guru" dengan wajah yang ditekuk sempurna. Tangannya terkulai lemah dengan kertas lecak tergantung tak bernyawa. Langkahnya tidak selemah tangannya, hanya saja ia berjalan ke tempat yang bukan seharusnya, atap sekolah. Kakinya berhenti saat pijakan akhirnya menemukan pintu ke alam bebasnya, ia membuka pintu dan hembusan angin lembut segera menyapanya.

Dadanya mengempis menghirup alam bebas, setelah itu ia mendekati balkon yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya. Ia mengintip ke bawah, ia merinding, betapa mengerikannya jika ia melompat dari sini. Hembusan angin yang tak lagi malu-malu membuat kakinya mundur selangkah, tetapi kertasnya ikut terbang ke alam bebas yang ia dambakan.

"Tidakk–" tiba-tiba tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan–

Bugh!

"Aw!"

"Ya _momchongi_! Kau ingin cari mati? Kenapa tidak mati tertabrak atau gantung diri saja di ruang sepi?! Kalaupun ingin mati lompat dari atap sekolah, seharusnya lakukan di malam hari, bukan saat seseorang ada di sini!"

Suara berat yang kasar menyadarkan akal sehat perempuan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya ke seseorang di hadapannya. Raut wajahnya yang _shock_ berubah memerah. " _Ya_! Ini semua juga gara-gara kau berandal bodoh! Lihat, aku kehilangan kertas nilai hasil ujianku! Agh! _Eotteokhae?!_ "

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku membiarkanmu mati saja, sudah ditolong tapi tidak tahu terima kasih–"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk berterima kasih pada pembuat onar sepertimu!" tatapannya tajam menusuk mata elang di hadapannya yang tentu saja membuat si laki-laki penolongnya hanya menganggapnya anak kucing yang mencoba melawan singa.

Ketika perempuan itu ingin pergi, si laki-laki menarik tangannya cukup kuat dan membawanya ke balik pintu yang merupakan gudang sekolah.

" _Ya_!–"

Si laki-laki dengan cepat membungkamnya dan mendekati telinga si perempuan, "diam sebentar jika kau ingin tetap hidup" bisiknya. Si perempuan menatapnya marah dan mencoba memberontak, tetapi tentu saja tenaganya tak sebesar si pembuat onar itu.

" _Pecundang itu tidak di sini bos!"_ terdengar teriakan dari luar. Keduanya terdiam, masing-masing seperti sedang menganalisis keadaan di luar dengan telinga mereka. Tidak suara apapun setelahnya, membuat tubuh keduanya menegang. Saling menganalisis, tetapi hasilnya tidak sejalan, si laki-laki berikir bahwa pintu yang melindungi mereka akan didobrak paksa, tetapi si perempuan berpikir yang diluar sudah pergi. Tak lama, suara bel juga berbunyi, membuat perempuan itu menendang kaki yang membungkamnya dan akhirnya ia berhasil bernapas dengan lega.

"Hahh! Aku pergi!" bisik perempuan itu ketus. Laki-laki yang bersamanya kembali menarik tangannya. "Lepas bereng–"

" _Agh! Seharusnya aku bunuh saja dia sekalian! Merepotkan sekali!"_

Ucapan yang di dengar kedua orang di dalam gudang itu membuat pergerakan keduanya terhenti kembali. Perempuan yang memberontak itu juga sudah mulai tenang, seperti mengerti situasinya. Ditambah lagi ia baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya penuh dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Ia hanya menarik tangannya dan diam di tempat.

"Cepat pergi sebelum si Park (Guru kedisiplinan) menemukan kita!"

Setelah kepergian orang-orang di luar sana, murid perempuan itu memandang remeh laki-laki di hadapannya, "bahkan pembuat onar sepertimu dikejar para pereman itu? Sial sekali aku, sudah harus berurusan denganmu ditambah lagi bersembunyi dari pereman tak berpendidikan itu."

Si laki-laki memutar bola matanya, "Luhan…" perempuan itu menoleh, "kau Luhan kan? Si gila nilai?"

Perempuan yang ternyata adalah teman satu kelasnya, Luhan, mengangkat satu alisnya, "aku tidak tersinggung jika kau tidak mengenaliku… bahkan dengan _name tag_ yang jelas tertempel di seragamku" jawabannya sungguh mengejutkan.

"Kau–"

" _Ya_ , kenapa pintunya tak bisa dibuka?" tanya Luhan. Ia terus mencoba membuka pintunya dengan keras, tetapi tak berhasil.

"Minggir!" laki-laki itu juga mencoba membukanya, bahkan mencoba dengan keras, tetapi nihil. "Pintu ini rusak," ucapnya.

" _Mwo_?" Luhan kembali mencoba menggerakkan gagang pintu, tetapi usahanya hanya membuat tangannya perih.

"Aku tahu kau pintar, tetapi ternyata kau tidak mengerti bahasa manusia yang mengatakan pintunya rusak."

"Oh Sehun…"

"Wow kau tahu namaku," ucapan takjub itu tidak berarti apapun bagi Luhan.

"…mungkin pembuat onar yang selalu menganggap remeh dunia sepertimu tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berusaha. Sering membolos pelajaran, selalu dihukum, tidak sopan, kasar…"

" _Ya_!–" Sehun merasa cukup terhina meski semua itu benar. Tidak perlu diperjelas, geramnya.

"… peringkat satu sepertimu tidak akan mengerti. Dan juga, untuk apa aku bersedia mencarimu untuk menyampaikan kau terpilih sebagai wakil sekolah dalam olimpiade! Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan?! Dunia seperti tidak adil bagiku!" Luhan menatap Sehun menyalang dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku membenci orang sepertimu!" Ia sudah tidak tahan, ia benar-benar ingin menyela Sehun sampai titik terdalam.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam, ia cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan menyedihkan dari teman sekelasnya yang berpredikat anak pintar itu. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa peringkat tingginya itu selalu dihina orang lain karena perilakunya, tetapi karena hanya otaknyalah yang bisa ia anggap tidak melakukan kekacauan, Sehun hanya bisa mengandalkan itu.

"Aku tidak masalah kau membenciku, tetapi jangan berpikir bahwa dunia tidak adil hanya untukmu, Luhan." Jawab Sehun.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun, jadi diamlah berengsek!" Luhan kembali mencoba membuka pintu, bahkan ia berteriak dan menendang. "Sial sekali agh! Aku dalam masalah jika membolos seperti ini!" tanpa lelah Luhan terus menendang dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia sangat takut saat ini, kemungkinan dirinya membuat masalah untuk pertama kalinya membuat dirinya seperti kesetanan.

Sehun melihatnya, ia melihat bagaimana Luhan begitu frustasi sedangkan ia hanya merasa tenang. "Apa kau membawa ponsel? Ponselku tertinggal di kelas," ucap Sehun akhirnya. Luhan berhenti menendang, ia merespon pertanyaan Sehun, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, tetapi kemudian ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya.

" _Ya_! kau tidak bodoh kan? Minta temanmu menolong kita!"

Luhan terlihat kebingungan, "ti-tidak perlu. Penjaga gedung akan datang," ucapnya lalu duduk bersandar di dekat pintu, tidak lagi mengamuk. Sehun semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Luhan.

Sehun mendengus, ia tidak bisa diam saja di sana, pereman yang mengejarnya akan menemukannya jika masih berada di sekolah. Ia mendekati jendela yang dipaku dengan kayu, tidak mungkin membukanya karena sangat kuat. Luhan memerhatikannya dalam diam, ketika Sehun ke arahnya, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sampai kapan kau menunggu? Sore nanti? Jangan bodoh. Pinjamkan ponselmu, aku akan menghubungi temanku," ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dalam diam dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun. Membuka ponsel Luhan sangat mudah ternyata, tanpa ada kode yang ia gunakan membuat Sehun sedikit aneh. Apa ponselnya tidak berharga sama sekali? Pikir Sehun. Sebelum menghubungi temannya, Sehun mencuri buka kontak ponsel Luhan, sungguh mengejutkan tidak ada kontak lain selain, Nyonya Lu dan Lee Seonsaengnim–walikelas mereka. Apa Luhan tidak memiliki teman? Pikir Sehun.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun dengan cepat memencet nomor temannya yang untungnya ia hapal luar kepala.

"Sebentar…" jawab Sehun. "Chanyeol- _ah_ , bisa kau ke atap sekarang? … hm, gudang, aku terjebak. Hm, _arraseo_." Setelah itu Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Luhan tanpa berkata apapun.

Keadaan hening karena keduanya tak lagi memiliki energi untuk berbicara, ruangan terlalu panas dan pengap. Sehun melihat Luhan yang sepertinya mulai kesulitan bernapas.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia hanya berusaha bernapas normal seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Sehun- _ah_! Kau di dalam?" teriak seseorang dari luar.

Sehun mendekat ke pintu, "cepat buka pintunya,"

"Sebentar, mereka mengganjal pintunya."

Tak lama pintu terbuka, oksigen dengan cepat masuk ke paru-paru mereka. Sehun melihat Luhan melangkah pergi dengan dan hampir terhuyung, "Luhan!" tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon dan terus berjalan menjauh.

"Ada apa ini? Itu si pintar dari kelasmu kan? Kenapa kalian bisa bersama?" tanya Chanyeol, pandangannya berubah seperti orang idiot saat membayangkan sesuatu.

Sehun memukul kepala sahabatnya itu dengan keras, "hilangkan pikiran sintingmu itu! Lebih baik aku pulang,"

"Lagi? Lalu, bagaimana dengan hukumanmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mendapat hukuman lebih lagi, tidak masalah. _Kkaja_ ," ajak Sehun mendahului Chanyeol yang sempat ngeri sambil menatap punggung sahabatnya.

Sehun menuju gerbang belakang untuk dapat keluar dari sekolah. Untungnya dengan mudah ia bisa keluar tanpa bertemu dengan satupun guru atau penjaga di sana. Langkahnya terhenti saat menginjak sesuatu ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Ia menyeringai saat melihat nama yang ia kenal. "Luhan, kau akan berterima kasih setelah ini," ucap Sehun lalu bergegas pulang.

Sebenarnya Sehun adalah pembuat onar nomor satu di sekolah. Ratusan kertas permintaan maaf dan hukuman membersihkan toilet dan asrama sudah berkali-kali ia dapatkan. Pembuat onar disini maksudnya, berkelahi, memeras, dan merusak sarana sekolah. Padahal yang ia lakukan hanya berkelahi dengan para penganggu yang mengganggu siswa lemah, memeras itu lebih ke meminta imbalan setelah membantu mereka meski terkadang ia tidak melihat situasi perekonomian yang dibantunya, dan sering sekali menghancurkan sarana sekolah setelah berkelahi. Alasan ia sampai dikejar para pereman sekolah itu adalah, Sehun menolak bergabung dengan para pereman itu. Sehun tahu, mereka hanya membutuhkan kekuatannya saja untuk menghajar musuh-musuh mereka. Sehun juga tidak suka jika mencari masalah, ia hanya suka menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkelahi.

Sekolah berasrama? Ya, Bailon _High School_ adalah sekolah berasrama ternama di Seoul. Ternama karena prestasi dan juga ternama karena keganasan muridnya, ganas dalam hal pelajaran dan ganas dalam hal berkuasa. Tidak sedikit murid sekolah lain yang turun mental setelah dihadapkan dengan murid Bailon.

Mengapa berandal seperti mereka mau tinggal di asrama? Jawabannya cukup mudah, mereka yang bersekolah di sini memiliki keluarga kaya raya yang hanya ingin menyekolahkan anaknya di tempat bergengsi seperti Bailon _High School_ ini. Peraturan keluarga mereka yang ketat mengharuskan mereka bersekolah di sini mau tidak mau agar tidak dibuang dari keluarga kaya mereka. Asrama Bailon juga memiliki sistem keamanan ketat yang bisa dijadikan tempat aman bagi para berandal itu.

Sehun menuju rumahnya, bukan asramanya. Rumah adalah tempat lebih aman baginya daripada asrama. Ia tidak akan menemui siapapun di rumahnya kecuali para pembantunya yang tidak akan melaporkan apapun kepada orangtuanya yang sibuk berbisnis di belahan dunia lain.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun segera masuk ke kamarnya tanpa berniat keluar sedikitpun. Ia melihat penampakannya di cermin, sungguh berantakan. Ketukan pintu terdengar, "tuan muda, saya sudah bawakan air es dan obat,"

"Masuk saja, _ahjjuma_ "

Pembantunya itu cukup terkejut dengan luka yang memenuhi wajah tampan anak majikannya itu, "tuan muda–"

" _Gwaenchanseumnida ahjumma_. Aku bisa mengobatinya," ucap Sehun mencoba ramah. Setelah kepergian pembantunya, Sehun mengganti pakaiannya dan mencuci lukanya sebelum mengobatinya.

"Aw! Sshhh… si berengsek itu memukul terlalu kuat," kesal Sehun, ia mengobati lukanya dengan cepat dan asal, ia sudah tak tahan, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengobati lukanya. Setelah itu Sehun memilih berbaring di ranjangnya, ia mencari ponselnya, kemudian ia ingat tasnya dititipkan pada Chanyeol. Ia tidak ambil pusing, sebaiknya ia tidur sebelum kembali ke asrama.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Sehun tidak sedikitpun terusik dari istirahatnya. Pintu kamarnya kembali diketuk, _"tuan muda…"_ satu kali panggilan belum membuat Sehun terbangun.

" _Tuan muda…"_

" _Tuan muda,"_

"Masuk," akhirnya jawaban terdengar.

"Maaf tuan muda, teman Anda menunggu di bawah"

Sehun hanya menggumam, setelah pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup, ia membuka selimutnya. Teman… siapa yang mengunjunginya? Apa Chanyeol kabur dari asrama? Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Kai? Mungkin saja. Sehun lalu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya agar bisa langsung kembali ke asrama, Kai bisa mengantarnya kalau begitu.

Ketika Sehun sudah di bawah, ia tidak lagi bisa bergerak, apa ia berhalusinasi? Mengapa Kai berubah menjadi perempuan menyebalkan ini?

"Ba-bagaimana– a-apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Kau–"

Ternyata perempuan itu adalah Luhan, ia menyerahkan tas Sehun tanpa memandang Sehun, "seharusnya kau berterima kasih," ucap Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng tak percaya, "apanya yang harus diterima kasihkan?"

Luhan mendengus, "aku sampai membolos les piano untuk mengembalikan tasmu,"

Sehun menatap Luhan aneh, "aku tak pernah memintamu mengembalikan tasku– ah, ya sama-sama, bantuan tadi siang bukan masalah," ia menganggap Luhan berterima kasih padanya.

"Terserah!" ketus Luhan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar asrama?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

Luhan berbicara tanpa memandang Sehun, "jika kau berprestasi dengan berbagai les yang kau ikuti, sekolah memberi waktu untuk keluar asrama dengan tujuan itu. Ibuku tidak mungkin tidak bisa mengurusnya," jawaban Luhan yang terkesan sombong itu tidak menyinggung Sehun sama sekali, malahan Sehun merasa Luhan sedang tertekan saat ini.

"Sampai kapan kau terus memandang fotoku? Aku bahkan ada di depanmu," ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan memang memandang foto keluarga Sehun sebagai pengganti Sehun yang tidak ingin ia tatap.

"Jangan bercanda!" kesal Luhan, ia kini menatap Sehun. Mata rusanya sedikit membesar melihat warna biru yang menghiasi wajah Sehun. Luhan mengambil salep dari tas kecilnya, ia mendekat pada Sehun.

" _Ya!_ mau apa kau?" tanya Sehun takut.

"Diamlah! Kau terlalu bodoh sekedar untuk mengobati lukamu." Ucap Luhan datar.

Sehun mendadak kesal, "berhentilah memanggilku bodoh jika kenyataannya peringkatmu di bawah– aw! Sakit!"

Luhan tertawa meremehkan, "lemah sekali, pantas kau dipukuli,"

"Kau–"

" _Apa itu kekasih tuan muda?"_

" _Sepertinya, mereka serasi sekali"_

" _Akhirnya ada yang berani pada tuan muda"_

" _Mereka lucu sekali,"_

Wajah Sehun panas mendengar obrolan para pembantunya yang sama sekali tak berdasar, ia melihat Luhan. Ugh, ia tidak bisa bernapas, Luhan terlalu dekat. Luhan tampak tenang, seperti tidak mendengar ucapan para pembantunya.

"Sudah, aku pergi," ucap Luhan setelah sentuhan akhir pada luka Sehun, lalu ia mengambil tasnya.

"Kau akan kembali ke asrama?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana kau ke sana?"

"Taksi, mungkin…"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar," Sehun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dan tidak sampai 1 menit ia sudah kembali.

"Ayo," ajak Sehun.

"Ke mana?" tanya Luhan.

"Asrama, kau ingin ke sana menggunakan taksi? Jangan bodoh, ini sudah malam. Sebentar lagi asrama ditutup"

"Masuklah," tanpa disangka Sehun membukakan pintu untuk Luhan.

Keheningan tercipta saat keduanya berada di mobil. Bukan keheningan yang merasa canggung, keduanya merasa biasa saja, sungguh. "Buka dasbor itu, kau akan menemukan kertas," ucap Sehun.

Tanpa curiga, Luhan menuruti perkataan Sehun. Ia menemukan secarik kertas, daftar nilainya. "Kau mencarinya?"

Sehun tertawa pendek, "tentu saja tidak, menghabiskan waktu saja."

"Oh…"

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan yang murung.

"Lebih baik kau buang saja nilai tidak berguna ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu nilai buruk ini,"

Tentu saja terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan, nilai sempurna seperti itu dibilang buruk? "Kau berada di peringkat dua itu bukan buruk, Luhan, setidaknya kau harus senang dengan nilaimu,"

"Tentu saja peringkat satu sepertimu tidak akan mengerti,"

Sehun menghela napas lelah, berargumen dengan Luhan tidak akan ada gunanya. Luhan terlalu terobsesi dengan nilai dan keras kepala. Jika dilihat dari kontak nama yang ia tulis untuk ibunya, sepertinya hubungan mereka tidak baik. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia sudah pusing.

"Bukankah sekolah melarang siswa membawa kendaraan?" tanya Luhan.

"Diam dan tunggu saja," jawab Sehun.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah bengkel belakang sekolah, ternyata seperti ini cara Sehun menyembunyikan mobilnya. " _Hyung_ , aku titip mobilku," ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja…" pria yang lebih tua dari Sehun itu memberi kode seakan bertanya siapa perempuan yang bersama Sehun.

"Temanku," jawab Sehun sekenanya. "Kami pergi, _hyung_!"

" _Ya!_ … jangan lupa kenalkan dia jika sudah menjadi kekasihmu!" teriak _hyung_ -nya. Sehun tidak meresponnya, hal itu benar-benar tidak berdasar.

Sehun dan Luhan melewati gerbang sekolah yang terlihat sepi, tidak ada satpam di sana. Luhan terlihat sangat tenang, sedangkan Sehun terlihat was-was. Matanya menyapu seluruh area yang bisa dijangkaunya, jika mereka terlihat, maka habis sudah. Bagi Sehun, dihukum tidak masalah, tetapi Luhan sepertinya tidak akan baik-baik saja, itu yang dipikirkannya.

Mata elang Sehun menemukan satpam sekolah yang datang dari arah kantin dengan membawa segelas minuman. Segera saja ia menarik tangan Luhan–untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini– dan membawanya ke belakang rerumputan.

Luhan awalnya memberontak, tetapi tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang saat kejadian di atap. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun. Luhan menganalisis keadaan di luar dengan telinganya, tetapi Sehun terus saja menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi di luar.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Luhan ketus. Jika ingin bersembunyi, seharusnya Sehun bisa lebih tenang.

"Diamlah, satpam ada di depan," jawab Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, ia bersembunyi untuk hal tidak penting. Jam malam belum berakhir, tentu saja mereka bisa lolos tanpa pelanggaran, pikir Luhan. "Aku pergi–" Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan membuat mata mereka saling beradu. Pandangan aneh ini sangat terasa familiar bagi keduanya. Sehun menikmati setiap sudut pancaran mata Luhan yang bisa ia amati dari jarak sedekat ini. Kenekatannya membuat usaha untuk mendekati tujuannya terasa semakin kuat setelah mendapati sorot mata indah yang ia dambakan. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Detik itu juga, Sehun terkejut dengan sekujur tubuh yang membeku.

"Lu…Luhan…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tunggu chapter berikutnya yaa... hehehe**

 **Gamsahamnida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rasa Takut

**Hai semua... aku kembali, yang keti** **nggala** **n chapter 1 bisa klik previous di bawah sebelum la** **njut ke chapter 2 ^^**

 **Happy readi** **ng!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter sebelumnya…]**

Sehun dan Luhan melewati gerbang sekolah yang terlihat sepi, tidak ada satpam di sana. Luhan terlihat sangat tenang, sedangkan Sehun terlihat was-was. Matanya menyapu seluruh area yang bisa dijangkaunya, jika mereka terlihat, maka habis sudah. Bagi Sehun, dihukum tidak masalah, tetapi Luhan sepertinya tidak akan baik-baik saja, itu yang dipikirkannya.

Mata elang Sehun menemukan satpam sekolah yang datang dari arah kantin dengan membawa segelas minuman. Segera saja ia menarik tangan Luhan–untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini– dan membawanya ke belakang rerumputan.

Luhan awalnya memberontak, tetapi tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang saat kejadian di atap. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sehun. Luhan menganalisis keadaan di luar dengan telinganya, tetapi Sehun terus saja menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat situasi di luar.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" bisik Luhan ketus. Jika ingin bersembunyi, seharusnya Sehun bisa lebih tenang.

"Diamlah, satpam ada di depan," jawab Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya, ia bersembunyi untuk hal tidak penting. Jam malam belum berakhir, tentu saja mereka bisa lolos tanpa pelanggaran, pikir Luhan. "Aku pergi–" Sehun kembali menarik tangan Luhan membuat mata mereka saling beradu. Pandangan aneh ini sangat terasa familiar bagi keduanya. Sehun menikmati setiap sudut pancaran mata Luhan yang bisa ia amati dari jarak sedekat ini. Kenekatannya membuat usaha untuk mendekati tujuannya terasa semakin kuat setelah mendapati sorot mata indah yang ia dambakan. Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Luhan. Detik itu juga, Sehun terkejut dengan sekujur tubuh yang membeku.

"Lu…Luhan…"

* * *

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun tersadar dari keterkejutannya ketika kepala Luhan menabrak tubuhnya. Luhan pingsan tepat setelah Sehun menyaksikan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Luhan. "Luhan!"

"Lu? Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Luhan yang berada di dekapannya, berharap Luhan masih bisa membuka matanya.

"Aish!" tidak ada tanda sadarnya Luhan, akhirnya Sehun mengangkat Luhan dan bergegas ke klinik sekolah karena ruang kesehatan yang lebih dekat pasti sudah tutup.

Sesampainya di klinik sekolah, Sehun membiarkan Luhan diperiksa dan ia sendiri dengan cemas menunggu di belakang dokter.

"Apa kau temannya?" tanya dokter pada Sehun setelah melepas stetoskopnya.

"Ya, yah bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawab Sehun.

"Kalau begitu tolong antarkan dia ke asrama ya, Luhan kelelahan, sepertinya ia juga tidak makan karena perutnya kosong. Suruh dia untuk beristirahat dan meminum vitaminnya setelah makan," jelas dokter, Sehun hanya mampu mengangguk.

Setelah Luhan siuman, Sehun benar-benar mengantar Luhan ke asrama putri. Sehun menyodorkan vitamin yang diberikan dokter padanya, "minum ini setelah makan, dokter juga menyuruhmu istirahat."

Luhan menerima vitamin dari tangan Sehun dengan patuh. Ia menatap Sehun, ia agak ragu untuk sekedar berterima kasih. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya, apa perkataan saja cukup? Luhan menimbang.

Sehun mendengus, sepertinya percuma menunggu ucapan dari Luhan. Ia akan menganggapnya sebagai amal setelah menolong Luhan. "Aku pergi," ucap Sehun akhirnya lalu berbalik menjauhi Luhan.

"Se…Sehun," panggil Luhan.

Sehun berbalik, dan menunggu. "Hati-hati," ucap Luhan lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan cepat. Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya bisa tertawa, "sulit sekali sepertinya," gumam Sehun. Lalu ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari setelah insiden tersebut, keduanya kini menjalani sekolah seperti biasanya. Mereka bersikap seperti teman sekelas yang tidak saling kenal. Sehun masih sering mendapat hukuman dan Luhan selalu belajar dimanapun ia berada.

Hasil ujiannya yang buruk membuatnya harus terus belajar tanpa istirahat. Ibunya tidak menyukai bagaimana nilai Luhan yang turun dari sebelumnya. Sejak itu, Luhan terlihat mengisolasi dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, tentu saja para siswa berlarian menuju kantin untuk mendapat makanan pertama yang masih baik dan banyak. Hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Luhan, ia hanya mengeluarkan roti dan kembali membuka bukunya. Ia masih sibuk belajar, bahkan di jam istirahatnya.

Sehun sebenarnya memerhatikan Luhan sedari pagi, ia tak melihat Luhan beranjak dari kursinya hingga siang ini. Ia ingin menghampiri Luhan sebelum sebuah suara menyadarkannya, "hei bro! cepat ke kantin, bodoh!" teriak si lelaki tinggi, Chanyeol. Sehun terkejut, ia mengurungkan niatnya menghampiri Luhan, ia berlari keluar kelas menyusul sahabatnya.

"Sehun! Kau tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Sehun menuju tempat makanan ringan bukannya menuju tempat makan.

"Aku belum lapar, aku makan saat guru bahasa inggris tidak masuk," kekeh Sehun.

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya tidak percaya, "kau picik sekali Oh Sehun,"

"Aku ke kelas," Sehun meninju pelan lengan Chanyeol.

" _Ya!_ " teriak Chanyeol yang makanannya hampir tumpah.

Sehun sampai di kelas, ia menemukan Luhan yang tertidur di meja. "Jika lelah seharusnya kau tidur, _momchongi_ ," gumam Sehun pelan. Ia meletakkan susu yang baru saja ia beli di atas meja Luhan. Ia melirik buku yang sedang Luhan kerjakan. Sehun tersenyum kecil saat menemukan kesalahan Luhan menjawab pertanyaan. Ia memutar buku tersebut dan mengambil pena dari tangan Luhan dengan hati-hati lalu mengerjakan beberapa soal. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di buku sebelum kembali ke bangkunya.

Tak lama Luhan bangun karena terusik kebisingan, ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan memukul kecil pipinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit, tentu saja karena ia kurang tidur. Luhan merasa lapar, tapi ia tak bisa ke kantin saat ini, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Teman-temannya sudah kembali dari kantin, berapa lama ia tertidur? Pikirnya.

Matanya menemukan sekotak susu di mejanya, "milik siapa ini?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu meninggalkan susu tersebut, ia memilih menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Luhan terkejut, ia menemukan tugasnya sudah terisi semua dan bahkan beberapa jawabannya ada yang dikoreksi. Ia memastikan bahwa buku itu benar miliknya dan itu memang miliknya.

" _Momchongi_ , berhentilah ketika kau lelah. Minumlah susumu," Luhan membaca tulisan di bawah bukunya. Ia merasa kesal, tentu saja ia tahu siapa yang meremehkannya ini.

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya untuk pertama kali hari ini, ia menghampiri kursi Sehun di belakang. Ia melemparkan bukunya ke kepala Sehun yang sedang tiduran di atas meja. Sehun terkejut dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau ingin pamer hah?!" teriak Luhan, membuat kelasnya hening dan berpusat pada keduanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tidak paham, memangnya kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan, pikir Sehun.

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau ingin pamer kan bahwa kau lebih pintar dariku Oh Sehun? Kau menyelesaikan tugasku dan meremehkanku!" teriak Luhan. Sehun tidak tahu lagi sebenarnya apa yang Luhan pikirkan tentangnya, membantu sama dengan pamer dan meremehkan? Luhan memang gila. Pikir Sehun. Ia cukup menyesal telah mengkhawatirkan Luhan.

" _Sifatnya buruk sekali,"_ celetuk yang lain.

" _Bahkan Sehun si pembuat onar lebih baik darinya,"_

" _Mengapa dia tidak pernah mau menerima keadaannya sih!"_

" _Obsesinya pada nilai parah sekali. Dia bukan Tuhan yang sempurna"_

Luhan sudah naik darah saat ini, ditambah teman sekelasnya yang mulai menghujatnya, ia benar-benar membenci pria peringkat satu yang menurutnya tak pantas ini.

"Hentikan Luhan," bisik Sehun.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, "ikut aku!" perintahnya, tetapi Luhan menghempaskan begitu saja tangan Sehun. Tidak lagi ada teriakan Luhan, yang ada teriakan teman sekelas mereka.

" _Astaga!"_

" _Apa yang terjadi?"_

Sehun terkejut melihat Luhan sudah tergeletak di lantai, ia segera mengangkat Luhan menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Darah dari hidung Luhan tidak juga berhenti, Sehun sedikit berlari. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Sehun meletakkan Luhan di ranjang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya perawat yang berjaga.

"Sepertinya ia kelelahan, tidak tidur, dan tidak makan berhari-hari." jawab Sehun asal, tentu saja Sehun tidak tahu secara rinci, ia hanya melebihkan. Sehun hanya ingin Luhan mendapat penanganan yang baik. "Tadi malam ia juga mimisan dan berakhir pingsan," lanjut Sehun.

Perawat mulai memeriksa Luhan, sedangkan Sehun berdiri tak jauh dari sana. "Benar, Luhan sangat kelelahan dan kurang nutrisi. Aku meresepkan vitamin untuknya, jika ia sudah siuman tolong pastikan ia makan dan beristirahat" pesannya.

Sehun hanya diam, tidak mengiyakan dan juga tidak menolak. Ia berpikir, apa tindakannya sudah benar, sejauh ini?

" _Haksaeng_ , kau dengar?" tanya perawat.

"Y-ya…" jawab Sehun setengah hati. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin berurusan dengan Luhan, tapi kenapa kakinya tidak juga melangkah keluar? Malahan ia duduk di ranjang samping tempat Luhan terbaring.

" _Momchongi_ yang menyusahkan…" gumam Sehun.

"Kau bisa pergi kalau begitu," ucapan Luhan cukup jelas ditelinga Sehun meskipun sangat pelan. Luhan sudah siuman, hanya saja ia belum mau membuka mata.

"Kau sudah siuman? Buka matamu, kau seperti _zombie_ jika berbicara sambil tidur," Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya mengatai Luhan yang berbaring lemah.

Luhan membuka matanya, Sehun sempat tertegun melihat mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca, tetapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Luhan menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Di dalam sana Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan sedang menangis. Pikiran Sehun berkecamuk, ia tidak tahu apa yang dialami Luhan sampai Luhan memakinya saat berniat membantu. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengangkat tangannya mengusap kepala Luhan yang tidak tertutup selimut. Luhan berhenti bergetar, ia sepertinya terkejut mendapat usapan di kepalanya. Sehun yang juga terkejut menjauhkan tangannya, "cepat bangun, kau perlu makan" ucap Sehun dengan canggung.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

Saat Luhan mengambil makanan, Sehun juga ikut mengambil makanannya. Luhan melihatnya, tetapi ia sungkan untuk bertanya. Sehun yang mengetahui Luhan terus melirik padanya membuka suara, "aku belum makan. Bukankah makan berdua lebih baik daripada aku harus melihatmu makan?"

Luhan sedikit malu ternyata Sehun mengetahuinya, ia berdehem, "bukan urusanku," jawab Luhan. Sehun hanya mendesah sebal, Luhan yang sakit tidak lebih baik daripada Luhan yang normal. Mereka memilih meja di tengah-tengah. Keduanya makan dalam hening, kantin sudah tidak ada murid lain membuat suara dentigan sendok mereka terdegar berisik.

" _Gomawo_ ," ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun yang belum siap mendengarnya hanya menatap Luhan bingung, apa Luhan sedang berterima kasih padanya? Pikirnya. " _Mworago_?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang," jawaban Luhan membuat Sehun berdecak.

"Jika tidak tulus, tidak usah diucapkan"

Luhan meletakkan sendoknya membuat Sehun menatapnya, "aku bilang, _gomawo_ … sudah menolongku. Ke-kemarin juga…"

Sehun mengangguk, akhirnya si sombong ini bisa berterima kasih juga, "aku memaafkanmu"

Luhan menatap Sehun tak suka, "aku berterima kasih bukan meminta maaf"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "aku pikir itu permintaan maaf," ucapnya santai sambil masih asik menyantap makan siangnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun sampai Sehun balik menatapnya, "perbuatanmu salah Oh Sehun, aku tidak menolerir seseorang yang ikut campur masalahku!"

"Tapi kau juga salah Luhan, kau murka padaku saat aku membantumu? Kau gila juga rupanya," balas Sehun.

"Aku memang gila, apalagi jika terus berurusan denganmu–" Luhan terdiam saat Sehun pergi dari hadapannya. Ia tidak berniat terus menyebalkan seperti ini, tetapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk tidak bersikap seperti ini. Luhan menunduk menatap makanannya, seharusnya ia tidak sekejam ini, pantas saja teman-teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang ingin dekat dengannya.

Sebuah gelas tersodor padanya, "cepat minum vitaminmu jika tidak ingin makan lagi!" ternyata Sehun pergi utuk mengambilkan Luhan minum, ia juga menyerahkan sebutir vitamin untuk Luhan.

" _M-mwo_?" Luhan tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar saat ini.

"Lanjutkan omelanmu…" pinta Sehun sambil bertopang dagu. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia mengambil vitamin dan meminumnya. "Dengar ya Luhan. Kau tidak memberitahu apa masalahmu padaku, jadi aku tak tahu apa masalahmu. Bagiamana kau bisa mengatakan aku ikut campur masalahmu? Aku hanya ingin membantu sebagai teman, bukan untuk pamer sebagai saingan." Jelas Sehun. Luhan masih bungkam, yang dikatakan Sehun memang benar. Satu kata yang membuat Luhan sedikit tenang, teman? Apa Sehun menjadi temannya?

"Te-teman?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku sekelas denganmu, tentu saja aku temanmu!"

Luhan kembali muram, Sehun sama seperti teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain. Memang semua tidak ada yang berbeda, mereka akan meninggalkan Luhan jika keburukannya terlihat. Pikir Luhan.

"Jadi… cepat simpan nomorku, kau bisa menghubungiku disaat genting" ucap Sehun lagi.

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, " _m-mworago_?"

"Ponselmu," pinta Sehun. Luhan masih bergeming, ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun akan menjadi teman pertama yang ia miliki nomornya. "Cepat Luhan,"

Luhan menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun. Setelah beberapa menit, Sehun mengembalikannya. "Aku pasangkan _lock screen_ , nomorku sangat berharga jika kau ingin tahu. Kodenya tanggal lahirmu… dan…"

Luhan tersadar, " _m-mwo_ … tanggal lahir? Ba-bagaimana–"

"Sampai jumpa Luhan…" Sehun mengangkat nampan makannya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun!" teriakan Luhan terdengar bergema di kantin itu.

Sehun menyeringai, "kau sudah sehat, syukurlah" gumam Sehun setelah mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar segar. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya, lalu menatap ponselnya, lalu ikut mengangkat nampannya dan menyusul Sehun yang sudah tak terlihat.

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan tak menemui Sehun. Ia bertanya-tanya tetapi tidak mencarinya, ia tidak mau sampai harus terlambat masuk seperti waktu itu. Sebenarnya, banyak yang mencibir Luhan saat ia masuk, tetapi Luhan tak memusingkannya sama sekali. Ia terlalu fokus untuk membuka ponselnya sendiri.

0420 – _wrong password_

"Apa aku salah pencet?"

0420 – _wrong password_

"Hah? Atau…"

2004 – _wrong password_

 _Try again 30s_

"Agh! Sehun sialan! Apanya yang tanggal lahirku?!" Luhan menggerutu sendirian. Setelah 30 detik, Luhan kembali mencoba menggunakan tanggal lahir dan tahun lahirnya, tetapi tetap tidak berhasil. Sampai guru masuk ke kelas, Sehun tidak juga kembali, Luhan hanya mendengus dan meninggalkan ponselnya.

"Oh Sehun? Kau di sini?" semua mata menuju ke pintu belakang, termasuk Luhan yang terkejut untuk kedua kalinya melihat pinggiran bibir Sehun yang terluka.

"Kau berkelahi, lagi?!" tanya _seonsaengnim_ dengan nada tingginya.

"Tidak _Saem_ , ini luka yang kemarin." Jawab Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak lagi terlambat, Oh Sehun" gurunya memperingatkan. Sehun hanya membungkuk lalu masuk dengan langkah aneh, menurut Luhan. Mata mereka saling berpapasan tanpa sengaja, jika Luhan tidak salah lihat, Sehun terseyum kecil padanya.

"Ada masalah nona Luhan?" tanya gurunya.

"A-ah, tidak _Saem_ ," jawab Luhan mencoba tenang. Pertama kali dalam hidup sekolahnya ia ditegur seperti ini, ugh! Memalukan, pikirnya.

..

..

Pelajaran telah usai, Luhan merapikan bukunya dengan cepat, ia ingin menghampiri Sehun terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali ke asrama. Saat ia hendak mendekati Sehun, ia terlambat, Sehun sudah lebih dahulu berlari. Ia pikir Sehun menghindarinya, saat ia keluar kelas, Luhan baru menyadari bahwa pereman yang waktu itu mengejar Sehun kembali.

' _Apa ia baik-baik saja?'_ pikir Luhan. Ia menggeleng, lalu kembali ke asrama dengan pikiran yang kusut. "Lebih baik aku cepat sampai kamar, dan belajar."

Luhan tinggal sekamar dengan satu orang lainnya, seharusnya satu kamar berisi 3 orang, tetapi Luhan beruntung karena satu lagi teman sekamarnya pindah sekolah. Ia pikir ia beruntung karena kamarnya akan lebih tentram, teman sekamarnya yang lain juga adalah orang yang tenang dan seperti tidak mempedulikan Luhan, itu bagus. Itu pikirannya dahulu, saat ini sepertinya ia kesepian, entah sejak kapan.

Teman sekamarnya belum kembali, Luhan akan memanfaatkan waktunya untuk belajar. Saat membuka tasnya, Luhan tidak menemukan bukunya yang menjadi sumber keributannya dengan Sehun. Ia membongkar tasnya, mencari di setiap celah tetapi tidak ia temukan. Ia menemukan kertas yang tertumpuk buku lainnya:

 **Teng! Tidak ada belajar,** _ **momchongi**_ **. Aku mengambil bukumu. Istirahat!**

"Aish! Dasar sialan!" maki Luhan.

Teman sekamarnya berhenti di ambang pintu, ia pikir mendengar makian seseorang. Apa anak teladan ini yang melakukannya? Pikirnya.

"A-ah, kau sudah pu-pulang?" Luhan bertanya secara refleks membuat teman sekamarnya bingung, Luhan tentu tidak pernah bertanya hal sepele seperti itu.

Teman sekamarnya mengangguk, "y-ya." Luhan juga mengangguk, ia pasti kelihatan bodoh sekali. Ini semua karena Oh Sehun! Kesalnya.

"A-aku pergi dahulu, Mi-Minseok" ucap Luhan pelan, lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan cepat. Minseok, teman sekamarnya itu tidak merespon. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan tingkah laku Luhan yang tidak biasa.

"Apa aku salah dengar?" gumam Minseok, si perempuan _chubby_ pada dirinya.

Luhan menderita jantung berdebar saat ini, berbicara dengan orang lain ternyata sangat sulit. Tetapi tidak ketika berbicara dengan Sehun, pikirnya. "Apa Sehun sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Luhan berbelok ke kiri, tempat asrama laki-laki berada. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Permisi _sunbae_ …"

Seseorang berbalik, "Luhan? Kau kemari lagi? Mencari Chanyeol lagi?" tanyanya. Luhan cukup merasa aneh bahwa _sunbae_ -nya ini masih mengingat tiga hari yang lalu ia kemari untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"Y-ya _sunbae_ …" jawab Luhan sesopan mungkin.

 _Sunbae_ itu memincingkan matanya, "kau… _heoksi_ … kau mempunyai hubungan tersembunyi dengan Chan– Aw!" seseorang memukul kepalanya.

" _Sunbae_ , berhentilah mengganggu milik Sehun." Chanyeol ternyata datang diwaktu yang tepat.

" _Ya!_ aku _sunbae_ -mu! Tapi apa? Milik Sehun?– _Ya_ Chanyeol… jelaskan– _ya!_ "

Chanyeol sudah lebih dahulu membawa Luhan masuk ke ruang tamu asrama. "Ada permintaan aneh lagi Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol. Saat kemarin Luhan menghampirinya, Luhan meminta tas Sehun dan bertanya dimana alamat Sehun. Chanyeol tidah bisa memahaminya, tetapi tidak ingin memahaminya sebelum Sehun menceritakannya.

"Hmmm… a-apa Sehun sudah kembali?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan bingung, "belum, sepertinya ia sedang bermain."

"Bermain?"

" _PC room_ ,"

Wajah Luhan berubah lebih tenang, "benarkah? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "ada lagi?"

"Ah, _ne_ … _gomapta_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu," setelah anggukkan dari Chanyeol, Luhan melangkah pergi. Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan dengan kosong, "sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud dengan memintaku memberitahu Luhan kau sedang bermain? Aku tahu, kau pasti dalam masalah besar sekarang," gumam Chanyeol. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun, ia hanya diberi pesan untuk memberi tahu Luhan seperti itu.

..

..

 _ **Pukul 16.00 tadi:**_

" _Yo, Sehun!" Chanyeol menjawab panggilan sahabatnya._

" _Bisa bantu aku?"_

" _Terjadi sesuatu?!" panik Chanyeol._

" _Jika Luhan mencariku, katakan aku sedang di PC room,"_

" _Mwo?" Chanyeol tidak mengerti._

" _Bisakah kau sampaikan itu? Cepatlah jawab…"_

" _Ya, akan ku katakan. Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir._

" _Ya, masalah kecil dari si tikus besar sekolah. Aku tidak akan lama,"_

..

..

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang di ujung kematian. Ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya akan menunggu Sehun kembali… dengan selamat. Tentu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

BUGH!

"Kau hebat juga bisa mengalahkan 7 orang sendirian. Kau memang…"

BUGH!

"…berbakat, Oh Sehun!"

BUGH!

"Rasakan!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menahan erangan kesakitannya. Saat ini tangannya tengah dipegang oleh dua orang dan satu lagi, memukuli Sehun hingga babak belur. Sehun menyeringai dengan bibirnya yang terasa nyeri, "kau memang pecundang…hhh…pantas saja kau kalah melawan–"

BUGH!

"Diam kau! Kau terlalu sombong Oh Sehun! Kau adalah orang hebat yang aku inginkan, tetapi itulah mengapa aku sangat membencimu!"

Sehun tertawa, ia memandang rendah orang di depannya, "Pecundang kecil! Cih! aku tidak butuh kebencian dari seorang tak berguna sepertimu!"

Orang di depannya terlihat murka, "Kauu–" ia hendak melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sehun, tetapi Sehun berhasil menghindar. Sudah cukup mengumpulkan energinya.

Sehun mengangkat kakinya dan menendang orang di depannya hingga tersungkur. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menendang kedua orang yang memeganginya dan menginjak tulang kering mereka agar tidak bisa berdiri. Sehun menghampiri ketua yang menyiksanya tadi, dua pukulan telah di wajah berandal itu sudah membuat Sehun puas lalu pergi meninggalkan 10 orang yang mengeroyoknya. Jika berlama-lama, ia bisa saja membunuh seseorang di sana.

Sehun berjalan dengan satu kakinya yang diseret, "ugh sial! Sakit sekali," umpatnya. Ia berhenti sebentar di taman samping sekolah, ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Untung saja di pecundang itu tidak membantingku ke tanah, ponselku aman" kekehnya menghibur diri. Ia menghubungi seseorang…

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Ia tersenyum mendengar suara dari seberang sana, rasa sakitnya mendadak sirna. " _Ya!_ jangan berteriak!" suaranya dibuat kesal, lalu ia ter **s** enyum kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Asrama Perempuan]**

Luhan kembali dengan wajah lesunya, ia sudah tahu bahwa Sehun sedang bermain, tetapi entah mengapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, untung saja Luhan sudah agak jauh dari pintu.

"Minseeooookkiiiieee! Huaaa!" suara cempreng hampir membuat gendang telinga seorang Luhan pecah, ia tidak pernah suka kebisingan.

"Baek! Ada Luhan, jangan berteriak–"

"Huaaa! Minseok _ie_ _eotteokhae_?!" teriaknya histeris, Baekhyun merupakan teman Minseok.

"Ada apa Baek? Beritahu aku, jangan menangis seperti ini!" ucap Minseok sedikit panik, tetapi ia tidak bisa ikut histeris karena Luhan memerhatikan mereka. Luhan pasti tidak suka ini.

"Hiks... _eotteokhae_ , Minho _sunbaenim_ memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol sering bertemu dengan perempuan lain.

" _Mwo_?!" Minseok tidak bisa menahan teriakannya, "berani sekali dia! Siapa perempuan itu?!"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Minho _sunbae_ bilang aku tidak bisa menandinginya, _eotteokhae_ Minsok _iee_ huhuhu! Aku ingin membunuh perempuan itu jika aku menemukannya!"

Luhan mendengarkan percakapan mereka, Luhan tidak bodoh, sepertinya ia tahu siapa perempuan yang Minho _sunbae_ maksud. Luhan mendekati mereka berdua, Baekhyun tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi Minseok cukup peka dan menatap Luhan.

"Hmm… sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman..."

Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya, ia melepaskan pelukan Minseok dan menatap Luhan. "K-kau Luhan kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk, "kau tahu... hmm, sebenarnya aku... aku yang menemui Chanyeol,"

" _MWO_?!" Baekhyun dan Minseok sontak berteriak.

" _Mi-mian_ , maksudmu, Luhan?" tanya Minseok, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ini tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

"Aku bertemu Chanyeol untuk menanyakan–" tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan bergetar. "Sehun!" pekiknya lalu menjawab panggilan Sehun dan meninggalkan Minseok dan Baekhyun yang masih penasaran.

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun bodoh! Kenapa kau berbohong padaku!" teriak Luhan.

…

"Kau bilang _password_ ponselku menggunakan tanggal lahirku! Aku mencoba ratusan kali tetap tidak berhasil"

…

" _Mwo_?! Dasar gila, seharusnya kau bilang– ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

…

"Benarkah? Kau tak berbohong kan?"

…

"Hm, berapa– _yeoboseyo_? _Yeoboseyo_? Sehun bodoh? Astaga kenapa dia mematikannya sih!" Luhan yang menggerutu merupakan suatu kelangkaan bagi Minseok. Biasanya Luhan adalah orang yang tenang, bukan seperti ini, kecuali saat tadi ia dengar bahwa Luhan membentak Sehun, ia tidak di tempat saat kejadian.

Luhan kembali pada Minseok dan Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau sangat marah," tanya Minseok.

"Hm... aku baik-baik saja," ucap Luhan berbohong.

"Luhan, maksudmu menemui Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan teringat pada pembicaraan sebelumnya, "sebenarnya aku bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang Sehun, tiga hari yang lalu dan hari ini," jelas Luhan.

Wajah penuh air mata Baekhyun berubah ceria, "Lu-Luhan, _mianhae_ , aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Maaf perkataanku yang ingin membunuhmu tadi," cengirnya.

Luhan terenyuh melihat betapa mudahnya orang lain meminta maaf, bahkan dengan wajah yang sangat tulus seperti itu. Sepertinya meminta maaf bukan hal buruk. Luhan mencoba tersenyum yang membuat Minseok terpana–jika ia laki-laki maka dipastikan ia jatuh cinta pada Luhan, "tidak masalah Baekhyun," Luhan merasakan hatinya menghangat, memaafkan orang lain sambil tersenyum ternyata tidak buruk juga.

"A-aku juga minta maaf..." ucap Luhan, Minseok semakin dibuat terpana dengan perubahan sikap Luhan, ternyata Luhan tahu Baekhyun.

" _Ne_?" tanya Baekhyun, ia takut salah dengar.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah kekasihmu, aku tidak peka sekali."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, "i-itu bukan salahmu," ia terlihat malu-malu.

"Hmmm, Baekhyun... apa kau tahu tanggal lahir Sehun?" tanya Luhan, ia menahan rasa malunya atau ponselnya tidak akan terbuka selamanya.

" _Ne_?" Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan kali ini. Minseok yang sedaritadi takjub dengan Luhan kini semakin semakin takjub, seperti Luhan adalah alat ajaib di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol adalah sahabat Sehun. Jika kau kekasih Chanyeol, _heoksi_... kau tahu tanggal lahir Sehun?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Sontak Baekhyun dan Minseok tertawa membuat Luhan kebingungan. "Apa kau jadian dengan Sehun?" tembak Minseok tiba-tiba, jangan lupakan mata berbinarnya saat menatap Luhan.

Luhan memerah, "bu-bukan seperti itu. Hm… Sehun bodoh itu membuat kunci pada ponselku, ia bilang perpaduan ulang tahunku dan ulang tahunnya" sungguh ini adalah kalimat memalukan selama hidupnya. Perpaduan? Mereka bisa berpikiran macam-macam. "Jangan tertawa!" pekik Luhan cepat.

Baekhyun mengurungkan niat tertawanya "12, 12 April" jawab Baekhyun.

"12? Berarti..."

2012 – _wrong password_

"atau"

1220 – _unlocked_

" _Assa_!" Luhan berteriak gembira. "Akhirnya terbuka. Minseok, Baekhyun, _gomawo_ " ucap Luhan senang. Minseok dan Baekhyun saling tatap, lalu mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

Pesan masuk muncul di layarnya, Luhan membaca pesan yang dikirim ibunya.

 **Luhan. Mama akan ke sekolah besok. Lakukan seperti biasa, jangan membuat masalah seperti terlambat masuk kelas.**

Luhan berubah lesu, suatu yang tidak baik akan terjadi jika ibunya akan ke sekolah. Ia sudah lelah, saat terakhir ibunya datang memberikan begitu banyak bingkisan untuk para guru yang membuat Luhan khawatir. Hal itu tak bagus jika sampai terdengar oleh murid lainnya. Sekarang apa lagi? Pikir Luhan. Ia hanya membalas 'ya' pada ibunya.

"Luhan..." panggil Minseok.

"Ya?"

"Kau agak berubah, kau terlihat ceria tadi" Minseok memberanikan berbicara pada Luhan.

"Ah ya? Aku tidak tahu," ucapan Luhan terdengar hambar sekarang meskipun disertai senyum yang menurut Minseok dipaksakan.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Minseok.

"Tidak ada, jangan khawatir" jawab Luhan, "aku akan keluar sebentar" Luhan turun dari ranjangnya yang ada di bagian atas dan keluar meninggalkan Minseok yang bingung setengah mati.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap, ini sudah pukul 10.30 malam. 30 menit lalu pemeriksaan kamar telah selesai, seharusnya para murid dilarang keluar, tetapi Luhan terlalu tertekan di dalam.

Langkah Luhan terhenti saat berada di ujung lorong yang memisahkan asrama putra dan putri. Ia melihat ke tangga tempat asrama putra berada, ia ingin bertemu Sehun saat ini, entah mengapa.

BUGH!

Luhan terkejut mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Ia mendekati arah suara, " _Ya, Sehun, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau harus jatuh disaat seperti ini sih"_ terdengar bisikan yang cukup keras di lorong sepi. Ia semakin mendekati sumbernya, dua orang di ujung lorong belakang.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berlari, ia terjatuh tepat di samping Sehun yang tergeletak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, "a-apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol tak kalah terkejut.

"Se-Sehun, k-kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun, ia menahan isakannya, sebagai gantinya air matanya terlalu jujur hingga membanjiri pipinya.

"Chanyeol beritahu aku, mengapa Sehun sampai seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, tangannya bergetar ketika ingin menyentuh bagian pipi Sehun yang tidak membengkak.

"Hiks... Sehun,"

Chanyeol panik, mereka tidak boleh tertangkap penjaga asrama, "jangan menangis Luhan. Kita bisa tertangkap," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi mengapa Sehun bisa–"

Sehun membuka matanya, "ya _momchongi,_ ja-jangan menangis... kau terlihat bukan dirimu. Kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Sehun lemah. Luhan menggeleng, Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan dengan tangan penuh darahnya, "i...ikuti perkataanku, besok kau bisa melihatku sembuh. Jadi... kau harus kembali"

Luhan menggeleng lebih kuat, "tidak mau!" kesalnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah membohonginya, bagaimana bisa ia percaya perkataan Sehun lainnya.

"Luhan, aku janji akan menemui besok. Jadi tolong kembalilah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya" ucap Sehun akhirnya, ia menepuk lengan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke kamar. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia membawa Sehun dengan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak di lorong sendirian.

" _Haksaeng_?" benar saja, petugas asrama datang menemukan Luhan yang terisak. " _haksaeng_? Sedang apa di sini? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau berjalan sambil tidur?" tanya penjaga asrama. Luhan ingin sekali menghina petugas ini, ia bodoh sekali, mengapa tidur sambil berjalan harus sampai menangis? Tapi Luhan tidak dalam _mood_ seperti itu. Akhirnya Luhan diantarkan ke kamarnya dan tidak dianggap sebagai pelanggaran.

Minseok dibuat terkejut melihat Luhan kembali dengan menangis hebat dan darah yang terlihat di sekitar telapak tangannya. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di pintu sambil mendekap ponselnya. "Luhan? _Gwaenchanha_? Kau kenapa?! Katakan padaku, ada apa? Kau terluka?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia menarik kerah piyama Minseok dan mendekapnya erat. Ia menangis dalam pelukan teman sekamarnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa seorang teman bisa membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Jadi Luhan hanya menangis tanpa berbicara apapun sedangkan Minseok menepuk punggung Luhan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Minseok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Na** **ntika** **n chapter sela** **njut** **nya yaa...**

 **Gamsaham** **nida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dishonesty

**Hai semua... aku kembali!**

 **Enjoy! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter sebelumnya...]**

BUGH!

Luhan terkejut mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh. Ia mendekati arah suara, " _Ya, Sehun, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau harus jatuh disaat seperti ini sih"_ terdengar bisikan yang cukup keras di lorong sepi. Ia semakin mendekati sumbernya, dua orang di ujung lorong belakang.

Tiba-tiba Luhan berlari, ia terjatuh tepat di samping Sehun yang tergeletak, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, "a-apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Luhan?" Chanyeol tak kalah terkejut.

"Se-Sehun, k-kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan mengguncang tubuh Sehun, ia menahan isakannya, sebagai gantinya air matanya terlalu jujur hingga membanjiri pipinya.

"Chanyeol beritahu aku, mengapa Sehun sampai seperti ini?" tanya Luhan, tangannya bergetar ketika ingin menyentuh bagian pipi Sehun yang tidak membengkak.

"Hiks... Sehun,"

Chanyeol panik, mereka tidak boleh tertangkap penjaga asrama, "jangan menangis Luhan. Kita bisa tertangkap," bisik Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi mengapa Sehun bisa–"

Sehun membuka matanya, "ya _momchongi,_ ja-jangan menangis... kau terlihat bukan dirimu. Kembali ke kamarmu," ucap Sehun lemah. Luhan menggeleng, Sehun menyentuh tangan Luhan dengan tangan penuh darahnya, "i...ikuti perkataanku, besok kau bisa melihatku sembuh. Jadi... kau harus kembali"

Luhan menggeleng lebih kuat, "tidak mau!" kesalnya, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah membohonginya, bagaimana bisa ia percaya perkataan Sehun lainnya.

"Luhan, aku janji akan menemui besok. Jadi tolong kembalilah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya" ucap Sehun akhirnya, ia menepuk lengan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke kamar. Chanyeol mengangguk, ia membawa Sehun dengan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak di lorong sendirian.

" _Haksaeng_?" benar saja, petugas asrama datang menemukan Luhan yang terisak. " _haksaeng_? Sedang apa di sini? Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau berjalan sambil tidur?" tanya penjaga asrama. Luhan ingin sekali menghina petugas ini, ia bodoh sekali, mengapa tidur sambil berjalan harus sampai menangis? Tapi Luhan tidak dalam _mood_ seperti itu. Akhirnya Luhan diantarkan ke kamarnya dan tidak dianggap sebagai pelanggaran.

Minseok dibuat terkejut melihat Luhan kembali dengan menangis hebat dan darah yang terlihat di sekitar telapak tangannya. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di pintu sambil mendekap ponselnya. "Luhan? _Gwaenchanha_? Kau kenapa?! Katakan padaku, ada apa? Kau terluka?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia menarik kerah piyama Minseok dan mendekapnya erat. Ia menangis dalam pelukan teman sekamarnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa seorang teman bisa membuatnya sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Jadi Luhan hanya menangis tanpa berbicara apapun sedangkan Minseok menepuk punggung Luhan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..." ucap Minseok.

* * *

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sehun menepati janji dengan mengunjungi Luhan. Wajah memarnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan dengan bengkak hampir di seluruh bagian wajahnya. Kakinya juga terlihat berjalan dengan tidak normal dan tangannya banyak dibalut.

Sehun muncul di depan pintu kamar Luhan dan Minseok, membuat penghuni yang membukakan pintu terkejut. "Astaga Oh Sehun! Mengapa bisa seperti ini? Aku pikir kau _zombie_ ," ujar Minseok.

Sehun tersenyum, "hanya kecelakaan kecil,"

Minseok mencibir, "kecelakaan kecil tapi sampai Luhan menangis histeris!"

Sehun terkejut, "Luhan menceritakannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku peka!" kesal Minseok.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, "kau memang hebat. Dimana Luhan?"

Minseok menunjuk ranjang atas, "masih tidur, ia kelelahan karena menangis." Sehun masuk dan dengan susah payah menaiki tangga.

"Mau ku bantu?" tawar Minseok.

Sehun menggeleng, "aku masih hidup." Minseok hanya mencibir kesal mendengar jawaban Sehun yang menyebalkan, meski ia perlu dikasihani.

Sehun sampai di samping ranjang Luhan, ia melihat bagaimana tenangnya Luhan saat tidur. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat betapa garangnya Luhan saat berteriak padanya, bagaimana dinginnya Luhan saat menghinanya, dan betapa sakit hatinya melihat Luhan menangis saat manatapnya tak berdaya.

" _Mianhae_ ," ucap Sehun. Ia berjongkok untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah imut Luhan. "Ingin membuatmu aman, tetapi aku malah menyakitimu. Apa ini balasannya jika aku terlalu serakah?" bisik Sehun pada dirinya.

Minseok menyusul Sehun, "kudengar dari Chanyeol, kau menentang para berandal itu? Kau bodoh ya? Kau memang kuat, tapi kau bodoh! Orang licik seperti mereka tidak mungkin hanya maju sendirian melawanmu."

"Asal mereka tak menyentuh Luhan..."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Minseok.

Sehun menghembuskan napas dengan tenang, "Kau tahu, aku menyukai Luhan sejak aku melihatnya di atas panggung saat bersembunyi di aula..."

Minseok mengangguk, "tentu aku tahu,"

Sehun tersenyum, "ia begitu cantik dan menawan saat itu. Sejak itu aku tahu namanya dan terus memerhatikannya. Aku bahkan mengeluarkan kemampuan akademikku hingga bisa bersanding dengan Luhan. Aku terlalu hina karena cukup dikenal sebagai pembuat onar dipikiran orang lain. Aku tidak berani bermimpi untuk bisa bersama Luhan, tetapi aku terlalu egois hingga menginginkannya."

"Jika aku masih berurusan dengan para berandal itu, aku tak akan bisa bersama Luhan. Aku takut jika bersama Luhan, mereka akan mengincar titik lemahku. Aku begitu sombong, ingin menjadi pemenang dan melindungi Luhan, ternyata yang aku dapatkan hanya menyakiti Luhan."

Minseok menyentuh pundak Sehun, "bukan penyesalan namanya jika di awal. Beritahu Luhan yang sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya nanti, tetapi sepertinya kau sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya"

Sehun menatap langit-langit dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "tentu saja. Aku terlalu angkuh,"

"Aku harus pulang. Aku izin dari sekolah, perawatan di rumah tentu saja lebih baik daripada di asrama oleh Chanyeol." Kekeh Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin kau titip sampaikan pada Luhan?" tanya Minseok.

Sehun menggeleng, "beritahu saja bahwa aku membolos beberapa hari," ucapnya.

Minseok mendengus, "memboloslah sebanyak yang kau mau Tuan Oh, aku tidak akan membantumu berbaikan dengan Luhan nantinya,"

"Aku tahu," jawab Sehun lalu menghilang dari sisi Luhan untuk kembali ke asrama sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Air mata Luhan mengalir dari sisi matanya yang tertutup, hidungnya memerah, dan tubuhnya bergetar karena menahan isakan. Mendengar pernyataan bodoh seperti itu bukanlah yang Luhan inginkan. Ia lebih menginginkan jika Sehun bersenang-senang dengan berkelahi. Seharusnya Sehun mengatakan itu, bukan karena dirinya.

 _Waker_ -nya berbunyi, Luhan mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti. Ia harus ke sekolah, ia tidak boleh membolos, ia harus mengalahkan si peringkat satu, Sehun. Kesempatan saat Sehun sedang sering membolos.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Minseok, ia terkejut karena baru saja mengantar Sehun keluar.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku terlalu nyenyak. _Gomawo_ Minseok- _ah_ ," ucap Luhan.

Minseok merasa ada yang aneh dari Luhan, tetapi ia tetap tersenyum, "tentu, tidak masalah."

"Luhan..."

Luhan berbalik, "ya?"

"Sehun bilang ia membolos dalam jangka waktu lama," ucap Minseok tidak berani menatap Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh, "kalau begitu aku bisa mengalahkan peringkatnya nanti, tidak masalah. Ia harus membolos sebanyak yang ia butuhkan."

"Aku mandi terlebih dahulu!" ucap Luhan sambil menyambar handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

" _Ya_!" pekik Minseok. Ia yang lebih dahulu bangun, seharusnya ia yang mandi pertama, pikirnya. Setelah berteriak, Minseok tersenyum pahit pada pintu kamar mandi, ia benar-benar tak memahami Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Selama dua hari belakangan, Luhan masih seperti biasanya. Ia tetap menjadi Luhan yang dingin dan gila nilai, tetapi ia mulai berbicara dengan teman sekelasnya, Minseok. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun ada di kelas yang lain sehingga tidak bisa sering berbicara.

Selama dua hari juga Luhan menahan rasa hampir gilanya karena tidak bertemu Sehun. Ia merindukan Sehun tanpa sebab, tetapi ia masih memiliki ego cukup besar untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak merindukan Sehun. Ia membuat tembok dengan kebencian pada Sehun untuk mengurung rasa rindunya. Itu yang dilakukan Luhan.

Setalah makan siang, Luhan rasanya tidak bersemangat untuk masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Untuk pertama kali dan terakhir, Luhan membolos seperti yang biasa Sehun lakukan. Baekhyun dan Minseok hanya mengiyakan dengan mudah, mereka tidak melarang Luhan.

Jadilah Luhan berada di kediaman keluarga Oh. Ia kini sedang menunggu pembantu Sehun membukakan pintu. Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang dahulu juga menyambutnya, "ah... Nona, kekasih tuan muda? Silakan masuk Nona," ucap pembantu tersebut.

' _Kekasih darimananya!'_ pikir Luhan, lalu ia hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti sang pembantu, "tuan muda ada di kamarnya,"

"Terima kasih, _Ajumma_ ," ucap Luhan lalu menaiki tangga dengan langkah berat. Berkali-kali ia memikirkan sesuatu yang harus ia putuskan saat ini. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Sehun, itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan menentukan pilihannya.

Ia membuka pintu, melihat keadaan kamar Sehun yang hening membuat Luhan memprediksi bahwa Sehun sedang tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun sampai bangun. Luhan kembali menutup pintu, tetapi suara Sehun membuatnya mematung.

"Kau terlalu lama sekedar untuk mengunjungiku, Luhan,"

Luhan memberanikan uintuk masuk. Tidak bohong, Luhan sangat senang melihat wajah yang sangat ingin ia lihat saat ini, lebam dan luka di wajah Sehun juga mulai mereda meski masih terlihat menyeramkan. Luhan meletakkan bingkisan yang ia beli, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak baik… saat kau belum disini," jawab Sehun. Luhan tidak merespon, ia hanya terus memandangi lekat wajah Sehun, "jangan melihatku seakan aku bisa hilang. Katakan saja jika kau merindukanku" ujar Sehun bermaksud menggoda.

Luhan mengangguk dan membuat Sehun terkejut, "sangat..." ucap Luhan kecil.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun, bukan untuk memastikan, ia hanya ingin mendengar bahwa Luhan merindukannya. Luhan mengangguk, ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. "Aku tahu betapa kau merindukanku, sampai berani membolos untuk murid teladan sepertimu" kekeh Sehun.

"Tentu, kau harus menggantinya dengan turun dari peringkatmu itu..." ucap Luhan bergetar.

Sehun menepuk kepala Luhan pelan, "kau menangis?"

Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat, "tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Aku hanya takut melihat wajahmu yang seperti hantu!" kesal Luhan. "Kau menakutkan..." ucap Luhan lagi.

Sehun menarik tangannya dari kepala Luhan, ia terdiam. Rasanya seperti mendengar kenyataan yang harus ia terima, sepertinya Luhan cukup trauma akan hal ini. "Luhan–"

"– _ya_! Aku membawakanmu apel, apa ada pisau?" tanya Luhan menghentikan ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mencoba tertawa dengan raut kecewanya, ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan bisa. "Jika ada pisau di kamarku, aku bisa bunuh diri kapan saja..." Luhan menatap Sehun, "...jika kau tidak lagi mau berteman denganku,"

"Kalau begitu makan saja langsung," perintah Luhan sambil menyodorkan apel yang masih bulat.

"Kau serius? Aku akan kesulitan memakannya,"

Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun, ia melempar apelnya pada Sehun, "maka berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengerikan Oh Sehun!" ucap Luhan dingin.

Sehun terdiam, apa ini akhirnya?

"Bukankah kau ingin menjelaskan semua padaku?" tuntut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya pagi tadi?"

Luhan membeku, ia tidak tahu apakah Sehun benar-benar tahu ia sudah bangun saat Sehun mengunjunginya. "K-kau tahu, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau mengunjungiku jika Minseok tak memberitahunya, aku pikir kau berbohong. Jadi penjelasannya?" Luhan berdoa agar Sehun mnegatkan sesuatu yang lain. Ia bisa melupakan segala ucapan Sehun pagi tadi, asal ia menjelaskan hal yang lain. _'Jebal Sehun, aku mohon katakan yang lain. Katakan kau memang senang berkelahi, lalu aku bisa tetap bersamamu'_.

Sehun menatap kedua manik Luhan, "tidak ada yang berbeda dari ucapanku pagi tadi, Luhan... jika kau mendengarnya" Luhan masih diam, _'katakan yang lain jebal!'_ teriak Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku..."

Luhan memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap manatap balik mata Sehun yang bimbang. "Aku, menyukaimu Luhan..." Luhan merasa jantungnya berdebar, ia tak bisa membedakan, berdebar untuk perasaan bahagia atau khawatir, Luhan tak tahu itu. "Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Kau tahu? Aku bertemu denganmu saat di aula, kau memainkan piano. Saat itu aku sedang dikejar _sunbae_ kita yang disegani saat kita masih siswa baru. Aku bersembunyi di aula, kau menyelamatkanku, Luhan..."

"…tapi, aku tak cukup pantas untukmu. Jadi, aku hanya menyimpannya selama ini"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, " _ya_! Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau pikir aku berboho–" Sehun membeku di tempatnya, seharusnya ia berteriak saat ini karena lukanya yang belum sembuh tertekan cukup kuat.

"Berhenti, aku sudah cukup mendengarnya. _Go-gomawo_ sudah menyukaiku..." ucap Luhan sambil memeluk erat Sehun. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, menggigit bibirnya agar isakannya tak terdengar. Ia tidak bisa mendengar lebih lanjut lagi, ia tak mau mendengarnya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya, mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut. "Menangislah, kau bisa melukai bibirmu, _Momchongi_ "

Luhan memukul kecil pinggang Sehun, "berhenti mengataiku, bodoh! Kau… hiks, bahkan lebih bodoh dariku karena dipukuli seperti ini! Hiks... Se…hiks, Sehun bodoh! Hiks... Aku membencimu!"

"Terima kasih telah membenciku," bisik Sehun. "Itu artinya kau peduli padaku,"

"Terserah!" kesal Luhan. Ini benarkan? Tidak membiarkan Sehun mengatakan kebenarannya? Ia terlalu takut menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun terluka karenanya.

Sudah hampir sore dan Luhan masih betah berada di kamar Sehun. Ia bisa dibilang telah merawat Sehun dengan baik, mengambilkannya makan, mengompres memarnya, mengolesi obat, dan bahkan menyuruh Sehun tidur siang dengan galak. Sehun tidak suka jika harus tidur ketika ada Luhan bersamanya, tetapi Luhan dasarnya adalah keras kepala, jadi Sehun tertidur selama dua jam.

Sehun membuka matanya, kepalanya sudah terasa pusing karena banyak tidur. Ia mencari Luhan yang tidak terlihat di kamarnya. Sehun beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengetuk pintu kamar mandi "Luhan?" tetapi saat membukanya, tidak ada siapapun di dalam.

"Dimana dia?" pikir Sehun. Ia keluar kamar, retinanya menangkap bayangan Luhan yang tertidur di sofa depan televisi lalu mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini," gumam Sehun. Mengangkat Luhan dari sofa menuju ke kamarnya bukanlah hal mudah, tangannya masih terasa sakit, tetapi tidak baik membiarkan Luhan tidur di luar seperti itu. Setelah meletakkan Luhan di ranjangnya, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya, duduk di tempat Luhan tidur sebelumnya. Ia merasa sangat baik, meski tubuhnya masih terasa nyeri. Hatinya sedikit membaik telah mengungkapkan perasaannya, meski ia tahu, dirinya maupun Luhan sama-sama menutupi sesuatu.

"Sehun? Kau di sini? Mengapa aku bisa di kamarmu?" tanya Luhan yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau berjalan seperti _zombie_ ," ledek Sehun.

" _Ya_!" kesal Luhan. "Mengapa banyak sekali yang mengataiku _zombie_! Tidak kau, tidak penjaga asrama!"

Sehun tertawa, "kau sepertinya memang mirip _zombie_ ,"

Luhan kesal, ia ingin memukul lengan Sehun yang diperban, tetapi Sehun terlebih dahulu menyingkirkan tangannya hingga Luhan terjatuh tepat di atas Sehun membuat kedua bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Luhan membeku, ia merasa tidak nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Sehun, tetapi Sehun malah menggodanya, "kau sangat berisik Luhan. Mengatakan bahwa ingin memelukku saja harus sampai berteriak" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan mencolok luka memar Sehun dengan jarinya, "diam kau bodoh!"

"Aw! Sakit _Momchongi_!" pekik Sehun.

Luhan berguling ke samping Sehun dan menghindari tatapan Sehun yang masih melekat padanya. "Rasakan!" cibir Luhan. Sehun hanya tertawa, sepertinya pertemanan mereka masih baik-baik saja meskipun ia sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, syukurlah, Sehun tak berani meminta lebih dari ini.

Luhan melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa, ia benar-benar tidak ingin kembali. Ia sudah membuat masalah besar dengan membolos di empat jam pelajaran.

"Kau tidak kembali?" sialnya Sehun malah mengingatkan itu. Luhan hanya diam, ia tidak ingin kembali, tetapi tetap di sini juga bukan pilihan yang baik. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Luhan, " _ya_! Kau berat!" Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sehun.

"Jika kau tidak ingin kembali, itu bagus, jadilah bantalku semalaman" ujar Sehun cuek.

Luhan mendengus, "baiklah! Aku akan pergi–" tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, Luhan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawabnya.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Sehun.

" _Mama_..."

Sehun terkekeh, "kau dalam masalah, bukan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "sangat."

"Angkatlah, tidak baik membuat orangtua khawatir,"

Luhan membatin dalam hati, apanya yang mengkhawatirkan? Ia sudah tahu bahwa masalah ia membolos sudah sampai ke telinga _Mama_ -nya.

"Angkat Luhan..." perintah Sehun. Entah mengapa Luhan menurutinya, ia menjawab panggilan kedua ibunya. Wajah Luhan berubah pucat, tak lama setelahnya, " _ne_..." tangan Luhan terkulai dengan ponsel yang hampir terjatuh.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _Ma-Mama_ ada di depan, a-apa yang harus aku lakuakan?" tanya Luhan gemetar.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa dingin, parah sekali hingga Luhan _down_ seperti ini, pikirnya. "Aku temani..." ajak Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng keras, "kau bisa dalam masalah–"

"–aku sudah terbiasa dengan masalah, kau tidak biasa Luhan. Aku hanya akan membantumu memberi penjelasan," Sehun meyakinkan.

"Dengan cara?"

"Aku yang memintamu datang,"

"Kau gila!" kesal Luhan.

"Lalu... kau ada rencana lain?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak begitu yakin tetapi ia mengangguk pelan, "aku akan bilang bahwa aku sedang malas belajar,"

"Itu tidak masuk akal. Ikuti saja perkataanku," pinta Sehun. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Luhan menggeleng, " _Mama_ terlalu menakutkan–"

"Tidak ada yang lebih menakutkan dari kau bersedih, Luhan!" ucap Sehun ketus membuat Luhan terkejut. Luhan tidak ingin percaya pada Sehun, bagaimanapun Sehun selalu berbohong padanya, tetapi ia juga tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk meyakinkan ibunya. Luhan selalu takut pada ibunya.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan erat, membawanya ke luar. Benar, di sana ada sebuah mobil hitam dan seorang wanita berusia sama dengan ibunya berdiri di samping mobil. Auranya menakutkan dengan tampilan kelas tinggi. Sehun sempat khawatir, tetapi ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di hadapan ibu Luhan. Sehun tahu darimana kecantikan Luhan berasal, ibu Luhan memiliki kecantikan yang terlihat tegas sedangkan Luhan memiliki kecantikan yang lebih terlihat lembut meskipun ia terkadang angkuh.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , _ajumma_ ," sapa Sehun dengan nada percaya diri. _Mama_ Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan, ia tidak percaya putrinya memiliki hubungan dengan anak seperti ini.

"Luhan, masuk!" perintah _Mama_ -nya.

" _Ajumma_ , maaf sebelumnya. Sebenarnya, saya yang meminta Luhan kemari, bukan salah Luhan sampai membolos" ucap Sehun memulai pembelaannya.

Nyonya Lu tersenyum sinis, "tentu saja, mana mungkin anakku bisa kemari tanpa kau yang merayunya!"

" _Ma_!–"

"Diam kau Luhan. Cepat masuk ke mobil!" Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan ragu, ia berjalan perlahan menuju mobil.

Luhan masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, "memangnya siapa kau bisa merayu anakku seperti itu?!"

Luhan berhenti untuk menatap Sehun yang sepertinya tidak kesulitan sama sekali dengan intimidasi _Mama_ -nya, "ah, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Oh Sehun _imnida_..." ucap Sehun sambil membungkuk.

 _Mama_ Luhan terlihat terkejut, ia tentu tahu siapa nama ini, hanya ia tidak tahu bagaimana orangnya. Ia kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya, "bagaimana bisa peringkat satu perawakannya seperti ini." ucapnya sarkastik, "jauhi Luhan!" setelah mengatakan itu, Nyonya Lu masuk ke mobilnya.

"Luhan! Masuk kataku!" bentak _Mama_ -nya saat melihat Luhan belum masuk ke mobil.

Luhan menatap khawatir pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mengatakan dengan matanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak berani merespon, ia hanya menunduk dan masuk mengikuti _Mama_ -nya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Sehun sudah dapat kembali ke sekolah setelah semua lukanya sembuh, memarnya juga sudah mulai tersamarkan. Sehun kembali ke asrama lebih awal, ia duduk di sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Ia tak dapat menemukan Luhan dimanapun hari ini, sudah seminggu juga sejak bertemu dengan _Mama_ Luhan di rumahnya, Luhan tak lagi menghubunginya. Bahkan Sehun sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Luhan, selalu tidak berhasil.

"Kau sudah kembali?" suara yang ia sangat kenal menginterupsi pikirannya. Sehun membuka mata dan menemukan sahabatnya itu sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hm," gumam Sehun.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun melihat pada sahabatnya itu, "mengapa aku tidak menemukan Luhan seharian?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Baekhyun bilang bahwa Luhan tidak tinggal di asrama untuk sementara,"

" _Mwo_? Bagaimana bisa?" heran Sehun.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "aku pun tidak tahu. Kau tidak menghubunginya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "tidak ada respon, sepertinya Luhan tidak memegang ponselnya," Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

..

..

Keesokan paginya Sehun dan Chanyeol baru berangkat menuju sekolah, dari kejauhan, Minseok dan Baekhyun berlari menuju keduanya.

"Ada apa _baby_?" tanya Chanyeol, "merindukanku?"

Baekhyun menghiraukan kekasihnya itu, ia mencoba menetralkan napasnya, begitu juga Minseok. "Luhan kembali!" pekik para perempuan itu serempak.

Sedetik setelah mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan ketiga temannya itu. Ia ingin bertemu Luhan secepatnya, bahkan larinya lebih cepat daripada ia dikejar para pereman sekolah.

Sehun sampai di depan pintu kelas, ia kelelahan, tetapi matanya terus mencari ke seluruh penjuru kelas sembari menetralkan jantungnya. Ia tersenyum ketika objek yang ia cari ditemukan. Luhan duduk seorang diri dan berkutat pada bukunya, kebiasannya tidak berubah, pikir Sehun. Ia masuk dengan langkah lebar, debar jantungnya kembali meningkat seiring mengecilnya jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan.

"Lu–" mental Sehun mendadak merosot. Luhan menoleh padanya, tetapi dengan tiba-tiba Luhan pergi menjauh. Luhan keluar kelas membawa bukunya tanpa menoleh kembali. Sehun membeku di tempatnya, apa yang terjadi? pikirnya. Apa sesuatu terjadi selama seminggu ini? Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan, ia tidak tahu ke mana Luhan pergi, ia hanya harus mencari Luhan.

"Luhan!" untunglah Sehun menemukan Luhan di lorong menuju toilet. Sehun berhasil menahan Luhan sebelum masuk ke toilet.

"Luhan, tunggu sebentar..."

Luhan mencoba memberontak, "aku sedang sibuk,"

"Luhan, sebentar saja. Aku perlu berbicara padamu,"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan Oh Sehun!" tegas Luhan sambil menghempaskan tangan Sehun dengan kuat. Ia mencoba masuk ke toilet dengan cepat, tetapi Sehun terlebih dahulu menariknya kembali.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Lu–"

PLAK!

Sehun memegangi pipinya yang memanas, apa Luhan baru menamparnya? Ia menatap Luhan dengan bingung, mencoba menganalisis tatapan mata Luhan yang terlihat marah tetapi terasa menyedihkan.

"Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa kau selancang ini. Aku sudah muak denganmu! Lebih baik jika kita tidak saling mengenal seperti sebelumnya,"

"Tetapi sebelumnya aku menyukaimu Luhan!"

Luhan membuang tatapannya dari Sehun, mencoba menenangkan dirinya, "bukankah aku bilang sebelumnya bahwa aku membencimu? Kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

Sehun melunak, ia mendadak ciut saat Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Jika kau ingat, kau pernah melukai dirimu dengan menantang pereman sekolah bukan?"

DEG!

Sekelebat memori yang belum lama terjadi mendadak berputar di kepala Sehun.

"Kau pikir dengan melukai dirimu membuat aku aman? Tidak Oh Sehun! Kau membuat kesalahan besar. Kau bertindak seolah-olah kau hebat dan kuat, padahal, kau hanya laki-laki yang membuat hatiku hancur saat melihatmu babak belur!"

"Kau egois Sehun. Kau pikir, bertahan seolah tak mengetahui apapun itu baik? Aku baru menyadarinya... kau tidak lebih baik dari siapapun. Kau memang benar serakah... k-kau... kau, aku sungguh membencimu. Oh Sehun!"

Sehun seperti terlempar dari jurang curam dan mati di dasarnya. Luhan mengatakannya dan membuat hatinya mati. Memang benar ini adalah apa yang ia tanam sebelumnya, ia terlalu angkuh dan sombong untuk memiliki Luhan, meskipun hanya sekedar berteman dengan Luhan. Kenyataan Luhan membencinya bisa ia terima, tetapi kenyataan bahwa ia membuat Luhan terluka benar-benar tak bisa diterimanya.

Melindungi Luhan dengan menyakitinya? Sehun memaki dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap kosong pada pintu dimana Luhan menghilang dibaliknya, ia benar-benar menyesal. Ia terlalu membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh dengan liar untuk Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hiks... ada apa de** **nga** **n Luha** **n** **nie... :( doaka** **n ya** **ng terbaik u** **ntuk mereka ya...**

 **Sebelum** **nya aku mau** **ngucapi** **n, t** **hankyouu readers" kuuu *muah**

 **Balasan review:**

 **#Phe19920110** : **makasi semangatnyaa ^^ kkk semangat!**

 **#samiyatuara09: muhehehe ditunggu saja kejutannya hihi. Siapp! tunggu juga kela** **njuta** **n** **nya ya ^^**

 **.**

 **Nantika** **n chapter sela** **njut** **nya...**

 **Gamsaham** **nida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	4. Chapter 4: Keluar dari masa lalu

**Hai hai haiii ^^ udah siap buat chapter baru ini?**

 **Yukyukkk.. cuss~**

 **Happy reading! :* -and sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Luhan, berhenti bergaul dengannya!"_

" _Ta-tapi, Sehun adalah teman pertamaku, Ma..." Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk membela Sehun._

" _Mama tidak pernah percaya jika perempuan dan laki-laki bisa berteman akrab tanpa ada rasa sedikitpun. Kau tidak membutuhkan teman seperti dia Luhan. Tidak memiliki perangai yang baik, dan lebih parahnya ia adalah sainganmu. Ia bisa membuatmu menjadi lemah."_

" _Ma–"_

" _Jauhi dia. Atau... aku akan membuat dia hancur seperti Kris"_

" _Ma! Jebal!" Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "jangan lakukan apapun pada Sehun…" ucap Luhan lemah dan hampir terisak._

" _Maka turuti perkataanku,"_

 _Luhan mendadak sesak, ia mengingat bagaimana Mama-nya telah menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya. Mama-nya menganggap Kris adalah pengaruh buruk bagi Luhan. Kris berada di tingkat 3 SMA saat Luhan masih di bangku SMP. Nilai Luhan tidak ada yang bagus dan selalu mendapat peringkat 4 di sekolah. Kris mengatakan bahwa peringkat 4 sudah sangat bagus dan hal itu diketahui oleh Mama-nya. Sejak saat itu, Luhan dikurung tidak boleh keluar selain sekolah dan les. Mama-nya juga mengacaukan pendidikan Kris yang saat itu sebentar lagi akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Kris sempat frustasi, hingga saat ini, Kris masih menjalani terapi psikisnya dan tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapan Luhan. Sejak saat itu Luhan merasa kehilangan sosok kakak yang mendukungnya. Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan sosok yang menyayanginya, tidak lagi._

* * *

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menahan isakannya di dalam toilet. Tidak ada maksud baginya meneriakan kalimat menyakitkan untuk Sehun. Luhan sudah mengerti bagaimana Sehun melindunginya dan Luhan merasa berhutang pada Sehun untuk itu, kenyataannya juga ia memiliki beberapa perasaan untuk Sehun yang ia biarkan tumbuh perlahan.

Menyakiti perasaan Sehun dan juga perasaannya merupakan cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Sehun dari _Mama_ -nya. Ia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun, tetapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian. Ketakutannya untuk kehilangan Sehun lebih besar daripada ketakutannya akan Sehun yang membencinya.

Sejak kejadian itu, Luhan dan Sehun benar-benar tidak saling berinteraksi secara gamblang. Luhan tidak melakukan apapun, tetapi Sehun seperti melakukan apapun untuk Luhan.

Seperti siang ini, Luhan terlalu serius dengan buku di tangannya dan terus berjalan tanpa melihat jalan. Sehun melihatnya, sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadari ada tangga di depannya. Sehun dengan cepat berlari dan berhenti di depan Luhan, "Aw!" pekik Luhan.

" _Mian_ ," ucap Sehun datar kemudian pergi sebelum Luhan melihatnya. Sehun melihat kembali pada Luhan, untungnya Luhan sudah meninggalkan bukunya dan turun dengan aman.

Kantin adalah tempat yang paling Sehun sukai. Ia bisa melihat wajah Luhan dengan leluasa, bukan melihat punggungnya yang selalu membelakanginya di kelas. Mata elang Sehun menyadari bahaya akan terjadi kericuhan di dekat tempat Luhan makan. Nampan yang dipegang seorang siswa akan terkena Luhan. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Sehun dengan sengaja menumpahkan makanan tersebut ke arah sebaliknya.

"Ups... _sorry_ ," ujar Sehun santai, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sialan kau–" Sehun menahan tinju yang diarahkan padanya.

"Ini kantin, tenang…" ujar Sehun lagi. Setelah itu ia pergi ke luar kantin. Luhan bukan tidak menyadarinya, ia tahu Sehun kembali berbuat onar, itu yang dipikirkannya. Luhan pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman.

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, kegiatan belajar mengajar telah dihentikan. Kini para murid bergegas untuk pulang. Tetapi tidak untuk Sehun, ia masih bertopang dagu sambil melihat tempat Luhan yang kosong, Luhan belum kembali ke kelas sejak izin 15 menit sebelum kelas berakhir. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana Luhan sebenarnya.

Seorang siswa berlari masuk menerobos ke kelas Sehun, ia menghampiri Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Sehun. Seketika Sehun melempar tasnya ke meja dan berlari keluar dengan cepat.

Sehun sampai di tempat terakhir kali ia menghabisi 10 orang dengan tangannya sendiri, "LUHAN!" teriaknya.

"LU–"

"Oh… hai, Sehun sang pahlawan," suara meremehkan yang sangat ia benci terdengar dari balik tiang. Orang tersebut menampakkan dirinya, pemimpin kelompok yang terakhir kali Sehun habisi.

"Dimana Luhan?!" geram Sehun.

"Keluar kalian!" perintah si pemimpin sambil menyeringai.

Sehun mencari setiap sudut tempat anak buahnya keluar, tetapi Sehun tak menemukan Luhan dimanapun. Apa ini jebakan? Pikir Sehun, "sial! Aku tertipu!" rutuk Sehun.

"Hahaha! Wow, Oh Sehun, ternyata kau bodoh sekali! Tetapi boleh juga, kau sudah mengerti situasinya secepat itu?"

"Apa maumu? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak lagi bertemu?" tanya Sehun, mencoba tenang.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku terima kau kalahkan begitu saja?!"

Sehun menajamkan pandangannya, bersiap dengan segala serangan mendadak, "aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni kalian" ucap Sehun lalu berbalik hendak pergi, tiba-tiba kakinya ia tendangkan ke belakang membuat seseorang tersungkur. Kemudian ia mulai melayangkan pukulannya ke orang yang mendatanginya, satu tendangan cukup membuatnya tersungkur. Sehun akhirnya melawan lima orang dengan susah payah, ia cukup kewalahan karena orang-orang terus menyerangnya.

Sehun bersiap menendang dan menyingkir, tetapi pukulan keras ia dapatkan di tengkuknya hingga ia tersungkur. Balok kayu itu cukup membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit.

"Jangan mengotori tangan kalian. Injak saja dia!" ucap si pemimpin.

BUGH!

"Akh!"

BUGH! BUGH!

Sehun tidak lagi berdaya, ia hanya mampu melindungi kepalanya agar panca inderanya tak ada yang cidera. Kaki-kaki sialan itu bersemangat menginjak dan menendangnya bagai sampah.

"Cukup!" ucap si pemimpin. "Ia hampir mati,"

"Cepat pergi!" perintahnya lagi.

Sehun sudah tidak bergerak, ia benar-benar seperti sudah tak bernyawa.

"Jangan bergerak! Angkat tangan kalian!" tiba-tiba banyak polisi beserta penjaga sekolah menghadang para kelompok pereman itu.

"Kenapa bisa ada polisi?!" panik mereka. Si pemimpin tanpa banyak aksi menyerahkan diri dengan mudah, sehingga para anak buahnya juga menyerahkan diri.

"Istirahat dalam damai OH SEHUN, Hahaha!" teriak si pemimpin senang. Siapapun bisa memastikan bahwa murid pemimpin itu sudah hilang akal.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh sahabatnya. Ia berharap sahabatnya itu masih sadar. " _Ya_! Sehun! Sadarlah!" teriaknya lagi. Untungnya Sehun merespon, Sehun membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya hanya terdapat luka sedikit dan memar yang tidak cukup terlihat, tetapi sepertinya tubuhnya tidak sanggup untuk ditegakkan.

"Tunggu sampai perawat datang," Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Lu-Luhan…"

Chanyeol mendelik pada Sehun, bisa-bisanya ia masih mengkhawatirkan Luhan. "Dia baik-baik saja, ia ada di kantor guru bersama wali kelas. Mereka menipumu,"

"Kau melakukan hal benar Sehun. Baguslah kau memintaku menangkap si pendek yang memberi kabar palsu padamu, aku jadi bisa melaporkannya pada sekolah. Kau tahu? Diantara kelompok pereman itu, diantaranya ada orang dewasa yang menyusup"

Sehun tertawa kecut, "pan…thas tendangan mereka…hhh….dasyat sekali,"

"Diam! Jangan banyak bicara!" Chanyeol berubah galak.

Setelah membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan, Sehun disarankan untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Untunglah Sehun baik-baik saja dari hasil pemeriksaannya, hanya saja kakinya ada yang sedikit retak hingga harus digips. Kini Sehun sudah kembali ke asrama, ia menolak untuk pulang ke rumah karena orangtuanya sedang pulang hari ini.

Sehun meringis melihat kakinya, "kenapa mereka menendang kakiku sih!" kesal Sehun. Ia duduk di ranjang Chanyeol, menaiki tangga bukanlah solusi baik untuk kakinya. Untuk sementara ia bertukar ranjang dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mendengus, "lalu? Kau ingin mereka menendang hartamu? Seharusnya mereka melumpuhkannya kalau begitu,"

" _Ya_! kau ingin aku tidak memiliki keturunan? Dasar gila!" maki Sehun.

"Aku yakin Luhan masih mencintaimu apa adanya," ledek Chanyeol.

"Sial kau!" Sehun melempar apa saja di dekatnya agar mengenai Chanyeol, tetapi tentu saja tidak membuahkan hasil.

Pintu terbuka dan menabrak Chanyeol, membuat Sehun tertawa bahagia karena Chanyeol mendapat karmanya lebih cepat.

"Siapa–" hampir saja Chanyeol memaki, ternyata Luhan adalah tersangkanya. "Luhan?" Chanyeol segera menyuruh Luhan masuk, bisa bahaya jika ketahuan penjaga asrama.

"Aku berjaga di luar," ucap Chanyeol lalu keluar dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau mendengar pertikaian calon pasangan kekasih itu, sepertinya akan mengerikan. Pikirnya.

Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya, setelah kepergian Chanyeol ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Terlalu canggung berdua dengan Sehun.

"Mengunjungiku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sehun. Seperti biasa, wajahnya datar tetapi terlihat murung saat memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja– Aw! Astaga Luhan, kenapa kau senang sekali menyentuh luka-lukaku," ringis Sehun ketika Luhan menekan luka di leher Sehun yang tertutup perban.

"Sakit?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak terlalu," jawab Sehun.

"Kakimu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun agak merinding saat Luhan bertanya dengan wajah datarnya yang seolah-olah bisa meledak kapan saja, "hanya retak… sedikit… tidak sakit, tetapi gips ini membuat susah berjalan,"

Luhan memeluk Sehun dengan lembut, "terima kasih sudah kembali, Sehun, terima kasih…" ucap Luhan lemah. Sehun sadar, sepertinya ia sudah menyakiti Luhan dengan menyaksikannya babak belur untuk kedua kalinya.

"Lu–"

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak kembali padaku,"

Sehun terlihat terkejut, "maksudmu? Tidakkah kau membenciku?" tanyanya.

Luhan melepas pelukannya, ia menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa membencimu, bahkan jika aku harus melakukannya…"

"Masa lalu terlalu menghantuiku, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Mama terlalu menakutkan, tetapi seharusnya aku percaya padamu jika kau ingin melindungiku. Melihat bagaimana kau berusaha melindungiku membuatku sadar, tidak semua masalah bisa aku atasi sendiri. Aku butuh bantuan orang lain,"

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan, "kau hanya butuh aku, jangan andalkan orang lain,"

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun, "berhentilah sombong jika kau akhirnya membutuhkan orang lain untuk mengobatimu!"

"Kau benar," kekeh Sehun. "Lu, bisa berjanji sesuatu?" pinta Sehun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau berhak bahagia,"

Luhan terdiam, "aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku akan menikmati apa yang aku jalani."

"Jika itu sulit, katakan padaku… aku akan membantumu," Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Tentu," angguk Luhan.

Keduanya terdiam agak lama, terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, dan tidak yakin untuk membahas apa. Sehun berdehem, "Lu…"

"Panggil namaku dengan jelas, Sehun. Lu? Namaku Lu-Han!" kesal Luhan.

Sehun menyentil hidung Luhan, ia ingin berbicara serius tetapi Luhan sama sekali tidak mendukungnya. "Kau bawel sekali, astaga"

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan akhirnya. Acara membuat Sehun kesal sudah selesai.

"Aku menyukaimu…" tatapan Sehun berubah lembut, hingga mempu menyentuh hati, membuat debar jantung Luhan tak menentu.

"A-aku sudah tahu,"

Sehun tertawa frustasi, Luhan menyebalkan sekali, pikirnya. "Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tembak Sehun menghasilkan semburat merah di wajah Luhan.

"Siapa bilang!"

Sehun tertawa, "benarkah?"

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya menatap Sehun dengan tidak nyaman, ia ingin mati rasanya terlalu mendebarkan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Berakhir sudah, Luhan terlalu bahagia, tetapi ia juga merasa bimbang. Wajahnya terlihat bingung, "Se-Sehun…"

"Hm?"

"Ma-maafkan aku," Sehun membeku, rasanya seperti sudah diterbangkan dan dijatuhi secara tiba-tiba, Sehun tidak mengerti, "a-aku tidak bisa." Lanjut Luhan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun frustasi.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke kelas 3, dan… aku rasa aku harus fokus belajar. Hm… itu, bagaimana jika…" Luhan terlihat panik, ia bingung.

Sehun tersenyum, seakan mengerti, "aku akan menunggumu, tentu saja"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "be-benarkah?" matanya berbinar membuat Sehun tertawa. Sehun mengangguk.

"Tetapi, bagaimana jika kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Sehun, bermaksud menggoda Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng ribut, "ti-tidak akan,"

"Jika kau kesal padaku karena peringkatku lebih tinggi darimu, lalu kau mencampakkanku?"

Luhan memberengut, "aku akan berusaha mengalahkanmu!"

Sehun mengangguk, "kontrak selesai, tandanya?"

"Tanda?"

"Aku perlu bukti untuk mengikatmu–"

Sehun terkejut dengan serangan mendadak pada pipinya, apa Luhan baru menciumnya? Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, melihat pada Luhan yang sudah memerah padam.

"Su-sudah," kesal Luhan.

Sehun berdiri dengan satu kakinya, menarik Luhan yang ingin kabur. Lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada Luhan, Sehun tidak terima jika Luhan yang menciumnya, seharusnya ia yang melakukannya.

" _Ya_!" kesal Luhan, ia menghirup udara dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa menunggumu hanya sampai upacara perpisahan selesai," kekeh Sehun lalu mendudukkan Luhan di ranjang. Ia mulai kembali membuat kontrak yang lebih kuat dengan Luhan. Bibir Luhan membuatnya gila, terlalu manis. Keduanya saling berpagutan seperti tidak lagi mempedulikan mereka di mana, pukul berapa sekarang, atau siapa yang bersama mereka.

"Kalian– astaga!" Sehun dan Luhan terkejut, mereka dengan cepat memutus pagutan mereka. " _Mianhaee_!" Chanyeol kembali keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, tetapi kemudian ia melihat pada Luhan yang hampir mati karena malu, "hei Lu?"

"A-ah, a-aku harus kembali," ucap Luhan gagap.

"Tidak bisakah kau disini sebentar lagi? Hanya hari ini kesempatanku bersamamu," pinta Sehun.

Luhan hampir meruntuhkan pertahannya, tetapi ia menggeleng, "kau bisa menghancurkan waktu belajarku,"

"Astaga Luhan…" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Luhan memegang kedua pipi Sehun, lalu mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas, " _jalja_ , Sehun…" ucap Luhan lalu dengan cepat berlari keluar.

"Luhann!" Sehun merasa kalah untuk kedua kalinya. Tetapi, setidaknya ia bisa tersenyum bahagia untuk saat ini. Cinta sebelah tangannya sudah berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya, Luhan berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Minseok dan juga Baekhyun. Seperti biasa Baekhyun sangat berisik dengan bercerita apa saja pada mereka, sedangkan Minseok hanya menanggapi dengan cukup antusias meski tidak seantusias Baekhyun. Sementara itu, Luhan hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum. Ditengah perjalanan mereka, seseorang menghampiri. Mereka pikir seseorang itu adalah Sehun, tetapi bukan. Baekhyun tahu siapa dia, tetapi Minseok dan Luhan tidak mengetahuinya.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu?" tanya Minseok, tetapi yang diajak bicara hanya menatap Luhan dengan gugup. Luhan menatap balik pada mata yang menatapnya gelisah.

Seseorang itu langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ketiga perempuan itu hanya saling berpandangan, menganggap kejadian barusan hanya hal aneh yang tidak berarti.

Luhan dan Minseok sampai di kelas, mata Luhan terlihat sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun masuk sekolah hari ini. Mata mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja menimbulkan desiran aneh pada tubuh Luhan. Sehun tersenyum dan melambai pada Luhan, yang kemudian hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Luhan.

Saat istirahat makan siang, semua siswa di kelas keluar beramai-ramai kecuali Luhan dan Sehun yang masih betah duduk di bangku mereka. Minseok sebelumnya sudah mengajak Luhan untuk makan siang, tetapi Luhan menolak karena masih harus menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk jam tambahan nanti. Seharusnya ia bisa mengerjakannya kemarin, karena kejadian Sehun ia sampai lupa mengerjakan tugasnya.

" _Momchongi_ , kau tidak makan?" tanya Sehun yang sedang berusaha menyeret kakinya mendekat pada Luhan.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun lalu kembali beralih pada bukunya, "jika masih sakit mengapa memaksakan diri?"

"Jika kakiku diam saja, nanti aku tidak pulih-pulih," elak Sehun.

"Dasar tidak patuh aturan,"

Sehun menarik kursi di agar bisa duduk satu meja dengan Luhan, lalu ia menopang dagunya memerhatikan Luhan yang serius mengerjakan tugasnya. "Lu…" panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" respon Luhan.

"Mengapa kau masih terlihat cantik meski terlihat menyeramkan seperti ini…"

Luhan mendadak membeku, jantungnya berdebar membuat desiran darahnya tak menentu menciptakan rona merah di wajahnya, "ja-jangan bercanda Oh Sehun! Kau membuatku ngeri…"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "bahkan aku juga merinding mendengar ucapanku sendiri,"

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun lalu memukul ringan kepala Sehun, "ish! Menyebalkan! Sudah sana pergi!" usir Luhan.

"Kenapa kau galak sekali sih," protes Sehun. "Apa masih banyak?"

Luhan mengangguk, "mungkin aku tidak bisa menyelesaikannya jika kau terus menggangguku,"

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari sana membuat Luhan terkejut, "kau mau ke mana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, "kau takut aku tinggalkan _eoh_?" ia malah meledek Luhan.

"Ish! Aku menyesal bertanya padamu!" kesal Luhan.

"Sebentar, aku belikan makanan untukmu." ucap Sehun lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Makanan?" pikir Luhan, " _ya!_ Sehun!" teriak Luhan, tetapi Sehun sudah menghilang. "Padahal kakinya sedang sakit, kenapa jalan terus seperti itu!" gerutu Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama, seseorang masuk ke kelas. Luhan tidak menyadarinya sampai sebuah tangan meletakkan sekotak susu dan roti di meja Luhan.

"Cepat sekali–" Luhan tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika menyadari bukan Sehun yang datang.

" _Nu-nuguseyo_?" tanya Luhan.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia melihat pada Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Ka-kau Luhan kan?" tanya seseorang itu.

"Apa guru memanggilku?" tanya Luhan, biasanya orang yang tidak ia kenal menghampirinya karena guru memanggil.

" _A-ani_ … boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia dibuat bingung dengan siswa yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada penolakan ataupun persetujuan dari Luhan, siswa itu duduk di bangku yang digunakan Sehun.

"Perkenalkan aku Taehyung… Kim Taehyung,"

"Ah… _ne_ …" jawab Luhan, sepertinya ia tak perlu memberitahu namanya karena siswa bernama Taehyung itu sudah mengetahui namanya terlebih dahulu.

"Boleh aku berteman denganmu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Berteman?"

Taehyung mengangguk, tanpa jawaban dari Luhan, siswa berkacamata itu bahkan sudah bersikap sok akrab dengan Luhan. "Kau sedang mengerjakan apa?"

Luhan masih bingung, tangannya tidak menuliskan apapun lagi di kertasnya, "tugas…" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aku pikir siswi pintar sepertimu tidak akan mengerjakan tugas di sekolah, ternyata aku salah. Kau menarik Luhan…"

Luhan dibuat tercengang, apa hubungannya mengerjakan tugas sekolah dengan siswi pintar, dan juga menarik?

"Makanlah, kau belum makan kan?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Luhan menggeleng, " _gwaenchanha_ , aku tidak lapar"

Taehyung tersenyum, "kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Lalu apa urusannya denganmu jika Luhan sakit?" Luhan dan Taehyung menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Sehun sudah kembali.

Taehyung, siswa yang Luhan anggap aneh itu seperti menghiraukan Sehun. "Luhan, aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi…" lalu Taehyung beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar dari kelas.

"Aku pastikan kau tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan Luhan!" teriak Sehun, ia merasa kesal.

Luhan memegang tangan Sehun, "Sehun… hentikan, kau masih sakit,"

"Kalau aku sudah sembuh, aku pastikan kau habis ditanganku!" geram Sehun.

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan terlibat apapun yang bisa melukaimu." Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata khawatirnya.

Sehun merasa bersalah karena telah terbawa emosi sesaat, " _mian_ …"

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang berbahaya," ucap Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia tidak bisa berjanji jika hal berbahaya itu melibatkan Luhan.

"Sehun!" tegur Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Luhan ringan, lalu mengusak kepalanya lembut, "aku tidak bisa berjanji…" Luhan berubah muram, sampai kapan kekhawatirannya berlanjut, pikir Luhan. "…tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menghindarinya," lanjut Sehun lalu terseyum meyakinkan.

Luhan berubah ceria, " _jinja_?"

Sehun mengangguk, "tentu saja…"

Luhan tersenyum, " _geurae_ … itu lebih baik," ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang merona.

Dari luar kelas, Taehyung melihat interaksi keduanya yang membuatnya sangat muak. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, _"kau tidak akan pernah pantas untuk Luhan, Sehun!"_ geramnya. Kemudian ia pergi dari sana.

"Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba anak cupu itu mendekatimu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _molla_ , ia ingin berteman denganku."

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "apa-apaan…" gumamnya.

"Bukankah kau senang jika aku punya banyak teman?"

"Tapi si cupu itu mencurigakan, Luhan."

Luhan meninggalkan penanya lalu membiarkan tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Sehun, "dia itu tidak berbahaya Sehun, dia tidak akan bisa melukaiku…"

" _Ya!_ tanganmu–"

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sehun kemudian melanjutkan tugasnya. "karena kau selalu di sampingku…" lanjut Luhan pelan, tetapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sehun terdiam, ia masih mencerna ucapan Luhan. Kemudian ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan, ia mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas, "mengapa kau percaya diri sekali _eoh_?"

" _Ya!_ " maki Luhan, ia menatap Sehun dengan kesal lalu ia mencebikkan bibirnya. " _Shiro_?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, " _joha_ … aku memang selalu bersamamu. Jadi tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu,"

Luhan mengusap pipinya setelah Sehun melepaskannya, lalu ia menutup bukunya. "Tapi Sehun… maksudku, Taehyung itu terlihat tidak bisa berkelahi, jadi… tentu saja kau akan menang," Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari menjauhi Sehun.

" _Ya!_ Kau meremehkanku?!" Sehun berdiri dari kursinya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, "kemarin saja kau babak belur, ups–" Luhan bersiap seperti hendak berlari.

Sehun tertawa kemudian memasang wajah galaknya, "Luhan aku sarankan kau diam saja di sana, atau aku pastikan kau akan menyesal,"

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Luhan histeris dan berlari keluar, ia berbalik "tangkap saja jika kau bisa, wleeee~" goda Luhan.

Luhan berlari pelan dan kemudian berbalik melihat Sehun yang berjalan cepat, Luhan terus melakukannya memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja di belakangnya. "Cepat Sehun!" Luhan terus menggoda Sehun membuat Sehun mau tak mau tertawa.

Inilah hasil dari Luhan yang mencoba melupakan masa lalunya yang terus menghantui, ia akan percaya pada Sehun. Ia juga sadar bahwa Sehun bukanlah Kris, jadi ia harap kejadian sebelumnya tidak akan terulang lagi. _Ani_ , saat ini Luhan hanya akan memikirkan dirinya yang saat ini, seperti perkataan Sehun, Luhan berhak bahagia. Maka, Luhan akan mencoba bahagia… bersama Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be conti** **nued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gimana, gima** **na de** **nga** **n chapter kali i** **ni? Hahaha, aku sih lega kare** **na Luha** **n memutuska** **n u** **ntuk bahagia TT, hiks... (ke** **napa gw jadi** **sedih** **-_-)** **haha abaika** **n.** **Nantika** **n chapter sela** **njut** **nya** **yaaa~ hehehe ^^ makasi semua buat ya** **ng sempeti** **n baca cerita gak seberapa i** **ni hm... bole lah ya mi** **nta review-** **nya hihihi biar tambah sema** **ngat** **nih! xD**

 **Sekia** **n buat chapter 4 kali i** **ni yaa...**

 **Ohya hapir lupa, pokok** **nya siapapu** **n ya** **ng mu** **ncul dalam cerita aku da** **n sifat-sifat** **nya** **cuma** **n sebagai keperlua** **n cerita ta** **npa maksud apapu** **n ya gaess gaesskuuhh :* ci** **nta semua pokok** **nya. muah.**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#LuVe94: hebat loh masih i** **nget huhuhu, chapter kemari** **n** **cuma** **n sedikiiiit ba** **nget sih diubah** **nya hehehe. Makasii yaa uuuhh lopyuu :* fighti** **ng!**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Gamsaham** **nida~**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	5. Chapter 5: 'FRIEND' are u sure?

**Update for: 24 Nov 2019**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatan update TT hope you enjoy it!**

 **Happy reading guys! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua siswa kelas 3 Bailon _High School_ telah mengadakan upacara kelulusan mereka. Kini siswa yang tadinya berada di kelas 2 sudah menjadi senior tingkat akhir. Menjadi siswa kelas 3 bukanlah hal mudah, disamping banyak pelajaran yang harus mereka pelajari di sekolah, mereka juga diharuskan mengikuti jam tambahan di sekolah hingga malam, mereka juga belajar di waktu libur dengan memanfaatkan segala fasilitas di sekolah. Sebagian siswa juga ada yang sudah pergi ke tempat bimbel untuk mempersiapkan masuk ke perguruan tinggi meski masih ada waktu satu tahun untuk itu. Tidak ada siswa kelas 3 yang menyia-nyiakan waktu mereka untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Tidak terkecuali lima sekawan yang kini mulai intens bertemu meski hanya dikesempatan seperti makan siang di kantin. Kini, Luhan, Sehun, Minseok, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun, kelima sekawan tersebut sudah resmi menjadi senior tingkat akhir. Tentu kelimanya sibuk belajar, tetapi mereka memiliki cara sediri untuk belajar.

Kim Minseok, teman sekelas Sehun dan Luhan itu belajar mengikuti jadwal yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya. Ia akan bangun pagi dan belajar sendiri, kemudian berangkat sekolah, mengikuti jam malam, dan saat kembali ke asrama ia tak menyentuh bukunya sama sekali kecuali ada tugas. Bisa dibilang rencana belajar Minseok adalah yang paling normal karena ia menyeimbangkan antara perlunya belajar dan istirahat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kedua sejoli ini menetapkan belajar sambil berkencan. Hahaha. Kalian tahu… jam malam akan mereka manfaatkan untuk berkencan, mereka akan pergi ke kelas tambahan bersama dan duduk bersebelahan. Mereka juga saling membantu jika tidak mengerti tentang materi, meskipun mereka sering kali malah bercanda bersama dibandingkan belajar bersama. Itulah mengapa keduanya memilih untuk belajar ' _outdoor_ ' ketimbang ' _indoor_ ' yang disediakan sekolah, mereka tidak mau mengganggu orang lain.

Sehun dan Luhan. Sebenarnya mereka memiliki cara belajar yang sangat bertolak belakang. Sehun lebih sering tidak belajar, ia hanya belajar saat kelas pagi di sekolah. Saat kelas tambahan malam, ia lebih suka menghilang, tidak terlihat di ruang kelas manapun. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan jika harus belajar selama 12 jam, bisa-bisa ia menjadi idiot karena kesal dikurung untuk belajar, hahaha. Jadi, selama jam tambahan malam, Sehun akan pergi ke _PC_ _bang_ atau pulang ke rumah, ataupun sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di luar sekolah.

Sedangkan itu, Luhan melewati hari-harinya dengan belajar di setiap jam, menit, bahkan detik! Luhan mengikuti serangkaian 12 jam wajib belajar dari sekolah, setelah itu, Luhan masih membuka bukunya di asrama hingga dini hari. Di hari Minggu, Luhan menjadi salah satu siswa yang keluar dari sekolah untuk mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Pada pagi hari ia mengikuti bimbel untuk persiapan ujian sekolah dan sore harinya ia mengikuti bimbel untuk persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi. Sampai di asrama pun, Luhan masih harus membuka buku mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Setelah selesai, ia langsung tertidur begitu menyentuh kasurnya.

Sebenarnya, Minseok dan Sehun sudah sering memprotes cara belajar Luhan yang berlebihan, tetapi semua itu hanya dianggap Luhan sebagai angin berlalu. Awalnya Sehun memprotes Luhan habis-habisan hingga Luhan sendiri merasa terganggu, tetapi akhirnya Sehun memahaminya karena Luhan merasa bertanggungjawab dengan nilainya. Pasalnya kemarin Luhan lagi-lagi gagal mendapatkan peringkat pertama yang membuatnya mendapat tekanan dari _Mama_ -nya dan juga dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan dengan siklus yang teratur di sekolah tersebut hingga tak terasa sudah mendekati waktu ujian. Beberapa bulan lagi, para siswa akan mengikuti ujian semester ganjil. Seperti biasa, seluruh siswa terburu-buru merapikan buku mereka setelah pelajaran untuk bergegas makan siang. Semakin cepat mereka makan, maka semakin cepat mereka kembali belajar, itu alasan untuk sebagian siswa. Sebagiannya lagi? Mereka sudah kelaparan, tentu saja, hahaha. Tetapi hal tersebut sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Luhan, ia masih saja setia di kelas dan tidak melepaskan perhatiannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Lu? Tidak makan?" tanya Minseok yang ada di sebelahnya.

Luhan menoleh pada temannya itu, "masih ada yang harus aku pelajari, makanlah bersama Baekhyun," jawab Luhan, kemudian ia kembali menekuni bukunya yang terlihat sangat menarik di matanya.

Minseok menghela napasnya, sudah tiga hari Luhan menolak makan siang, ia khawatir Luhan jatuh sakit. Setelah melihat Sehun juga tidak beranjak dari kursinya, barulah Minseok meninggalkan kelas. Jika terlalu lama, si cerewet Baekhyun pasti mengomelinya.

Seperginya Minseok dari kelas, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. "Kau sudah kelewat pintar Luhan, bahkan kau sudah bisa mengalahkan peringkatku…" Sehun bermaksud meminta Luhan menyudahi belajarnya.

"Diamlah Sehun." Respon Luhan datar dan sama sekali tidak berhenti dari kegiatan membacanya.

"Aku lapar…" ucap Sehun sambil mengganggu Luhan dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Kau bisa ke kantin, Sehun."

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku masih harus belajar. Ujian sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa bersantai–"

Sehun mengambil pena Luhan dengan tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun dan saat itu juga Luhan mematung karena Sehun dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk bersantai Luhan… kau harus makan, atau kau akan sakit…" ucap Sehun dengan tatapan yang menyorot manik Luhan hingga mampu membuat reaksi berlebihan pada jantung Luhan.

Luhan tidak membalas, matanya terlihat kikuk dan pipinya memanas. Luhan berdehem lalu mengambil penanya dari tangan Sehun, "ish k-kau menyebalkan!" kesal Luhan, kemudian ia menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya ke laci. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan yang akhirnya beranjak juga dari kursinya.

"Ce-cepatlah, katanya kau lapar!" ucap Luhan ketus kemudian berjalan mendahului Sehun. Debaran yang Luhan ciptakan pada Sehun membuat bibir Sehun terus menyunggingkan senyum merekah.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sehun dan Luhan segera berbaris di antrean untuk mendapatkan makanan mereka. Luhan yang sudah selesai mengambil makanannya, berhenti di pinggir untuk menunggu Sehun. Perlakuan kecil itu membuat Sehun tersenyum, tetapi tidak dengan seluruh mata yang memerhatikan mereka. Kedekatan mereka mulai menjadi perbincangan seisi sekolah. Seluruh siswa di sana berbisik-bisik membicarakan hal-hal yang seenaknya, seperti:

" _Lihat! Aku rasa mereka berkencan atau sejenisnya…"_

" _Waah… sulit dipercaya, si perempuan gila nilai itu berkencan?"_

" _Hahaha… aku berani bertaruh jika mereka adalah pasangan teraneh,"_

" _Si pembuat onar itu mungkin sudah merasa hebat. Aku meragukan peringkatnya itu."_

Telinga Luhan memanas, rasanya darah di tubuhnya sudah mendidih dan hampir meledak, tetapi wajahnya tidak mencerminkan itu, karena wajahya masih terlihat tak berekspresi. Ia terus menatap makanannya sambil menunggu Sehun.

" _Kkajja_ …" Sehun menyenggol bahu Luhan pelan. Wajah Sehun juga seperti tak terganggu, meski dalam hati ia ingin sekali meyumpal mulut orang-orang itu dengan susu kotak yang masih banyak di sana.

Di ujung sana, Chanyeol, sahabatnya itu melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Sehun dan Luhan untuk bergabung. Sehun memimpin langkah Luhan menuju meja yang ditempati Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan juga Minseok.

"Wow, Sehun- _ah_! Sepertinya kau sudah menjadi terkenal," kekeh Chanyeol. Sehun tidak menanggapinya, ia bukan tidak mendengar, tetapi ia malas membahasnya.

Sehun meletakkan satu kotak susu di samping Luhan.

Luhan terlihat terkejut, "kau?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggoyangkan sekotak susu di tangannya, "aku membawa dua karena kau lupa mengambilnya,"

" _Mwoya igee_ ~" pekik Baekhyun histeris, meski hanya bisa didengar oleh yang ada di meja mereka saja. "Kalian sudah pacaran kan?" tembak Baekhyun.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun, ia menatap terkejut, "ti-tidak, kami tidak seperti itu!" elaknya.

Minseok tertawa, "pantas saja saat aku mengajakmu kau menolak. Ternyata kau ingin makan bersama Sehun,"

"Su-sudah kubilang bukan seperti itu!" bantah Luhan.

"Hey-hey sudah, lihat wajah Luhan sudah semerah tomat, kalian ini…" lerai Chanyeol. "Tidak mungkin mereka belum berpacaran, bahkan mereka sudah berci–"

" _Mani mogo_ Chanyeol- _ah_ ~" Sehun memasukkan satu omelet daging secara paksa ke mulut Chanyeol, "kau ini ember sekali," gumam Sehun kesal.

" _Mworago_? Berci… apa itu maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun melihat pada Luhan yang menahan malunya, Luhan pasti sadar apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan. "Diamlah kau!" kini Sehun memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan sendok yang tak digunakannya.

" _Ya_!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak seperti itu…" ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap Sehun. Mereka memang sudah sepakat untuk tidak menjalin hubungan apapun hingga kelulusan, tetapi mengapa rasanya menyakitkan saat mendengar Sehun mengonfirmasi bahwa mereka tidak seperti yang teman-temannya pikirkan. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, menyuap makanannya dengan lemas.

"…setidaknya belum seperti itu, yang pasti kami tahu bagaimana hati kami" lanjut Sehun. Hati Luhan mendadak ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum, bahkan ia sampai kesusahan menyembunyikan senyumnya. Sehun megetahui itu, mata mereka bertemu dan saling tersenyum hangat.

"Woohoo, kalian membuatku merinding," kekeh Minseok. "Yah… semoga kalian terus baik-baik saja,"

" _Mwoyaa_ ~ kau membuatku terpesona Sehun- _ah_ ," Baekhyun menopang dagunya menatap Sehun memuja.

"Baek…" Chanyeol memperingati dengan tatapan galaknya.

" _Mian_ …" cengir Baekhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Aku selesai," ucap Luhan. Ia yang terakhir datang tetapi sudah selesai lebih dahulu. "Aku duluan ya, aku harus ke perpustakaan." ucap Luhan kemudian berlalu dari sana tanpa respon dari teman-temannya, hanya Sehun yang mengangguk tanpa bersuara.

" _Ya_! Sehun, kau tidak melarang Luhan? Kalau aku yang melarang, dia tidak akan mendengarkan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan selalu saja belajar," protes Minseok.

Sehun menatap Minseok seakan tidak masalah, "cukup dengan Luhan sudah makan, maka ia akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah…" jawabnya enteng.

Minseok melongo, begitu juga Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah cemberut, "aku baru tahu kau sepeduli ini dengan orang lain. Mengapa aku lebih dulu catuh cinta pada si Dobi ini sih, Luhan beruntung sekali kekasihnya–"

"Kami belum resmi Baekhyun bodoh!" koreksi Sehun.

"–ya itu maksudku, Luhan beruntung kau meminta Luhan makan agar bisa belajar. Sedangkan si Dobi ini terus menyuruhku makan hingga gendut seperti ini, padahal aku sedang diet… dan ia bilang tidak apa-apa jika aku gendut, ish!"

Minseok menyentuh pundak Baekhyun, "kau iri untuk hal yang tidak penting, Baek…"

Sehun hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Baek… itu artinya aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dasar bodoh bagitu saja tidak tahu…" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya meledek.

"Huaaa… tuh kan! Dobi ini juga mengataiku bodoh!" kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah, "inilah mengapa Sehun juga lebih beruntung…"

..

..

Luhan menyusuri jalan dengan mata yang menyapu setiap buku, mencari buku yang ia perlukan. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan tiga buku tertumpuk dan entah berapa buku lagi yang ia butuhkan.

"Ini dia…" ucap Luhan puas, lalu ia keluar dari jalan sempit antara rak itu dengan empat buku tebal tertumpuk. Buku tersebut tidak menghalangi pandangannya, tetapi sepertinya ia kurang hati-hati dan terjadilah kecelakaan.

BRUK!

Bukunya berserakan di lantai, "duuuhh…" kesal Luhan, kemudian ia berjongkok mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Ah, _mianhae_ … aku tak melihatmu," seseorang yang menabraknya membantu mengambilkan bukunya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa lebih hati-hati," protes Luhan, ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Luhan?" ucap seseorang itu.

"Ah…" Luhan terdiam, otaknya masih memperoses mencari berkas mengenai teman-temannya.

"Aku, Taehyung"

"Ah! Iya, Taehyung…" ucap Luhan mengangguk.

" _Gwaenhanha_? _Mian_ aku tak sengaja," ucap Taehyung sambil berdiri sambil mengangkat dua buku Luhan.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , lagipula kau sudah menolong. Terima kasih…" ucap Luhan sambil mengambil buku dari tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung menolak memberikan buku Luhan, "biar aku bawakan, ayo duduk di sebelah sana. Di sampingku kosong," ajaknya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin belajar sendirian. Kemudian ia mengikuti Taehyung ke mejanya.

"Kau sedang belajar ekonomi?" tanya Taehyung.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia menarik bukunya dan mulai belajar, ia mencoba menghiraukan Taehyung yang ada di depannnya.

Cukup lama keduanya berkutik dengan buku masing-masing, Taehyung membuka suaranya, "tumben sekali Sehun tidak menempel padamu,"

Luhan menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang ternyata menatapnya. Luhan tidak ambil pusing, ia kembali menulis sambil membalasnya, "memangnya ia tidak ada kerjaan lain…" sahut Luhan.

Taehyung mengangguk, "benar, aku rasa ia tidak pernah pergi ke perpus… atau ia malah tidak pernah belajar? Aku agak meragukan peringkatnya, bagaimana denganmu?"

Luhan menarik napasnya dengan berat, ia masih sadar saat ini ada di perpustakaan, "belajar saja jika kau ingin mengalahkannya."

"Tapi tidak mungkin sih ia bisa mencapai peringkat satu tanpa belajar. Iya kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia malas meladeni pria di depannya ini. Taehyung tidak memusingkan Luhan yang tidak menanggapinya, ia melihat pekerjaan Luhan lalu tersenyum, "hei kau salah menghitung,"

Luhan melihat pada Taehyung, "benarkah?" Taehyung menunjuk kesalahan yang Luhan buat. "Ah! Iya benar, _gomawo_ …" ucap Luhan, lalu membenarkan hitungannya.

Taehyung tersenyum mengangguk lalu kembali berkutik dengan pelajarannya.

"Besok kau ke perpus lagi?" tanya Taehyung.

Luhan mengangguk, "mungkin…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menempati tempat untukmu. Kau tahu, perpustakaan ini lama kelamaan akan ramai," Taehyung memberitahu.

" _Geurae_? Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja, bukankah kita berteman?"

Luhan tersenyum, "tentu…"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahumu jika aku sudah sampai di perpus. Berikan nomormu…" Taehyung menyodorkan ponselnya pada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum merasa tak enak, "sebenarnya aku tak hapal nomorku… ponselku ada di kelas,"

Taehyung mengangguk, " _gwaenchanha_ ," ia menuliskan nomornya di kertas lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kau bisa memberitahu nomorku, nanti…"

Luhan menerima kertasnya agak ragu, "ba-baiklah." Ia mengecek jam tangannya, "sebentar lagi bel, sebaiknya aku ke kelas,"

Taehyung merapikan bukunya, "kalau begitu ayo ke kelas bersama…" ajaknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk. Jadilah keduanya kembali ke kelas bersama. Kelas Taehyung melewati kelas Luhan, jadilah Taehyung terlihat seperti mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan melihat ke bangku Sehun, terlihat kosong, sepertinya Sehun belum kembali.

"Lu, kenapa kau bisa bersama teman sekelas Baekhyun itu?" tanya Minseok.

"Siapa? Oh, Taehyung?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangguk penasaran. "Kami bertemu di perpustakaan, kebetulan," jawab Luhan.

Minseok mulai menganalisis, "sepertinya ada yang aneh…"

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia menghampiri kita, tepatnya kau, saat kita berangkat waktu itu, kau ingat? Kemudian dia menghampirimu di kelas–"

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu Taehyung menemuiku di kelas?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"I-itu… Sehun…"

..

 _ **[Kantin setelah Luhan pergi…]**_

" _Baek… itu artinya aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dasar bodoh bagitu saja tidak tahu…" Chanyeol menatap kekasihnya meledek._

" _Huaaa… tuh kan! Dobi ini juga mengataiku bodoh!" kesal Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah, "inilah mengapa Sehun juga lebih beruntung…"_

" _Minseok, apa seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung pernah menghampiri kalian?" tanya Sehun._

" _Oh, dia sekelas denganku," jawab Baekhyun._

 _Minseok mengangguk, "pernah, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia menghampiri kami. Aku pikir dia menghampiri Baekhyun, tetapi matanya mengarah pada Luhan." Jelasnya._

 _Sehun tampak berpikir, "kemarin juga ia menemui Luhan di kelas, ia bahkan seperti tak melihatku ketika aku datang."_

" _Me-mengapa dia bisa menghampiri Luhan?" Minseok cukup terkejut mendengarnya._

" _Entahlah…" jawab Sehun masih berpikir._

" _Baek, memangnya teman sekelasmu itu anak yang bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun mencoba mengingat, "ia cukup pendiam, ia juga pintar– astaga benar! ia yang meraih peringkat dibawah kau dan Luhan,"_

" _Si peringkat tiga? Wow, aku baru tahu," ucap Minseok._

" _Maka itu, aku pun tidak cukup percaya ia berani mendekati Luhan. Ia senang menyendiri di kelas, jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia." Jelas Baekhyun._

 _ **[Flashback off…]**_

..

"Astaga, Sehun benar-benar," Luhan memukul dahinya.

"Jangan salahkan Sehun, Lu, ia hanya khawatir," Minseok mencoba memberi pengertian.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, " _ara_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

Makan siang selanjutnya, Taehyung menepati janji untuk menempati tempat untuk Luhan. Baru saja Taehyung mengirim pesan pada Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa langsung menuju perpustakaan, Sehun bisa mengomelinya atau bertindak menyebalkan seperti kemarin. Jadilah Luhan dengan ajaibnya mengajak Sehun untuk makan siang.

"Sehun, _ppalli_!"

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat makan, _eoh_? Padahal kemarin kau seperti tertempel di kursimu," ledek Sehun.

"Ish! Jika masih menyebalkan, aku tinggal," ancam Luhan.

Sehun bangkit dari bangkunya, " _araseo_ , tunggu," lalu Sehun mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Seperti kemarin, Luhan menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan cepat. "Pelan-pelan Lu, kau bisa tersedak," Sehun mengingatkan.

"Ugh, Sehun perhatian sekali," celetuk Baekhyun sambil memandangi Chanyeol.

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol galak.

" _Ya_! _Ya_! berhentilah bertengkar kalian ini!" Minseok sudah mengeluarkan jurus leraiannya sebelum terjadi peperangan tak penting seperti kemarin. Sebenarnya Minseok agak miris juga karena ia sendirian menyaksikan kisah cinta kedua temannya, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi…" ucap Luhan.

"Buru-buru sekali Lu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Perpustakaan sedang ramai, aku harus bergegas," jawab Luhan sekenanya lalu pergi dari hadapan ketiganya.

Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya, "justru ramai itu, bagaimana bisa Luhan mendapatkan tempat di jam segini? Banyak siswa yang melewatkan makan siangnya agar dapat tempat di perpustakaan." Herannya.

"Baek…" Minseok mengingatkan agar tidak menimbulkan pikiran-pikiran negatif.

Benar saja, sesampainya Luhan di perpustakaan, tidak ada lagi temat satupun yang tersisa. Luhan melambaikan tangannya ketika menemukan Taehyung yang melambai padanya.

"Astaga ini ramai sekali, _gomawo_ ," bisik Luhan.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , belajarlah," ucap Taehyung. Luhan mengangguk.

Selama Luhan berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, Taehyun mencuri pandang pada Luhan. Ia merasa senang melihat sepertinya Luhan menganggap dirinya berguna. Jantungnya berdebar saat melihat Luhan begitu cantik ditatap dari dekat, selama ini ia hanya mampu menatap Luhan dari jauh. Awalnya ia merasa masih bisa mendekati Luhan, tetapi tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan merebut Luhan dari hadapannya. Kali ini ia pasti bisa mendapatkan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh pada Taehyung, ia cukup terkejut karena Taehyung menatapnya, " _wae_?" bisik Luhan.

Taheyung terlihat gugup, ia menutup bukunya yang sedaritadi tidak dituliskan apapun, " _ani_ , sepertinya kau serius sekali. Sebentar lagi bel," ia menunjukkan jamnya.

Luhan mengangguk, ia menatap sekeliling, pantas saja beberapa siswa sudah mulai meninggalkan kursi mereka. "Kalau begitu ayo ke kelas," ajak Luhan. Taehyung diam-diam tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Sesampainya di kelas, Luhan membalas lambaian Taehyung yang bergegas ke kelas.

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali…" suara berat dari belakang membuat Luhan terlonjak.

Luhan berbalik, "Se-Sehun…" seperti tertangkap telah mencuri, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa terkejut begitu?" selidik Sehun.

" _A-aniya_ Sehun. Kami hanya belajar, aku bisa mendapat tempat di perpustakaan karena dia." Jelas Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk sambil menampilkan wajahnya seperti percaya yang dibuat-buat.

" _Jinjaya_ …"

"Memangnya apa yang aku katakan?" respon Sehun cuek.

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun, "kau menyebalkan!" lalu melenggang meninggalkan Sehun ke bangkunya.

Sehun menatap punggung Luhan yang kembali agak membungkuk karena membaca buku yang baru saja dibawanya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, entah mengapa Sehun merasa tidak tenang. Bukan ia tak percaya pada Luhan, hanya saja ia belum tahu motif Taehyung mendekati Luhan. Ditambah lagi, setiap ia bertemu dengan Taehyung, anak itu selalu menganggapnya tidak ada.

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat langka karena sekolah berakhir satu jam lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Para guru akan mengadakan rapat pra-persiapan ujian. Berakhir lebih cepat, artinya guru keluar kelas lebih awal tetapi tidak dengan siswanya, para siswa diminta untuk belajar sendiri melanjutkan pelajaran selanjutnya. Jam bebas, dimana kalian bisa belajar di manapun atau bagi yang tidak ingin belajar juga diperbolehkan–asal tidak terlihat guru.

Luhan tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari bangkunya, seperti teman-teman kelasnya yang lain. Ia mulai menutup buku yang baru saja diajarkan guru terakhirnya dan mencari buku lainnya yang ia letakkan di laci. Saat istirahat tadi, Luhan belum tuntas mempelajari biologi. Terus memilah bukunya, rupanya Luhan tidak juga menemukan buku yang ia cari. Luhan memindahkan kursinya ke samping dan berjongkok di tempatnya, ia sekali lagi mencari di laci tetapi nihil, laci itu benar-benar bersih tidak ada apapun. Ia kembali menarik kursinya, ia yakin tidak ada satupun buku yang tertinggal di perpustakaan. Luhan mengambil tasnya dan mencari bukunya, mungkin ia lupa dan memasukkannya bersama buku lainnya. Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya, bukunya belum juga ditemukan.

"Luhan, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Minseok.

"Buku biologiku, tadi siang aku membawanya ke perpustakaan," jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau meninggalkannya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku melihat ke mejaku sebelum pergi, tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Apa tadi kau bersama Taehyung ke perpustakaan?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk, lalu menatap penuh tanya pada Minseok. "Coba kau hubungi dia, mungkin terselip padanya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "benar, aku akan tanyakan padanya." Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taehyung. Tidak ada balasan, padahal sudah terkirim. Luhan menunggu dengan tidak sabar, ia kembali mengirimkan pesan pada Taehyung. Terkirim, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan balasan setelah 5 menit berlalu.

Kling!

Luhan dengan cepat membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Awalnya ia terlihat kecewa, namun tiba-tiba senyum tersungging dari bibirnya. Dengan cepat Luhan membalasnya, beberapa detik pesan masuk lagi, setelahnya Luhan membalas kembali dengan senyum yang masih senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku akan izin sebentar, tolong katakan itu jika ada guru yang datang," ucap Luhan pada Minseok. Ia menoleh ke bangku Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak di sana.

Minseok cukup terkejut, pasalnya ia sedaritadi diam-diam memerhatikan Luhan. " _N-ne_ , syukurlah jika bukumu ditemukan." Entah Luhan mendengarnya atau tidak karena Luhan sudah pergi keluar. Minseok melihat ke luar jendela memerhatikan Luhan yang agak berlari dengan senyuman terlama berada di wajah Luhan–selama Minseok mengenalnya. Bukankah terlalu berlebihan untuk seseorang yang menemukan bukunya? Pikir Minseok.

Sehun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kelas, ia sempat melihat Luhan yang terburu-buru, jadi ia mendekati Minseok. " _Mwoya ige_? Kenapa buku Luhan berserakan seperti ini? Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Sehun.

Minseok menoleh, "ia sedang mengambil bukunya. Sepertinya terbawa oleh Taehyung, " jelasnya.

" _Mwo_? Jadi ia menemui laki-laki itu sekarang?"

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu pergi membuat Minseok menghembuskan napasnya, "mereka sama saja," gumamnya.

Sehun sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Luhan yang tentu saja sudah tidak terlihat lagi jejaknya. Ia juga tidak tahu ke mana Luhan pergi, jika benar seperti yang Minseok katakan, maka ia harus menuju kelas Taehyung sekarang.

Kelas Taehyung melewati tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua. Saat Sehun melewatinya, ia mendengar suara yang familiar, sepertinya itu suara Luhan. Untuk memastikannya, Sehun menaiki anak tangga perlahan dan menengadahkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia melihat Luhan di sana, sepertinya bersama seseorang, apa Taehyung? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan, memang itu tujuannya, melindungi gadis yang disayanginya.

" _Jadi… apa kau dan Sehun berpacaran?"_ Langkah Sehun berhenti begitu saja saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga ketiganya. Mendadak ia khawatir yang seharusnya membuatnya marah saat ini karena Taehyung menanyakan yang tidak seharusnya. Entah mengapa ia takut Luhan akan menjawab seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

" _Ti-tidak–"_ suara Luhan terdengar.

" _Baguslah kalau begitu…"_

" _Bu-bukan begitu…"_ ucap Luhan lagi.

" _Lalu?"_ Taehyung bertanya, tetapi Luhan tidak menjawab, _"jawabannya sudah jelas. Jadi bagaimana?_ " tanya Taehyung lagi.

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, ia menolak segala kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa langsung menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. Kakinya seperti terantai di lantai. Ia hanya mampu mendengar perkataan sialan yang diajukan laki-laki itu. Semakin memaki dirinya, Sehun tidak beraksi apapun hingga Luhan benar-benar menjawab ketakutannya. Dunia Sehun berubah sunyi bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Huaaa... _readers_ -ku maapin ya kare** **na telat update. Ada alasan** **nya kookk, keba** **nyaka** **n mikir da** **n aku juga lagi kecapeka** **n ba** **nget kemari** **n sampe tepar gak kuat sekedar buka laptop hiks TT. Jadi chapter 5 ini buat ya** **ng kemari** **n, daaaa** **n** **n... tu** **nggu la** **njuta** **n** **nya di hari Mi** **nggu ya ^^ atas pe** **ngertia** **n** **nya, terima kasih ba** **nyakkk luvluvv :D**

 **Oyaaa... jangan lupa reviewnya ^^ gomawo~**

 **..**

 **Balasan review**

 **#AsaHunHan: siippdeeh makasi udah** **nu** **nggu~ *luvv!**

 **#Phe19920110: siaappp ^^ la** **ngsu** **ng** **sema** **ngat ba** **nget! kkkk *luvv!**

 **#LuVe94: huaaa, makasi ba** **ngett yaa.. siap deh makasi sema** **ngat** **nya. Mema** **ng si ya masalah** **nya pasti lupa judul, per** **nah baca tapi apaya judul** **nya... hmm.. pasti gitu terus kkkk. Makasi udh** **nu** **nggui** **n yaa ^^** ***luvv!**

 **..**

 **Akhir kata, gamsaham** **nida..**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	6. Chapter 6: 'FRIEND' are u sure? II

**An** **nyeo** **nghaseyoo~**

 **E** **njoy! ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Minseok.

"Buku biologiku, tadi siang aku membawanya ke perpustakaan," jawab Luhan.

"Apa kau meninggalkannya?"

Luhan menggeleng, "aku melihat ke mejaku sebelum pergi, tidak ada yang tertinggal."

"Apa tadi kau bersama Taehyung ke perpustakaan?" tanya Minseok. Luhan mengangguk, lalu menatap penuh tanya pada Minseok. "Coba kau hubungi dia, mungkin terselip padanya?"

Luhan mengangguk, "benar, aku akan tanyakan padanya." Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Taehyung. Tidak ada balasan, padahal sudah terkirim. Luhan menunggu dengan tidak sabar, ia kembali mengirimkan pesan pada Taehyung. Terkirim, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan balasan setelah 5 menit berlalu.

Kling!

Luhan dengan cepat membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Awalnya ia terlihat kecewa, namun tiba-tiba senyum tersungging dari bibirnya.

' **Luhannieee~** _ **Jie**_ **sedang di Korea'**

Ia pikir Tahyung membalas pesannya, tetapi ternyata sepupu perempuan tercintanya, Yixing, dari Changsha yang menghubunginya. Dengan cepat Luhan membalasnya,

' ** _Jongmalyo_? Dimana **_**Jie**_ **sekarang?'**

Beberapa detik pesan masuk lagi,

' **Sebentar lagi** _ **Jie**_ **sampai di sekolahmu, aku akan menunggu di ruang kunjungan sampai kau pulang. Aku merindukanmu rusa cinakuuu~'**

Setelahnya, Luhan membalas kembali dengan senyum yang masih senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya.

' _ **Nadooo**_ **~ aku sedang tidak ada jam,** _ **Jie**_ **. Aku bisa menemui** _ **Jie**_ **sebentar memberikan kunci kamar.** _ **Jie**_ **tunggu saja di kamarku, mana bisa aku membiarkan Jie menunggu di sana.'**

Ia beranjak dari kursinya, "Aku akan izin sebentar, tolong katakan itu jika ada guru yang datang," ucap Luhan pada Minseok.

" _N-ne_ …"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Minseok, Luhan langsung berjalan cepat dan hampir berlari untuk menemui kakaknya itu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu dengan Yixing, jika Luhan tidak salah ingat, terakhir kali mereka bertemu ketika Luhan masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Luhan begitu terburu-buru hingga ia tidak sadar seseorang keluar dari kelas dan Luhan menabraknya.

"Aw!" keluh Luhan saat kepalanya bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"Luhan?" ternyata Taehyunglah yang ditabraknya.

"Oh, Taehyung? Asataga _mian_ , aku sedang buru-buru." Luhan tidak sadar bahwa sebelumnya ia memerlukan Taehyung untuk menanyakan bukunya. Ia bahkan lupa tentang itu, tujuannya sekarang hanya ruang tunggu.

" _Gwaenchanha_ … kalau dipikir lucu juga ya kita selalu bertabrakan–"

" _Mian_ Taehyung- _ah_ , aku harus pergi–"

Taehyung menahan tangan Luhan, "aku perlu memberikan sesuatu padamu…"

Luhan terkejut, apalagi sekarang semua mata di kelas Taehyung memandangi mereka. "Ta-tapi…" Luhan tidak bisa lagi mengelak, ia sudah ditarik Taehyung. Mereka menaiki tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua yang saat ini pasti tidak ada penghuninya karena lantai dua hanya terdapat kelas-kelas tambahan untuk malam hari.

"Ada apa?" alhasil Luhan memutuskan untuk meladeni Taehyung dahulu.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya dan membuat Luhan terkejut, senyum tersungging di bibir Luhan saat ini. "Astaga, ternyata bukuku memang ada padamu!" Oh, ya benar Luhan melupakan prihal bukunya yang hilang.

Taehyung mengangguk senang, "tadi aku hendak ke kelasmu, ternyata kau sudah menabrakku terlebih dahulu," Luhan tertawa menanggapinya.

" _Gomawo_ , aku terselamatkan," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. "Di sini ada rencana harianku," Luhan menunjukkan halaman berisi berbagai jadwalnya.

"Tadi kau meninggalkannya Luhan- _nie_ , kau ini ceroboh sekali…" kekeh Taehyung.

Luhan tidak merespon, ia kembali mengingat bahwa ia sudah mengecek bukunya di meja perpustakaan, tidak mungkin tertinggal. Atau… yahh mungkin Luhan memang melewatkan bukunya, itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Benar aku memang ceroboh. _Mian_ , tapi aku harus pergi–"

"Luhan!–" Taehyung lagi-lagi menahan tangan Luhan. Terkejut dengan perlakuan Taehyung, Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Hmm…I…itu…" ucapan Taehyung yang terbata membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

..

..

Sementara itu, Sehun baru saja menginjakkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Ia sempat melihat Luhan yang terburu-buru, jadi ia mendekati Minseok. " _Mwoya ige_? Kenapa buku Luhan berserakan seperti ini? Ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Sehun.

Minseok menoleh, "ia sedang mengambil bukunya. Sepertinya terbawa oleh Taehyung," jelasnya.

" _Mwo_? Jadi ia menemui laki-laki itu sekarang?"

Belum sempat Minseok menjawab, Sehun sudah terlebih dahulu pergi membuat Minseok menghembuskan napasnya, "mereka sama saja," gumamnya.

Sehun sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Luhan yang tentu saja sudah tidak terlihat lagi jejaknya. Ia juga tidak tahu ke mana Luhan pergi, jika benar seperti yang Minseok katakan, maka ia harus menuju kelas Taehyung sekarang.

Kelas Taehyung melewati tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua. Saat Sehun melewatinya, ia mendengar suara yang familiar, sepertinya itu suara Luhan. Untuk memastikannya, Sehun menaiki anak tangga perlahan dan menengadahkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas, ia melihat Luhan di sana, sepertinya bersama seseorang, apa Taehyung? Pikir Sehun.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan, memang itu tujuannya, melindungi gadis yang disayanginya.

" _Jadi… apa kau dan Sehun berpacaran?"_ Langkah Sehun berhenti begitu saja saat kakinya menginjak anak tangga ketiganya. Mendadak ia khawatir yang seharusnya membuatnya marah saat ini karena Taehyung menanyakan yang tidak seharusnya. Entah mengapa ia takut Luhan akan menjawab seperti apa yang dibayangkannya.

" _Ti-tidak–"_ suara Luhan terdengar.

" _Baguslah kalau begitu…"_

" _Bu-bukan begitu…"_ ucap Luhan lagi.

" _Lalu?"_ Taehyung bertanya, tetapi Luhan tidak menjawab, _"jawabannya sudah jelas. Jadi bagaimana?_ " tanya Taehyung lagi.

Tangan Sehun mengepal kuat, ia menolak segala kemungkinan yang ada di kepalanya. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa langsung menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya. Kakinya seperti terantai di lantai. Ia hanya mampu mendengar perkataan sialan yang diajukan laki-laki itu. Semakin memaki dirinya, Sehun tidak beraksi apapun hingga Luhan benar-benar menjawab ketakutannya.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, jawabanku, ya."_

Dunia Sehun berubah sunyi bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur seketika.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang turun dari tangga dan berhenti di pertengahan sana. "Sehun?" Luhan cukup terkejut melihat Sehun. Taehyung yang berada di atas segera menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah. Sehun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, wajahnya terlihat sangat terluka, meski begitu Sehun berusaha tidak peduli, tangannya terkepal. Luhan sepertinya menyadari itu.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan seribu tanda tanya. Seperti menyadarinya, Luhan melihat ke atas, tempat Taehyung berada. Ia mendadak panik, setelahnya Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun.

"Sehun!" teriak Luhan.

Taehyung sedaritadi tidak muncul, tetapi ia mendengar apa yang terjadi di bawah, tangannya mengepal. "Kau lagi… Sehun!" geramnya.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun hendak berbelok ke arah kelas mereka, tetapi Luhan menahannya.

Sehun ingin sekali menyentak tangan Luhan yang menahannya, tetapi ia tidak punya keberanian untuk itu. Ia tidak bisa menyakiti Luhan meski hatinya hancur saat ini. " _Wae?!_ " Sehun bahkan sedikit menyesali suaranya yang terdengar dingin dan ketus, Luhan terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau sepertinya salah paham–"

"Memangnya apa yang aku salahpahami? Katakan padaku! Katakan!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Pertahanan kesabarannya sudah habis.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tidak percaya. "Se-Sehun… dengarkan–"

Sehun menyentak tangan Luhan darinya, "tidak perlu, aku ingin sendiri!" Lalu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ia menunduk, melihat tangannya mengeratkan buku yang dipegangnya, ia tidak mau Sehun salah paham mengenai dirinya. Setelah menarik napasnya, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menahan air matanya yang dengan sialannya hampir keluar. "BERHENTI MENYELAKU DAN DENGAR PENJELASANKU OH SEHUN!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun berhenti melangkah, memaki dirinya sendiri. Meski Luhan meneriakinya, Sehun tahu suara Luhan sedikit bergetar. Posisi mereka saat ini berada di depan kelas-kelas yang otomatis mengundang para siswa yang penasaran keluar dari kelas mereka. Banyak dari mereka menemukan penyebab keributan lalu mengambil tempat yang layak untuk menonton pertunjukkan.

Sehun berbalik lalu berjalan cepat kembali pada Luhan, ia menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke tempat yang seseorang pun tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka.

Sehun melepas tangan Luhan begitu mereka sampai di belakang perpustakaan. "Apa yang mau kau jelaskan? Cepat!"

"Sehun…" suara Luhan melemah.

"Katakan saja bahwa kau hanya berpura-pura menyukaiku Luhan! Mengapa kau harus membuatku seperti ini?!" ketus Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Lalu, apa maksudmu di lantai dua tadi?!"

Luhan menarik napasnya dengan kesulitan, napasnya mulai bergetar, "maka itu dengarkan penjelasanku Oh Sehun!" Sehun tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan dengan susah payah. Ia ingin sekali membawa Luhan ke dekapannya dan meminta Luhan untuk tidak meninggalkannya, tetapi entah mengapa emosi begitu tebal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Dari mana kau mendengar percakapan kami?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Ketika si sialan itu menanyakan jawabanmu,"

"Jawabanku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "apa harus aku perjelas pernyataan cintanya! Dan kau... menerimanya bukan?!"

Luhan membolakan matanya, "bu-bukan begitu-astaga Sehun… mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Mata tajam Sehun menjelajahi mata Luhan yang mulai memerah, ia mencari kebenaran hingga membuat Luhan seperti tercabik-cabik. Menyakitkan bagaimana Sehun tidak mempercayainya, tetapi jika ia ikut merasa tersakiti, maka masalah ini tak akan selesai.

Membiarkan keegoisannya menguap, Luhan perlahan menjinjitkan kakinya lalu dengan lembut mencium pipi Sehun. Tidak disangka oleh Sehun, hingga ia tak bisa merespon apapun. Satu bulir air mata keluar tanpa disadari dari mata Luhan yang sudah memerah.

"Sehun… sebenarnya aku kecewa padamu yang tidak mempercayaiku…"

"Lu–"

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun dan memeluknya erat, "aku pikir kau benar-benar membentakku, aku takut…." Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Sehun, "jangan marah…"

Sehun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan, lalu kedua tangannya memegang pundak Luhan. Ia mencoba bertemu pandang dengan Luhan, segera saja ia menyesalinya. Ia benar-benar bodoh membiarkan Luhan menangis.

"Ugh… air mata menyebalkan!" kesal Luhan sambil menghapusnya kasar. Sehun menahan tangan Luhan lalu menggantikan menyeka air mata Luhan yang tak berhenti mengalir. Tiap debit air mata Luhan membuat Sehun semakin merelakan hatinya dirajam.

"Sebenarnya, Taehyung tadi memintaku menonton dengannya setelah ujian karena telah menemukan bukuku…" Jelas Luhan.

..

 _ **[Flashback Percakapan Taehyung-Luhan sebelum Sehun datang…]**_

" _Luhan!–"_

" _A-ada apa?" tanya Luhan._

" _Hmm…I…itu…"_

" _Ada apa?" tanya Luhan lagi dengan tidak sabaran._

" _Aku sudah mengembalikan bukumu, bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Taehyung. Luhan sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, ia tidak tahu maksud dari laki-laki di depannya. "Ayo menonton bersamaku setelah ujian!" lanjut Taehyung._

" _Mwo?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya._

" _Apa seseorang akan marah jika kau pergi denganku?" tanya Taehyung lagi._

" _Bu-bukan–"_

 _Taehyung melepas kacamatanya, Luhan tambah merasa tidak nyaman secara tiba-tiba, "bagaimana dengan Sehun?"_

" _Maksudmu?" Luhan tambah tidak mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka._

 _Ditengah perbincangan mereka, keduanya tak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang menuju ke lantai dua, orang tersebut adalah Sehun. Mendengar suara Luhan dengan pendengarannya yang hanya tertuju pada Luhan, tentu saja kaki Sehun otomatis mengikuti di mana Luhan berada._

" _Jadi… apa kau dan Sehun berpacaran?" lanjut Taehyung._

 _Luhan tidak tahu apa ia harus menjawab pertanyaan ini, tapi ia harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga. "Ti-tidak–"_

 _Taehyung terlihat bernapas lega, "baguslah kalau begitu…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang._

 _Asataga! Luhan lelah menghadapi laki-laki yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Bahkan Luhan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Bu-bukan begitu…"_

" _Lalu?" potong Taehyung tiba-tiba. Luhan mendesah kesal dalam diam, ia tidak berniat melanjutkannya. Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah._

" _Jawabannya sudah jelas. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Sepertinya Taehyung tidak peka, atau memang buta? Jelas-jelas Luhan tidak suka topik perbincangan mereka._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, jawabanku, ya." ucap Luhan akhirnya. Ia akan mengatakan iya saat ini, tetapi ia bisa mencari alasan nantinya. Mungkin jika sudah terpojok Luhan bisa meminta bantuan Sehun. Pikirnya. Memikirkan Sehun tiba-tiba, Luhan jadi teringat Sehun tak ada di bangkunya tadi._

" _Aku harus pergi." Ucap Luhan akhirnya, ia langsung berlari menuruni tangga berusaha tidak ditahan lagi._

 _ **[Flashback off..]**_

..

Sehun masih terdiam, ia sedang merutuki dirinya yang terlalu cepat tersulut emosi, bahkan Luan sampai ketakutan. Ia membawa Luhan ke dekapannya, " _mianhae_ …"

Luhan menggeleng " _Nado mian_ , seharusnya aku langsung menjelaskannya, bukanya berteriak padamu." ucap Luhan.

Sehun semakin mendekap Luhan erat, bahkan Luhan masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku minta maaf karena membentakmu dan… tidak mempercayaimu…"

"Hm… aku memafkanmu," respon Luhan dengan suara imutnya.

"Jadi, bukumu benar ada padanya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tidak percaya?"

Sehun merunduk dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Luhan yang membuat Luhan menutup bibirnya. Sehun tersenyum lembut, "bukan begitu, _Momchongi_ …"

Luhan mundur, mencoba menjauh dari Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tak semudah itu, Sehun menahan Luhan agar tak menjauh darinya. " _Mi-michoseo_?" kesal Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "aku memang hampir gila karena kesalahpahaman itu,"

"Tapi bagaimana kau ada di tangga?" tanya Luhan.

"Mendengar suaramu," jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, ia seperti tidak percaya. "Tadi Minseok memberitahu bahwa kau pergi menemui Taehyung untuk mengambil bukumu,"

" _M-mwo_?" Luhan kembali terkejut, setelahnya ia tertawa membuat Sehun kebingungan.

Luhan membuka ponselnya lalu menunjukkan pesannya pada Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak dibalas oleh Taehyung. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya setelah membacanya. Luhan tersenyum geli kemudian membuka pesan yang lainnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sehun.

"Yixing _Jie_ …" baca Sehun. Luhan tertawa setelah Sehun membaca semuanya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Sehun memperingati.

"Kau menyeramkan saat marah. Jadi mana mungkin aku membuatmu marah, tidak lagi," Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan lembut, ia mengangguk, "kau juga menyeramkan saat berteriak. Bahkan 100 kali lipat lebih menyeramkan saat menatapku tidak bersahabat. Tidak lagi…"

Luhan meninju perut Sehun pelan, "menyebalkan!"

Sehun tertawa. Ia merasa lega karena sepertinya hati Luhan memang tidak pernah berubah. Saat ini malah ia yang takut bahwa hatinya tak cukup kuat untuk menahan Luhan tetap bersamanya. Ia yakin tidak akan pernah merubah perasaannya pada Luhan, tetapi begitu banyak kemungkinan yang akan membiarkan Luhan pergi asalkan Luhan berbahagia.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" ajak Luhan.

"Hm? _Eodiga_?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau sudah membacanya, Yixing _Jie_ ada di sini. Temani aku…" Sehun masih tidak bisa mencerna ucapan Luhan, ia tetap diam, "tidak mau? Yasudah!" sebal Luhan.

Sehun mencubit pelan hidung mungil Luhan, "kau tidak sabaran sekali hm? _Kkajja_..."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan menuju ruang tunggu. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, ia khawatir akan menggandeng Luhan saat ini. Ia masih sadar ini di sekolah. Untungnya Luhan juga membiarkan kedua tangannya mendekap bukunya di dada.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan dan Sehun sudah sampai di ruang tunggu.

" _Jiejieee_ ~" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan kakak sepupunya yang ia rindukan itu, sedangkan itu Sehun hanya mengikuti Luhan masuk dengan sedikit kikuk.

" _Apa ini? Kau lama sekali, katanya tidak akan membiarkan aku menunggu di sini,"_ protes Yixing.

" _Maaf Jie…"_ rajuk Luhan.

" _Tapi, siapa dia?"_ tanya Yixing sambil menunjuk laki-laki di belakang Luhan.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun lalu tersenyum, _"Sehun, namanya Sehun."_

Sehun agak sedikit canggung karena Luhan dan Yixing berbicara menggunakan bahasa Mandarin. Sehun tiba-tiba membungkuk, " _Ni-ni hao, wo shi Shixun, Luhan de pengyou_." (trans: halo, saya Sehun, teman Luhan).

Yixing terlihat takjub dengan laki-laki yang mengaku teman Luhan itu. " _Ne_ … _annyeong_ Sehun." Yixing membalas Sehun dengan bahasa Korea, ia memang sedikit jahil. Sehun terkejut mendengar kakak sepupu Luhan yang fasih berahasa Korea. Suasananya makin canggung bagi Sehun.

Luhan tertawa, " _Jie_ , Sehun yang membuat aku lama kemari,"

" _Mwo_? Kenapa aku–" tiba-tiba Sehun terdiam, sepertinya tidak baik mengatakan ini sekarang. Pikirnya.

Yixing memincingkan matanya, "kau kekasih Luhan kan?" tembak Yixing.

Sehun dibuat terkejut lagi, ia kini tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia takut ucapannya bisa disalah artikan.

Luhan memukul pelan lengan kakak sepupunya, " _Jie_ , ih! Jangan menggoda Sehun, jika marah, Sehun seram sekali," Luhan terkikik dalam hati melihat Sehun yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian lucu sekali." Yixing tertawa. "Ah ya, kau bisa berbahasa Mandarin?" tanya Yixing pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk agak malu, " _n-ne_ "

Luhan kembali berniat menjahili Sehun, " _Jie_ , Sehun itu peringkat satu. Tentu saja dia juga pintar bahasa Mandarin–"

" _Aniyo_ , aku pernah tinggal di Beijing saat kecil… 4 tahun di sana," sela Sehun, ia tidak membiarkan Luhan kali ini.

" _Mwo_? _Ya_! kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku?" protes Luhan.

Sehun tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, "kau tidak pernah bertanya," ia tersenyum pada Luhan, merasa menang.

"Luhan bahkan kau yang keturunan orang Cina tidak pernah tinggal di sana, kau kalah dengan Sehun," ledek Yixing.

" _Jieee_!" kesal Luhan.

Yixing tertawa, lalu memeluk adiknya itu, "aku merindukanmu, Luhan _niiee_ ~"

"Aku tidak!" ketus Luhan. Yixing hanya tertawa.

Sehun terlihat takjub melihat bagaimana Luhan berinteraksi dengan Yixing. Luhan benar-benar seperti orang yang berbeda, ia sangat manis dan bahagia. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang ia tahu saat ini.

"Apa kalian sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan melihat jam di dinding, "sudah… tetapi kami masih ada jam tambahan sampai nanti malam," wajah Luhan berubah murung.

Yixing tersenyum menenangkan sepupunya, "gwaenchanha Luhannie. Kalau begitu… kalian belum makan kan? Ayo _Jie_ akan membelikan kalian makanan," Yixing berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menepuk dahinya, "astaga! Aku menyuruh paman Lee pulang karena isterinya pulang dari rumah sakit, _eotteokhae_?" ia merasa bersalah. "Aku juga lapar sekali…" keluhnya.

" _Jie_ …" semua menatap pada Sehun yang bersuara, "apa tidak masalah jika menggunakan mobilku?" tawarnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "benar, Sehun membawa mobil!"

Yixing menatap curiga pada pasangan yang bersamanya, "bukannya sekolah melarang siswa membawa kendaraan?"

Sehun terdiam, "i-itu…"

Yixing tertawa tiba-tiba, "bagus sekali kau Sehun, _Jie_ menyukainya. Kau tipe siswa yang melanggar aturan kan?"

" _N-ne_?" Sehun terkejut dibuatnya.

Yixing tersenyum lalu merangkul Sehun dan Luhan bersamanya. Ia agak kesusahan merangkul Sehun karena tingginya, jadi ia merangku lengan Sehun saja, " _kkajja_ , itu ide bagus. Kau punya SIM kan?" selidik Yixing.

"Tentu saja _Jie_!" jawab Sehun cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhanniee~ _Jie_ akan merindukanmu lagi… kau harus terus semangat, _arracci_?" pesan Yixing pada Luhan sambil memeluk sepupu kesayangannya.

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu saja, _Jie_. Kau harus cepat kembali lagi ke Korea. Aku akan merindukanmu juga…" setelahnya, Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Sehun, _gomwo_ untuk hari ini. Jaga Luhan untukku, _ne_?" pinta Yixing sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sehun tersenyum, "tentu saja, _Jie_ …" lalu ia membungkuk, "hati-hati di jalan, _Jie_."

" _Araseo_ … kalian kembalilah ke sekolah. _Byee_ …" kemudian Yixing masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ayo kita kembali, sebentar lagi jam tambahan di mulai." Ajak Luhan.

Keduanya kembali ke sekolah, melanjutkan kegiatan belajar mereka yang akan membosankan bagi Sehun saja. Hari ini Sehun terpaksa harus masuk kelas tambahan karena kemarin ia sudah membolos dua hari berturut-turut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be co** **nti** **nued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Fiuuhh~ u** **ntuk mereka udah baika** **n ya :" gima** **na** **nih me** **nurut kalia** **n? hihihi, boleh** **nih curahka** **n di kolom review ^^**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#AsaHunHan: hayoo~ dah kejawab ka** **n hihi, u** **ntu** **ng** **nya buka** **n jadi pacar** **nya ya fiuhh...**

 **#LuVe94: yaappp, sudah dijelaska** **n** **nih hehehe** **. Cha** **nbaek tuhh... lucu-lucu ajaya di du** **nia fa** **nfic HUNHAN da** **n bahka** **n realife-** **nya hihi** **.** **Yukyuk tebak kemu** **ngki** **na** **n-kemu** **ngki** **na** **n lai** **n** **nya** **kkkk**

 **#Phe19920110: hiyaa awas ada rusa galak kkkk xD, sema** **ngatt!**

 **..**

 **Soooo, tu** **nggu kela** **njuta** **n** **nya yaa~**

 **gamsaham** **nida ^^**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	7. Chapter 7: 'TEMAN' vs 'GEBETAN'

**Enjoy! ^^**

 **Sorry for typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari lagi ujian semester ganjil akan dimulai, yang membuat Luhan semakin giat belajar. Tidak peduli dimana ia berada, Luhan selalu akan membuka bukunya. Seperti saat ini, ia sedang di kantin, menikmati bukunya, bukan makan siangnya. Jika ada kesempatan disaat mengunyah, mata Luhan akan melirik buku di sebelahnya sambil mengetukkan sumpitnya di udara. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, "hmm, jadi reaksi ini harus disetarakan terlebih dahulu… ah, aku mengerti…. tapi tunggu, mengapa hasilnya tidak ada? Agh! menyebalkan!" Keluhnya. Ya, Luhan memang seperti itu, keluhannya keluar saat matanya sudah cukup pusing melihat rentetan senyawa NaClHClFeSNaOHKOHNaK~ zzzzz…

"Hahh…" Luhan menghela napas lelah. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di hadapan Luhan lalu menarik piring makan siangnya, seseorang itu menyuap nasi dan sup dengan sendok yang ia bawa.

"Kasihan sekali, nasi ini hampir menangis, untunglah aku menyelamatkannya…" lalu seseorang itu kembali menyuap makanan–milik Luhan tanpa dosa.

" _Ya_!" kesal Luhan.

Seseorang itu, menatap Luhan sambil mempercepat proses mengunyahnya. "Sudah ku katakan Luhan, makan yang benar saat sedang makan. Tutup bukumu!" perintahnya.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun! Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang!" ketus Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "kau memang tidak ada minat sejak tadi– hei, kau marah?" tanya Sehun saat mengerti situasinya.

Luhan tidak merespon, ia hanya menatap pada Sehun dengan garang. "Kau tidak lucu!"

" _Arseo araseo, mianhae_ …" ucap Sehun.

"Kau menghabiskan sosisku!" amuk Luhan.

Sehun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia menahan tawanya, merasa lega Luhan tidak marah. "Astaga…" lalu ia beranjak dari kursi dan menuju dimana beberapa siswa masih mengantre makan siang mereka yang terlambat. Tak lama Sehun datang dan meletakkan piring berisi sosis di depan Luhan. "Makanlah…" sedangkan yang diberi hanya menatap tak percaya pada Sehun seakan bertanya, _'kau serius?'._

"Ini jatah makan siangku, jadi makan saja,"

Luhan tak merespon, ia malah menggeser piring milik Sehun lalu memosisikan piringnya di tengah antara dirinya dan Sehun. "Makan, aku tak mau berhutang makan siang padamu" ucap Luhan cuek, lalu mencomot satu sosis yang baru Sehun bawa.

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, dengan tak kalah cueknya ia ikut makan bersama Luhan di piring yang sama. Beberapa suapan kemudian, saat makanan di piring mereka telah setengah habis, "tapi _Momchongi_ –"

"Berhenti memanggilku–"

" _Araseo araseo_ …" lalu Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara melihat wajah sangar Luhan. "Tapi Luhan, bukankah kau bisa memindahkan nasimu pada piringku? Atau… eeiiii, bilang saja jika kau ingin makan satu piring denganku," Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan.

Tepat sekali! Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas, sebenarnya Sehun juga menyadari rona merah pada pipi Luhan. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kesal, "ck! Kau menyebalkan!" lalu mendorong piringnya pada Sehun, "habiskan!" Luhan mengambil buku dan membukanya tepat di depan wajah, ia sangat malu saat ini. Ugh!

Sehun tertawa saat berhasil menggoda Luhan. Ditengah kesibukkannya tertawa, Sehun merasa ada yang memerhatikan mereka, kepalanya sedikit menoleh ke arah tiang di dekat jendela. Hanya ada dua orang siswa yang sedang makan di sana, tidak ada yang aneh. Kemudian pandangannya kembali pada Luhan. "Mau aku ajarkan?" tawar Sehun.

" _Dwaesseo!_ "

"Kau masih ingin mengalahkanku kan? Peringkatku lebih tinggi darimu Lu, jangan lupakan itu" kekeh Sehun mencoba membujuk Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan menurunkan bukunya, "yakin kau bisa?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kemarikan bukumu," pinta Sehun. Ia menggeser piring mereka untuk buku, Luhan menunjuk soal nomor 15.

Sehun membaca soal dengan cepat, setelahnya ia sedikit menganalisis jawaban Luhan yang banyak dicoret-coret, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "seharusnya kau gunakan total volume dari HCl dan NaOH, _Momchongi_ –"

"Pantas saja!" Seru Luhan.

"Ai, _kkamjagiya!_ "

Luhan menatap Sehun takjub, "kau jenius."

Sehun tertawa, "ini masalah sepele astaga, hahaha..." Luhan tidak merespon, ia terlalu takjub karena Sehun masih mengingat materi yang sudah lama. Sedangkan itu, Sehun kembali menoleh ke tiang dinding dengan penasaran. Nihil, Sehun pun kembali pada Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi masuk, berhenti menatap jawaban itu Luhan. Kembali ke kelas!" perintah Sehun yang anehnya Luhan langsung mengiyakan tanpa embel-embel _'berhenti memerintahku bodoh!'_ -nya. Luhan membawa bukunya sekaligus mencoba untuk membawa piringnya dengan kesusahan.

"Tinggalkan, biar aku saja," ucap Sehun sambil mengambil piring dari tangan Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun, " _geurae_?" lalu ia tersenyum, " _gomawo_ ~" setelahnya, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dengan dua piring dan rasa penasarannya.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan membawa dua piring ke bak piring kotor. Sehun mendekat ke tiang yang ia curigai sedaritadi, tetapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Aneh, apa itu hanya perasaannya saja? Sehun kemudian melenggang pergi menyusul Luhan **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir berbunyi, para siswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas mereka, mencari tempat untuk belajar tambahan. Pelajaran tambahan yang diberlakukan di sekolah ini yaitu 2 jam tambahan di kelas dan sisanya belajar secara mandiri. Setiap jam sekolah selesai, para siswa akan tetap di kelas selama 2 jam untuk mendapatkan tambahan dari guru, lalu setelahnya para siswa tidak lagi diperkenankan untuk belajar di ruang kelas. Alasannya, karena ruang kelas harus disterilkan untuk pelajaran esok hari dan untuk mencegah kecurangan di musim ujian.

Sebagai gantinya, sekolah menyediakan banyak tempat belajar, seperti gedung belajar, perpustakaan, dan pilihan terakhir adalah taman sekolah yang memang difasilitasi untuk para siswa jika tempat seperti perpustakaan dan gedung belajar sudah terisi penuh. Tempat paling nyaman adalah gedung belajar. Gedung tersebut tak jauh dari gedung sekolah, terdiri dari tiga lantai yang setiap lantainya terdapat 2 kelas. Setiap kelas hanya terdapat 20 tempat dengan meja bersekat, setiap mejanya disediakan monitor sumber belajar. Itulah mengapa gedung belajar adalah tempat terbaik.

Luhan menjadi salah satu siswa yang ikut memburu gedung belajar. Ia sebenarnya lebih senang belajar di perpustakaan, tetapi saat seperti ini perpustakaan akan menjadi tempat menyebalkan karena akan sangat penuh. Bagaimana dengan taman belajar? Tidak, terima kasih, Luhan membenci belajar di luar ruangan. Catat itu!

Bagaimana dengan Sehun? Tentu saja Sehun juga salah satu dari siswa yang 'memilih ke _PC room_ alias membolos daripada belajar tambahan'. Sehun saat ini tengah panik melihat Luhan yang bertubuh mungil berlari di antara kerumunan, ia khawatir Luhan akan terjatuh dan terinjak. "Heran, mengapa sampai seperti itu?" gumam Sehun sambil tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Luhan.

..

 **[Sementara itu di gedung belajar, ruang 2A…]**

" _Ya_! Jangan duduk di situ!" ujar pria berkacamata.

" _Wae_? Bukankah siapa cepat dia dapat?"

"Itu milik seseorang! Pergi sana!"

"Masalahnya aku sudah memindai jariku di ruang ini!– Tunggu! Bukankah kau Kim Taehyung?"

Pria bernama Taehyung itu mengangguk, "bagaimana kau tahu aku?" tanyanya.

"Aku teman Luhan, Minseok."

Taehyung nampak terkejut, "ah… _mian_ , aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak bersama Luhan?"

Minseok sedaritadi mengamati Taehyung, "memangnya kenapa?"

" _Ani_ , sebenarnya aku menempati Luhan di tempatmu sekarang. Aku khawatir ia tak dapat tempat." Wajah Taehyung benar-benar terlihat bersalah.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa pindah–"

Taehyung menahan Minseok, " _gwaenchanha_ , kalau kau temannya berarti Luhan akan senang bisa belajar di sini. Aku akan mencari Luhan dan pindah, lagipula aku belum memindai jariku."

Minseok hanya merespon dengan anggukkan. Benar, pria bernama Taehyung ini memang agak aneh, pikir Minseok. Mengapa Taehyung harus peduli dimana Luhan belajar? Ia menempati Luhan di perpustakaan kemarin dan kali ini bahkan di gedung belajar tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri, Taehyung benar-benar membuat Minseok penasaran.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Luhan, ya?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Taehyung tersenyum menatap Minseok, "hm… kami sangat dekat."

Minseok mengangguk lalu mulai membuka bukunya. Ia sempat mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung, siswa di sebelahnya tidak melakukan hal yang menarik perhatian, tetapi entah mengapa Minseok merasa aneh. Minseok sebenarnya tahu di mana Luhan, karena ia pergi bersama Luhan. Hanya saja Luhan langsung berinisiatif ke lantai 3 agar mudah mendapat tempat. Minseok tidak mau memberitahu Taehyung di mana Luhan.

..

Luhan masuk ke ruang belajar terakhir yang ada di lantai 3, dengan napas terengahnya Luhan mendadak lemas ke dinding. Sudah sampai ruang 3B tetapi Luhan tidak mendapatkan tempat di manapun. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis, apa ia harus belajar di taman? Ia tak tahu, sepertinya terpaksa, Luhan benci ini, sungguh!

Luhan turun dari lantai 3 dengan lunglai, ia melangkah melewati jalan setapak menuju taman belajar. Ada cukup banyak siswa di sana, tetapi pasti mereka memang suka belajar di luar, pikir Luhan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terdepak keluar, huffff. Taman belajar di sekolah ini memang sangat baik, kursi taman dari kayu yang nyaman, meja yang cukup untuk 4 orang, dan tentu saja pencahayan yang lebih dari cukup.

Luhan memilih meja terjauh dengan siswa lainnya. Ia memasang _headset_ -nya untuk meminimalisir suara bising malam dan mulai membuka buku. Diterpa udara malam yang dingin bukanlah keinginan Luhan, bagi siswa yang sudah bersiap untuk belajar di luar, jaket sudah pasti mereka bawa. Luhan bukanlah siswa yang siap belajar di luar, jadi ia tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun.

Berkali-kali Luhan menggosokkan kedua tangannya, merasa dingin, lalu kembali menulis pada bukunya. Ia berkali-kali juga menjaga agar air hidungnya tidak terjatuh. Tiba-tiba, benda hangat melingkupi punggungnya, Luhan yang menyadarinya lantas mengangkat kepalanya.

"Tae–"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya di sini sangat tidak nyaman. Pergilah ke ruang 2A, aku sudah selesai belajar,"

Luhan terpaku, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, terlalu terkejut. "Tidak perlu, Taehyung- _ah_ , _gwaenchanha_ …" jawab Luhan cepat, ia tentu merasa tidak enak jika harus mengambil tempatnya. Jika ia mendapat tempat seperti di perpustakaan yang biasa Taehyung lakukan itu tidak masalah.

"Aku serius Luhan. Seharusnya aku menempatimu tadi, tetapi ditempati orang lain. _Mianhae_ …"

Luhan merasa aneh, mengapa Taehyung harus meminta maaf, lagipula, siapa yang meminta Taehyung menempatinya? Saat di perpustakaan itu sudah kesepakatan, jadi Luhan tidak merasa aneh. Tetapi kali ini lain, bahkan sebelumnya Taehyung tidak ada pembicaraan apapun padanya. " _Gwae_ _nchanha_ …"

Taehyung tersenyum pada Luhan, "Luhan- _ah_ , sebenarnya aku…" Luhan tambah merasa tak nyaman, mengapa juga Taehyung harus melihatnya dengan tatapan lembut dari balik kacamatanya? Pikir Luhan. Tatapan Taehyung sama seperti tatapan yang ia dapatkan ketika Taehyung memintanya untuk mengajaknya menonton. Apalagi kali ini? Bukan hal aneh lagi kan? Pikir Luhan.

"Baiklah, pertunjukkan selesai!" suara Sehun menginterupsi keheningan membuat siswa lain yang sedang belajar mengumpat pada Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya meminta maaf sambil tersenyum dengan menjengkelkan.

"Sebaiknya kau pakai saja, kau bisa mati kedinginan oke…" ucap Sehun sambil mengembalikan jaket milik Taehyung.

"Se-Sehun?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

Sehun merapikan buku Luhan lalu menggenggam tangannya. " _kkajja_ , kau bisa sakit,"

"Hei!" kesal Taehyung pada Sehun sambil menahan tangan Luhan. "Aku sedang berbicara pada Luhan!"

Sehun menunjukkan seringaiannya, rupanya Taehyung sudah berani menatap Sehun kali ini. Sehun menatap merendahkan Taehyung, ia memegang tangan Taehyung dan menghempasnya perlahan dari tangan Luhan. "Sudah ku bilang, pertunjukkan selesai!" bisik Sehun ketus.

Taehyung tentu saja tidak terima dengan perlakuan Sehun. Selama ini ia sudah menganggap Sehun bukanlah orang yang akan menghalanginya. Setidaknya itu yang Taehyung pikirkan karena ia terlalu menganggap Sehun berada di level yang berbeda dengannya. Tatapan Taehyung memancarkan kebencian pada Sehun dan yang ditatap juga menyadarinya, tetapi Sehun tidak menanggapinya, hanya akan membuang waktu jika memperlihatkan emosinya pada pengecut seperti Taehyung. Dengan tatapan datar, Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari sana, ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Taehyung memerhatikan keduanya dengan geram. Ia menendang kursi kayu di sampingnya, "sial!" umpatnya.

"Luhan… aku akan melindungimu dari si pembuat onar itu…" gumam Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal kuat, tatapannya tak lepas dari punggung Luhan yang semakin lama menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

..

..

"Sehun!"

"Sehun lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus memberontak karena Sehun menariknya tanpa berniat melepaskan tangannya ataupun menjelaskan.

"Sehun bodoh!" teriakan Luhan menggema di koridor.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya lalu berbalik menghadap Luhan, matanya tersorot bagai leser yang menusuk mata. Koridor ini tak cukup terang, tetapi Luhan masih bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang terlihat tegang.

"Mengapa kau kasar sekali?!" kesal Luhan.

"Apa sakit?" Sehun mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan yang ia genggam sebelumnya, tetapi Luhan terlebih dahulu menarik tangannya. Wajah Sehun melunak, " _mianhae_ …"

"Kau ini– ada apa? Kau bisa memberitahuku kan?"

"A-aku… aku tidak suka padanya," ucap Sehun. Ucapannya tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, ia memang tidak suka melihat Luhan berdekatan dengan pria lain.

Luhan terlihat kesal, "aku tidak bisa menjaga jarakku dengan temanku, Sehun."

"Mengapa harus dia yang menjadi temanmu? Teman yang mengajakmu untuk menonton bersama? Hah…" Sehun tertawa kecil, "lucu sekali…"

"Sehun–"

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan, dan menatap Luhan lekat " _ani_ , bukan berarti aku tidak percaya padamu–"

"Sehun… tolong jangan berlebihan, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Lagipula, kita juga tidak ada hubungan apapun," setelah mengucapkan itu Luhan sedikit menyesal, ia melihat raut wajah kecewa Sehun di antara remang. Mulutnya memang ceroboh sekali. "Sehun–"

Sehun tersenyum menelan pahitnya fakta hubungan mereka, "aku tahu itu. Ikuti aku saja, kau bisa mati jika terus belajar di sana." Sehun memimpin Luhan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Dengan rasa bersalahnya, Luhan berjalan dalam diam mengikuti langkah Sehun. Ia tidak bermaksud memperjelas hubungan mereka yang memang hanya sebatas saling menyukai tanpa status. Ia hanya tidak suka jika Sehun kembali terlibat masalah karenanya.

Luhan terus mengikuti Sehun hingga ke luar sekolah tanpa bertanya sebenarnya kemana mereka akan pergi. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka, keduanya tenggelem dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berbelok ke kiri tanpa menyeberang, kemudian sedikit berjalan melewati gang sempit, akhirnya mereka sampai di jalan lain yang sangat ramai. Masih penasaran kemana mereka akan pergi dan masih tanpa berbicara, akhirnya Luhan tahu kemana tujuan mereka.

" _P-PC bang_?" tanya Luhan tak percaya. Apa Sehun gila membawanya ke _PC bang_ seperti ini?

"Masuk saja, kau tidak memiliki tempat belajar kan?" ucap Sehun lalu masuk.

Luhan bergeming, ia tidak bisa berpikir bahkan untuk memarahi Sehun. Setelah mulai menggigil, akhirnya Luhan mengikuti Sehun. Ketika memasuki _PC bang_ tersebut rasanya hangat meski cukup asing. Banyak monitor yang tidak menyala dan sangat senyap, ternyata di sana tak ada orang selain mereka dan pemilik, tentu saja.

"Selamat datang," sapa si pemilik. Luhan dengan kikuk mengangguk lalu dengan cepat mencari keberadaan Sehun.

"Mengapa kita ke sini?" tanya Luhan berbisik.

Sehun duduk di kursi depan monitor diikuti Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Tidak perlu berbisik, ini bukan tempat belajar." Jawab Sehun cuek.

"Lalu? Aku butuh belajar Oh Sehun!" kesal Luhan.

Sehun memundurkan monitor milik Luhan dan menyingkirkan _mouse_ -nya, dalam sekejap tempat _PC_ itu berubah menjadi tempat yang cukup untuk Luhan belajar. "Bukankah tempat ini cukup bagus? Sepi, tidak dingin, dan memiliki sekat antarmejanya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan merasa seperti diejek oleh Sehun, tetapi perkataan Sehun tidak salah, tempat ini telah berubah menjadi tempat sepi. "Hm, cukup bagus" angguk Luhan lalu mulai membuka bukunya. "Asal kau tidak berisik saja jika bermain di sampingku!"

"Aku tidak berniat main," Sehun membaringkan kepalanya di meja, "aku lelah. Bangunkan aku jika sudah selesai," ucap Sehun lalu menutup matanya. Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Sehun, lalu mulai fokus pada bukunya.

Berapa lama waktu berlalu, Luhan tak tahu, alarm dari ponselnya mulai berbunyi menandakan pukul 21.30. "Hahh... tepat waktu," gumam Luhan, lalu ia membereskan kembali bukunya. Matanya terpaku saat melihat Sehun yang begitu terlelap, tanpa disadari sudut bibirnya terangkat. Sehun begitu tampan saat tidur, mengapa ia terlambat sekali menyadarinya. Kelopaknya begitu lembut, hidungnya yang mancung, dan…

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat perkataannya yang sepertinya menyakiti Sehun. ' _Jangan berlebihan, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Lagipula, kita juga tidak ada hubungan apapun.'_ "Hahh… sepertinya aku sudah gila karena berkata sekasar itu pada Sehun." Gumam Luhan. Tanpa sadar, tangan Luhan terangkat, mendarat di kepala Sehun dengan lembut. " _Mian_ …" gumam Luhan sambil mengusaknya ringan.

Sehun bergerak di tempatnya, membuat Luhan terkejut dan menarik cepat tangannya. Setelahnya, Luhan membuaka bukunya asal dan berpura-pura membacanya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan Luhan di hadapannya. "Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Sehun dengan suara seraknya. Luhan hanya mengangguk, tak menjawab.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun lagi. Luhan lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng, tak menjawab.

"Lalu, mengapa menutupi wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Sehun heran. Luhan menggeleng ribut, memalukan jika Sehun sampai melihat rona wajahnya.

Dasarnya memang Sehun menyebalkan, jadi ia menarik paksa buku Luhan. Wajahnya berubah panik setelahnya, " _gwaenchanha_? Kau sakit?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun berlebihan sekali melihat wajahnya yang memerah, " _aniya_ Sehun- _ah_ , _nan gwaenchana_ ," akhirnya Luhan berbicara.

Sehun meletakkan telapaknya pada dahi Luhan dan membandingkan dengan suhu tubuhnya, "hm... kau memang agak demam," ucap Sehun. Kemudian keduanya keluar dari PC _bang_ untuk kembali ke sekolah sebelum gerbang ditutup.

"Kau tidak membayarnya?" tanya Luhan heran karena mereka begitu saja keluar.

"Aku sudah membayarnya tadi," jawab Sehun.

"Meskipun kita tidak bermain?"

' _Justru itu Luhan. Uang yang aku keluarkan tidak sedikit, jika kau ingin tahu haha'_ ucap Sehun dalam hati. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan, " _ppalli_ , kau bisa sakit." Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kyaa! Pelan-pelan bodoh!" kesal Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, kegiatan belajar di sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, saat istirahat Sehun tidak bisa bersama Luhan seperti biasa, ia harus menemui wali kelasnya karena terlambat masuk kelas. Luhan melihat ke arah bangku Sehun yang sudah kosong, ia bertanya-tanya kemana Sehun pergi sampai selama ini. Pasalnya tadi Sehun memberitahu ia akan pergi sebentar sebelum ke kantin. Sehun memang meminta Luhan duluan ke kantin, tetapi Luhan bersikeras menunggu Sehun. Inilah hasilnya, "apa dia meninggalkanku?" gumam Luhan. "Astaga licik sekali! Kalau begitu seharusnya aku makan bersama Minseok saja ugh!"

"Luhan? Kau tidak makan?" tanya Minseok yang sudah kembali dari kantin.

Luhan menoleh, "lalu, kau tidak makan?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

Minseok menggeleng, "aku sudah membeli ini. Aku sedang diet" ia menunjukkan makanan rendah kalori di tangannya, "kau mau?" tawanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Sehun bisa memarahiku jika tidak makan yang wajar saat istirahat. Lagipula bagaimana mungkin aku memakan makan siang sederhanamu?"

Diam-diam Minseok tersenyum, Luhan bisa jinak juga ternyata, pikirnya. "Sepertinya kalian semakin dekat," kekeh Minseok.

" _Ne?_ " Luhan terkejut mendengarnya, "apa terlihat sekali?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dahulu, jangan-jangan Sehun menjahiliku, uh!" Minseok mengangguk lalu membiarkan Luhan pergi ke kantin.

..

..

Luhan selesai mengambil makanannya, ia kembali duduk di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia merasa kesepian karena tidak membawa bukunya. Jika diperhatikan, banyak teman-temannya yang makan bersama dan bercanda bersama, tetapi tidak dengannya. Luhan baru menyadarinya, seharusnya ia mengajak Minseok mau ia sedang diet atau tidak. Ia memang belum berani untuk meminta seperti itu, kecuali pada Sehun, tentu saja.

"Hei!"

Luhan terlonjak ketika seseorang memukul pundaknya ringan, ia hampir saja memukul seseorang itu. "Taehyung!"

"Hai Luhan- _ah_ ," sapa seseorang yang ternyata Taehyung, "boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya.

Sebenarnya Luhan masih merasa canggung karena kejadian malam tadi, tetapi ia juga tidak punya alasan untuk menolak bukan? Kantin ini bukan miliknya. "Tentu..." jawab Luhan singkat.

"Oh ya, ini untukmu" Taehyung menyodorkan _banana milk_ pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap banana milk yang diberikan padanya, setelahnya ia menatap Taehyung dengan bingung. Apa Taehyung tidak mengingat kejadian malam tadi? Atau memang Taehyung pemaaf? "A-ah, _gwaenchanha_ … untuk kau saja," ucap Luhan sambil mengembalikannya.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Ambilah… lagipula, kau ini selalu saja lupa mengambil susu."

Luhan menatap Taehyung, "maksudmu?" Luhan jadi teringat bahwa Sehunlah yang selalu membawakan susunya karena selalu lupa. Bagaimana Taehyung mengetahuinya? Pikir Luhan penasaran.

"Aku membawa dua, tidak mungkin aku meminum semuanya bukan?" Taehyung menggoyangkan kotak susunya.

Akhirnya Luhan menerima dengan tidak enak hati, "kalau begitu… _gomawo_ ,"

Taehyung terlihat biasa saja dari sikapnya, seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun sebelumnya. Raut wajahnya juga terlihat ceria seperti biasanya. Luhan tidak tahu, tetapi Luhan semakin merasa tidak nyaman hanya berdua makan siang bersama Taehyung. Seisi kantin juga mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arah mereka.

" _Apa sekarang si peringkat dua dan tiga itu berkencan?"_ satu kalimat gosip itu terdengar ke telinga Luhan membuatnya membatu. Mengapa ia menjadi pusat perhatian secara tiba-tiba? Apa setiap dirinya bersama laki-laki akan membuatnya selalu digsoipkan?

" _Lalu, apa si peringkat dua itu mencampakkan si pertama? Tapi tidak heran ia memilih orang yang lebih baik, si pertama itu pembuat onar."_

" _Hei kau tidak tahu? Si peringkat pertama bertengkar dengannya…"_

" _Jinja?"_

" _Hm, kemarin, di depan kelasku. Mereka saling berteriak."_ –astaga Luhan ingin sekali membekap mulut perempuan itu, mereka benar-benar melebihkan.

" _Tidakkah_ _si_ _peringkat dua hanya ingin memanfaatkan keadaan agar ia bisa sampai di peringkat satu?"_

"…"

Banyak gosip yang mulai terdengar di telinga membuatnya naik darah. Gosip tak berdasar itu mengerikan sekali hingga membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Apa selama ini mereka hanya menganggap Luhan si pringkat dua, bukannya teman satu sekolah mereka? –pikir Luhan.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia dengan jelas mendengar bahwa ia lebih baik dari Sehun. Itu membuatnya merasa jauh di atas Sehun saat ini. "Luhan," panggilnya, tetapi tak ada sahutan.

"Luhan?"

Taehyung menepuk lengan Luhan membuat sang empunya terlonjak, " _n-ne_?"

" _Gwaenchanha_?"

"A-ah, memangnya ada apa?" Luhan malah bertanya balik.

" _Aniya_ … Oh iya, tentang semalam…" jantung Luhan mulai berdebar, ia khawatir dengan bahasan yang ingin ia hindari ini.

"…aku minta maaf." Lanjut Taehyung lalu tersenyum pada Luhan yang tidak merespon. Luhan hanya menatap Taehyung dengan bingung. "Seharusnya aku tak mengganggumu semalam, belajarmu pasti terganggu karena Sehun membawamu. Kalau saja aku tidak menghampirimu, kau pasti bisa belajar dengan nyaman."

Apa ini? Luhan mendengar permintaan maaf, tetapi rasanya ada yang salah. Taehyung meminta maaf karena ia salah, tetapi mengapa rasanya tidak seperti itu? Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Taehyung karena Luhan tidak juga merespon.

Luhan terlihat kebingungan, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dengan canggung. " _Gwaenchanha_ , bukan salahmu. Semalam aku juga baik-baik saja,"

"Begitu?" Taehyung tersenyum kembali sambil menatap Luhan dalam, "syukurlah…"

"Luhan- _ah_ …"

"Hm?" respon Luhan.

"Makan yang banyak, aku khawatir jika kau sakit karena sering meninggalkan makan siangmu." Ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan satu _nugget_ -nya ke piring Luhan.

Luhan _speechless_ , ia menatap Taehyung dengan bingung dan hanya bisa tersenyum. Setelahnya, Luhan memikirkan banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Taehyung hari ini. Khawatir? Ada maksud Taehyung? Pikir Luhan.

Luhan fokus memakan makan siangnya, ia masih merasa canggung karena percakapan mereka sebelumnya. Sudah berkali-kali Luhan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Taehyung tidak ada maksud apapun dibalik ucapan maaf dan rasa khawatir tadi. ' _Taehyung hanya mengatakannya sebagai teman'_ Luhan mencoba menyugesti dirinya sendiri. Tetapi tetap saja, Luhan berkali-kali terlihat terkejut saat Taehyung mengajaknya berbicara dan juga memperlihatkan kecanggungannya dengan jelas. Entah Taehyung tidak peka, atau bodoh, atau tidak peduli karena masih saja bersikap biasa meski Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Lu?"

Luhan terlonjak, " _n-ne_?"

Taehyung menyingkirkan nampannya yang sudah kosong lalu membiarkan Luhan melihat ponselnya. "Aku bingung sebaiknya kita menonton apa, apa yang kau ingin tonton? Ini… atau ini?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, bukan ini rencananya! Ujian bahkan belum di mulai, bagaimana bisa Taehyung sudah memikirkan janji mereka? Bagaimana membatalkannya nanti? Luhan semakin bingung, ia berharap bisa menjatuhkan ponsel Taehyung agar tidak perlu memesan sekarang. "Bu-bukankah masih lama? Kenapa tidak nanti saja?" tanya Luhan.

Taehyung mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Luhan, "entahlah… aku hanya tidak sabar." Kemudian ia kembali menimbang-nimbang film yang akan mereka tonton. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Taehyung menatap Luhan, meminta saran.

"A-aku tidak yakin…" jawab Luhan.

"Hmm… atau ini ya…"

Luhan semakin panik, ia berharap siapapun datang mengganggu mereka. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, atau… murid lain pun boleh. Asal jangan Sehun, ia tak mau ada keributan di sini. _'Tolong siapapun…'_ doa Luhan dalam hati.

"Luhan…"

Luhan dengan cepat menoleh, _'tidak!'_ pekiknya dalam hati. "Se-Sehun… hai!" sapa Luhan.

" _Mian_ , aku tadi dipanggil wali kelas. Mengapa anak ini–" Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan lalu mengetuk meja di dekat Taehyung, "sedang apa kau di sini? Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu Luhan lagi–"

Taehyung menyudahi menatap layar ponselnya. Ia menatap Sehun sekilas dengan datar lalu menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang cerah di wajahnya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan beberapa refrensi, pilihlah yang ingin kau tonton. Aku pergi dahulu, oke. _Annyeong_ Luhan- _ah_ …" kemudian Taehyung membawa piring kosongnya dan pergi dari sana.

"Apa-apaan itu?" tanya Sehun tidak suka.

"Sehun…" Luhan menahan Sehun yang hendak mengejar Taehyung. " _Gwaenchanha_ , tadi Taehyung hanya kebetulan bertemu denganku."

"Aku tidak percaya kebetulan–"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lalu ia meminta maaf soal malam tadi,"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "lalu? Apalagi? Apa dia bersikap aneh padamu?"

Luhan terdiam, apa sebaiknya ia mengatakan perkataan Taehyung yang aneh tadi? Tidak, masalahnya bisa semakin rumit. Luhan menggeleng, "tidak ada lagi. Kemudian, tiba-tiba ia menanyakan janji kami. Untung saja kau datang, aku tidak mau menonton bersamanya." Adu Luhan.

"Kenapa tidak kau tolak saja langsung?"

Luhan mendesah, "kalau aku bisa, aku akan langsung mengatakannya saat itu."

"Perlu aku yang bilang padanya?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _a-aniya_ , nanti aku akan mencari alasan." Ia melihat pada Sehun yang tidak membawa makan siangnya, "kau tidak makan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "aku tidak lapar."

Wajah Luhan berubah galak, "kau ini– kau selalu mengomeliku untuk makan! Apa ini? kau sendiri tidak makan."

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara lalu menepuk kepala Luhan ringan, "Aku ini kuat tahu, tidak sepertimu."

"Alasan saja," Luhan mencebik Sehun lalu mengangkat piringnya dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan santai, Sehun mengikuti Luhan dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

Di perjalanan sepanjang lorong, mereka tidak membahas apapun kecuali jalan berdampingan. Sehun ingin mendiskusikan tentang sikap Taehyung, tetapi sepertinya Luhan sedang banyak pikiran. Tidak heran, karena sebentar lagi ujian dimulai.

Benar, sebentar lagi ujian tetapi Luhan malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Ia merasa tidak tenang karena menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sehun. Ia takut Sehun mengetahuinya lalu salah paham. Ia takut Sehun melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Ia takut Taehyung memiliki maksud lain. Apalagi tadi ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Taehyung ketika melihat Sehun–

Tanpa sadar Luhan tersandung kakinya sendiri, inilah akibat berjalan tanpa mata.

" _Gwaenchanha_? Kau ini memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Sehun. Untunglah Sehun berhasil menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh.

Luhan dengan gugup melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pinggangnya, " _gwae-gwaenchanha_. Aku hanya banyak pikiran, aku khawatir dengan peringkatku nanti."

Sehun melangkah ke depan Luhan lalu membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. "Kau sudah berusaha selama ini, kau pasti bisa." Kemudian ia menepuk kepala Luhan tiga kali. " _Fighting!_ " Setelah mengatakannya, mata Sehun melirik dinding yang menuju tangga ke lantai dua. Hanya perasaannya saja atau bukan, ia sebelumnya melihat orang lain di sana, tetapi tidak ada siapapun sekarang. Cepat-cepat Sehun kembali menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, rona merah menghiasi pipinya, " _gomawo_." Luhan begitu bersyukur memiliki Sehun bersamanya. Ia berharap bahwa Sehun bisa terus bersamanya setelah ini. Ia akan menyingkirkan segala kekhawatiranya, sekali lagi, agar bisa tersenyum bersama Sehun dan berharap keputusannya tidak salah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **An** **nyeeeooo** **ng~ wah wah seperti** **nya pera** **ng sebe** **ntar lagi aka** **n melutus, pow! hihihi. Apa kalia** **n puas de** **nga** **n chapter i** **ni? sialaka** **n tulis pe** **ndapat kalia** **n** **nih te** **nta** **ng chapter terbaru! ^^ hehehe. Harap a** **ntisipasi u** **ntuk chapter sela** **njut** **nya yakk hihi~ sara** **nghaee 3**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#LuVe94: siiappp** **na** **ntika** **n juga chapter sela** **njut** **nya ya~ sama-samaa :* makasi kamu selalu setia di kisah-kisah HUNHAN ^^ makasi review** **nya ya, jadi tahu deh ya** **ng dipikiri** **n** **pembaca hihi**

 **#Phe19920110: kok kamu jadi ikuta** **n khawatir kayak Luha** **n :p kkkk. Kalo mereka ke-gap bisa-bisa ha** **ncur du** **nia... *eh-dilara** **ng pe** **nasara** **n, tapi pe** **nasara** **n lebih bagus hihi. Be** **ner ba** **nget, Yixi** **ng belum mu** **ncul, dia mi** **nta dimu** **nculi** **n sih jadi ya mau gak mau... *dihajarYixi** **ng. Makasi review** **nya ya, tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nya ^^**

 **#AsaHunHan: fiuuhh~ ayoo la** **njutka** **n pe** **nasara** **nmuu kkkk. Maki** **n curiga gak** **nih hmm... btw, makasi review** **nya yak, tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nyaa ^^**

 **..**

 **Oke gitu ajayah, hihi**

 **Gamsaham** **nida,**

 **Review juseyoo~~ *.***

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	8. Chapter 8: What Should I Do?

**Helllooo~ sorry for late update :(**

 **But, i hope you like it! Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa, ujian semester ganjil telah berakhir. Semua siswa meneriakkan seruan kegembiaraan mereka setelah keluar dari kelas. Seminggu yang penuh tekanan hilang begitu saja setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki keluar kelas di hari terakhir ujian. Senyum yang sirna kini kembali lagi di wajah remaja-remaja tersebut. Hari-hari terindah memang berada di akhir setelah ujian, rasanya kau baru saja membuang semua bebanmu ke jurang terdalam. Terakhir yang kau lakukan yaitu berdoa dan menerima hasil dari kerja keras selama satu semester.

Di hari bahagia tersebut, tentu saja banyak yang tidak lagi memusingkan tentang 'belajar', tetapi ada satu siswa yang masih memikirkan nasib hasil belajarnya. Ya, ia adalah Luhan, si gadis yang terkenal dengan julukkan 'gila nilai'.

Seseorang mengendap di belakang Luhan, dari wajahnya terlihat sekali seseorang itu bermaksud mengejutkan Luhan.

"Waaa!"

Krik… krik…

"Oh, hai Sehun…"

Sehun, yang misinya gagal, hanya bisa menahan malu di tempatnya. " _Wae_? apa lagi kali ini? Kenapa kau terlihat lesu di hari bahagia ini?" tanya Sehun panjang sambil duduk di bangku depan Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum tipis memandang Sehun, "aku iri dengan kalian."

"Iri?" ulang Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kalian bisa menganggap hari ini adalah kebahagiaan, tetapi aku selalu merasa setiap hari sama saja. Banyak yang harus dikhawatirkan dikemudian hari." Ucap Luhan.

' _Bahkan ketika aku bersamamu… aku sudah mencoba untuk tidak khawatir, tetapi aku kesulitan melakukannya.'_ lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, serta ke penjuru kelas membuat Luhan mengikuti gerakkannya. " _Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun berdiri lalu berlutut di sebelah Luhan. Awalnya, Luhan terlihat bingung, tetapi kemudian matanya membulat saat Sehun memeluknya. Sehun membawanya ke dalam dekapan yang dengan jelas Luhan dapat mendengar debaran jantung Sehun.

"Se–Sehun…"

"Tidak perlu iri," Sehun mengelus surai Luhan membuat Luhan mencoba memberanikan tangannya membalas pelukkan Sehun. "Kau juga bisa melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, apa yang kau sukai menurut hatimu. Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Jika kekhawatiranmu terjadi di masa depan, maka kau hanya perlu menghadapinya… bersamaku…"

Luhan semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada Sehun, "bagaimana jika kau tidak ada di masa depan, bersamaku…"

"Aku hanya bisa berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu," jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika–"

"Astaga kau ini…" Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya lalu menatap Luhan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, "banyak sekali kekhawatiranmu."

"Bagaimana keadaan kita nantinya, aku akan selalu disisimu. Puas?" kekeh Sehun. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk, rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang tadi memucat.

Menghadapi kekhawatirannya bersama orang lain, sepertinya terdengar baik-baik saja. Pikir Luhan. " _Gomawo_ , Sehun." ucap Luhan tulus.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu hendak mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Luhan. Mata Luhan perlahan menutup. Sebelum bibir keduanya benar-benar bersatu, tiba-tiba Luhan teringat ucapan _Mama_ -nya sebelum ujian berakhir kemarin. _'Aniya, bukan seperti ini…'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Luhan membuka matanya lalu tersentak ke belakang, tangannya menahan tubuh Sehun. " _Wae?_ " tanya Sehun.

Luhan memainkan bibirnya dengan gugup, "I-ini di sekolah…" bohong Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum, di balik senyumnya, ia mendapati kegelisahan Luhan yang terpancar dari mata rusa gadis di depannya itu. Bukan sekedar Luhan yang tidak ingin dicium di sekolah, tetapi suatu rasa bersalah. " _Mian_ …" ucap Sehun akhirnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan mengusak lembut kepala Luhan.

' _Mianhae, Sehun…'_ gumam Luhan sambil memandang Sehun yang berlalu darinya .

Sebenarnya, apa yang dibicarakan Luhan dan _Mama_ -nya kemarin?

..

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Hari ini merupakan hari ke-5 ujian, sebelum besok ujian terakhir dilaksanakan. Luhan mendapatkan pesan dari Mama-nya setelah ujian selesai. Setelah memberitahu Sehun, Luhan segera bergegas menemui Mama-nya di mobil._

" _Nona, Nyonya ada di dalam." Ucap supir pribadi Mama-nya ketika melihat Luhan._

 _Luhan mengangguk, "ne…" lalu ia masuk ke mobil._

" _Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya sang Mama ketika Luhan baru saja menutup pintu._

" _Baik-baik saja, Ma, sejauh ini." jawab Luhan._

" _Tidak ada kesulitan?"_

 _Luhan menggeleng, "Luhan sudah banyak belajar."_

 _Mama-nya mengangguk, "bagus, kalau begitu kau bisa menepati janjimu untuk berada di peringkat pertama?"_

 _Luhan terlihat gugup, ia memainkan kuku jarinya sembari memikirkan apakah ia akan berhasil kali ini._

" _Luhan?" panggil Mama-nya._

" _Ne?" Luhan kebingungan membuat Mama-nya memincingkan mata._

" _Sejak kapan kau tidak percaya diri seperti ini?"_

 _Luhan memaksakan senyumnya, "Luhan sedikit khawatir, tetapi sepertinya Luhan bisa melakukannya. Luhan sudah berjanji pada Mama."_

" _Bagus. Lalu, bagaimana dengan dia, kau masih bergaul dengannya?"_

 _Jantung Luhan berdebar, ia tidak mengharapkan Mama-nya akan membahas ini. Luhan mengangguk, "hanya berinteraksi kecil, tidak ada yang penting." Jawab Luhan tanpa berani menatap Mama-nya._

" _Bagus, sejak kapan kau jadi berbohong seperti ini?" Luhan tidak menjawab, ia memang tidak pernah sekalipun berbohong, jadi wajar jika ia ketahuan. Pikir Luhan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau selalu makan siang bersamanya, pulang ke asrama bersama, dan bahkan membolos jam malam bersamanya? Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, Luhan!"_

 _Luhan membolakan matanya, bagaimana Mama-nya tahu sedetil itu? Pikir Luhan, "Ma–"_

" _Wae? apa salah jika Mama melakukan itu? Mama hanya khwatir padamu jika terlalu dekat dengannya."_

" _Untuk jam malam, Lu-Luhan tidak membolos. Tidak ada lagi tempat di sekolah, ja-jadi–"_

" _Cukup! Apapun alasannya, keluar sekolah di jam malam adalah pelanggaran, Luhan. Jika kau masih melakukan hal itu, jangan harap kau bisa melihat dia lagi. Mengerti?"_

 _Luhan menunduk, tidak menjawab. Mama-nya bahkan sudah memantaunya di sekolah, kali ini sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Rasa takut dan rasa bersalahnya mendadak memenuhi dirinya, bayang-bayang masa lalunya mulai kembali merasuki pikirannya._

 _ **[Flashback off]**_

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, perolehan peringkat nilai seluruh siswa Bailon _High School_ diumumkan. Siswa kembali berbondong-bondong menuju papan pengumuman. Setelah menemukan dimana nama mereka, sebagian dari mereka mendesah karena peringkatya turun, atau nilainya turun, dan sebagian kecil lainnya merasa senang karena nilai mereka naik, begitu juga dengan peringkat mereka. Siswa di sana mulai ribut karena menemukan hal yang tak biasa.

" _Bagaimana bisa?"_

" _Woah, bagaimana ini?"_

" _Lalu sebenarnya siapa yang mendapat peringkat pertama?"_

" _Bukankah tetap? Lihat nilai mereka"_

" _Bagaimana bisa nilai sesempurna itu. Gila!"_

Sementara itu, Luhan mayakinkan dirinya untuk baik-baik saja dengan hasil yang diperolehnya. Setelah itu, Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang menunggunya di pitu kelas. " _Kkajja_ ," ajak Luhan yang langsung dianggukki Sehun.

Begitu mereka sampai, kerumunan begitu padat hingga mereka kesusahan untuk menerobos. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar bisa masuk ke kerumunan bersamanya. Dengan menyebalkan, Sehun juga mendorong siswa-siswa lainnya untuk menyingkir, tetapi tidak sampai membuat keributan karena siswa lainnya tahu siapa yang datang.

" _Hei mereka datang."_

" _Michotda…"_ celetuk yang lainnya.

* * *

 **Peringkat Kelas 3**

(Peringkat) - (Kelas) - (Nama) - (Nilai) - (Point) - **Total**

(1) – (3-1) – (Oh Se Hun) – (98.7) – (-30) – **91.2**

(1) – (3-1) – (Lu Han) – (91.2) – (0) – **91.2**

(2) – (3-3) – (Shon Seung Wan) – (90.0) – (-2) – **89.5**

(3) – (3-4) – (Kim Tae Hyung) – (89.0) – (-5) – **89.0**

(4) – (3-2) – …

* * *

Luhan terlihat sedih ketika menemukan namanya berada di nomor dua, tetapi ada yang aneh, namanya berada di kotak yang sama dengan nama Sehun. Mata Luhan membulat ketika melihat namanya ternyata berada di peringkat satu.

"Lu–" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, lalu tersenyum bahagia. "Aku berhasil kan?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Sehun mengangguk, "kau berhasil mendapatkannya, _chukhae_. Aku bangga padamu."

Luhan mengangguk, ia bahkan hampir menangis. Melihat namanya memiliki angka satu di sebelahnya membuat Luhan merasa bahagia. Meski nilainya dan Sehun terlampau cukup jauh, tetapi ia bersyukur karena mempertahankan sikapnya hingga tak pernah mendapat point satupun.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Pesan dari _Mama_ -nya masuk.

" _Nugu_?" tanya Sehun sambil membawa Luhan keluar dari kerumunan.

" _Mama_ ," ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. Sehun ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana Luhan akhirnya tersenyum setelah melihat peringkatnya.

"Sehun, aku pergi dulu _ne_." Luhan memberitahu.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Luhan menemui _Mama_ -nya.

" _Gila peringkat kelas 3 saat ini ada dua orang. Ada apa dengan mereka?"_

" _Tapi tetap saja, lihat nilai Oh Sehun itu hampir sempurna. Kalau dia tak mendapat point, pasti ia yang berada di peringkat satu."_

" _Benar, Luhan itu hanya beruntung. Ya kan?"_

" _Atau jangan-jangan Luhan sengaja membuat Sehun berulah?"_

Sehun mendesah kesal, ia ingin sekali memukul orang-orang yang bergosip. Untung saja mereka perempuan. Sehun mendekati kedua siswi tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan tajam membuat kedua siswi tersebut beringsut mundur. "Jaga ucapan kalian!" ucap Sehun ketus, lalu ia pergi dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sampai di parkiran dan langsung disambut oleh supir sang _Mama_. "Nona, Nyonya ada di dalam." Ucapnya sambil mempersilakan Luhan masuk.

" _Ne_." jawab Luhan lalu masuk ke mobil.

Senyum menjadi lebih sering terlihat di wajah Luhan, tentu saja ia tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya. Akhirnya perjuangannya terbalas.

" _Ma_ , Luhan berhasil berada di peringkat–"

"Aku lihat kau berhasil menempatkan namamu di peringkat satu," ucap _Mama_ -nya terdengar sangat tenang. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan menjatuhkan kertas yang sedaritadi ia baca.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, " _ne_ …"

"Kerja bagus…" ucapan _Mama_ -nya membuat Luhan kembali menyunggingkan senyum, "…tapi, bagaimana bisa peringkat satu didapat oleh dua siswa? Jangan bercanda Luhan!" Musnah sudah wajah berseri Luhan, apa hal ini juga dipermasalahkan? Pikir Luhan.

"98.7 nilai itu terlalu jauh di atas nilaimu, Luhan. Jika bukan karena siswa peringkat satu itu pembuat onar, apa kau bisa mendapat peringkat satu?" Luhan menunduk. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, setelah diterbangkan tinggi, dalam satu hentakkan kau terjatuh begitu saja. "Kau yakin sudah berusaha? Kau pikir dengan nilaimu yang hanya segitu, kau bisa bersaing di universitas ternama?" Luhan tetap bungkam, ternyata usahanya memanglah sia-sia. "Tidak menjawab?"

" _Jeo-jeosonghamnida_ ," ucap Luhan singkat tanpa menatap Mama-nya.

"Ini karena kau terlalu banyak bermain-main. Lihat! Kau tidak meningkat dengan baik, tetapi dia terus berada di atasmu. Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih giat lagi, kau mengerti?!"

" _N-ne_ …" jawab Luhan.

"Lihat aku!" ucap _Mama_ -nya membuat Luhan takut-takut mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau masih dekat dengan si pembuat onar itu?" tanya _Mama_ -nya.

Luhan terdiam, matanya terlihat bergulir ke sana-kemari, tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. "Tidak mau menjawab?"

"Aku dengar dia awalnya tidak pernah berada di urutan 10 besar. Sejak ia bergaul denganmu, nilainya meningkat drastis. Jika sekarang pun nilainya masih baik-baik saja, berarti kau masih dekat dengannya, kan?"

Luhan terlihat panik, " _a-aniyo_ , bu-bukan begitu _Ma_ –"

"Jauhi dia! Biarkan ia kembali menjadi dirinya yang dahulu. Anak sepertinya tidak akan menguntungkanmu. Kau tahu, dia hanya anak _broken home_ , reputasimu akan buruk jika berada di sekitarnya."

' _Broken home? Sehun?'_ batin Luhan, ia tidak pernah tahu mengenai itu. _Mama_ -nya terlihat tertawa mengejek, "kau tidak diberitahu? Tapi, untuk apa juga membeberkan masalah keluarganya yang hancur itu. Baiklah itu tidak penting. Jauhi dia, atau… aku yang perlu membuatnya kembali berulah? Aku ahli sejenis itu bukan?" ancam _Mama_ -nya.

"Aku tidak mau lihat kau bergaul dengannya lagi. Luhan! Pikirkan nilaimu. Menghancurkan kehidupan anak sepertinya bukan hal mustahil bagiku, ingat itu! Dan aku tidak pernah sekedar menggeretak."

' _Mama keterlaluan! Jika Sehun saja memiliki masa lalu sesulit itu, apa Mama perlu kembali menghancurkan kehidupan Sehun?'_ Seharusnya Luhan mengucapkan itu pada _Mama_ -nya, tetapi ia tidak bisa. Saat ini pun Luhan tidak tahu apakah Sehun benar-benar bahagia. " _Ma_ , Sehun tidak ada hubungannya. Luhan memang kurang berusaha," Luhan terlihat mengepalkan tangannya, "Luhan mohon jangan lakukan apapun pada Sehun."

"Lalu, apa yang bisa kau berikan sebagai ganti jika aku memenuhinya?"

"Lu-Luhan akan menjauh dari Sehun…"

"Kita lihat nanti, tetapi jika dia masih berada di sekitarmu…"

" _Ma_ –" mohon Luhan.

 _Mama_ -nya menatap tak percaya pada anaknya yang benar-benar melindungi seorang anak tak berguna seperti Sehun. "Kembalilah, _Mama_ akan bertemu dengan kepala sekolah."

..

..

Setelah berbicara dengan sang _Mama_ , Luhan berniat kembali ke kelasnya. Baru sampai pintu kelas, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berbalik, berjalan dengan lemas menjauhi kelasnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap jalan di depannya, sedangkan kepalanya penuh dengan ucapan _Mama_ -nya. _"Aku tidak mau lihat kau bergaul dengannya lagi. Luhan! Pikirkan nilaimu. Menghancurkan kehidupan anak sepertinya bukan hal mustahil bagiku, ingat itu! Dan aku tidak pernah sekedar menggeretak."_

Kaki Luhan tanpa sadar menaiki anak tangga yang menuju ke atap. Luhan berhenti sejenak di depan pintu, di balik pintu ini terdapat alam bebas yang ia harap dapat menerbangkan segala ketakutannya. Apa keputusannya untuk membedakan antara Kris dan Sehun adalah salah? Apakah Sehun akan berakhir seperti Kris karena ulah _Mama_ -nya? Pikir Luhan.

Tangan Luhan mendorong pintu menuju alam bebasnya. Tempat yang sama, setahun yang lalu, saat itu ia kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan Sehun hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke atap. Bayangan dirinya yang frustasi karena nilai mulai muncul. Saat itu ia juga berpikir untuk menghilangkan segala ketakutannya di tempat ini. Ia takut memberitahu nilainya yang buruk, kemudian Luhan menertawai dirinya. "Astaga, padahal nilai itu sudah cukup bagus."

Bayangan lainnya muncul, ketika Sehun menyelamatkannya tetapi ia malah meneriaki Sehun. "Kenapa juga kau harus muncul di saat aku menyerah mencarimu, Oh Sehun" gumam Luhan.

Luhan melangkah maju, mendekati balkon yang dahulu ia berdiri di sana. Jika dipikir, dahulu ia selalu pergi ke atap jika frustasi karena nilainya. Tetapi sudah setahun lamanya ia tidak pernah lagi berpikir untuk kemari. Oh Sehun, sepertinya itu semua karena dia, laki-laki yang berhasil memberitahunya bahwa dunia tak hanya miliknya sendiri. "Oh Sehun… kau benar-benar sesuatu…"

Tanpa sadar, air mata Luhan mengalir tanpa diizinkan, membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan hatinya terasa sakit. Luhan memukul dadanya pelan, ia berada di alam bebas, tetapi hanya pengap yang ia rasakan.

"Hiks…" isakan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir yang sedaritadi Luhan gigiti. Pertahanan Luhan hancur, kakinya melemas membuatnya merosot. Luhan jatuh, terduduk di lantai dengan air mata berderai. Tangannya ia kepalkan dan tangan lainnya terus memukul dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak.

"Aku yang mendapat nilai tidak memuaskan… hiks… tetapi mengapa Sehun yang salah!"

"Aku yang memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Sehun, hiks… tetapi mengapa Sehun yang harus terancam!"

"Kenapa… hiks, kenapa ini tidak adil! Apa karena dia Oh Sehun?"

Luhan merancau sendirian, mengadu pada angin dan berharap semua ketidakberuntungannya dibawa sejauh mungkin.

"Lalu apa salahnya jika aku hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan tanpa rasa khawatir?!" Luhan mengusap air matanya. Ia kembali mengadu pada angin berharap sesaknya sedikit ringan.

..

..

 **[Kelas 3-1]**

"Minseok, apa Luhan belum kembali?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja kembali ke kelas.

Minseok mendadak bingung, " _eoh_? Dia tidak bersamamu?"

"Kalau ia bersamaku, aku tidak akan bertanya."

Minseok menggeleng, " _molla_ , aku juga baru kembali dari kelas Baekhyun. Aku tak melihatnya siang ini."

" _Araseo_." Kemudian Sehun pergi ke luar kelas mencoba mencari ke mana Luhan berada. Sudah dua jam sejak Luhan bertemu _Mama_ -nya. Sehun juga mencoba menghubungi Luhan, tetapi Luhan tidak mengangkatnya. "Apa dia di perpustakaan?" Sehun menimbang, setelahnya ia berlari menuju ke sana.

Tidak banyak siswa di perpustakaan, hingga Sehun bisa dengan mudah untuk mencari Luhan. Melihat setiap tempat di perpustakaan dan menyusuri tiap rak buku, Sehun tidak juga menemukan Luhan.

"Kantin?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya. Lalu ia kembali berlari menuju kantin. Berlari cukup jauh membuat Sehun sedikit kelelahan. Di kantin pun ia tak menemukan Luhan.

"Atau mungkin…" Sehun kembali harus berlari.

..

..

"Luhan?"

Luhan dengan cepat berbalik ke arah berlawanan dengan seseorang yang datang. Ia mengusap air matanya asal. "Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan, ia berusaha mempertahankan suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak.

"Apa aku mengganggumu– hei, kau menangis?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Jika kau kemari untuk menagih janji, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus belajar. Lain kali, aku akan membayar kebaikanmu dengan cara yang lain." Ucap Luhan, lalu ia berdiri dan pergi tanpa melihat pada seseorang itu.

"Luhan tunggu…" tangan Luhan tertahan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak masalah kau tidak jadi menonton denganku, tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu seperti ini. Kau ada masalah?"

Luhan berbalik menatap Taehyung yang menahannya, " _gwaenchanha_. Aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu, aku butuh sendiri."

"Kau tahu, lebih baik membaginya dengan temanmu daripada menyimpannya sendiri." Ucap Taehyung.

"Kau tahu?" Luhan menarik napasnya, mencoba menahan serangan sesak di dadanya, "lebih baik tidak membaginya dengan siapapun daripada aku harus menerima rasa kasihan dari orang lain–"

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menarik Luhan dan membuat Luhan seketika berada dalam dekapannya, "aku tidak mengasihanimu. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja…"

Tangan Luhan terkepal kuat, pertahanannya tidak lagi mampu membantunya. Ia harus pergi atau… terlambat! Air matanya kembali mengalir tanpa malu. Berada di dekapan asing membuatnya tidak nyaman, tetapi tubuhnya tidak merespon otaknya yang berteriak untuk pergi. Taehyung semakin mendekap erat Luhan seiring dengan tubuh Luhan yang mulai bergetar.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu ada yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik. Sebenarnya Sehun tadi hendak mencari Luhan ke kelas karena ia berpikir bahwa Luhan sudah kembali, tetapi di perjalanan ia bertemu Taehyung yang menuju ke atap. Penasaran, lalu Sehun mengikuti Taehyung dan benar saja Luhan ada di sana. Tidak berani menginterupsi, Sehun akhirnya hanya mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis yang ia sayangi berada di dekapan orang lain.

Sehun tidak berani menginterupsi karena ia tahu kenyataannya bahwa Luhan tidak mencarinya disaat bersedih, artinya Luhan tidak bisa memberitahunya. Kenyataan lain yang harus ia terima adalah, berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apapun. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Ketika Sehun hendak berbalik, pintu terbuka. Luhan di sana melihatnya terkejut. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja, "aku mencarimu. Kepala sekolah memanggilmu,"

Luhan terlihat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya, ia lekas menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru tanpa mengucap satu patah katapun. Melihat punggung Luhan, Sehun tersenyum pahit, akhirnya dirinyalah yang hanya dilewati seperti orang yang tak dikenal.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh ke sumber suara, Taehyung di sana, masih di tempat yang sama.

Sehun melangkah melewati pintu, ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju Taehyung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun, sorot matanya memperlihatkan kebencian.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu? Memeluk Luhan–"

Dengan satu tendangan di perut, Sehun mampu membuat Taehyung tersungkur di lantai. Sehun menarik napasnya dengan kesulitan, tangannya mengepal kuat dengan raut wajah yang menakutkan. Sehun berlari menduduki Taehyung lalu menarik kerah Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang untuk menjauh dari Luhan, sialan! Jangan mengganggunya!" maki Sehun.

Taehyung tertawa, "waah… sifat aslimu keluar juga Oh Sehun. Selama ini aku seperti tidak melihatmu, kau seperti orang lain." Ejeknya. "Se-seharusnya kau menendangku saat ada Luhan. Jadi Luhan bisa sadar bahwa kau itu tidak pantas bersamanya. Kau itu hanya membuat Luhan menderita–"

"SIALAN KAU–" Sehun melayangkan tangannya ke udara disertai emosi yang memuncak.

"Kim Nam Joon, kau tahu dia kan?"

Sehun membeku, kepalannya yang siap menghantam Taehyung juga melemas seketika. Cengkraman di kerah Taehyung mulai melemah.

Taehyung terlihat menyeringai, "kau ini. Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa kau itu memang pembuat masalah."

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu dia?" tanya Sehun dengan sorot mata tajam yang haus akan keingintahuan.

..

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Siang itu, Taehyung seperti biasa duduk di tempat yang tak jauh dari Sehun dan Luhan sambil menyantap makan siang. Sudah sejak lama ia menyimpan perasaannya untuk Luhan, tetapi ia tak bisa mendekati Luhan karena ia tidak berani. Setiap ia dekat denagn Luhan, ia akan merasa gugup, jantungnya berdebar, dan keringat dingin menjalari tubuhnya. Awalnya ia tak suka reaksi tubuhnya yang berlebihan, tetapi semakin lama ia semakin menikmatinya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan._

 _Beberapa kali ia mendekati Luhan tanpa diketahui, sekedar untuk mengetahui apa yang Luhan lakukan. Saat itu, pertama kali ia tertarik pada Luhan adalah ketika Luhan secara berturut-turut menempati posisi kedua di sekolah, sedangkan ia ada di peringkat ketiga. Taehyung merasa bahwa ia dan Luhan berada dalam posisi yang sama. Lama-kelamaan, terlalu sering memerhatikan Luhan, ia jadi menyukai Luhan._

 _Suatu hari di saat pengumuman nilai, secara mengejutkan, siswa yang berada di peringkat 30-an kini menjadi di peringkat 1. Tentu awalnya Taehyung tidak percaya, tetapi karena sepertinya si peringkat satu dapat mempertahankan nilainya, Taehyung tidak begitu ambil pusing tentang si peringkat 1 lagi._

 _Masih menjadi 'secret admirer' Luhan, tiba-tiba si peringkat 1 itu mendekati Luhan dan lama-kelamaan menjadi dekat dengan Luhan. Hal itulah yang tidak disukai Taehyung, gadis yang disukainya sedikit berubah dan dekat dengan orang lain._

 _Suatu hari, Taehyung duduk di tempat biasanya ia memerhatikan Luhan. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang lalu duduk di sebelahnya, merangkulnya, "o-ho… sepertinya kau menyukai seseorang, anak miskin?" ucap seseorang itu. Taehyung terlihat terkejut, ia tidak tahu siapa yang menghampirinya, tetapi bagaimana bisa seseorang itu tahu mengenai perekonomian keluarganya._

" _Ikut aku…"_

 _.._

 _BUGH!_

" _Jadi, mari kita lihat apa kau tertarik bermain bersamaku…" ucap seseorang itu setelah menghempas Taehyung ke dinding di tempat sepi._

" _Si-siapa kau? A-apa salahku?" tanya Taehyung takut._

" _Aku? Kim Nam Joon, si orang kaya anak pemilik sekolah. Salahmu? Karena kau miskin, itu saja." Laki-laki bernama Namjoon itu tertawa bagai orang hilang akal._

 _Taehyung menatap Namjoon dengan takut-takut, "ka-kau mau apa denganku?"_

 _Namjoon menarik kerah Taehyung kemudian menyeringai, ia menghempas tubuh Taehyung sekali lagi membuat Taehyung terbatuk. "Pintar juga kau langsung mengetahui maksudku– ah ya benar-bena, kau siswa yang menerima beasiswa jadi tidak mengherankan" Namjoon terus mengoceh._

" _Kau… mau kuajarkan cara membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu?" Namjoon tersenyum miring. Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Tapi, kau tidak punya pilihan sih… kau sudah di kelas 3, lalu bagaimana jika beasiswamu dicabut? Sepertinya ibumu yang sakit-sakitan itu tidak akan mampu membiayaimu. Padahal kau mendapat beasiswa hingga di perguruan tinggi kan? Lalu obat ibumu juga didapat dari uang saku yang diberikan keluargaku? Kedua adikmu juga akan masuk sekolah kan? Waahh… kasihan sekali jika kau sampai putus sekolah…"_

 _Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya. "kau berengsek!"_

 _BUGH!_

 _Taehyung mendapatkan pukulan di rahangnya, darah segar mengalir dari bibirnya menetes mengenai seragamnya. "Jadi, kau akan mengorbankan keluargamu?" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung berusaha berdiri, tetapi Namjoon menendang tulang keringnya hingga kembali tersungkur._

" _JAWAB!"_

 _Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemetar, "tentu saja tidak. A-apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

 _Namjoon tersenyum berjongkok lalu menepuk pundak Taehyung 3 kali. "Bagus…"_

" _Kau menyukai gadis yang bersama Oh Sialan Sehun itu kan?"_

" _La-lalu?" tanya Taehyung khawatir._

" _Mudah saja, dekati Luhan, rebut Luhan darinya maka ia akan hancur. Setelah itu beritahukan ini padanya…" Namjoon mendekat. "Mengerti?"_

" _N-ne…" jawab Taehyung takut._

" _Hanya dengan kau merebut Luhan, gadis yang kau sukai akan memilihmu, lalu Sehun akan mejauh darimu karena ia sendiri pasti akan mendatangiku seperti waktu itu. Layaknya orang bodoh, lalu aku tinggal menghabisinya. Hebat bukan?"_

" _Hancurkan ia perlahan… Jika ketahuan di awal, aku yang akan menghancurkanmu dan keluargamu, ingat itu!"_

 _ **[Flashback off]**_

..

" _Hancurkan ia perlahan… Jika ketahuan di awal, aku yang akan menghancurkanmu dan keluargamu, ingat itu!"_ Taehyung menyeringai kecil mengingat percakapannya dengan Namjoon. "Aku benar-benar membencimu karena kau tidak boleh tahu…"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "apa yang kau tertawakan sialan! Cepat jawab–"

"Kau tahu Namjoon anak pemilik yayasan sekolah ini? Ia dengan mudah terbebas dari perkelahian denganmu dan lulus dari sekolah ini tanpa masalah."

Sehun masih mendengarkan, ia tidak tahu jika pereman sekolah yang berurusan dengannya adalah anak pemilik yayasan. Sial sekali! Pikir Sehun. Pantas saja, semua anak yang berkaitan dengan kejadian waktu itu dikeluarkan, sedangkan ketua mereka yang berengsek itu masih bisa mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

"…ia menitip pesan untukmu. _Cepatlah lulus Oh Sehun, aku akan menemuimu lagi di manapun kau berada_. _Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dan… gadismu, dia manis…_ "

Mata Sehun membola, bagaimana bisa Luhan juga dilibatkan?

"Kau sudah sadar? Kaulah yang harus menjauh dari Luhan… kau hanya membawa bahaya untuknya." Taehyung mendorong Sehun yang masih terpaku.

"Aku beritahu, Namjoon bukan orang sembarangan. Ia bisa melakukan apa saja padamu. Aku tidak peduli kau mati ditangannya, tapi jangan libatkan Luhan di dalamnya." Setelah membersihkan dirinya, Taehyung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terkejut.

Membawa bahaya bagi Luhan? Apa ia benar-benar melakukannya?

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan kembali ke kelas dengan lunglai. Di perjalanan, ia melihat Sehun yang baru saja menuruni tangga dari atap. Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan di sana, memandanginya karena Sehun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. _'Apa yang harus aku lakukan denganmu, Sehun?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Ia merasa sedih hanya dengan menatap Sehun dari kejauhan.

Ketika tak sengaja mata mereka bertemu, Luhan sedikit tersentak, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tatapan yang biasa keduanya pancarkan tiba-tiba menjadi canggung. Kehangatan yang biasa mereka salurkan tidak ada lagi, kini semua terasa aneh dengan banyak pancaran yang tidak dapat dimengerti keduanya.

Setelah itu, Luhan memutuskan tatapan mereka. Ia tidak bisa lagi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya berlari ke pelukan Sehun dan menangis di sana. Tidak bisa. Dengan hati yang telah ia kuatkan, Luhan mulai melangkah, matanya hampir goyah untuk tidak melihat pada Sehun.

Sedangkan itu, Sehun hanya bisa menatap Luhan dengan sedih. Sepertinya apa yang ia tuai selalu membuahkan hasil yang buruk. Ia terlalu membiarkan perasaannya tumbuh dengan subur, menjaganya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan dengan percaya diri akan memanen hasilnya dengan bangga. Tetapi, ia hanya membiarkan tuaiannya dicabut oleh orang lain dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang dilewati begitu saja.

Luhan melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan ia juga sekali lagi tak mampu menggapai Luhan di dekatnya. Semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang, Sehun telah melepaskan segala yang ia jaga dengan sia-sia. Kekhawatiran akan Luhan dalam bahaya mulai menghantuinya, membuat dirinya masuk ke jeruji yang ia buat sendiri.

' _Sehun, aku tidak bisa melihatmu hancur karena Mama, tidak, aku tidak bisa membuatmu hancur karena keegoisanku sendiri'_ Ucap Luhan dalam hati setelah melewati Sehun dengan dingin.

Sehun menatap punggung kecil Luhan, "Luhan, maafkan aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Maaf ya semua, gak tepat waktu huhu TT** **aku tiba-tiba aja dapet banyak be** **ner kerjaa** **n Hufff...**

 **Tapiii... gima** **na** **nih sama Chapter kali i** **ni? Me** **nguras air mata? *lebaymaapya hahaha. Pas buat i** **ni rasa** **nya campur-campur kare** **na _'ke_** _ **napa sih** **Sehu** **n-Luha** **n sulit ba**_ ** _nget buat bersama!'_ tapi... tu** **nggu aja bagaima** **na kela** **njuta** **n** **nya ya yeorobuu** **n** **n~ sara** **nghae! 3**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#LuVe94: horeyy, sudah tahu siapa ya** **ng me** **ngi** **ntai? hihi. Ciee ka** **nge** **n Mama Luha** **n, itu udah aku keluari** **n Mama-** **nya malah biki** **n frustasi :( hehehe. Makasi review** **nya ya.. sema** **ngat! ^^**

 **#AsaHunHan: huh aku juga berpikira** **n begitu, kita sehati hihi. Makasi review** **nya ^^**

 **#Phe19920110: Aku esmosi juga de** **nga** **n semua** **nya kali i** **ni TT huaa.. Makasi review** **nya ^^ sema** **ngatt!**

 **..**

 **Yuppss, sudah? Gak ada lagi? hehe**

 **Moho** **n review** **nya pembacaku terci** **ntaaa ;)**

 **Gamsaham** **nida...**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	9. Chapter 9: Haruskah aku melakukannya?

**Sekali lagi, maaf late post yaa~ hehehe**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Asrama Putri]**

Keesokkan harinya…

"Luhan, kau sudah berkemas?" tanya Minseok yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, aku dijemput sebentar lagi."

Minseok duduk di ranjangnya, "huah! Akhirnya kita bisa pulang juga ya. Aku merindukan kamarku di rumah, tetapi aku tidak rindu dengan orang di samping kamarku," keluh Minseok.

"Siapa?" tanya Luhan.

" _Eonnie_ , ia benar-benar menyebalkan! Untung saja _Oppa_ -ku tidak seperti _Eonnie_."

Luhan tertawa kecil, "senangnya kau memiliki saudara. Pasti rumahmu ramai. Rumahku sangat sepi,"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana jika kami berempat main ke rumahmu? Itu juga kalau boleh…" tanya Minseok.

"Berempat?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk, "Aku, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun. Pasti asik!"

Luhan terlihat tidak merespon ketika nama Sehun di sebut. "Luhan?" panggil Minseok.

"Ah _mian_ , sebenarnya aku akan pergi liburan. Kemungkinan tidak di rumah."

Minseok mengangguk, " _gwaenchanha_. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan ya. Sampai bertemu sebulan lagi di kamar ini..."

"Kau juga," ucap Luhan. Lalu ia membuka ponselnya, "aku sudah di jemput, sampai jumpa di sekolah Minseok…"

Di perjalanan, ketika Luhan membuka pintu asrama putri, tak sengaja dirinya berpapasan dengan Sehun yang juga baru turun dari asrama putra di lantai dua. Mata mereka bertemu menimbulkan desiran aneh di keduanya. Beberapa detik keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Tangan Sehun terangkat tanpa sadar, mengarah ke tangan Luhan yang memegang koper di sisi kirinya. Sebelum benar-benar bersentuhan, Luhan berbalik secara mendadak. "Tasku…" ucap Luhan lalu kembali melangkah masuk ke asrama.

Sehun yang menyadari bahwa tas Luhan sudah tergantung di bahu lalu tersenyum pahit. Benar, ia tanpa sadar lagi-lagi bersikap bahwa Luhan masih bersamanya seperti sebelumnya. Akhirnya, Sehun mendorong kopernya keluar asrama.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, "bodoh sekali!" rutuk Luhan pada dirinya. Ia memegang tas kecilnya, "pasti ia menyadarinya…"

 **.**

 **.**

Di perjalanan pulang, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi saat mengendarai mobil. Beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak mobil di depannya dan menginjak remnya mendadak membuatnya berkali-kali diumpat orang-orang di belakangnya. Sejak tadi, hatinya merasa tak tenang. Ia teringat kata-kata Taehyung yang memberitahunya mengenai Namjoon, musuh terbesarnya. Sehun memutar kemudinya ke kiri, memutar balik mobilnya lalu menuju ke rumah teman lamanya.

Sesampainya di tempat temannya, Sehun turun dari mobil dan memencet bel rumah besar tersebut. Setelah dibukakan pintu, Sehun menunggu temannya itu di ruang tamu.

"Sehun? Apa kabar? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu lagi belakangan ini." ucap seseorang yang ditunggunya.

"Aku baik, kau?"

Temannya itu merangkul Sehun lalu meninju kecil lengan Sehun, " _ya!_ Panggil aku, _Hyung!_ "

" _Shiro_! Kita seumuran, Kim Jongin!" Sehun berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin, atau yang kerap di sapa Kai itu.

"Kau ini, padahal aku lulus lebih cepat darimu!" kekeh Kai.

"Kau beruntung saja, sialan!" kesal Sehun.

"Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Kai.

"Bisa carikan informasi seseorang untukku?" tanya Sehun.

Kai terlihat serius menatap Sehun, "apalagi kali ini? Setelah hampir mati dikeroyok para pereman, kau tidak juga kapok?"

"Aniya, bukan begitu. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka, tetapi yang satu ini kesalahanku."

" _Wae?_ "

"Ketua mereka adalah anak pemilik sekolahku, ia sepertinya kembali mencariku. Apa kau bisa mencari informasi keberadaan seseorang bernama Kim Nam Joon?"

Mata Kai membulat, "Kim Nam Joon? Astaga, ia satu kampus denganku!"

"Satu kampus? Berarti, Bailon University?" tanya Sehun memastikan.

Kai mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "sepertinya aku hanya perlu ke sana, Bailon University."

" _Ya_! Kau gila?! Kau mau menantangnya lagi? Aku tidak mau membantumu kali ini, meski Chanyeol yang mendatangiku seperti dahulu."

"Hanya itu satu-satunya cara, biarkan aku datang seperti kemauannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan terseret masuk," jawab Sehun.

"Lu-Luhan? Siapa itu? Kekasihmu?" tanya Kai bingung.

Sehun menggeleng, "bukan, ah maksudku belum. _Aniya-aniya_ , bukan, ia bukan kekasihku." Jawab Sehun, ia sendiri kebingungan bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Ada cara lain, Sehun. Kau mau dengar?" tawar Kai.

"Apa itu?"

"Masuk ke universitas itu, kau bisa mengawasinya terlebih dahulu sebelum kau bertindak. Terakhir kali ia membawa banyak anak buah, sekarang apalagi, pikirkan itu!"

Masuk ke Bailon University, itu berarti Sehun harus menjadi satu-satunya lulusan terbaik. Memikirkan posisi pertama tanpa banyak pertimbangan pasti akan mudah Sehun dapatkan, tetapi ia teringat Luhan yang juga memperebutkan posisi itu karena janjinya pada ibunya. Sehun sudah berniat untuk tidak meraih posisi pertama di kelulusan karena terlalu mencolok.

"…tapi tidak hanya itu, aku tahu betapa jeniusnya kau. Manfaatkan itu, kau jadilah yang pertama saat kelulusan. Ketika kau memilih Bailon University, otomatis kau akan menjadi yang berpengaruh di sana, tidak akan ada yang berani mengusikmu sekalipun anak pemilik yayasan." Lanjut Kai.

Kai mendekat pada Sehun, "aku mendapat informasi, Namjoon itu tidak akan lagi melakukan apapun pada seseorang yang berpengaruh. Kau di keroyok olehnya, tetapi karena kau peringkat satu di sekolah, yayasan Kim melindungimu. Maka itu kejadiannya juga tidak menyebar luas meski sudah disangkutkan dengan polisi."

Sehun semakin bimbang, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa, "aakhhh… _molla_. Aku _stress_ memikirkannya."

"Itu hanya saranku, jalan termudah. Itu keputusanmu untuk mengambil jalan mudah atau sulit untuk melindungi siapa itu, Ru-Ruhan?"

Sehun mendesah berat, "aku akan pikirkan. _Gomawo_ informasinya, kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakan."

"Tentu saja, aku Kim Jongin!" Kai tertawa dengan bangga. "Kau sudah akan pergi?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangguk, "hm, ada yang menungguku."

Setiap kalimat 'ada yang menungguku' ketika Sehun akan pulang, Kai sudah tahu bahwa orangtua Sehun kembali ke Korea. " _Araseo_ , hati-hati."

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di kediamannya, Sehun menurunkan kopernya dari mobil. _Maid_ datang dari dalam rumah untuk membantu Tuan Muda mereka, tetapi Sehun menolaknya dengan sopan karena tidak seharusnya wanita paruh baya yang membawa koper beratnya.

Bagitu masuk ke ruang tengah, Sehun melihat pemandangan asing, dimana orangtuanya duduk di sana sambil berbincang. Sehun lelah, ia tidak mau membuat suasana hatinya makin buruk. Ia mendekati kedua orang itu lalu membungkuk pada keduanya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku pulang." Kemudian ia berbalik hendak menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, tidakkah sapaanmu itu terlalu singkat?" tanya _Eomma_ -nya.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lelah kemudian kembali berbalik. " _Eomma_ , apa kabar? Baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya datar. Ia melihat pada orang lain yang saat ini berstatus sebagai ayahnya, "apa kabar Tuan Oh? Sepertinya kau juga baik-baik saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun pergi ke kamarnya.

"Sehun!" teriakan _Eomma_ -nya terdengar. "Begitukah sikapmu melihat orangtuamu yang baru datang?"

" _Yeobo_ , sudahlah. Lagipula ia memang tidak pernah berubah, biarkan saja." Ucap Tuan Oh. "Kecuali nilainya yang tiba-tiba menakjubkan,"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Pikir Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga nilaimu seperti itu?" tanya _Appa_ -nya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan tertarik jika aku mengatakannya. Pikirkan saja apa yang ingin kau pikirkan tentang nilaiku." Ucap Sehun tanpa berbalik, ia menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu!–"

" _Yeobo_ tenanglah…" ucap Tuan Oh. "Lagipula sebentar lagi suasana hatinya juga melunak."

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Gelap gulita, seperti setiap kali ia masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menghidupkan lampu dengan meraba sakelar di dinding. Ketika lampu menyala…

" _SURPRISE_!"

Sehun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di kediaman Luhan…

Luhan sampai di rumahnya, ia langsung bergegas masuk setelah _Mama_ -nya mengantar hingga depan rumah. Mama Luhan harus kembali ke perusahaan, sedangkan Luhan harus di rumah sendirian.

Luhan masuk ke rumahnya, sepi seperti biasanya. Selama sebulan kedepan ditambah satu semester kedepan, ia harus terbiasa tinggal di rumah yang sepi ini. Satu semester? Bukankah Luhan harusnya di asrama?

Benar, kalian belum tahu percakapan ketika Luhan dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Aku akan beritahu bagaimana situasi Luhan kali ini.

..

 _ **[Flashback]**_

 _Di ruang kepala sekolah…_

 _Luhan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah, benar saja ia menemukan Mama-nya masih di sekolah. "Mama…"_

" _Oh nak Luhan sudah datang, kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu." Ucap kepala sekolah._

 _Bahkan kepala sekolah keluar dari ruangannya, apa yang akan Mama-nya katakan membuat Luhan takut._

" _Ada apa Mama kemari?" tanya Luhan._

" _Kepala sekolah sudah menyetujui keinginanmu. Kau tidak lagi tinggal di asrama."_

 _Luhan terkejut dengan penuturan sang Mama, "m-mwo? Ma–"_

" _Bukankah kau bilang akan giat belajar dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau tidak akan berdekatan lagi dengan dia. Mama hanya membantumu, bukankah bagus? Frekuensi kau bertemu dengannya akan lebih sedikit."_

 _Luhan terdiam, di satu sisi ia menyetujui ucapan Mama-nya. Ia pun masih tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika berpapasan dengan Sehun, ditambah ia satu kelas dengannya. Jika ia tinggal di rumah, pasti Luhan bisa dengan mudah menghindari Sehun. Di sisi lainnya, Luhan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun, meski ia sudah berjanji tidak akan dekat dengan Sehun, tetapi ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja._

" _Baiklah, Luhan akan mengikuti keinginan Mama. Asal Sehun–"_

" _Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya selama kau mematuhiku." ucap Mama-nya._

 _Luhan mengangguk._

 _ **[Flashback off]**_

..

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Ranjang _king size_ , meja belajar dengan pencahayaan dan udara yang baik, lemari pakaiannya yang memisahkan antara ruang belajar dan ruang tidurnya. Hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan yaitu, membiarkan kopernya begitu saja dan segera naik ke ranjangnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang pegal mungkin akan membuat pikirannya juga menjadi lebih baik.

Luhan memosisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia memainkan ponselnya dan entah sejak kapan ia terlelap begitu saja di rumahnya yang sepi.

Sore telah beranjak dan kini digantikan malam. Rumah Luhan terlihat begitu gelap gulita karena penghuninya masih senantiasa bekelana dalam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Kediaman Keluarga Oh]**

" _SURPRISE!_ "

Sehun terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di kamarnya.

" _Hello Oppa, how're you?_ "

" _Ya!_ Oh Mina, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sehun begitu menyadari adiknya kembali ke Korea.

"Apa itu? _Oppa_ tidak suka aku pulang?" protes Mina.

"Bukan begitu, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Sehun. Adiknya itu sejak kecil tinggal bersama orangtuanya di Amerika. Mina dan Sehun terpaut jarak 3 tahun, saat itu Sehun berusia 10 tahun dan Mina berusia 7 tahun yang merupakan anak kandung dari Oh Si Won– ayah tiri Sehun. Ibu kandung Mina sendiri meninggal ketika Mina dilahirkan.

Sehun tidak pernah membenci adiknya, ia malah merasa kehadiran Mina cukup bisa membuatnya merasa diinginkan. Orangtuanya tidak pernah sedikitpun memerhatikannya sejak mereka menikah. Bahkan, dahulu Sehun sering sekali menyalahkan _Eomma_ -nya karena hak asuh jatuh ke tangan sang ibu.

Ayah biologis Sehun (Zhou Yi Ming) adalah orang Cina, itulah bagaimana Sehun sempat tinggal di Beijing selama 4 tahun. Sehun dilahirkan dengan nama Zhou Shi Xun. Selama itu kehidupan Sehun dan keluarga kecilnya masih baik-baik saja, hingga ketika ia berusia 5 tahun, orangtuanya mulai bertengkar. Setelah sekian lama, disaat Sehun berusia 8 tahun, orangtuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Itu membuat Sehun sedih dan membenci kedua orangtuanya. Setelahnya Sehun dan _Eomma_ -nya kembali ke Korea. Setahun kemudian, Lee Soo Young– _Eomma_ Sehun menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan besar, Oh Si Won.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyukai keputusan ibunya untuk kembali menikah, tetapi tentu saja untuk anak berusia 9 tahun tidak akan mempengaruhi pikiran orang dewasa. Siwon juga sebenarnya membutuhkan anak laki-laki untuk meneruskan perusahaannya. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Sehun yang bukan anak kandungnya, ia hanya perlu Sehun agar perusahaannya dapat terus Berjaya. Antara Sooyoung dan Siwon terikat semacam simbiosis mutualisme. Siwon membutuhkan sosok ibu untuk Mina, sedangkan Sooyoung membutuhkan sosok suami yang dapat menafkahinya. Lucunya adalah, Sooyoung terlihat lebih menyayangi Mina dibandingkan Sehun, anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja _oppa_ , ini kan liburan. Aku hanya di Korea selama liburan lalu kembali ke Amerika bersama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_."

Jadi orangtuanya akan tinggal di rumah selama itu? Pikir Sehun. Ia benar-benar membenci situasi semacam ini. "Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat pergi. _Oppa_ ingin istirahat!" Sehun mendorong keluar adiknya.

"Ugh _oppa_ jahat sekali sih!" Mina memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun berhenti mendorong adiknya itu. "Mina kan merindukan _oppa_ …"

Sehun mengusak pelan rambut adiknya, " _mianhae_ , _oppa_ juga merindukanmu."

Pelukkan yang Mina berikan membuatnya mengingat Luhan, jika dipikirkan tinggi mereka sepadan. Tangan mungil di punggungnya juga sama seperti Luhan memeluknya. Sehun semakin mendekap adiknya itu, balasan dari ia ingin sekali memeluk Luhan dan menenangkan gadis yang disayanginya itu.

" _Oppa_ , sampai kapan kau memelukku?" protes Mina, sudah hampir 10 menit tidak ada tanda kakaknya itu akan melepaskannya.

"A-ah, _mian_ …" Sehun terbawa suasana, ia dengan cepat menghapus cepat air matanya yang entah sejak kapan membasahi pipinya.

Mina ternyata menyadari kakaknya menangis, " _oppa_! _wae gaerae_? Kau menangis?"

"Tidak, bodoh! Cepat keluar, _oppa_ ingin istirahat." Sehun kembali mengusir adiknya.

..

Entah sudah berapa lama Sehun tertidur, mungkin ia bisa melanjutkannya sampai pagi hari jika saja adiknya tidak mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

" _Oppa_! kau tidak makan?"

" _Oppa_! cepat buka–"

"Astaga, kau berisik sekali!" Sehun membuka pintu dengan penampilan masih mengenakan seragam.

" _Ya_! kau belum mandi?"

Sehun membesarkan matanya yang masih menyipit, " _Ya_? kau ini–"

" _Araseo_ , _mianhae oppa_. Cepat turun, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ sudah menunggu!"

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia tidak suka jika harus makan bersama mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun belum pernah melakukannya lagi sedari lama. Terakhir kali mereka makan bersama saat Mina kembali ke Korea, sekitar… entahlah mungkin 8 tahun yang lalu. Sehun juga tidak terlalu mengingatnya.

" _Oppa_!"

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengisyaratkan dengan kepalanya agar adiknya itu menyingkir. Kemudian ia menutup pintu di hadapan adiknya yang kesal karena diabaikan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun turun dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rumahnya. Dalam diam ia duduk di kursinya, di sebelah Mina, di depan _Appa_ -nya.

"Tidak sopan membuat orangtua menunggu, Sehun," tegur _Eomma_ -nya.

Sehun tidak berniat menjawab, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjawab 'tidak ada yang meminta untuk menungguku'. Tetapi ia tidak mau mencari masalah, apalagi ada Mina bersamanya.

"Jawab jika _Mama_ -mu memberitahu," kini sang ayah yang menegur.

Sehun menatap malas pada Siwon, lalu beralih pada _Eomma_ -nya " _ne_."

Makan keluarga tersebut terbilang hening, tidak ada yang berbicara dan itu mambuat Mina merasa sebal. " _Aigoo_ , apa aku sedang makan di pemakaman umum? Kenapa sepi sekali sih," Mina mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau sedang makan sebaiknya jangan berbicara, sayang" _Eomma_ -nya memberitahu.

"Padahal Mina sudah menunggu momen ini lamaaaa sekali. _Eomma_ jangan selalu memarahi _oppa_ dan _Appa_ jangan terlalu kaku. _Oppa_! kau juga kenapa dingin sekali sih!" protes Mina membuat semua orang di meja menatapnya.

" _Araseo_ , _princes_ s. Bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maaf, minggu depan kita makan di luar?" tawar Siwon.

"Benar, sekali-kali kita harus makan bersama di luar." Setuju Sooyoung.

" _Assa_! Janji ya, _Appa_ , _Eomma_?" tanya Mina, orangtuanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Mina beralih pada kakaknya, " _oppa_ , dengar itu minggu depan kita makan malam di luar!"

"Aku tidak ikut." Sehun memberitahu.

" _Wae_? _wae_? tidak boleh, pokoknya _oppa_ harus ikut!" kesal Mina.

Sehun hendak memberi alasan agar ia tidak ikut, tetapi ketika melihat mata adiknya yang berkaca-kaca–andalannya, membuat Sehun mengalah. "Baiklah," jawab Sehun pasrah.

"Yeeee!" Mina melonjak senang di kursinya. "Kalau begitu, besok _oppa_ harus menemaniku,"

Sehun menatap adiknya penuh tanya, sedangkan Mina tersenyum penuh arti, " _shoppinggg!_ "

Astaga, Sehun benci ini. Bukan benci karena Mina yang memintanya, tetapi ia tidak suka menemani siapapun berbelanja jika itu perempuan.

"Mina, jangan membeli barang-barang yang tidak kau pakai." _Eomma_ -nya mengingatkan.

Mina menatap _Eomma_ -nya dan merengek, " _Eomma_ ~" membuat sang ibu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau menghamburkan uang begitu, _Appa_ ganti kartumu dengan yang memiliki limit." Ucap sang ayah.

" _Andwae_! _Aniyo Appa_ , Mina akan bijak," janji Mina.

Sehun hanya mendengar percakapan keluarga bahagia–untuk Mina dalam diam. Telinganya mendengar, tetapi matanya fokus pada piringnya. Tempat ini menjadi ramai, tetapi ia masih merasa sendirian. Bahkan ia lebih memilih tidak seorang pun berada di sampingnya dan kesepian, dibanding seseorang bersamanya dan ia tetap kesepian.

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Sehun merasa kesepian di tempat ramai, Luhan merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kesepian, di tempat yang gelap.

"Hiks… _Baba_ …"

Luhan dengan mata yang masih terpejam, bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya.

..

" _Ma! Kapan Baba datang?" tanya Luhan kecil yang kembali dari tengah taman._

 _Mama-nya membersihkan daun yang mendarat di surai lembut putri kecilnya, "sebentar lagi Baba pasti datang. Baba sudah berjanji pada Luhan kan?"_

 _Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum imut, "eung! Baba bilang kita akan makan es krim, bermain kejar-kejaran dan…"_

" _Baba berjanji mengajak Luhan naik sepeda?" Mama-nya melanjutkan._

 _Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Luhan sukaa!" pekiknya._

 _Yuri–Mama Luhan mengangkat putri kecilnya itu karena gemas. Ia mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya dan menciumi wajah kecil putrinya, membuat Luhan berteriak geli._

 _Sebenarnya, Tuan Lu sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Korea dari Cina. Tuan Lu sudah memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah sampai di Bandara Incheon dan dalam perjalanan menuju ke taman yang keluarga kecil itu janjikan._

 _Yuri mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, lalu menunjukkannya pada sang anak. "Baba menelfon…"_

" _Baba!" pekik Luhan senang._

" _Ne, Yeobo dimana–"_

 _Tangan Yuri terkulai lemas, ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di kursi taman. "Ma, Baba sudah datang?" tanya Luhan penasaran, tetapi kemudian ia ikut menangis karena melihat Mama-nya mengeluarkan air mata._

" _Mama! Huaaaa! Baba!" teriak Luhan yang masih belum mengetahui apapun, yang ia tahu ia menangis karena sedih Mama-nya menangis._

 _Yuri segera memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya. "Kkajja, sayang… cup cup jangan menangis. Gwaenchanha… gwaenchanha…" ucap Yuri menenangkan putrinya dalam gendongannya._

" _Baba!" teriak Luhan masih histeris._

..

" _Baba!_ "

Luhan tersadar dari mimpinya, ia mengusap matanya yang mengalirkan air. "Mimpi ini lagi…" gumam Luhan.

"Apa _Baba_ merindukan Luhan? Apa _Baba_ tahu bahwa Luhan sedang bersedih?" tanya Luhan pada kegelapan. "Hiks… _Baba_ …"

"Bisakah Luhan ikut bersama _Baba_? Disini gelap, dingin, dan sepi…"

Luhan kembali menutup matanya karena tubuhnya merasa sangat lemas.

Luhan kembali membuka matanya, tetapi tempat ini terlalu banyak cahaya hingga matanya tak sanggup untuk terbuka lebar.

"Luhan! Kau sudah sadar?" suara tak asing masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Astaga, kau membuat _Mama_ panik! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak makan seharian? Lihat! Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit!"

Rumah sakit? Pikir Luhan. Ia menoleh pada seseorang di sebelahnya. " _Ma_ …"

"Kenapa tidak makan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya _Mama_ -nya membuat kepala Luhan terserang pusing.

"Lupa," jawab Luhan.

"Itu lebih baik. Jangan sampai aku mendengar alasan kau sakit karena memikirkan dia yang tidak berguna itu!"

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia menutup matanya. Ia tidak mau mendengar itu, Luhan sudah hampir gila karena keputusannya sendiri. Ia tidak mau kembali mendengar ocehan _Mama_ -nya yang seperti akan mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Baiklah, kau istirahat saja…" ucap _Mama_ -nya.

..

..

" _Ma_ …" panggil Luhan.

Keeseokkan harinya Luhan dalam perjalanan kembali dari rumah sakit. Ia merasa sudah cukup baik, karena Luhan memanglah tidak sakit.

"Hm?" respon _Mama_ -nya singkat sambil tidak melepaskan matanya dari layar _i-pad_.

"Bisa turunkan Luhan di taman depan?"

Yuri menoleh pada Luhan di sebelahnya, "merindukan _Baba_?" tanyanya. Suaranya berubah, suara yang asing dan hanya Luhan dengar saat Luhan kecil.

"Hm." Jawab Luhan singkat.

"Pak, tolong berhenti di depan." Ucap Yuri pada supirnya.

Yuri mengelus kepala Luhan, "telefon Mama jika kau ingin pulang. Mama akan menjemputmu…"

" _Aniyo_ ," Luhan menatap _Mama_ -nya. "Luhan bisa pulang sendiri, Luhan juga tidak akan lama."

 _Mama_ -nya mengangguk, "baiklah. Hati-hati."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ya!_ Mina! Kenapa tidak meletakkan belanjaanmu di mobil dahulu?" kesal Sehun, adiknya itu benar-benar mengerjainya. Setelah hampir 4 jam berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan, Mina memimpin Sehun dengan langkah misteriusnya.

"Mau ke mana?!" teriak Sehun lagi ketika Mina masuk ke sebuah taman.

" _Oppa_! jangan bawel. Ayo cepat!" Mina terkikik sendiri melihat kakaknya yang kesusahan membawa masing-masing 3 _papper bag_ besar di kedua tanggannya.

BRUK!

Sehun meletakkan dengan kesal belanjaan sang adik ke kursi taman. Ia menarik napasnya dengan kesusahan sambil menatap adiknya dengan tidak bersahabat.

" _Wae_? Oppa lelah?" tanya Mina imut.

"Diamlah!" kesal Sehun lalu duduk di samping papper bag yang memisahkannya dengan Mina.

Mina tertawa puas, ia berhasil membuat _oppa_ -nya berekspresi. "Tunggu disini _ne_ , Mina ingin membeli es krim di sana."

" _Vanilla_?" tanya Mina yang jelas-jelas tahu _oppa_ -nya itu tidak menyukai _vanilla_.

"Mau kubunuh?" Sehun mengeluarkan tinjunya.

Mina tertawa, "galak sekali!" lalu ia meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian.

Sementara Mina menjauh darinya, Sehun menopang dagunya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Luhan baik-baik saja dan apa yang Luhan lakukan. Meski ia dikerjai Mina hingga membuatnya pusing, tetapi ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan Luhan dalam pikirannya. Semakin ia mencoba melupakan Luhan, semakin ia terus memikirkan Luhan hingga rasanya ia bisa mati jika tidak ada Luhan di pikirannya.

" _Chogi-yo…"_

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia mencari sumber suara yang seperti berbicara padanya.

" _Apa…"_

Sehun menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?" tubuhnya membeku, gadis di pikirannya menjadi nyata. Bagai hal menakjubkan, Sehun terpaku padanya. "Luhan…" gumam Sehun.

Luhan refleks melangkah ke belakang saat melihat siapa yang ada di kursi masa lalunya. Awalnya Luhan bermaksud untuk meminta orang tersebut pindah karena ia hanya ingin duduk di tempat masa kecilnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa orang tersebut adalah Sehun.

Keduanya cukup lama terdiam, hanya saling memandang. Hingga, Mina datang memecah dinding es keduanya dengan dua es krim ya ia bawa. " _Oppa!_ ini milikmu– _wae geurae oppa_?" Mina mengikuti arah pandang kakaknya. Seorang gadis terlihat cantik dimatanya, menatap kakaknya dengan sedih.

Luhan menoleh pada Mina, saat itu juga hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Sehun mengenal perempuan lain di hadapannya. "Ma-maaf…" ucap Luhan singkat lalu pergi dari sana dengan cepat.

"Lu-Luhan!" teriak Sehun. Ia berdiri hendak mengejar Luhan.

" _Oppa, wae geurae_? Siapa dia, _oppa_ mengenalnya?" tanya Mina bingung.

Sehun memegang kedua pundak adiknya, "Mina- _ya_ , tunggu di sini. _Oppa_ tidak akan lama," kemudian Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan berlari.

"Luhan tunggu!" panggil Sehun pada Luhan yang masih berlari. Sehun mempercepat langkahnya lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Lu!" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menarik napasnya, ia menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Luhan mengusap air matanya cepat sebelum Sehun menyadarinya. Ia menatap Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

" _Wae_?" tanya Luhan.

"A-aku…." ucapan Sehun terhenti di dinding es yang lagi-lagi Luhan buat, _"aku merindukanmu"_ ucap Sehun dalam hati. "Aku kemari bersama adikku, Mina. Ia sedang berlibur," Sehun menjelaskan tanpa ditanya, ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan salah paham.

Luhan menggeliatkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sehun, "lalu?" tanya Luhan dingin.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu…"

"Kau hanya menyia-nyiakan waktuku hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Pergilah!"

Sehun mencari kebenaran apakah Luhan benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya, setelah menyadarinya ia menunduk, tertawa pahit. "Ya…" Sehun menatap Luhan tajam, "kau ingin aku pergi darimu? Kau menginginkannya? Aku juga menginginkannya…"

Dalam sekejap, kata-kata Sehun menyakitinya. Ia ingin menangis dan menjelaskan semuanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasa khawatir Sehun akan menderita tidak bisa diatasinya. Luhan mengeratkan remasannya pada pakaian yang dikenakannya, mencoba menahan air matanya.

Seakan mengerti, Sehun berbalik, berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Semakin jauh, semakin tidak rela Sehun meninggalkan Luhan. Semakin Sehun menjauh, semakin merosot tubuh Luhan. Ketika Sehun tak lagi terlihat, Luhan menangis di sana dan lagi-lagi sendirian tanpa siapapun bersamanya.

Sehun berhenti di salah satu pohon, bersandar dengan penuh penyesalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan beberapa tetes air mata sialan ini menghujani tanah yang malang. _'Kau ingin aku pergi darimu? Kau menginginkannya? Aku juga menginginkannya…'_ Sehun mengusap kedua matanya. Dengan langkah berat Sehun kembali ke adiknya dengan wajah biasanya.

' _Aku harus pergi jauh darimu, Luhan. Dengan begitu kau akan aman, meski kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Itu hanya sementara, lalu kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini._ _Annyeong~'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Haiahaii maaf membuat kalian me** **nu** **nggu yaaa hihi. Gima** **na de** **nga** **n chapter kali i** **ni? memuaska** **n? sedih?** **nyesek? atau bahagia (?)/eh... berika** **n pe** **ndapatmuu~ makasi ya yg udah sempeti** **n baca ;) tu** **nggu kela** **njuta** **n** **nya hari mi** **nggu** **na** **nti! see youu**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#LuVe94: aku ka** **n ema** **ng selalu baik, ehhh... kkkk. Mari tu** **nggu chapter-chapter sela** **njut** **nya yaa~ makasi review** **nya * Fighti** **ng!**

 **#AsaHunHan: itu be** **narr, sulit ba** **nget TT gak tega huhu. Tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nya lagii yaa hehehe, makasi udh review *lovyuuu**

 **..**

 **Moho** **n review** **na yeorobuu** **n** **n hehehe...**

 **Gamsaham** **nida**

 ***lovefoorHUNHAN yeayy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally I did it

**Annyeon** **nyeo** **nghaseyo yeorobuu** **n** **n** **n~~**

 **Meski telatt: 새해복 많이 바드세요!**

 **Selamat tahun baru 2020 semuaa ^^ maaf ya late post lagi hehehe, dimulai ajadeh baca** **nya biar gak pe** **nasara** **n hihi.**

 **E** **njoy!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir, kini para remaja yang berstatus sebagai siswa harus kembali ke realita kehidupan mereka. Itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan para siswa, kembali ke sekolah, belajar, belajar, ujian, dan kembali belajar. Ah… itu sepertinya deskripsi yang pas hanya untuk beberapa siswa tertentu saja, seperti Luhan.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama sekolah, para siswa masih terlihat bersemangat karena mereka akan kembali berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Di hari pertama, sekolah terdengar lebih berisik daripada biasanya. Deretan cerita liburan sudah mengantre untuk diceritakan. Mulai dari mereka bangun tidur hingga tidur lagi, dari Senin sampai Minggu, setiap harinya!

Salah satunya, Baekhyun. Ya, siswa imut itu sedaritadi mengoceh bagaimana ia berlibur bersama keluarganya ke Jepang dan Chanyeol yang menyusulnya ke Jepang agar bisa bersama Baekhyun. " _Eotteokhae_ Minseokk _ie_ … aku semakin mencintai Chanyeol!" histeris Baekhyun di tengah ceritanya. "Kau mendengarku tidak sih?!" kesal Baekhyun karena sedaritadi Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Eo-eoh, ya-ya di sana memang sangat indah." Komentar Minseok asal. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap malas pada temannya itu.

" _Mi-mianhae_ Baekhyun- _ah_ ," Minseok terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini.

" _Wae?_ Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya.

Minseok menatap Baekhyun, "apa yang kau pikirkan kalau teman semakarmu belum kembali? Padahal hari ini sudah mulai sekolah"

"Luhan belum kembali? Mungkin Luhan mungkin sedikit terlambat. Kau bisa menanyakannya nanti, jangan khawatir." Baekhyun menenangkan. Minseok mengangguk.

Benar, Minseok tidak atau tepatnya belum diberitahu prihal Luhan yang keluar dari asrama. Jadi, hampir semalaman Minseok menunggu _roommate_ -nya itu kembali. Ia tertidur karena lelah entah pukul berapa dan terbangun dengan terkejut. Ia pikir Luhan sudah datang, ternyata ia masih sendirian.

Sesampainya di kelas, Minseok terheran-heran menemukan Luhan yang sudah di kelas. "Luhan!" teriak Minseok lalu memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

"Ugh! Kau membuatku sesak, Minseok- _ah_." Protes Luhan.

" _Ya!_ Kenapa tidak datang ke asrama, kemarin? Kau pasti belum memasukkan barangmu ke asrama karena takut terlambat sekolah kan? _Aigoo_." Ucap Minseok sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Luhan menatap Minseok, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tetapi ia akan semakin bersalah apabila tidak memberitahu Minseok.

"Minseok- _ah_ …" panggil Luhan.

"Hm?" respon Minseok tanpa menoleh pada Luhan karena ia sibuk membuka tas mencari rotinya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bisa lihat aku sebentar?"

Minseok menoleh pada Luhan, bahkan ia sudah memindah posisinya menghadap Luhan. " _Wae?_ "

"Sebenarnya… aku tidak lagi tinggal di asrama." Aku Luhan.

" _Mwo?_ Ada apa?"

Luhan menatap Minseok, merasa bersalah. " _Mama_ memintaku tinggal di rumah karena akan banyak les yang aku lakukan. _Mama_ tidak mau aku lelah karena pergi dan pulang. Aku juga merasa bersalah jika _Mama_ kesana-kemari menjemput dan mengantarku."

Minseok mengangguk mengerti membuat Luhan bernapas lega, "kalau begitu kau harus baik-baik saja di rumah, _ne?_ "

Luhan mengangguk, "tentu!" wajah Luhan berubah murung, "tapi aku minta maaf karena meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Memang sih aku akan sendirian, tetapi tak masalah. Mungkin nanti aku dapat teman sekamar yang baru."

"Itu bagus!" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, itu Sehun!" tunjuk Minseok pada Sehun yang baru menarik kursi dari mejanya. Luhan mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. Sosok itu benar Sehun, ia tidak pernah melupakannya karena setiap malam Sehun selalu berada di mimpinya. Membuatnya semakin frustasi karena tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sehun dari pikirannya.

"Ohya, kau sudah memberitahu Sehun?" tanya Minseok.

"Hm? Belum," jawab Luhan. _'Lagipula untuk apa aku memberitahunya'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya kau beritahu dia, aku akan memanggilnya."

"Jangan–"

"Sehun!" terlambat, Minseok terlebih dahulu memanggil Sehun.

Sehun menoleh pada Minseok, "kemari sebentar!" pinta Minseok. Sehun dengan tenang berjalan mendekati Minseok.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Sehun, ia hanya menatap Minseok tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Luhan yang juga ada di sana.

Minseok merasa aneh, ada yang berubah dari Sehun. Mata tidak peduli itu kembali, tatapan yang biasa Sehun pancarkan sudah lama sekali. Juga, Sehun tidak menyapa Luhan sama sekali. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Pikir Minseok.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Minseok _to the point_ , ia memang pembaca suasana yang hebat. Sehun tidak menjawab, ia masih terus memandang Minseok datar.

"Aku akan berbicara pada Sehun sebentar," Luhan berdiri lalu mendekati Sehun. "Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Luhan dengan kikuk lalu berjalan mendahului Sehun. Hal itu membuat Minseok tampak makin curiga pada mereka. Tanpa menjawab, Sehun mengikuti Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dingin ketika Luhan sudah memutuskan dimana mereka harus berbicara.

"Bisa kau bersikap seperti biasanya jika di depan Minseok, Baekhyun, atau Chanyeol?" pinta Luhan tenang.

" _Wae?_ "

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengungkitnya." Jawab Luhan tanpa melihat pada Sehun.

Sehun tertawa merendahkan, "itu bukan masalahku. Aku hanya cukup diam tak menjawabnya."

' _Padahal kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, mengapa keras kepala ikut membenciku, Luhan.'_ Gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil memandang Luhan yang tidak juga menatapya.

"Jangan terlalu memperlihatkan kalau kita tidak lagi seperti dahulu," ucap Luhan final. Lalu ia beranjak dari sana. Namun tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti melangkah karena Sehun merangkulnya secara mendadak.

"Bersikap biasa bukan? Seperti ini maksudmu?" bisik Sehun.

"Ja-jangan bercanda!"

"Lalu memangnya apa beda kita yang dahulu dengan sekarang?" bisik Sehun lagi. Luhan membeku di tempatnya, ia tidak bisa membalas untuk memaki ataupun menghempas Sehun darinya. Perasaan nyaman ini terlalu nyata. "Kau dan aku, memang tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun. Dahulu mau pun sekarang!" lanjut Sehun. Kemudian Sehun pergi mendahului Luhan. Ia meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terkejut dan juga tersakiti.

 **.**

 **.**

Makan siang kali ini Luhan tidak ditemani teman-temannya karena mereka sudah makan terlebih dahulu. Luhan memilih makan belakangan karena ia beralasan ingin belajar di perpustakaan. Padahal, yang ingin Luhan lakukan adalah menghindari Sehun.

Ia pikir makan siangnya akan berlangsung tenang, ternyata tidak, Taehyung yang tidak Luhan harapkan mendudukkan diri begitu saja di depan Luhan tanpa permisi.

"Kenapa makan sendirian?" tanya Taehyung.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Luhan ketus.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Taehyung merasa bersalah.

Luhan menatap datar pada Taehyung, "aku akan senang jika kau membiarkanku makan sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Taehyung sambil bersiap membawa nampannya. "Tapi Luhan,"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Taehyung. "Apa kau ada waktu sebentar setelah makan? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Luhan mendesah, "bicarakan saja di sini," ia kembali menyuap makan siangnya.

"Tidak bisa…"

Luhan meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar, "kalau begitu tidak bisa." Ia tidak lagi dalam mood baik untuk menghabiskan makanannya. Luhan mengangkat nampannya untuk menyudahi makannya yang masih tersisa setengah.

"Luhan–" tangan Taehyung yang menahan Luhan secara tidak sengaja membuat nampan Luhan terjatuh dengan makanan yang tercecer.

"Astaga! _Mianhae_ ," Taehyung segera meletakkan nampannya di meja dan membantu Luhan membersihkan makanannya.

" _Ya!_ Kim Tae Hyung!" teriak seseorang dari pintu. Rupanya Sehun sedaritadi memerhatikan keduanya. Luhan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara, benar Sehun di sana, rautnya terlihat mengerikan.

Sehun berlari menghampiri lalu memukul rahang Taehyung, dalam sekali serang Taehyung tersungkur di lantai. "Bangun kau!" Sehun menarik kerahnya, "jangan berusaha terlalu keras!" Sehun menghempas Taehyung ke meja sebelah. Beberapa siswa yang masih di kantin sontak berteriak karena kejadian di hadapan mereka.

"Sehun!" Luhan yang awalnya masih terkejut segera mencoba menarik Sehun, tetapi tidak berhasil. Sehun kambali melayangkan tinjunya membuat Taehyung mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tidak bisa seperti ini, Sehun akan terluka. Bagaimana ini? Pikir Luhan. Tidak seorang pun bergerak untuk melerai keduanya. Melihat Sehun yang sepertinya masih terselimuti emosi membuat Luhan panik, "HENTIKAN!" teriak Luhan. Pukulan yang akan Sehun layangkan berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Sehun melepas kerah Taehyung dan menetralkan napasnya. Ia memandangi wajah Taehyung yang babak belur karenanya. _'Sial! Aku terbawa emosi!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan menyenggol Sehun untuk berjongkok menghampiri Taehyung di bawah sana. Melihatnya membuat Sehun tertawa tanpa suara. Luhan memang benar-benar berniat tidak acuh padanya.

Luhan membantu Taehyung berdiri lalu mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sehun di belakangnya.

..

..

 **[Ruang Kesehatan]**

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Taehyung babak belur. Meski dari luar Luhan terlihat tenang.

" _Gwaenchanha_ … ugh…" keluh Taehyung saat lukanya berdenyut.

" _Mian,_ " ucap Luhan. "Karena aku kau jadi babak belur."

Taehyung tersenyum, "kau tahu kan. Sehun yang melakukannya, bukan kau. Tidak masalah. Kebiasaan lama memang susah hilang…"

"Terima kasih kau lebih memilihku daripada Sehun," ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Taehyung, apa kau pikir aku menolongmu karena aku lebih memilihmu daripada Sehun?"

"Hm?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan, karena kau memang harus ditolong. Orang bodoh mana yang memilih pergi ketika di hadapannya ada orang yang membutuhkan?" Luhan berkata dengan wajah datarnya.

Taehyung mengumpati Sehun dalam hatinya, "kau benar." Jawab Taehyung memaksakan senyumnya. "Luhan…. Sepertinya kau masih termasuk dalam kategori orang bodoh."

" _Mwo?_ "

"Kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Sehun, ia bukan orang yang baik. Dia berbahaya, sebaiknya kau menjauhinya–"

Luhan menggeretakkan giginya tidak suka mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "Kau siapa?" Taehyung menatap Luhan, dengan tatapan berbeda, kali ini tatapan Taehyung terlihat tidak dibuat-buat. Obsesi kebenciannya pada Sehun sangat terlihat. "Memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun?"

"Sebaiknya kau tahu. Sehun sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya, dia–"

"Peduli apa kau jika aku dalam bahaya?"

"Aku peduli padamu Luhan! Aku–"

"Cukup! Jangan ganggu aku lagi." Ucap Luhan ketus lalu berbalik. "Ah satu lagi… Aku yang menentukannya, menjauhi atau mendekati Sehun. Itu urusanku!" ucapnya tanpa berbalik. Lalu Luhan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan kepalan kuat di tangannya.

"Agh! SIAL!"

..

Ketika Luhan berjalan menuju ke kalas, seseorang menariknya ke tempat sepi. Setelah melihat siapa pelakunya, Luhan sedikit terkejut, namun ia kembali mengontrol wajahnya.

"Apa lagi maumu, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan kobaran api yang menyala di matanya, "apa maksudmu dengan pergi bersama Taehyung?"

Luhan mendesah malas, "itu urusanku–"

"Dia berbahaya, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya." Sehun memperingatkan.

Luhan tertawa mengejek, "kalian mengatakan hal yang sama, astaga…"

Mata Sehun membola, "apa yang dia katakan?" desak Sehun. Apa Luhan tahu prihal Namjoon? Pikir Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli, Sungguh! Berhentilah memerintahku untuk menjauhi atau mendekati siapapun! Aku muak!" Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Sehun lalu pergi dari sana.

Setelah meninggalkan Sehun, Luhan jadi khawatir tentang apa yang dibicarakan Taehyung dan Sehun. Ia dalam bahaya? Apa hubungannya dengan mereka berdua? Pikir Luhan.

Ingatan saat Sehun berkelahi karena melindunginya merayap di pikirannya. Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti, "tidak mungkin kan?" gumam Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Bayangan Sehun yang terluka parah membuatnya ketakutan. "Tidak, itu sudah berlalu dan selesai. Semua akan baik-baik saja…" ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya meski masih meninggalkan banyak kekhawatiran.

..

Luhan sampai di kelas. Ketika ia baru memasuki ruang kelas, seisi kelas langsung berbisik-bisik ke arahnya. Hanya Minseok satu-satunya yang menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, "aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku dengar Sehun berkelahi dengan Taehyung." Tanya Minseok.

"Hanya salah paham," jawab Luhan.

Selang setengah jam kemudian, Sehun masuk ke kelas membuat seisi kelas kembali berbisik-bisik. Luhan melihat Sehun yang berjalan menuju bangkunya, begitu juga dengan Minseok. Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja dari raut wajahnya, Sehun memasukkan bukunya dan membawa tasnya. Ia keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ke mana dia pergi? Apa dia dihukum?" tanya Minseok. Luhan terlihat khawatir, apa Sehun dihukum karenanya?

"Minseok- _ah_ …" panggil Luhan.

" _Ne?_ "

"Bisa tanyakan pada Chanyeol apa yang terjadi?" pinta Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan langsung pada Sehun– ah, jadi benar ada yang terjadi antara kalian." Minseok akhirnya mengerti.

" _Jebal_ …"

"Baiklah, akan aku tanyakan." Ucap Minseok final.

' _Sehun… aku mohon kau harus baik-baik saja. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi'_.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sekolah berakhir, kini semua siswa bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran tambahan. Sejak Sehun pergi saat istirahat, sampai saat ini ia belum juga kembali. Luhan sedaritadi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah bangku Sehun berkali-kali. Minseok yang di sebelahnya menepuk pundak Luhan.

" _Gwaenchanha?_ " tanyanya.

Luhan mengangguk, "ada balasan dari Chanyeol?"

Minseok menggeleng dengan murung. "Kau mau ke kelasnya saja?" tawar Minseok.

"Selamat siang anak-anak…"

Luhan tadinya ingin mengiyakan ajakan Minseok, tetapi ia menggeleng karena guru mereka sudah datang.

..

..

Pelajaran tambahan di kelas berakhir, kini siswa bergegas pindah ke tempat belajar tambahan lainnya. Biasanya Luhan adalah yang paling cepat keluar dari kelas, tetapi kali ini ia tidak berpindah sedikitpun dari bangkunya.

"Lu?" panggil Minseok.

"Hm?" respon Luhan singkat sambil menoleh pada Minseok.

"Kau terlihat pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng, "entahlah… aku mengkhawatirkan Sehun."

"Lalu, sebenarnya ada masalah apa diantara kalian?" tanya Minseok akhirnya, ia tidak tega melihat Luhan terus-terusan murung. "Kau mau menceritakannya?"

Luhan menoleh pada Minseok lalu tersenyum tipis dengan mata sedihnya, "entahlah… aku juga tidak tahu apa masalah kami sebenarnya." Benar, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sehun juga ikut menjauhinya. Ia memang ingin Sehun menjauh darinya karena janjinya pada sang ibu, tetapi rasanya semuanya semakin tidak dimengerti.

"Sudah bicarakan pada Sehun?"

"Belum… Sepertinya tidak bisa, kami masing-masing memiliki alasan sendiri… yang aku yakin kami tidak ingin saling memberitahu."

Minseok menatap sendu Luhan, "aku tidak tahu masalahnya seperti apa, tetapi jangan pernah menyelesaikan masalah dengan menyakiti diri sendiri. Bukan hanya kau yang tersakiti, jika nantinya Sehun tahu dengan sendirinya, ialah yang paling tersakiti karena aku yakin, tidak ada yang mau jika orang yang disayanginya tersakiti. Apalagi karena dirinya."

Luhan menunduk, "kau benar… tapi aku sudah terlanjur melakukannya. Aku hanya bisa menjaga agar Sehun tidak pernah tahu."

Minseok memeluk Luhan dengan lembut, "jika sulit, kau bisa memberitahuku. Aku akan mendengarkan semua keluhanmu…"

Rasa khawatir akan Sehun sekaligus rasa lega karena ada seseorang disisinya membuat air mata Luhan lolos dengan ringannya. " _Gomawo_ … Minseok- _ah_ ," ucap Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini pukul 9 malam, jam tambahan benar-benar berakhir. Itulah mengapa banyak siswa yang sudah mulai menuju asrama mereka, tetapi tidak untuk Luhan. Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir, dimana _Mama_ -nya sudah menjemput. Luhan segera masuk begitu melihat mobil _Mama_ -nya terpakir tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan segera naik ke kamarnya. Ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun dengan _Mama_ -nya di mobil maupun saat sudah di rumah.

"Luhan, kau pucat. Ada apa?" tanya _Mama_ -nya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak menaiki anak tangga. Luhan bebalik menghadap _Mama_ -nya, " _gwaenchanhayo Ma_ … Luhan hanya sedikit lelah,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu istirahat. _Mama_ akan bicara padamu besok saja," ucap _Mama_ -nya yang kini mendekati Luhan lalu menepuk pundaknya.

" _Ne…_ "

Di kamar, Luhan melepaskan tasnya begitu saja ke lantai. Tanpa mengganti seragamnya, Luhan naik ke ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Luhan mendesah berat, hari pertamanya di sekolah sudah membuatnya selelah ini _. 'Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapi hari selanjutnya?'_ gumam Luhan. Matanya perlahan memberat dan tertutup, ia pergi alam mimpinya begitu cepat.

..

..

Pagi harinya, Luhan turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan. Ia sudah siap dengan seragam dan tas yang menggantung di bahunya.

"Kau sudah ingin mau berangkat, sepagi ini?" tanya _Mama_ -ya yang baru selesai menata sarapan. Meskipun sibuk, Nyonya Lu tidak pernah membiarkan putrinya tidak sarapan jika sedang di rumah. Ia melirik jam di dinding. "Baru pukul setengah 7 pagi,"

Luhan mengangguk, "Luhan harus belajar sebentar di perpustakaan, ada refrensi yang tidak Luhan punya."

 _Mama_ -nya tersenyum, "baiklah, biar _Mama_ yang mengantarmu. Pak Lee juga belum datang sepagi ini."

Luhan mengangguk, "kemarin _Mama_ bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Luhan. Ada apa _Ma_?" tanyanya.

"Benar, _Mama_ hampir lupa. Sebentar…" _Mama_ -nya keluar dari dapur dan masuk ke kamarnya. Tak lama, ia kembali dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Lihat ini," _Mama_ -nya menyodorkan berbagai dokumen dari perguruan tinggi Amerika hingga London.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "a-apa ini _Ma_?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau akan kuliah di salah satunya. Bagaimana, ada yang kau suka?"

Luhan menatap _Mama_ -nya tak percaya, " _Mama_ tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini pada Luhan sebelumnya."

"Maka itu sekarang _Mam_ a ingin membicarakannya. _Mama_ sudah berpikir, kau sekolah di sana untuk Sarjana dan Master. Setelah selesai kau bisa kembali ke Korea dan bisa menggatikan _Mama_ di perusahaan."

Luhan terdiam, _Mama_ -nya sudah berpikir sepanjang itu? Bahkan Luhan belum siap untuk pergi ke manapun. " _Ma_ … kenapa tidak di Korea saja?" tanya Luhan.

 _Mama_ -nya menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatap Luhan serius, "pikirkan semua sepupumu. Apa mereka ada yang lulusan perguruan tinggi di Cina atau Korea? Tidak Luhan, mereka semua lulusan dari luar negeri, dari perguruan tinggi ternama. Bagaimana jika posisimu terancam karena lulusan dalam negeri?"

"Posisi?" tanya Luhan tidak paham.

"Hm… kau masih belum tahu. Nanti ada saatnya kau tahu."

"Begitu lagi?" Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari sang _Mama_. " _Mama_ tidak pernah mau memberitahu Luhan alasan mengapa Luhan harus bekerja keras selama ini. Masa depan, Luhan tidak bisa melihat bagaimana masa depan Luhan sendiri"

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti arahan _Mama_ , Luhan! Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, selama kau mengikuti apa perkataanku, masa depanmu akan sangat baik."

"Masa depan apa yang akan baik jika _Mama_ menjauhkan Luhan dari semua teman-teman?"

"Aku bisa memilihkan teman yang baik untukmu, Luhan. Akan ada banyak teman-teman hebat di luar sana! Ah, ya benar… aku dengar si peringkat satu itu membuat masalah lagi hingga diskors. Bagus sekali, padahal aku hanya melakukan hal sederhana, hasilnya bagus sekali."

Luhan menoleh pada _Mama_ -nya, " _Ma!_ Bukankah _Mama_ sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Sehun!"

 _Mama_ -nya mengangguk, "memang benar, tetapi _Mama_ hanya melaporkan kejadian di kantin pada pihak sekolah. Bukannya bagus? Seseorang yang membuat masalah harus dihukum."

Luhan menatap marah pada _Mama_ -nya, "seharusnya _Mama_ tidak ikut campur!" Setelah itu, Luhan mengambil tasnya tanpa menyelesaikan sarapannya. Ia keluar dari rumah, berencana ke sekolah sendiri, dan mengabaikan teriakan _Mama_ -nya yang memanggilnya. Luhan memberhentikan taksi dan masuk ke dalamnya sebelum _Mama_ -nya menghentikannya.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Luhan segera menuju ke asrama, ia berniat untuk menemui Sehun. Sayangnya, ia tiba terlalu pagi di asrama sehingga tidak bisa segera mengunjungi asrama putra. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk ke kamar lamanya sembari menunggu.

"Astaga Luhan! Ada apa?" Minseok yang menjadi satu-satunya penghuni kamar terlihat terkejut begitu membuka pintu. Bagaimana tidak? ia menemukan Luhan di sana, terengah dan berantakkan. " _Gwaenchanha?_ "

Luhan mengangguk, "aku hanya terburu-buru,"

"Pagi sekali kau berangkat? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Aku harus bertemu Sehun. Apa kau sempat bertemu Sehun?"

Minseok menggeleng, "tidak. Bukankah Sehun diskors?"

"Sehun? Jadi benar dia diskors?" Luhan terlihat terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

Minseok mengangguk, "Baekhyun yang memberitahu, dari Chanyeol… kau tidak membuka pesanku?"

"Ah, _mian_ aku tak sempat membuka ponselku…" jawab Luhan. Lalu ia mengecek jam tangannya, masih ada sekitar satu setengah jam lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Sepertinya masih sempat jika ia mengunjungi Sehun di rumahnya. "Minseok- _ah_ , aku harus pergi sekarang." Luhan memberitahu lalu menuju ke pintu.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Luhan menoleh, "ke perpustakaan." Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja membuat Minseok kebingungan.

Luhan berjalan cepat dan hampir berlari menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Saat ini ia sangat merasa bersalah karena beranggapan Sehun diskors karenanya. Ia tidak tenang, ia harus melihat keadaan Sehun dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ketidaktenangannya membuat langkahnya berantakkan, beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh karena tersandung. Bahkan kali ini, Luhan tidak memerhatikan kanan-kirinya hingga menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dari arah kirinya.

BUGH!

"Aw!" Luhan sedikit terhuyung dan hampir terjatuh jika sebuah tangan tak menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang menabraknya.

Luhan mendongak, melihat seseorang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki itu tak mengenakan seragam sekolah, ia mengenakan kemeja dengan jeans dan sepatu, terlihat rapi. "Ma-maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Luhan membungkuk lalu hendak pergi dari sana.

"Hei… kau Luhan kan?" tanya laki-laki yang ditabraknya.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "maaf, _nu-nugu_ …"

"Ah perkenalkan…" laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "aku, Namjoon. Kim Nam Joon."

"Namjoon?"

Laki-laki bernama Namjoon itu mengangguk dan tersenyum, "aku lulus tahun sebelumnya,"

"A-ah, _annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim_." Sapa Luhan canggung.

Namjoon memincingkan matanya, "sepertinya kau tidak mengingatku?"

" _Ne?_ " Luhan mengingat kembali, sepertinya ia tak pernah berurusan dengan kakak kelasnya.

"Aula. Saat kau bermain piano, aku bertanya padamu tentang seseorang…"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, ia sadar bahwa laki-laki di hadapannya adalah pereman yang meresahkan sekolah saat ia baru masuk kemari. Sehun, Luhan langsung saja mengingat Sehun yang pernah dikejar. Refleks Luhan memundurkan langkahnya, entah kenapa tetapi Luhan merasa takut saat ini. "Ma-maaf–"

" _Wae?_ kau takut padaku?" tanya Namjoon.

Luhan tidak menjawab, kakinya terus mundur seiring langkah maju yang Namjooon ambil. "Beruntung sekali…" Namjoon merunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan Luhan, "padahal aku hanya ingin menyapa Sehun, ternyata aku malah bisa menyapa kekasihnya juga." Seringaian Namjoon sontak membuat Luhan merinding.

"Maaf _sunbae_ , se-sepertinya anda salah. Sa-saya bukan kekasih–"

"Benarkah?" Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, mengambil sedikit rambut Luhan dan membelainya. "Apa kita harus membuktikannya?" Namjooon menatap Luhan menantang.

' _Ya Tuhan tolong aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati. Luhan memejamkan matanya, ia takut melihat bagaimana menyeramkannya wajah Namjoon yang begitu dekat dengannya.

" _PENJAGA ASRAMA DATANG!"_

Teriakkan seseorang mengalihkan tatapan Namjoon dari Luhan untuk beberapa detik. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk lari, tetapi Luhan tidak bisa lari ke manapun karena Namjoon dengan cepat menarik tas Luhan. "Lepaskan aku!" teriak Luhan.

"Diam! Atau kau tidak akan baik-baik saja!" ancam Namjoon, lalu ia mencoba menyeret Luhan bersamanya untuk bersembunyi. Luhan tidak menurut, ia memberontak dan membuat Namjoon kesulitan menyeretnya.

"LEPAS!" teriak Luhan. "TOLOnggmmpph!–"

"Diam bodoh!" Namjoon mengunci Luhan dengan lengannya yang menekan leher Luhan.

Luhan mencoba memukul dan mencubiti lengan Namjoon yang membuatnya kesulitan bernapas, tetapi nihil, tenaganya terlalu kecil untuk menyakiti. Kaki Luhan tidak lagi berjalan dengan benar karena seretan Namjoon. Dengan menahan sakit di lehernya, kaki Luhan mencoba menginjak kaki Namjoon dengan sepatunya yang berhak pendek.

"AKH!" teriak Namjoon yang berhasil membuat kunciannya pada Luhan mengendur. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Luhan untuk kabur, tetapi lagi-lagi Namjoon menarik tas Luhan. Untungnya, Luhan dengan cepat melepas ranselnya dan berlari dengan cepat.

Namjoon mengumpat kesal, ia tidak sempat lagi mengejar Luhan karena ia sepertinya tahu siapa yang berteriak sebelumnya. Ia melihat Taehyung yang hendak melarikan diri. Namjoon lebih memilih mengejar Taehyung dan…

BUGH!

Taehyung tersungkur setelah menerima satu pukulan di pipinya.

"Kau sudah gila ya?! Berusaha menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuknya, hahh?!" maki Namjoon.

Taehyung memegang pipinya yang terasa nyeri, "bukankah kau sudah bejanji tidak akan menyentuh Luhan? _Sunbae_ hanya berurusan dengan Sehun, jangan libatkan Luhan–"

"AKH!" Taehyung kembali mendapat pukulan di perutnya.

"Siapa kau hingga berani memerintahku?!" maki Namjoon lagi. "Lagipula, sejak kapan aku berjanji? Sebenarnya aku bahkan tak peduli dengan gadis itu, tetapi sepertinya dia umpan yang bagus untuk si bodoh Sehun!" Namjoon melangkah hendak pergi, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Taehyung menahan kakinya.

"Aku mohon jangan lukai Luhan, a-aku akan memancing Sehun untuk menemuimu."

Namjoon berbalik, ia menatap Taehyung dengan senyum miringnya. "Kalau begitu coba saja, aku akan menunggunya hari ini di belakang sekolah. Jika kau gagal, maka gadis itu adalah pilihan terbaik!" lalu Namjoon menghempas tangan Taehyung dari kakinya dengan menendang tubuh Taehyung hingga berguling.

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sampai di kediaman Sehun. Seperti biasa, rumah Sehun hanya terlihat beberapa pekerja di taman dan pintu yang selalu tertutup. Seorang wanita paruh baya, yang selalu Luhan lihat setiap kemari, membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. "Ah, Nona kekasih Tuan muda Sehun?"

' _Oh Astaga berhentilah memanggilku kekasih Sehun!'_ kesal Luhan dalam hati. Bukannya ia tak suka, hanya saja saat ini jantungnya mendadak berdebar dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk tersipu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , apa Sehun ada?" tanya Luhan.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat ke sekolah, baru saja."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah Sehun diskors? Pikir Luhan. "Kalau begitu, _gamsahamnida_."

Perasaan gelisah menghampiri Luhan. Setelah pertemuannya dengan _sunbae_ -nya, maksudnya _sunbae_ yang pernah berurusan dengan Sehun, pikirannya terus berkelana ke kejadian satu tahun lalu. Sehun yang babak belur dengan banyak luka dan darah membuatnya ketakutan hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir. Ia sungguh takut saat ini. Ancaman dari _Mama_ -nya masih terbayang, ditambah sepertinya Sehun akan kembali berurusan dengan pereman itu.

Tunggu….

' _Sehun tidak berusaha menjauhiku karena pereman itu kan?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. _'Apa Sehun mencoba melindungiku kembali?'_ Langkah Luhan terhenti, ia mengingat kata-kata Taehyung saat di ruang kesehatan.

" _Kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Sehun, ia bukan orang yang baik. Dia berbahaya, sebaiknya kau menjauhinya–"_

" _Sebaiknya kau tahu. Sehun sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya, dia–"_

Mata Luhan membola, "aku harus mencari Sehun!" lalu ia bergegas kembali ke sekolah. Ia harus memastikan bahwa Sehun tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya lainnya. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Sehun terluka dan juga _Mama_ -nya pasti masih memantau Sehun untuk mencari kesalahan Sehun.

"Sepertinya Sehun belum bertemu Namjoon, aku harus menemui Sehun sebelum itu!" gumam Luhan pada dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun melangkah dengan tergesa, tangannya terkepal. Sebenarnya ia sedang di skors 3 hari, tetapi hari ini ia ke sekolah karena Taehyung memberitahunya untuk bertemu. Setelah bertemu dengan Taehyung, Sehun bergegas ke belakang sekolah. Seseorang menunggunya di sana, sepertinya ia tidak bisa lagi menunggu, lebih baik menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Sehun sampai di belakang sekolah, ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, mencoba meredam amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun. Matanya melihat seseorang yang menunggunya tengah bersandar santai di mobil. Dengan wajah datarnya, Sehun mendekat hingga mereka saling berhadapan.

"Waahh… akhirnya kau datang juga, Oh Sehun. Apa kabar?" sapa Namjoon santai.

"Jika matamu tidak buta, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Jawab Sehun sinis.

Namjoon tertawa, "benar. Kau nampak… tidak baik?"

Sehun masih menatap Namjoon dengan datar, "aku tebak… hmmm…." Namjoon berpose seolah berpikir, "ah aku tahu… apa karena aku mengganggu kekasihmu?–"

BUGH!

Sehun memukul rahang Namjoon tanpa berpikir lagi. Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran karena lagi-lagi Namjoon bermaksud membawa Luhan dalam masalah mereka. "Tutup mulutmu sialan! Jika kau masih laki-laki maka kau tidak akan menyeret wanita seperti kemarin. Kau pengecut, kau tahu!"

Namjoon meludahkan darah akibat pukulan yang diterimanya, ia tertawa tanpa suara sambil menatap Sehun mengejek. "Waah… pukulanmu mulai melemah, Oh Sehun." Ia menyeka darahnya yang mengalir, "wanita? Ah, maksudmu Luhan?–"

Sehun melangkah maju lalu menarik kerah Namjoon, matanya menyorot dengan amarah memuncak. "Jangan dekati dia lagi! Dia sama sekali tak ada hubungannya!"

"Hei hei, tenang Oh Sehun…" Namjoon masih terlihat santai, lalu ia tertawa bahagia karena berhasil memancing amarah Sehun. "Tapi sayang sekali, Luhan adalah umpan yang empuk untuk ikan nakal sepertimu…"

Sehun menatap mata Namjoon, mencari jawaban dari maksud perkataan musuh di hadapannya. Ketakutannya mulai merayap saat membayangkan Luhan benar-benar berada di tangan Namjoon.

" _Ya!_ keluar!" perintah Namjoon entah pada siapa. Seketika itu juga, sekitar 15 orang keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Sehun menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia tidak bisa lari ke manapun saat ini karena mereka semua mengelilinginya.

"Sialan!" umpat Sehun berbisik. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Namjoon tidak akan pernah datang sendiri dan seharusnya ia tidak mempercayai Taehyung yang tiba-tiba memberi informasi padanya.

"Di mana umpan kita?" tanya Namjoon.

' _Tidak, tidak mungkin kan?'_ tanya Sehun dalam hati. Seseorang anak buah Namjoon lainnya membawa perempuan yang membuat Sehun langsung melepas cengkramannya dari Namjoon.

' _Lu-Luhan?'_ mata Sehun terlihat takut melihat gadis yang diikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Meski dari jauh, Sehun dapat melihat gadis itu memberontak. Awalnya Sehun tak begitu mempercayainya karena Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Luhan berhasil kabur, tetapi ia juga tak bisa melewati kemungkinan bahwa Luhan kembali ditemukan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana, ia gadismu bukan?" Namjoon melempar tas yang Sehun tahu itu adalah milik Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" geram Sehun. "LEPASKAN DIA!"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "itu mudah. Kau bisa mengalahkan seluruh anak buahku seperti waktu itu kan? Kau menang, berarti gadismu akan selamat. Tidak sulit kan?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menang kali ini, ia sudah lama tidak berkelahi ataupun melakukan keributan. Juga terakhir kali ia memang menang, tetapi ia juga hampir mati jika tak datang bantuan dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak bisa?" Namjoon meremehkan.

' _Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lainnya, Luhan. Kau teruslah membenciku dengan alasanmu, aku akan melindungimu dengan alasanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu…'_ ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil memandang Luhan dari jauh.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" tantang Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be co** **nti** **nued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **\- ll - Ucapan** **pembuka tahu** **n baru 2020 \- ll -**

* * *

 **Haihaii.. tahu** **n sudah berga** **nti, tapi OTP tidak diga** **nti da** **n tetap di hati, cieee hehehe...**

 **Semoga para readers semua** **nya me** **ndapatka** **n hal ya** **ng lebih baik lagi di 2020, me** **ndapat apa ya** **ng dii** **ngi** **nka** **n** **nya sebagai tujua** **n** **da** **n ja** **nga** **n lupa u** **ntuk terus berdoa da** **n berusaha! ^^ juga selalu diberi kesehata** **n da** **n kebahagiaa** **n, aamii** **n.**

 **Buat cerita dari forHUNHAN ba** **nyak ba** **nget ide tapi perlu usaha da** **n duku** **nga** **n kalia** **n** **u** **ntuk me** **ngemba** **ngka** **n** **nya, semoga aku bisa terus membagika** **n cerita-cerita ya** **ng bisa me** **nghibur kita semua yaaa! hehehe. Tolo** **ng terus support forHUNHAN yaa hihi.**

 **Goodbye 2019! Terima kasih atas semua ke** **na** **nga** **n ya** **ng ada!**

 **Welcome 2020! Mari kita me** **ngukir ke** **na** **nga** **n terbaik lai** **n** **nya!**

* * *

 **Yak! Gima** **na** **nih de** **nga** **n chapter kali i** **ni? Gima** **na perasaa** **n kalia** **n setelah membaca** **nya TT *na** **ngiskejer**

 **Pe** **nasara** **n gima** **na** **nasib mereka selajut** **nya? Tu** **nggu di hari Mi** **nggu** **na** **nti yaa~ doai** **n aku bisa update tepat waktu hehe. Makasi ya masih setia sama cerita i** **ni, ja** **nga** **n lupa review** **nya~ hehe**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#Phe19920110: ci** **nta ya** **ng cuma** **n bisa me** **nyakiti, sedih liat** **nya hmm :(**

 **#AsaHunHan: Sehu** **n pasti kuat!** **Fighti** **ng! Makasi sema** **ngat** **nya uuuu :***

 **#LuVe94: Tapi gak ada ya** **ng tahu ora** **ng kayak Namjoon (sebel loh** **nulis** **nama dia** **nih udh keboard aku tuh N, J, O** **nya gak bisa, tapi** **nama dia diapake semuaaa T,T kkkkk sedih miris gtu hahaha), gak tau apa ya** **ng dia bakal perbuat ka** **n TT.** **Nantika** **n di chapter-chapter lai** **n** **nya ya ^^ makasi sema** **ngat** **nyaa :***

 **..**

 **Gamsham** **nida, review kalia** **n sa** **ngat berarti muahh. Ja** **nga** **n bose** **n-bose** **n** **ngikuti** **n, baca, da** **n review yaa hehe**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	11. Chapter 11: Pilihan yang Salah

**Helloo~ Chapter 11 up! Enjoy! ^^**

 **and sorry for typo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun kembali ke rumahnya karena ia mendapat hukuman _skorsing_ selama 3 hari. Jika siswa _skorsing_ diperbolehkan tinggal di asrama, maka ia akan memilih tetap di asrama. Meninggalkan Luhan dari pengawasannya benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang, ditambah lagi sepertinya Taehyung berniat memberitahu Luhan mengenai Namjoon.

Saat ini tidak ada tempat aman untuk Luhan, bukan Sehun maupun Taehyung sekali pun. Keduanya berhubungan dengan Namjoon yang bisa membuat Luhan dalam bahaya kapan saja. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia berencana meminta bantuan sahabatnya, Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ ,"

" _Yo Sehun~ kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?"_

"Aku tidak baik sama sekali. Bisa aku minta bantuanmu?"

" _Apa itu?"_

"Mungkin ini terdengar keterlaluan, tetapi aku tak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi. Tolong jaga Luhan untukku, minta Baekhyun dan Minseok untuk menemaninya selalu. Apa kau bisa?"

" _Hanya itu? Tentu saja itu bukan masalah besar, kau tenanglah di sana. Luhan akan aman bersama kami."_

"Baguslah kalau begitu, _gomawo_ , aku akan membalasnya nanti."

" _Hey! Aku tersinggung sungguh. Kau maupun Luhan sudah bukan orang lain lagi bagiku, sudah ya aku harus menjaga Tuan Putri-mu."_

"Hm." Sehun meletakkan kembali ponselnya, setidaknya ia bisa mempercayai Chanyeol. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk masalah ini.

"Ayo berpikir Oh Sehun…" gumam Sehun pada dirinya.

..

..

Keesokkan harinya, Sehun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi otaknya terus saja memikirkan masalahnya yang dapat mengancam Luhan.

"Akh sial! Sakit sekali!" umpat Sehun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berat. Ia masih remaja yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, tetapi hidupnya sudah seberat ini. Ia tidak tahu jika kesialan hidupnya terus berlangsung hingga saat ini dan bahkan kini melibatkan orang yang ia sayangi. Tidak mendapatnya kasih sayang sejak kecil membuat Sehun menemukan kesenangannya sendiri yang tentu saja ke arah negatif agar orangtuanya memerhatikannya. Ia mulai suka berkelahi sejak orangtuanya bertengkar, ia bertambah parah ketika orangtuanya bercerai. Awalnya memang ia membuat keributan yang orangtuanya juga tahu, tetapi lama-kelamaan ia seperti tidak dianggap hingga melakukan keributan yang tidak diketahui orangtuanya.

Setelah ibunya kembali menikah, Sehun menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan kasar. Ia berteman dengan Chanyeol, tetapi hanya sebatas berteman. Ia tidak pernah melibatkan Chanyeol dalam kenakalannya karena ia tidak mau menyeret Chanyeol yang adalah anak baik-baik.

Sehun memiliki teman lama, yaitu Kai yang merupakan ketua kelompok Hanseung _High School_ yang juga ditakuti sekolah-sekolah lainnya, hanya Bailon _High School_ yang bisa menandingi Kai dan anak buahnya. Sebenarnya pereman Bailon–Namjoon menginginkan Sehun untuk melawan Hanseung, tetapi Sehun tidak mau karena Kai adalah temannya.

Ketika para pereman Bailon sibuk dengan Sehun, Kai memutuskan keluar dari kelompoknya karena tuntutan keluarga Kai (itulah mengapa Kai masuk kelas akselerasi dan lulus hanya dalam 2 tahun). Meski Kai sudah keluar, Sehun masih tidak mau berurusan dengan pereman di sekolahnya karena ia sendiri sudah menemukan jalur kehidupannya yang baru yaitu 'mendapat tempat yang sederajat untuk bersama Luhan.' Ternyata jalurnya yang satu ini terlalu sulit ditempuh, semakin berliku dengan banyak lubang, banyak tanjakan dan turunan yang curam. Tapi apa yang harus kau lakukan jika sudah berada di tengah perjalananmu? Jika berbalik maka kau akan melalui jalan yang sama sulitnya. Pilihannya hanyalah terus maju, membuat segala kemungkinan dan memikirkan bagaimana kau selamat sampai tujuanmu.

Ponsel Sehun berdering, sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Sehun ini aku Taehyung, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Ini tentang Luhan, aku sarankan kau datang ke atap sekolah pagi ini. Kau harus mendengar ini sebelum terlambat.**

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "apa si cupu ini mencoba menjebakku?" gumam Sehun. Lalu ia menggeleng, "hanya orang bodoh yang melawan duel denganku dan hanya orang bodoh yang membawa pasukkan ke atap sekolah, bukan?" Sehun menjawabnya sendiri. Lalu ia bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah. Setelahnya Sehun pergi ke sekolah untuk setidaknya mendengar apa yang Taehyung maksud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Atap Sekolah]**

Sehun sampai di atap, ternyata Taehyung sudah menunggunya. Ia melihat sekitarnya, tidak ada siapapun, tetapi mengapa wajah Taehyung babak belur seperti itu? Pikir Sehun.

"Aku sendirian, apa kau takut aku hanya memancingmu?" tanya Taehyung yang rupanya membaca gerakkan Sehun.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang akan mempercayaimu,"

"Terserah, yang pasti kau harus mempercayai ini."

Taehyung menunjuk wajahnya yang penuh lebam, "kau tahu siapa yang melakukan ini?" pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Namjoon, ia yang melakukannya."

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "hubungannya denganku?"

"Tadi pagi aku melihat Namjoon di depan asrama. Ia berbicara dengan Luhan, bahkan ia menyeret Luhan."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "bagaimana bisa?"

Taehyung menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu. Untung saja aku melihatnya, aku menghentikannya hingga Luhan bisa melepaskan diri dari Namjoon. Sayangnya ketika aku hendak pergi, Namjoon memilih mengejarku dan membuatku seperti ini."

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun.

Taehyung mengangguk, "untuk saat ini. Namjoon menghajarku dan memakiku, kau tahu, Namjoon berencana memakai Luhan untuk umpan agar kau menemuinya."

"Sial!" geram Sehun.

"Jadi Oh Sehun… berhentilah membuat Luhan dalam bahaya! Selesaikan masalahmu sendiri, aku tidak mau sampai Luhan terluka. Ia bilang akan menunggumu di belakang sekolah. Namjoon akan melakukan segala cara untuk menangkapmu, jadi kau harus memikirkannya."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya sudah pusing ditambah lagi kabar terbaru ini. "Di mana Luhan saat ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Taehyung, "aku akan mencarinya setelah ini–"

"Tidak! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Luhan. Kau juga bukan berarti aman dari Namjoon, jika kau peduli dengan Luhan, jauhi Luhan untuk saat ini." ucap Sehun serius, ia berbalik lalu melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Belakang Sekolah]**

"Di mana umpan kita?" tanya Namjoon.

' _Tidak, tidak mungkin kan?'_ tanya Sehun dalam hati. Seseorang anak buah Namjoon lainnya membawa perempuan yang membuat Sehun langsung melepas cengkramannya dari Namjoon.

' _Lu-Luhan?'_ mata Sehun terlihat takut melihat gadis yang diikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Meski dari jauh, Sehun dapat melihat gadis itu memberontak. Awalnya Sehun tak begitu mempercayainya karena Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Luhan berhasil kabur, tetapi ia juga tak bisa melewati kemungkinan bahwa Luhan kembali ditemukan Namjoon.

"Bagaimana, ia gadismu bukan?" Namjoon melempar tas yang Sehun tahu itu adalah milik Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan!" geram Sehun. "LEPASKAN DIA!"

Namjoon tersenyum miring, "itu mudah. Kau bisa mengalahkan seluruh anak buahku seperti waktu itu kan? Kau menang, berarti gadismu akan selamat. Tidak sulit kan?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menang kali ini, ia sudah lama tidak berkelahi ataupun melakukan keributan. Juga terakhir kali ia memang menang, tetapi ia juga hampir mati jika tak datang bantuan dari Chanyeol dan Kai.

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak bisa?" Namjoon meremehkan.

' _Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lainnya, Luhan. Kau teruslah membenciku dengan alasanmu, aku akan melindungimu dengan alasanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu…'_ ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil memandang Luhan dari jauh.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa?" tantang Sehun.

Namjoon tersenyum puas, "baiklah…" lalu ia memberi kode pada anak buahnya, "habisi dia…"

"Bos! Ada kelompok besar datang dari sana!" teriak anak buahnya yang lain.

Namjoon memincingkan matanya, benar, terlihat banyak orang di sana dengan dua orang yang memimpin. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yang di depan terlihat seperti mantan ketua Hanseung, Bos!"

"Hanseung? Kai? Sial! Rupanya si sialan Sehun ini memanggil bantuan…" geram Namjoon.

Kai beserta kawananannya sampai di hadapan kelompok Namjoon, "wah wah… ada apa ini? Mengapa aku tidak diberitahu jika ada kejadian seru di sini?" tanya Kai begitu sampai di samping Sehun.

" _Ya_ , kenapa kau datang lama sekali? Menunggu aku di habisi?" bisik Sehun.

Kai melirik Sehun di sampingnya lalu tertawa kecil merasa lucu, "lihat! Siapa suruh tak memberitahuku, dasar orang gila yang nekat!" balasnya.

"Apa rencanamu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja selamat tanpa berkelahi," jawab Kai santai.

"Luhan bersama mereka. Apa mungkin?" Sehun memberitahu, matanya terus memantau satu-satunya gadis yang jauh di sana, ia berharap Luhan bisa bertahan.

"Dia bukan Luhan." Bisik Kai memberitahu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Namjoon.

Sehun menoleh pada Kai, " _mwo?_ Kau bercanda? Mereka bahkan memiliki tas Luhan–"

"Pelankan suaramu, percaya padaku. Luhan aman bersama Chanyeol di mobilku, kau ditipu, bodoh!" maki Kai.

Sehun menghela napas lega, ia tidak peduli ditipu atau tidak, kenyataan gadis di sana bukanlah Luhan membuatnya tenang. "Aku memang bodoh," balas Sehun.

"Kalau kau sadar maka diam dahulu," titah Kai.

Namjoon terlihat tidak suka dengan kehadiran bantuan untuk Sehun. Dengan kelompok kecil yang ia bawa, ia tidak akan bisa menandingi kelompok yang Kai bawa. Ia tak bisa menyerah dengan menyedihkan, setidaknya ia harus menjaga harga dirinya. "Apa-apaan ini Oh Sehun? Ya ampun, ternyata kau sudah berubah menyedihkan ya sampai harus memanggil temanmu yang hebat!" setelahnya ia tertawa mengejek.

"Sehun sudah tidak peduli ia menyedihkan atau tidak, setidaknya ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak akan mampu menandingimu." Ucap Kai, Sehun terlihat memejamkan matanya menahan kekesalan karena Kai merendahkannya. "Tentu saja… siapa yang bisa melawan 15 orang sendirian? Sehun bukan Dewa, kau tahu? Kau pengecut, Kim Namjoon. Di keluargamu ataupun di luar, kau tidak ada bedanya."

"Ah… satu lagi, setidaknya Sehun tidak bodoh sepertimu yang masih berdiri di sini meski tahu kau tidak akan menang melawanku." Lanjut Kai.

Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya mulai menegang tanda tidak suka dengan ucapan Kai yang terlalu menghinanya. "Aku tidak berurusan denganmu, Kai. Aku hanya memiliki urusan dengan Sehun. Lagipula, aku memegang kartu AS-nya… gadis itu…" Namjoon menunjuk gadis di belakang sana dengan tangannya, "…aku tidak janji ia akan baik-baik saja sekarang."

Sehun terlihat lebih tenang, ia menatap tajam Namjoon, "wahh… kau sudah takut rupanya. Jika kau menyentuh Luhan, akan kubuat kau menyesal!"

Namjoon tertawa, "apa hakmu melarangku?"

"Jika kau berani, lakukan saja apapun dengan gadis itu. Setelahnya aku sarankan kau memakai rok mini dibanding celana jeans seperti itu, tidak pantas!" ucap Kai ketus.

"SIALAN KAU!" Namjoon berjalan cepat ke arah Kai bermaksud menghajarnya. Tetapi anak buah Kai lebih dahulu maju dan melindungi Kai. "AGHH! SIAL!" teriak Namjoon.

Harga diri Namjoon sudah terlanjur terinjak dengan tidak hormat. Ia tidak peduli harus mati di sini, ia hanya ingin setidaknya membuat musuh terbesarnya dan juga Sehun merasakan kesakitannya. Ia juga tidak peduli jika keluarganya akan melindungi Kai dan Sehun. "Akan kuhabisi kalian!"

Kai melihat jam tangannya lalu menggeleng, "sayang sekali aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladeni pengecut sepertimu. Lain kali, bagaimana? Itupun kalau kau masih berani…"

Namjoon tidak merespon membuat Kai tersenyum miring dan menyimpulkan bahwa urusan mereka selesai. "Kita pergi!" perintah Kai pada anak buahnya.

Sebelum berbalik, Sehun mendekati Namjoon lalu tersenyum miring mengejeknya. "Aku menghargai usahamu dalam menghadirkan Luhan palsu di sana." Kemudian Sehun berbalik mengikuti kelompok Kai.

Namjoon menatap marah pada Sehun. "Berikan padaku!" perintahnya pada salah satu anak buahnya. Tangannya terbuka, menerima sebuha pistol yang memang sudah ia rencanakan. "Aku tidak peduli dimana tempatku berada setelah ini, yang penting kau harus mati… OH SEHUN!" teriak Namjoon sambil mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sehun yang kini berbalik dan terkejut.

Pistol itu perlahan menggeser bidikannya yang tidak lagi mengarah pada Sehun. Saat itu juga Sehun mengikuti arah pistol yang entah membidik pada siapa.

..

..

 **[Sebelum kelompok Kai datang…]**

Luhan yang baru saja sampai lagi di sekolah langsung menuju ke kelas Chanyeol. Masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi sebelum bel masuk sekolah, ia berharap Chanyeol sudah datang. Sesampainya di kelas Chanyeol, Luhan masuk begitu saja membuat seisi kelas berpusat pada siswa lain yang memasuki kelas mereka tersebut.

"Oh, Luhan? Ada apa kemari?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tahu di mana Sehun?"

"Ia diskors, tentu saja di rumahnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan menggeleng, " _aniya_ , dia tidak ada di rumah."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku baru saja ke rumahnya, _maid_ -nya bilang, Sehun berangkat ke sekolah. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Luhan terlihat khawatir.

Chanyeol nampak beripikir, Sehun terakhir menghubunginya tadi malam, ia juga tidak mendengar apapun dari Sehun seperti permintaan aneh-aneh selain menjaga Luhan. "Aku akan mencari tahu, kau kembalilah ke kelas," tutur Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku akan masuk ke kelas saat bel. Izinkan aku ikut," pinta Luhan, ia merasa tak tenang saat ini.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia juga khawatir pada Sehun, jadi ia menyetujui permintaan Luhan. Toh selama Luhan di dekatnya, Luhan akan baik-baik saja. Keduanya kini keluar dari kelas mencoba mencari Sehun. "Kita ke asrama terlebih dahulu, aku akan mencari Sehun di kamar. Kau tunggu di lobi," ucap Chanyeol sambil sibuk menghubungi Sehun yang terus tidak tersambung.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau tahu Kim Namjoon?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan, " _mwo?_ Bagaimana tahu kenal dia?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan takut, "a-aku bertemu dengannya pagi tadi. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Sehun?"

Chanyeol membaca tatapan Luhan yang begitu ketakutan, "sial! Ini gawat!" gumam Chanyeol yang masih dapat didengar Luhan.

"Se-Sehun akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia menatap Luhan lalu hanya gelengan sebagai respon. Chanyeol terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang.

"Kai- _ah_ , aku butuh bantuanmu. Sehun sepertinya terlibat sesuatu dengan Namjoon… hm… _gomawo_."

' _Jika itu Namjoon, apa di belakang sekolah?'_ pikir Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia bertaruh untuk menemukan kemungkinan di mana Sehun saat ini. Chanyeol menghadap Luhan lalu memegang kedua pundaknya, "Luhan, percaya padaku, Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali di kelas, aku tidak mau membuatmu tidak khawatir dengan mengatakan di sana aman. Jadi aku mohon jangan ikut denganku karena di sana berbahaya, apalagi untukmu–"

Luhan menggeleng keras, "a-aku mohon… aku harus bertemu Sehun saat ini juga."

Chanyeol menatap tegas pada Luhan, saat itu juga bel masuk berbunyi. "Kau harus kembali karena bel sudah berbunyi sesuai janjimu, Luhan." Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mengantarnya ke kelas.

"Chanyeol- _ah_ tunggu… tasku ada pada Namjoon, aku tidak bisa masuk kelas tanpa buku. Sudah terlambat, lebih baik aku tidak masuk." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Chanyeol dengan menarik dirinya, tetapi itu tidak ada artinya karena Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Tidak ada alasan, Luhan. Sehun mempercayakan kau padaku, aku tidak bisa membuatmu dalam bahaya," ucap Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menarik Luhan.

" _Geurae_ , kalau begitu aku akan tetap mencari kalian nantinya–"

"Astaga Luhan! Bisakah kau menurutiku? Aku juga sedang kebingungan! Jangan membuat bebanku bertambah!" Tiba-tiba Chanyeol membentak Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan tersentak.

Pada dasarnya Luhan memang keras kepala, dibentakpun ia tak akan mundur meski sedikit takut dengan Chanyeol kali ini. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi jangan menjadikanku beban." Ucap Luhan datar.

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dengan kesulitan, ia mencoba bersabar. "Baiklah, tapi jangan lakukan apapun di sana!" finalnya.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Luhan.

..

..

Chanyeol memberitahu Kai untuk bertemu di lokasi terdekat di belakang sekolah. Kai membawa kelompok besarnya dan itu membuat Luhan sangat takut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai ketika melihat wanita bersama Chanyeol.

"Kekasih Sehun," jawab Chanyeol asal, padahal ia tahu Luhan dan Sehun belum resmi berkencan, tetapi ia sedikit kesal karena Luhan keras kepala.

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa tertarik. Ia bersiul, "selera Sehun tinggi juga, ia cantik." Komentar Kai sambil memandangi Luhan.

Luhan terlihat takut dipandang seperti itu, ia perlahan mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol dan sedikit bersembunyi di belakang Chanyeol. "Hai Luhan! Jangan takut, aku bukan bajingan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku teman lama Sehun–"

"Bisa nanti saja perkenalan dirinya? Sehun bisa mati di sana," ucapan Chanyeol semakin kejam. Ia sengaja mengatakannya agar Luhan tahu bagaimana bahayanya medan ini.

Kai merenggangkan otot lehernya dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan, "benar, si bodoh itu. _Kkajja_ kita pergi– ah… Chanyeol- _ah_ , kau di sini saja. Sepertinya gadis cantik ini bisa melakukan hal yang berbahaya jika tidak diawasi," Kai memberikan _wink_ menjijikkan pada Luhan.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, bagaimana pun Kai sudah lama tidak berada di dunia seperti ini.

Kai tersenyum percaya diri, "Aku Kim Kai, tenang saja!" Lalu ia bergegas pergi.

..

..

20 menit telah beralalu, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kai dan Sehun kembali. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol khawatir, begitu juga Luhan yang sedaritadi tidak bisa tidak gelisah di mobil Kai.

"Kau yakin kia tidak perlu ke sana?" tanya Luhan kesekian kalinya.

"Diamlah Luhan! Aku juga tidak tahu…" balas Chanyeol. "Kita juga tidak bisa apa-apa di sana,"

Luhan tidak bisa berdiam diri, ia harus memastikan bahwa Sehun baik-baik saja. Meskipun akhirnya jika ia melihat Sehun yang terluka, ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya. "Chanyeol- _ah_ , bisa kita melihat mereka dari kejauhan? Aku takut–"

"Luhan! Percayalah pada mereka…" ucap Chanyeol yang juga tidak bisa mempercayai ucapannya sendiri.

"Kita panggil polisi, seperti waktu itu kan?" saran Luhan.

Haruskah mereka melibatkan polisi lagi? Pikir Chanyeol. Jika keadaan berbalik, jika Kai dan Sehun yang kalah, maka polisi adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tetapi Kai bisa dalam masalah karena ia juga membawa kelompok besarnya. Jika Kai yang menang, polisi bisa berbahaya untuk Kai juga. _'Bagaimana ini…'_ gumam Chanyeol.

"Kita pergi, jangan libatkan polisi. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menjauh dariku appaun yang terjadi!" Chanyeol memperingatkan, lalu diangukki oleh Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sampai di tempat kejadian, mereka bersembunyi di runtuhan dinding terdekat. Sejauh yang mereka lihat, kelompok Kai maupun Namjoon sepertinya belum melakukan apa-apa. Mereka melihat sepertinya kedua Kai dan Namjoon sedang beradu argumen.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" bisik Luhan.

"Sepertinya Kai tidak berniat untuk berkelahi, karena Kai adalah sosok yang akan langsung bertindak jika ingin menggunakan kekerasan. Sehun juga baik-baik saja, kau bisa tenang." Bisik Chanyeol. Kedua pasang mata mereka tak melepaskan pandangan di depan sana.

"Mereka kembali," bisik Sehun lagi sembari bernapas lega.

Luhan memincingkan matanya, matanya membulat begitu melihat Namjoon menerima sebuah pistol yang langsung diarahkan pada Sehun.

"Sial! Sehun–" umpat Chanyeol yang juga terkejut.

" _OH SEHUN!"_

Teriakan Namjoon membuat sekitar seperti memiliki waktu yang sangat lambat. Kaki Luhan melangkah keluar begitu saja dan berlari ke arah Sehun. Entah apa yang Luhan pikirkan, ia tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih melihat pistol yang tertuju pada Sehun.

' _Andwae, Sehun!'_ teriak Luhan dalam hati. Air matanya mengalir dari kedua mata ketakutannya, rasa khawatir kehilangan Sehun lebih besar daripada keselamatannya sendiri. Luhan melewati beberapa anak buah Kai dengan cepat bersamaan dengan waktu yang terasa lambat.

Chanyeol terkejut melihat bidikan pistol tersebut mengarah ke tempat lain. "–Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan aksi nekat Luhan.

Sehun berbalik, ia terkejut menemukan Luhan yang kini berlari untuk memeluknya.

DORR!

Dengan cepat peluru itu melesat mengarah pada Luhan yang mendekap Sehun. Saat itu juga Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan agar berada dalam lindungannya. Peluru tersebut mendarat dengan mulus dan tajam pada punggung Sehun yang terbuka bebas.

" _Shit!_ Sehun!" pekik Kai terkejut.

"TANGKAP DIA SEKARANG!" teriak Kai memerintah anak buahnya untuk menangkap Namjoon yang sepertinya sudah gila di sana karena tertawa senang melihat Sehun tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"Se-Sehun!" pekik Luhan. "Sehun! Kau bisa mendengarku? Hiks… Sehunn!" teriak Luhan. Jantungnya seperti tak berdetak saat ini menyaksikan Sehun yang terjatuh sambil memeluknya.

"Hiks… Sehun! Kau harus membuka matamu, SEHUN!" teriak Luhan.

Luhan melihat tangannya yang berlumuran darah milik Sehun karena kebodohannya sendiri. " _Andwae_ …. _a-andwae_ … Se-Sehunn… Hiks, Sehunnn!" histeris Luhan. Ia menangis dengan berbagai penyesalan dan ketakutan yang membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

" _Ya!_ Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan setelah memanggil ambulan. Chanyeol menatap marah pada Luhan, tetapi ia tak kuasa untuk memaki Luhan saat ini. Chanyeol malah memaki dirinya sendiri karena gagal melindungi Luhan hingga Sehun harus terluka.

"Sehunn… _mianhae_ … hiks, maafkan aku…" bisik Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun tanpa ada niatan melepaskannya.

"Luhan, kita bawa Sehun ke sana, sebentar lagi ambulan datang." Ucap Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Luhan, Chanyeol, dan juga Kai menunggu Sehun yang masih di dalam ruang operasi untuk mendapatkan penanganan. Luhan duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih dengan darah Sehun yang hampir mengering. Tangannya bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang tidak juga kunjung berhenti. " _Mianhae_ …" gumam Luhan untuk sekalian kalinya.

"Luhan, kau harus istirahat. Biar aku yang menungu Sehun, Kai akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol memberitahu.

Luhan tidak merespon, ia masih memandang tangannya dengan tatapan kosong dan air mata yang mengalir. Saat ini ia benar-benar takut, bukan _Mama_ -nya atau Namjoon yang membahayakan Sehun, tetapi ia sendiri. Luhan terus menyalahkan dirinya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol maupun Kai frustasi menenangkan Luhan.

Kai berjongkok di hadapan Luhan, ia baru saja kembali dari mengambil kain basah. "Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Kai sambil membersihkan darah di tangan Luhan. "Bukan kau saja yang merasa bersalah, kami juga. Tapi perlu diketahui, yang melakukannya adalah Namjoon, bukan kita semua."

"Sehun melindungimu bukan untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah. Ia melakukannya karena ia tahu jika ia tidak akan mampu mengatasi dirinya sendiri apabila kau yang terluka. Jangan membuat Sehun menyesal dengan penyesalanmu, Sehun tidak akan suka melihat kau menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Luhan menatap tangannya yang sudah bersih, lalu beralih menatap Kai. "Tapi Sehun–"

"Kau ini keras kepala ya?" Kai mendesah kesal. Kemudian tatapannya kembali melembut, "ayo kembali ke seolah, aku akan mengantarmu. Jika Sehun siuman, aku akan kembali menjemputmu, aku janji."

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak lagi gelisah seperti sebelumnya meski air matanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Kai tidak pernah berbohong, ia selalu menepati janji. Kau sudah membuat masalah karena membolos, Luhan…" Chanyeol mengingatkan. Luhan tidak merespon apapun, tetapi ia tidak menolak ketik Kai menariknya untuk berdiri.

Langkahnya memberat ketika hendak meninggalkan ruang tunggu operasi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu ruang operasi yang masih tertutup rapat. Setelah cukup melihatnya, Luhan kembali berjalan mengikuti Kai yang memimpinnya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak, ia menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya yang tersisa. " _Ma-Mama?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai hai haii... gima** **na de** **nga** **n chapter kali i** **ni? semoga berke** **na** **n yaa hehehe. Makasi udah setia baca da** **n** **nu** **nggu** **cerita i** **ni *bow**

 **Review-** **nya ja** **nga** **n lupa juga yaa :)**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n Review**

 **#Phe19920110: yukyuk aku juga pe** **n ikuta** **n, tapi dah diba** **ntu Kai tuh fiuuhh~ hehehe, makasi udh review ^^**

 **#LuVe94: gak tau kapa** **n :( aku juga** **nu** **nggui** **n Luha** **n jujur hmm... okee** **na** **ntika** **n di chapter-chapter sela** **njut** **nyaa ^^ makasi udh review yaa hihi. Fighti** **ng!**

 **..**

 **Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa mi** **nggu depa** **n~! A** **n** **nyeo** **ng...**

 **Gamsaham** **nida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Never Ending Secrets

**Selamat malamm!** **Enjoy yaa hehehe...**

 **Sorry for typo^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Chapter sebelumnya…]**

"Ayo kembali ke seolah, aku akan mengantarmu. Jika Sehun siuman, aku akan kembali menjemputmu, aku janji."

Luhan terdiam, ia tidak lagi gelisah seperti sebelumnya meski air matanya tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Kai tidak pernah berbohong, ia selalu menepati janji. Kau sudah membuat masalah karena membolos, Luhan…" Chanyeol mengingatkan. Luhan tidak merespon apapun, tetapi ia tidak menolak ketik Kai menariknya untuk berdiri.

Langkahnya memberat ketika hendak meninggalkan ruang tunggu operasi. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu ruang operasi yang masih tertutup rapat. Setelah cukup melihatnya, Luhan kembali berjalan mengikuti Kai yang memimpinnya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan tersentak, ia menoleh pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dengan cepat Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya yang tersisa. " _Ma-Mama?_ "

* * *

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Yuri meninggikan suaranya di lorong sepi yang membuat suaranya menggema. Luhan menunduk, tidak menjawab apapun, yang ia lakukan memang salah. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri apa yang akan _Mama_ -nya katakan. "Sekolah menelfonku dan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak masuk. Apa kau ingin menghancurkan nilaimu nantinya? Kau bermaksud menghancurkan masa depanmu? Iya?!"

" _Ma_ …" akhirnya Luhan membuka suaranya, mencoba sekuat tenaga agar suaranya terdengar baik-baik saja.

"Apa pembelaanmu kali ini?" tanya Yuri tak sabar.

"Bisakah Luhan meminta sesuatu?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, menatap _Mama_ -nya yang terlihat sangat marah.

Awalnya Yuri terkejut melihat betapa kacaunya tatapan anak semata wayangnya itu, ia merasa bersalah karena membentak Luhan, tetapi ia mengabaikannya, segala alasan apapun sepertinya tidak akan bisa terima lagi. "Apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Yuri datar, suaranya tidak meninggi, tetapi sangat tidak berperasaan. Ia benar-benar wanita yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaan sesungguhnya.

"Luhan akan sekolah di luar negeri. Di mana pun _Mama_ menginginkannya, Luhan akan menurut. Luhan juga berjanji akan mendapat nilai yang memuaskan untuk kelulusan. Tapi... bisakah _Mama_ membiarkan Luhan berteman dengan siapapun?" Luhan menyatukan tangannya yang terlihat bergetar, "Luhan tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi tanpa memiliki kenangan berarti…" air mata Luhan terjatuh begitu saja dan dengan cepat dihapus olehnya. "Bisakah?" mohon Luhan sambil menatap sang _Mama_.

Yuri sedikit melunak, 'tidak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi tanpa memiliki kenangan berarti' ia tahu maksudnya. Luhan adalah anak yang menginginkan kasih sayang seorang ayah yang sedari kecil jarang ia dapatkan. Luhan tidak memiliki banyak kenangan dengan sang ayah dan tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya karena ayahnya telah tiada.

Yuri tidak menjawab permintaan anaknya itu, tepatnya ia tidak tahu harus meresponnya seperti apa. Sisi keibuannya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan karena kembali menghalangi kebahagiaan putrinya sendiri, tapi sisi keibuan lainnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadikan Luhan orang yang benar-benar sempurna dan sukses demi masa depannya.

" _Ma_ …" Luhan mendekat pada _Mama_ -nya lalu memeluknya. Luhan terisak di sana, dipelukan ibunya yang ia miliki satu-satunya. "Sehun melindungiku, ia terluka karena melindungi Luhan. Setidaknya biarkan Luhan membalasnya, Luhan tidak akan pernah membantah _Mama_ lagi. _Jebal_ …"

Yuri terdiam di tempatnya, hanya bisa mendengar isakan putri kesayangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit hatinya melunak, menghangat, sekaligus tersakiti. Ia mengusak lembut kepala Luhan. "Kau mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengan _Mama_?" tanya Yuri memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapan _Mama_ -nya.

Yuri menghela napas beratnya, "baiklah, setidaknya kau masih mau menuruti _Mama_."

Luhan tersenyum sambil melepas pelukannya, " _gomawoyo, Ma_ …" ucapnya.

Yuri membelai surai anaknya, "hm... Kau bisa tetap di sini jika mau, Mama sudah izin dengan pihak sekolah bahwa kau sedang sakit, jadi tidak ada penambahan poin. Jika kau mau, kau bisa kembali ke asrama…"

Senyum Luhan mengembang, terlihat aneh karena mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, " _Ma… gomawoyo_ , aku menyayangi _Mama_." Ucap Luhan kembali memeluk _Mama_ -nya. Yuri tersenyum kecil, meski tidak dilihat oleh Luhan.

"Tapi jangan lupa bahwa kau memiliki banyak jadwal privat,"

Luhan mengangguk cepat, "Luhan akan rajin!"

..

..

Luhan kembali ke ruang tunggu operasi, tidak ada Chanyeol di sana, tetapi hanya Kai yang masih di sana.

"Bagaimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada Kai.

"Ia sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan, operasinya berhasil."

Luhan menghela napas lega, "syukurlah…" kaki Luhan mendadak lemas, untungnya Kai menahannya agar tak terjatuh.

" _Gwaenchanha?_ " tanya Kai.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku ingin melihat Sehun," pintanya.

"Kau harus kembali ke sekolah–"

"Aku tidak bisa kembali karena sudah izin."

Kai tersenyum tipis, "baiklah, kau keras kepala sekali. Ayo ke ruangan Sehun, kau bisa berjalan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku masih bisa."

Luhan dan Kai sampai di ruangan Sehun, di sana Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruangan sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Chanyeol, kau di sini?–" tanya Luhan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, aku pergi tanpa izin. Tolong jaga Sehun untukku," Chanyeol memberitahu, lebih tepatnya hanya memberitahu Kai. Ia tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Luhan dan seperti menganggap Luhan tidak ada.

Luhan berbalik, ia menatap Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. "Apa Chanyeol membenciku?" gumam Luhan yang tentu saja didengar oleh Kai.

Kai menepuk kepala Luhan, "berikan dia waktu. Melihat Sehun terbaring seperti itu membuatnya khawatir, ditambah ia tidak menjaga amanahnya untuk menjagamu."

Luhan menunduk, "berarti semua memang salahku… aw!" Luhan mengaduh ketika pipinya dicubit oleh Kai dengan kuat.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Kau ini keras kepala atau bodoh hah?" ejek Kai.

"Sakit!" kesal Luhan lalu menatap Kai tidak suka, ia menghempaskan tangan Kai dari pipinya.

" _Jangan menyakiti Luhan seperti itu, Kai bodoh!"_

Dua orang yang terlibat adu argumen tersebut menoleh cepat pada Sehun di ranjang.

"Sehun!" Luhan membulatkan matanya lalu berlari mendekati ranjang Sehun.

"Kau lama sekali sadarnya, dasar lemah!" Kai memulai ejekkannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Kau bisa melihatku? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

Sehun melirik pada Luhan lalu terkekeh kecil, "sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, syukurlah…" ucapnya.

Kai berdecak, "sepertinya aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk di sini. Aku pergi–"

"Kai tunggu…" tahan Sehun.

" _Wae?_ "

"Aku perlu bicara padamu," Sehun melirik Luhan, ia ingin membicarakannya berdua saja, ia tidak ingin Luhan mendengarnya, tetapi ia juga tidak mau Luhan menjauh darinya.

Seperti mengerti situasinya, Luhan angkat bicara, "aku baru ingat, aku akan mengurus administrasimu dahulu."

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan, "kau di sini saja… aku tak akan membiarkanmu menjauh lagi."

"Aku akan kembali, tunggulah…" ucap Luhan lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Kai tertawa mengejek Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya, "apa itu? Kau jadi membuatku merinding."

"Diamlah!" kesal Sehun. Ia mencoba duduk dengan kesulitan, tetapi Kai membiarkannya dan menontonnya bak tayangan menarik. "Bantu aku bodoh!"

Kai tertawa, "aku pikir kau belum mati, jadi berusahalah sendiri." Kai duduk di kursi dan benar-benar membuat Sehun berusaha bangun sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai.

"Bagaimana dengan kelompok Namjoon?" tanya Sehun.

"Mereka ditahan karena kekerasan dan percobaan pembunuhan." Jawab Kai.

"Sial kenapa jadi sebesar itu masalahnya?" gumam Sehun.

"Sudahlah, lagipula mereka memang bersalah. Untung saja anak buahku sudah tidak ada di tempat saat polisi datang, jadi tidak ada masalah."

" _Gomawo_ , kau membantuku lagi…" ucap Sehun. "Sepertinya aku banyak membuat masalah untukmu. Keluargamu bagaimana? Apa mereka tahu?"

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan tahu. Mereka sedang tidak di Korea."

Sebenarnya, keluarga Kai tidak menyukai Sehun karena menganggap Sehun selalu membawa masalah pada Kai. Semua berawal karena perkelahian yang terjadi saat mereka baru saja menjadi sekutu. Perkelahian itu cukup menyeramkan karena menyebabkan banyak korban hingga polisi datang dan menangkap para pembuat keributan. Keluarga Sehun tidak datang, tentu saja karena tidak ada yang tahu, sedangkan itu orangtua Kai datang dan menyelesaikan semuanya. Meski Kai ikut andil dalam perkelahian tersebut, orangtua Kai tetap menyalahkan Sehun yang belum mereka kenal dan begitu saja mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sehun adalah anak bermasalah.

Pertemanan Kai dan Sehun tidak lenyap begitu saja, keduanya malah sering bertemu sekedar berkumpul bersama ataupun meladeni perkelahian-perkelahian kecil yang menantang mereka.

Ketika Sehun dan Kai mulai masuk ke SMA, Sehun tidak lagi sering bertemu Kai dan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dalam kelompok Kai lagi, tetapi keduanya tetap berteman. Keduanya berada di sekolah yang berbeda hingga keduanya jarang berurusan bersama.

"Sepertinya kelompokmu masih aktif, ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Hanya saat genting seperti tadi," kekeh Kai. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dahulu." Pamit Kai yang dianggukki oleh Sehun.

..

..

Sehun melihat Luhan di depan pintu masuk yang anehnya tidak masuk, ia hanya diam di sana. "Kenapa tidak masuk?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sehun tertawa, "pertanyaan macam apa itu? Kemari…" titahnya.

Luhan melangkah masuk perlahan, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jika ditinggal berdua saja seperti ini. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja," respon Sehun.

" _Gomawo_ … dan juga _mianhae_ …" ucap Luhan lebih seperti bisikkan. Luhan menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengerti apa yang Luhan rasakan, mungkin jika Luhan yang berada di posisinya, ia tidak akan bisa muncul di hadapan Luhan lagi. Tetapi Luhan masih melakukannya, setidaknya Sehun bersyukur bahwa Luhan tidak membencinya. "Luhan…" panggil Sehun.

"Luhan… tatap aku," pinta Sehun sambil mencoba meraih tangan Luhan yang terlihat bergetar.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "hiks… Sehun… _mianhae_ …"

"Luhan–"

Luhan menabrak Sehun dan memeluknya erat, "hiks… a-aku takut, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu hiks…"

Sehun membalas pelukan Luhan dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, "aku baik-baik saja, Lu…"

Luhan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tangannya meremas baju rumah sakit yang Sehun kenakan, "terima kasih sudah kembali. Terima kasih Sehun…" rancau Luhan.

"Hm… _mianhae_ membuatmu takut," ucap Sehun lalu mencoba melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya, ia ingin melihat wajah gadisnya yang sangat ia rindukan, tetapi sepertinya Luhan tidak mau melepaskannya. Jadilah Sehun membiarkan posisi mereka seperti ini hingga Luhan merasa tenang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun ketika tidak lagi terdengar isakan maupun getaran dari tubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata basahnya. Sehun tersenyum, " _aigoo_ , kau membuatku sedih" ucap Sehun sambil menyeka jejak air mata di pipi Luhan.

" _Mianhae_ …. _mian_ –" Sehun meletakkan jarinya di bibir Luhan yang langsung membuat Luhan tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan kata permintaan maafnya.

"Berhenti meminta maaf Luhan, kau tidak salah. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja dan bahkan kita tidak lagi saling menjauhi."

" _Mian_ –"

CUP!

Luhan mematung karena Sehun mengecup bibirnya yang kelepasan mengatakan permintaan maaf. "Katakan maaf sebanyak yang kau mau, maka aku akan terus menciummu seperti itu."

" _Mian_ –"

CUP!

" _Ya!_ " Luhan berteriak karena Sehun benar-benar kembali menciumnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "sudah kubilang kan…" Setelahnya Sehun tertawa kecil.

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi, keduanya tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain saling menatap satu sama lain. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun sedang merekam kembali wajah satu sama lain yang rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lihat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, "aku merindukanmu…" Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya, masih mencerna ucapan Sehun yang ia sendiri takut salah mendengar. "Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanyanya.

"Eo-eoh?" Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Aku bilang, aku merindukanmu… aku merindukanmu, Luhan." Ulang Sehun dengan jelas.

Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi pipi Luhan yang mendorongnya untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, " _nado_ …" ucap Luhan pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu?"

" _Nado_ … aku juga merindukanmu." Ulang Luhan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sehun tersenyum. Luhan mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Ah iya! Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengangguk, "aku sudah dapat izin." Lalu dianggukki oleh Sehun.

Keheningan kembali pada mereka, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba keduanya tidak bisa lagi berpikir untuk mencari bahan obrolan. Luhan berdehem, lama kelamaan ditatap Sehun seperti itu rasanya tidak nyaman juga, kau tahu rasanya seperti seseorang menggelitikimu dan membuatmu ingin terus tersenyum. Belum lagi jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak dan hampir meledak.

"K-kau mau makan?" tawar Luhan, kemudian ia hendak mengambil sesutau dari nakas.

"Lu–" Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Bisa aku bertanya, dua pertanyaan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku juga akan menanyai 2 pertanyaan."

Sehun mengangguk setuju. "Apa kau baik-baik saja berdekatan denganku? Sebelumnya seperti kau berusaha menjauhiku."

Luhan mengangguk, "hm… _gwaenchanha_." Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjauhiku?" pertanyaan Sehun yang kedua datang, pertanyaan yang sudah Luhan antisipasi sebelumnya.

"Kau tahu, _Mama_ tidak menyukaimu karena kau sainganku, kan? Karena itu…" jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, jawaban Luhan tidak salah, tetapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Sepertinya Luhan tidak menuntaskan jawabannya. "Lalu sekarang mengapa kau baik-baik saja berdekatan denganku?"

Luhan mencubit bibir Sehun, "dua pertanyaan kan? Kau ini cerewet sekali." Tawa Luhan terdengar. "Giliranku… mengapa kau menerima saat aku berusaha menjauhimu?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik sebelum ia menjelaskan. "Aku pikir kau memiliki alasan sendiri, aku tidak harus mengetahuinya."

" _Wae?_ " tanya Luhan lagi.

"Karena aku memiliki alasanku sendiri." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa itu?"

"Sudah dua pertanyaan kan?" kekeh Sehun, "kau mau bermain licik denganku ya?" tuduhnya.

"Ish tidak asik!" keluh Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara melihat reaksi Luhan yang lucu. Benar, keduanya memiliki alasan masing-masing untuk menjauh. Mungkin kembalinya mereka seperti saat ini juga memiliki alasan tersendiri.

Sehun menarik Luhan agar mendekat padanya. "Seh–" sedangkan yang ditarik tiba-tiba terkejut dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan Sehun meletakkan kepalanya di dadanya dan tangan Sehun yang melingkar erat di pinggang kecilnya.

" _Chamkanman_ …" gumam Sehun.

Luhan menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat dan tak karuan. Wajahnya memerah malu karena ia yakin Sehun mendengar betapa mengerikannya detak jantungnya. "Sehun…" panggil Luhan tercekat.

"Aku suka mendengar detak jantungmu, ia selalu jujur." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan merasa bersalah, ia yakin Sehun tidak bodoh. Sehun pasti tahu Luhan tidak jujur sepenuhnya, tetapi yang membuat Luhan makin bersalah adalah Sehun yang membiarkannya tidak jujur. Luhan sendiri tahu alasan Sehun menjauhinya, mungkin karena dirinya bisa dalam bahaya karena Namjoon. Tapi, apa hanya itu?

"Mau mendengar milikku?" tawar Sehun setelah menjauhkan kepalanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau selalu jujur kan? Pasti semua yang kau katakan selaras dengan debar jantungmu,"

' _Benar, kau tidak jujur, Luhan. Tapi itu pilihanmu.'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati, setelahnya ia tertawa. "Kau membuatku sedih tiba-tiba karena menolakku."

"Kemari…"

" _Ya!_ –" Sehun manarik Luhan agar naik ke ranjangnya lalu membuat Luhan berbaring di sebelahnya. Setelah itu, Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya, membiarkan Luhan berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tangannya yang tidak diinfus dijadikan bantal Luhan dan tangan lainnya memeluk Luhan, menahannya agar tetap di pelukannya. Wajah Luhan memerah, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Ditambah detak jantung Sehun yang selaras dengannya membuat Luhan tidak berani menunjukkan wajah tomatnya.

"Kenapa malah bersembunyi begitu?" tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan meremat baju Sehun, "aku malu bodoh!" mendengar pengakuan Luhan membuat tawa Sehun meledak. Setidaknya ia masih bisa tertawa bersama Luhan, itu sudah cukup.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun.

"Hm?" gumam Luhan yang masih melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun.

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya agar bisa menatap Luhan dari dekat. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja saat ini. "Bisa berjanji sesuatu padaku? Aku juga akan berjanji padamu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Jangan menjauh lagi dariku, tetap bersamaku." Pinta Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab, ia terlihat bingung. Permintaan Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa ia tepati. Luhan menggigiti bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar, matanya tak berani membalas tatapan Sehun. "Tidak bisa?" tanya Sehun.

" _Mianhae_ ," wajah Luhan berubah sendu.

Sehun tersenyum, "lagipula siapa yang mau berjanji begitu kan? Jalan kita masih jauh, tidak akan tahu masa depan, aku benar?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, ia memang beruntung atau hanya sekedar beruntung? Sehun benar-benar tidak mendesaknya sama sekali, tetapi itu membuatnya semakin bersalah. "Yang lain?" tanya Luhan.

"Tetap seperti ini sampai aku memperbolehkanmu pergi," Sehun kembali mendekat pada Luhan, ia melatakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Luhan. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan.

Anggukkan kepala Luhan membuat Sehun tersenyum, "apa permintaanmu?" tawnya Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan hal berbahaya lagi, kau bisa berjanji?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu juga tidak bisa," jawab Sehun cepat.

" _Wae?_ " protes Luhan. Apa Sehun masih terlibat hal berbahaya lainnya? Pikir Luhan, ia mulai takut kembali.

"Sepertimu, tidak ada yang tahu masa depan. Aku berusaha tak membahayakan diri, tapi aku tidak tahu orang lain yang membahayakanku kan?" kekeh Sehun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu berjanjilah kau akan selalu berhati-hati."

"Tentu…" balas Sehun. "Aku mengantuk." ucap Sehun.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menunggu di sofa." Luhan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun malah kembali mendekapnya dan semakin kuat.

"Kau sudah berjanji tetap seperti ini."

Luhan mendesah, "bagaimana jika ada yang masuk?" protes Luhan.

"Biarkan saja, aku akan mengusirnya."

"Dasar semena-mena!" cibir Luhan.

"Biarkan…"

"Mereka bisa berpikiran yang macam-macam, Sehun!" Luhan memberitahu. Ia menatap Sehun berharap akan berhasil. Luhan mengehela napas lega ketika Sehun mengendurkan kukungannya pada Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh arti, "kalau begitu kita buat mereka berpikiran seperti itu saja."

" _M-mwo?_ – hmmppt–" Mata Luhan membulat sempurna ketika bibir Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mendarat di bibirnya. Luhan mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun semakin memajukan dirinya dan tidak melepaskannya. Sehun menekan belakang leher Luhan agar semakin mendekat padanya, lumatan lembut yang Sehun berikan mampu menghilangkan akal sehat Luhan yang mencoba memberontak. Akhirnya, Luhan menutup matanya merasakan perasaan rindu yang Sehun salurkan.

Ciuman singkat itu pun berakhir, Sehun tak mau ambil risiko jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Luhan membuka matanya ketika tidak lagi merasakan Sehun menahannya, matanya bertemu dengan sorot mata Sehun yang terlihat meredup, dan tak lama Sehun menutup matanya, tertidur.

Luhan tersenyum, " _jalja_ Sehun- _ah_ …" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sehun sudah dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Kini ia bisa kembali bersekolah seperti biasa meski bekas operasinya masih sedikit terasa sakit apabila ia bergerak tiba-tiba. Pihak sekolah memberikan keringan kepada Sehun mengenai absennya di kelas dan juga menetapkan Sehun sebagai korban, bukan salah satu tersangka yang membuat perkelahian tersebut.

Siang ini Sehun dan Luhan hanya makan berdua saja. Baekhyun pergi dengan Chanyeol dan Minseok sedang diet. Entahlah kenapa teman sekamar Luhan itu berusaha diet, padahal menurut Luhan, Minseok tidak gemuk, hanya sedikit _chubby_.

Setelah makan siang, keduanya kembali ke kelas. "Luhan, kau tidak belajar?" tanya Sehun ketika di perjalanan mereka.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, "eoh?" ia mengigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Perasaan seperti ini sangat tidak familiar baginya, rasanya ia tidak ingin menjauh dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun malah bertanya begitu membuatnya seperti diusir menjauh.

' _Apa Sehun bosan karena terus bersamaku?'_ pikir Luhan.

' _Apa aku katakan saja aku sedang malas belajar? Ani-ani! Itu terlihat seperti bukan diriku'_

Luhan mendesah bingung, _'apa yang sebaiknya aku katakan?'_

"Luhan?" panggil Sehun yang tak juga kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Eoh? Te-tentu saja aku akan belajar. A-aku akan mengambil buku," jawab Luhan. Setelahnya Luhan terlihat murung karena itu artinya ia harus berpisah dengan Sehun. _'Aku tidak mauu~'_ pekik Luhan dalam hati.

"Kau mau belajar bersamaku?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menoleh cepat pada Sehun, "belajar bersama?"

Sehun mengangguk, "um, _shiro?_ "

" _A-ani!_ " Luhan menggeleng ribut, "kau ingin belajar bersama?" tanya Luhan memastikan lagi.

Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan merona melihat betapa tampannya Sehun saat ini. Luhan menahan napasnya, _'gawat! Tenanglah jantungku…'_ gumamnya. "Taman belajar, bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk, sepertinya Luhan melakukan kebodohan karena menerima tawaran Sehun. Debar jantungnya tak juga kunjung mereda, ia khawatir ia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi jika Sehun bersamanya.

Kegiatan belajar sangat tidak cocok untuk Sehun bukan? Ya tentu saja, itu adalah hal paling langka dari seorang Oh Sehun. Apa kalian tahu? Sebenarnya Sehun hanya akal-akalan saja menggunakan kata 'belajar bersama' yang jika diterjemahkan akan menjadi 'terus bersama' hahaha. Seperti Luhan, Sehun juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Luhan meski yang memisahkan mereka hanya kegiatan 'belajar'.

Setelah mengambil buku mereka, keduanya memilih gazebo di ujung taman yang rindang karena cuaca bisa dibilang cukup panas untuk belajar di luar. Hal itu juga yang membuat taman belajar terlihat sepi karena banyak yang memilih belajar di dalam ruangan.

"Apa kau kepanasan?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan mengibaskan bukunya di dekat leher sambil tangan lainnya menahan rambutnya agar terikat, ia lupa membawa ikat rambutnya.

"Di sini sangat sejuk, tapi kau tahu kita baru saja melewati tengah taman yang seperti neraka itu." Keluh Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, " _mian_ … mendekat kemari," titah Sehun yang langsung saja dipatuhi Luhan. Luhan memajukan wajahnya mendekat pada Sehun yang langsung mendapatkan angin sejuk buatan dari buku yang Sehun kibaskan. Luhan bertopang dagu lalu memejamkan matanya, merasakan kesejukan yang perlahan mulai menurunkan suhu tubuhnya.

Posisi Luhan dan Sehun saling berhadapan dan hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja panjang yang akan mereka gunakan untuk belajar nantinya. Menjaga agar angin yang ia buat terkena tepat pada Luhan, Sehun ikut memajukan tubuhnya, membuat wajah Luhan berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia terlihat membulatkan matanya, cukup terkejut sekaligus terpana melihat betapa menakjubkannya wajah Luhan dari dekat. Ia bukannya tidak pernah melihat wajah Luhan dari dekat–mengingat bagaimana Sehun sudah dua kali merasakan bibir Luhan, tetapi ia tidak akan pernah bosan mengagumi wajah Luhan.

Alis yang menghiasi atas mata Luhan tidak begitu tebal, tetapi tetap memperlihatkan garis yang manis. Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terlihat sangat cantik, bersinar seperti memantulkan setiap cahaya yang mengenainya. Bulu mata lentik Luhan juga menambah kesan faminin, tidak terlalu tebal tetapi juga tidak tipis, sangat pas dengan proporsi mata Luhan yang kecil. Pipi Luhan yang merona entah karena panas atau bukan, rahang kecil yang membentuk wajah cantik Luhan, hidung mungil Luhan yang juga terlihat menggemaskan dengan garis tengah tajam dan…

Tiba-tiba debaran jantung Sehun meningkat, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat membuat pertahanan tangannya melemah, kibasannya untuk Luhan mulai melemah. Bibir mungil Luhan, bibir itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan, berwarna merah muda dan lembab seperti Luhan memakaikan lip balm di sana. _'Sadarlah Oh Sehun!'_ Sehun mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal aneh-aneh seperti menyatukan bibir mereka? Mungkin.

Satu lagi yang membuat Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, mata sialannya malah melihat hal yang tidak seharusnya. Leher jenjang Luhan yang selalu tertutup oleh helaian rambut Luhan kini terbuka bebas. Memperlihatkan betapa cantiknya itu. Sehun mengambil napasnya dengan kesulitan, setelahnya ia membeku, tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuang segala kegugupannya yang berada di udara dalam paru-parunya. Wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa berhenti–" kelopak yang indah itu menghilang, terganti dengan mata rusa yang bersinar tepat menuju mata elang Sehun yang masih terpaku pada keindahan wajah Luhan. Di sana, Luhan ikut membeku karena terkejut mendapati wajah Sehun tepat di hadapannya. Wajah meronanya bertambah merah dengan matanya yang hanya bisa berkeliaran di sekitar tatapan Sehun. Sepertinya jantungnya semakin cepat memompa hingga wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

" _Astaga! Panas sekali, kulitku seperti terbakar!"_

Kedua insan yang membeku di tengah panas itu secara tiba-tiba mencair saat dua orang datang ke gazebo yang sama dengan mereka. Luhan segera membuka bukunya dan sangat-sangat malu saat ini. Ia mengambil penanya dengan cepat lalu menunduk menyembunyikan sebagian wajah dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan itu Sehun sudah dengan lega menghela napasnya, ia berdehem dan ikut membuka bukunya. Sesekali ia melirik Luhan di depannya yang tidak menuliskan apapun di bukunya selain mengumpat dengan gerakan bibir tanpa bersuara. Sehun tersenyum, rasanya menyenangkan mendapat serangan jantung mendadak seperti ini.

" _Kita kembali nanti saja, ya?"_

" _Ya, di sini sejuk."_ Setuju yang lain.

Sehun melihat pada dua siswi yang baru saja datang, mereka berada di tingkat 2 dilihat dari garis di rompi mereka. Sebenarnya Sehun mengajak Luhan kemari karena ingin berdua saja, tetapi sepertinya adik kelasnya ini sangat tidak peka.

" _Chogi_ …" Sehun mengeluarkan suara berusaha memanggil dua adik kelasnya.

" _Ne?_ " Respon salah satunya.

"Emm, begini. Bukankah hari sedang panas? Sebaiknya kalian bergegas ke kelas agar tidak **terbakar** di sini," Sehun menekankan kata terbakar dengan mimik yang mengusir.

Sebenarnya dua siswi tersebut terlihat tidak suka karena tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara dengan mereka. Sampai Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan membuat kedua siswi tersebut melihat garis tiga di rompi Luhan, kedua siswi itu berubah segan secara tiba-tiba. "A-ah, _ne sunbae-nim_. Permisi…" ucap keduanya lalu mereka berlari pergi dari sana.

"Kau mengusir mereka?" tanya Luhan yang menyadari maksud perkataan Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk enteng, "aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu."

Luhan terdiam mendengar jawaban Sehun, "hah?"

"Mereka mengganggu, kau tahu…" kekeh Sehun.

"Astaga!" Luhan tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" _Wae?_ ada masalah?" tanya Sehun panik.

Luhan menggeleng, "kau membuatku malu Oh Sehun! Jangan katakan hal seperti itu lagi!" kesal Luhan. Kalian tahu? Jantung Luhan kembali bereaksi berlebihan membuat wajahnya memanas kkk. Sepertinya di bawah rindangnya pohon tidak membantu Luhan merasa sejuk jika ada Sehun bersamanya.

" _Wae?_ Jantungmu berdebar?" Sehun menopang dagunya, memulai godaannya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Sehun dan mengerjapkan matanya seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan. "Um, kau membuatku berdebar…"

Sehun dibuat terkejut, acara menggoda Luhan sepertinya malah berbalik padanya. Ia menarik kedua pipi Luhan membuat tatapan Luhan berubah kesal padanya, ia lebih baik ditatap seperti ini oleh Luhan. Tatapan Luhan sebelumnya membuat jantung Sehun menggila, "oke maafkan aku. Aku salah, jangan menatapku seperti itu lagi." Mohon Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun darinya. " _Wae? Wae?_ " ia malah semakin menggoda Sehun, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada wajahnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu, bibirnya juga ia kerucutkan membuat Luhan super menggemaskan.

Sehun tidak bisa lagi, Luhan terlalu menggemaskan. Ia sudah menahannya sejak tadi, tetapi Luhan malah menghancurkan pertahanannya. Secara tiba-tiba Sehun memajukan wajahnya dalam satu dorongan hingga berada tepat beberapa sentimeter dari wajah Luhan.

Mata Luhan membulat karena terkejut dan hendak mundur, tetapi Sehun lebih dahulu menahannya. "Karena kau membuatku berdebar Luhan, hentikan atau…" Sehun semakin memajukan wajahnya, matanya menatap intens pada bibir Luhan.

" _A-araseo, araseo mi-mian._ " Ucap Luhan cepat setelah mendapat kesempatan menjauhkan wajahnya.

Suara bel masuk berbunyi membuat Luhan panik karena tidak belajar apapun siang ini. "Wah, sudah masuk. Padahal kita belum belajar apapun," kekeh Sehun.

Luhan mencebik pada Sehun, "ini semua gara-gara kau Sehun!"

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "mengapa gara-gara aku?"

"Aku membencimu!" kesal Luhan sambil membawa buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang tergelak.

"Luuu!" teriak Sehun sambil menyusul Luhan.

"Aku membencimu, jangan ikuti aku!" teriak Luhan balik,

"Tapi AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriakan Sehun menggema membuat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke sekelilingnya, beberapa siswa melewati taman dan tertawa melihat pada Sehun.

Luhan hanya bisa menahan malunya, ia berbalik lalu menatap Sehun tajam. Ia kembali ke tempat Sehun lalu memukul lengan Sehun. "Jangan membuat malu!" kesal Luhan.

Sehun berlari menjauhi Luhan. "AKU MENYUKAIMU, LUHAN!" teriak Sehun lagi, lalu ia tertawa melihat Luhan yang semakin kesal.

" _YA!_ " teriak Luhan lalu mengejar Sehun yang juga mulai berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be conti** **nued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[Bonus Scene]**

Saat ini Luhan, Sehun, dan Minseok berjalan bersama menuju asrama. Ketiganya Nampak kelelahan karena belajar berjam-jam. Sehun juga terlihat bosan karena ia masuk kelas tambahan yang biasanya tidak ia ikuti. Kalian ingatkan bahwa Sehun tidak mau berjauhan dengan Luhan? Maka itu ia memutuskan untuk ikut jam tambahan.

"Ah, setelah makan siang kalian ke mana?" tanya Minseok.

"Eo-eoh?" Luhan diam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Belajar," jawab Luhan akhirnya.

"Di perpustakaan?" tanya Minseok lagi.

"Taman sekolah," kini Sehun yang menjawabnya.

Mata Sehun membulat, "astaga! Berarti kalian melihat pasangan gila di sana?"

" _M-mwo?_ Gila?" tanya Luhan.

Minseok mengangguk antusias, "kalian tahu? Banyak siswa yang membicarakan bahwa mereka melihat siswa setingkat kita berlarian di tengah taman yang panas lalu berteriak 'Aku menyukaimu!' seperti itu!"

Sehun dan Luhan speechless, mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena kalian sendiri juga tahu kan siapa yang dimaksud pasangan gila? Kkkkk.

"Kalian jangan ke sana lagi besok. Aku tidak mau kalian tertular gila seperti mereka." Minseok memberitahu.

Luhan dan Sehun kompak mengangguk, " _araseo…_ "

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Ucap Minseok lalu jalan mendahului keduanya. Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan lalu tertawa tanpa suara setelahnya.

* * *

 **Hampir lupa do** **ng harus update TT kkkk. Gima** **na** **nih sama chapter kali i** **ni? Semoga berke** **na** **n hehehe ^^**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#Luve94: jadi gak bakal diha** **ntui** **n kamu do** **ng ya gra" pe** **nasara** **n :p kkkk fiuhh~ tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nya yaa. Makasi udah sema** **ngati** **n :" hiks. Makasi juga udah tetap review ^^ luvv uuu**

 **#Phe19920110: "suka-suka saya do** **ng, A** **nda siapa?" Mama Luha** **n tiba-tiba mu** **ncul di balasa** **n review. Kaburrr~ sebelum itu, makasi udah terus mereview yaa ^^ luv uuu**

 **#AsaHunHan: hu-uh be** **ner :" makasi ya review** **nya ^^**

 **..**

 **Jadiii... sekia** **n dulu di chapter i** **ni ya...**

 **Gamsaham** **nida~**

 **Review juseyooo *.***

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	13. Chapter 13: Never Ending Secrets II

**Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Asrama Putra]**

Sehun meraba sekitarnya dengan mata yang enggan terbuka, ia mencari ponselnya yang sedaritadi terus berbunyi. Setelah menemukan benda kotak sialan yang mengganggu tidurnya, perlahan Sehun membuka matanya, sedikit menyipit karena silau, dan dengan malas mendesah mengetahui sudah pukul 7 pagi.

Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan menoleh ke ranjang milik Chanyeol yang sudah tak berpemilik. "Apa dia sudah berangkat?" gumam Sehun. Ia mencari teman sekamarnya itu yang sejak semalam tidak terlihat. "Atau tidak pulang?" gumam Sehun lagi, lalu ia menggeleng, "tidak mungkin."

Semenjak Sehun keluar dari rumah sakit, tidak, tepatnya sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa Sehun, Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat. Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol lagi, saat malam semakin larut, Chanyeol tidak juga kembali ke asrama. Pagi harinya pun, Sehun selalu terbangun sendirian. Padahal selama ini Chanyeol selalu berangkat bersama Sehun dan jika tidak pun, Chanyeol akan memberitahu atau mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun.

Sehun kembali mengecek ponselnya, tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab ataupun pesan dari Chanyeol. Aneh, pikir Sehun. Sehun masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia akan menemui Chanyeol di kelasnya saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Asrama Putri]**

 _Tok tok tok… tok tok–_

"Iya sebentar!"

Pemilik kamar yang terganggu karena ketukan pintu sepagi ini terlihat cukup terkejut dengan munculnya Baekhyun di sana. "Baekhyun? Ada apa?" tanya Minseok sambil membiarkan temannya itu masuk.

Baekhyun yang sudah berseragam rapi itu langsung duduk di sofa tanpa diminta, "Minseokkie, bantu aku…"

" _Wae?_ Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Minseok mulai khawatir karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang murung.

"Bisa kau minta Sehun untuk mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Sehun bukanlah salah Chanyeol? Beberapa hari ini Chanyeol selalu menyalahkan dirinya, semuanya kacau. Ia jarang makan, sering membolos karena takut Sehun mencari ke kelasnya, dan ia juga jarang berbicara meski bersamaku." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Astaga Baek…" Minseok mendekat pada Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya, "mereka kan satu kamar, memangnya tidak ada kesempatan untuk berbicara?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Chanyeol juga selalu kembali ke asrama tengah malam saat Sehun sudah tertidur dan pergi ke sekolah pagi sekali sebelum Sehun bangun. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti itu, hiks…" Baekhyun mulai terisak, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menyalahkan dirinya seperti itu… seharusnya semua dibicarakan," gumam Minseok sambil merengkuh tubuh mungil temannya yang bergetar.

"Hiks… Chanyeol juga menyalahkan dirinya kerena tidak menjaga Luhan dengan baik. Aku tidak suka Minseokkie, aku tidak suka Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya seperti itu… _eotteokhae_..."

" _Gwaenchanha_ … kalau begitu biarkan mereka bertemu. Masalah ini harus mereka bicarakan berdua, tidak bisa hanya disampaikan melalui perantara…" ucap Minseok.

"Baekhyun, apa maksudmu?" dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata Luhan baru saja bangun.

"Lu-Luhan…" cicit Baekhyun.

Luhan mendekat pada Baekhyun dan Minseok, "apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya lalu menggeleng, " _mianhae_ … bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu, Luhan. Tapi bisakah kau meminta maaf pada Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa kecelakaan Sehun bukanlah salahnya?" Baekhyun berdiri lalu memeluk Luhan, "aku mohon… maafkan aku karena berkata seperti itu."

"Baek… dalam kasus ini yang salah bukanlah Chanyeol. Jika ada yang patut disalahkan, itu adalah aku. Kalau begitu biarkan kami berbicara pada Chanyeol." Pinta Luhan.

Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya lalu menatap Luhan sambil mengangguk, " _gomawo_ Lu…"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, "hm, maafkan aku juga karena membuat Chanyeol berpikir seperti itu…" ia tertunduk.

Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, " _gwaenchanha_ , jangan menyalahkan dirimu juga. Kau membuatku tambah sedih." Lalu Luhan mengangguk.

Minseok tersenyum melihatnya, ia mendekat pada kedua temannya itu lalu memeluk mereka dalam satu rangkulan, "ya ampun… mengapa hidup kalian rumit sekali," kekehnya.

"Aw!" Baekhyun menyikut perut Minseok, ketiganya pun tertawa. Sepertinya ketiga orang ini bertambah dekat, ya bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

Saat berangkat ke sekolah, Luhan tidak bersama Sehun seperti biasanya karena ia berangkat bersama Minseok dan Baekhyun. Sehun juga tidak berangkat cepat karena harus mencari Chanyeol terlebih dahulu ke kelasnya. Sesampainya di kelas Chanyeol, Sehun tak melihat siapapun di bangku Chanyeol. Hal itu membuat Sehun bingung karena Chanyeol tak ditemukan dimanapun. Ini aneh, karena Chanyeol tak mungkin membolos dan seharusnya pasti ada di kelas.

Sehun memutuskan kembali ke kelas, ia akan ke kelas Chanyeol sebelum beberapa menit bel masuk, sepertinya Chanyeol akan ada di kelas saat itu karena teman sekamarnya itu tidak akan pernah membolos.

"Sehun? Kau baru sampai? Bukankah kau berangkat terlebih dahulu?" tanya Luhan. Ternyata Luhan, Minseok, dan Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai di sekolah tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sehun di depan kelas 3-1.

"Sebenarnya aku dari kelas Chanyeol, tetapi ia tidak ada. Baek, kau tahu dimana kekasihmu?"

"Ia masih di atap. Biasanya saat bel masuk, Chanyeol baru ke kelasnya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana–"

"Sehun! Aku ikut," Luhan menahan tangan Sehun membuat Sehun berbalik.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol menghindari kita karena merasa bersalah. Baekhyun yang memberitahuku," Luhan menunduk, "karena itu aku harus meminta maaf padanya." Jelas Luhan.

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan itu, Luhan–"

"Sehun- _ah_ , tolong katakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol agar ia bisa kembali seperti sebelumnya. Aku sangat sedih melihatnya seperti itu, bahkan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun…" mohon Baekhyun sendu.

"Maka itu, aku tetap harus ikut." Pinta Luhan.

Sehun merasa semakin aneh, memang benar sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol yang belakangan tidak pernah terlihat. Saat di rumah sakit, ia juga tidak melihat Chanyeol kecuali Kai yang memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Baiklah, _kkajja_ …" ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Sehun dan Luhan sampai di atap, mereka langsung menemukan Chanyeol yang duduk di tepian pagar sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Akhirnya… sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Apa kabar?" tanya Sehun memecah konsentrasi Chanyeol pada ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, matanya yang besar semakin terlihat besar. "Sehun… Luhan?"

"Kau tidak berniat loncat dari sini dan kau tidak sedang menulis wasiat di ponselmu kan?" Sehun bertanya enteng yang langsung mendapat sikutan dari Luhan.

Chanyeol menyimpan ponselnya ke saku, "haruskah aku melakukannya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk, "jika kau berani, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya…"

"Sehun!" bentak Luhan. Ia tidak mengerti, apakah ini cara laki-laki saling berkomunikasi? Rasanya seperti mengajak untuk bertengkar.

Sehun memegang belakang kepala Luhan lalu mengusaknya lembut, "terima kasih, sudah menjaga Luhan." Ucap Sehun, setelahnya ia tersenyum.

Chanyeol mendengus, "kau mengejekku?"

"Tidak. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Jawab Sehun. "Aku memang keterlaluan karena memintaimu hal yang sulit, _mian_."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dengan sedikit kilatan emosi di matanya, "Sehun… sudah kubilang permintaanmu itu bukan masalah–"

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Kau. Kau adalah masalahnya Sehun!"

"Aku?"

Chanyeol mendekat pada Sehun lalu dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya. Tidak terlalu keras, tetapi cukup membuat Sehun meringis.

Luhan terkejut, ia berdiri diantara keduanya, "Chanyeol? Kenapa kau seperti ini?!" bentak Luhan. "Sehun! Kau juga seharusnya jangan memancing amarah–"

"Kau juga Luhan, sudah kubilang untuk tidak melakukan apapun! Tapi memang salahku, kau kan keras kepala!" kesal Chanyeol. "Kau bisa mati Sehun! Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika kau mati, kau tahu? Hanya aku teman dekatmu satu-satunya kan?!"

Sehun tersenyum, " _mianhae_ … aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Aku sampai lupa aku memiliki teman... teman yang sudah seperti sudara laki-lakiku sendiri."

"Maka itu beritahu aku masalahmu! Jangan tiba-tiba masalahmu yang mendatangiku, aku terlalu lama memikirkan keberadaanmu sebelum akhirnya aku bisa memanggil Kai."

" _Mianhae_ … sungguh," ucap Sehun lagi.

"A-aku juga… aku juga minta maaf karena menjadi beban untukmu, Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan.

Chanyeol mengusap dahinya, ia cukup kesal menghadapi dua orang ini. "Hahh… yang satu hanya bisa minta maaf, dan yang satu ini bodoh karena terus menganggap dirinya beban." Gerutunya. "Dengar ya Sehun! Kau hanya perlu lebih terbuka padaku, dan kau Luhan! Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau bukan bebanku, astaga… sulit sekali berbicara pada kalian."

Sehun menahan tawanya, ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kesal membuatnya kelepasan tertawa. " _Araseo_ , kau ini mengapa sampai menghindariku–"

"–kami" koreksi Luhan.

"jika hanya ingin mengatakan ini." lanjut Sehun.

"Kau ini tidak tahu kan rasanya aku ingin mati melihatmu tergeletak bersimbah darah." Kesal Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa, setelahnya merangkul _roommate_ -nya itu. "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu!"

"Chanyeol…" panggil Luhan.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan dengan malas, " _wae?_ mengatakan maaf lagi? Tidak akan aku terima!"

Luhan menggeleng, "bukan. _Gomawo_ …" ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum. " _Gomawo_ sudah menjadi teman Sehun,"

Chanyeol tertawa, "tentu saja, dan seharusnya yang mengatakan itu si bodoh ini!" Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun.

"Siapa yang memintamu menjadi temanku?" ucap Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah jijiknya.

"Kau kan? _'Chanyeollie~ jadilah temanku~'_ begitu?" Chanyeol menggoda Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. " _Ya!_ Aw!" kesal Chanyeol ketika Sehun mencekik lehernya dengan lengan Sehun yang masih merangkulnya.

"Luhan, kemari…" pinta Sehun yang langsung dituruti Luhan. Sehun merangkul Luhan dengan tangan lainnya. " _Kkajja_ sayang-sayangku kita pergi, sebentar lagi masuk."

"Hoek…! Lepas!" maki Chanyeol, merasa merinding mendengar ucapan Sehun yang menjijikkan.

Begitulah persahabatan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih sama. Hanya saja, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba terbuka pada temannya itu. Sementara itu, Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang tertawa, setidaknya ia tidak akan khawatir jika tidak lagi disamping Sehun. Chanyeol adalah teman yang baik, Sehun sudah memiliki Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jadi anak-anak, untuk menentukan reaksi pembatasnya kita harus mengujinya satu persatu dari dua pereaksi ini. Pertama, kita uji pada senyawa…"_

Mata para siswa tertuju pada guru mereka yang sibuk menjelaskan materi kimia di papan tulis. Tangan mereka sibuk mencatat dan kepala mereka mengangguk-angguk paham. Dari semua siswa yang terlihat seperti _Maneki Neko_ , ada satu siswa yang meletakkan kepalanya di meja, ya benar ia adalah Sehun. Bagi teman-teman dan gurunya, hal itu sudah biasa, tetapi sebenarnya yang Sehun alami tidaklah biasa. Sejak jam pelajaran dimulai 30 menit lalu, Sehun mulai merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit sakit. Lama-kelamaan rasanya seperti tertusuk jarum dan berdenyut perih. Ia bahkan merasakan seperti ada cairan yang mengalir dari rasa sakitnya.

Sehun juga sudah sempat meminta teman di belakangnya untuk melihat apakah punggungnya berdarah atau tidak, tetapi jawabannya tidak. Ia semakin meremat pena yang sedaritadi ia pegang. Rasa sakitnya terasa nyata. _Tentu saja karena kau tertembak secara real, Sehun bodoh!_

"A–" Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia tidak boleh ketahuan jika merasa sakit. Luhan bisa khawatir secara berlebihan. Sehun menatap ke arah Luhan yang terlihat sangat fokus dengan pelajarannya.

' _Sial!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hatinya ketika rasa sakitnya menjadi-jadi. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahi dan lehernya, membuatnya menekan kuat kepalanya di meja berharap rasa sakitnya tergantikan sesaat oleh sakit di kepalanya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun mengirimkan pesan kepada Chanyeol. Setelahnya, tidak lama kemudian, sakitnya agak mereda meski masih terasa perih.

Jam tambahan di kelas pun berakhir, para siswa satu per satu keluar dari kelas. Sehun masih duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik pada Luhan, memastikan apa gadis itu akan berlari untuk mencari tempat belajar seperti biasanya. Luhan merapikan alat tulisnya dengan cepat, setelahnya Luhan menghapiri Sehun, "kau tidak masuk kelas selanjutnya?" tanya Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun mengangguk, "aku malas…"

"Kau ini–" Luhan akan mulai mengeluarkan ceramahnya, tetapi tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari pintu kelas mereka.

Seseorang yang memanggil Sehun dari depan pintu–orang tinggi tersebut melambaikan tangannya. "Yo Sehun! Apa kakimu ikut lumpuh hanya karena punggungmu–" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya ketika mata Sehun menyiratkan untuk diam dan akhirnya Chanyeol baru menyadari Luhan ada di sana. "Oh, h-hai Luhan…" sapa Chanyeol dengan cengiran bodoh biasanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun khawatir, apa benar Sehun terluka? Pikirnya. "Chanyeol, maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "hmm… itu… yah, aku hanya bercanda," ia tertawa tiba-tiba tetapi tidak ada yang meresponnya. Ia tahu kebohongannya sangat jelas. "Ya kan Sehun- _ah_?" Chanyeol meminta pertolongan pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawab, sepertinya ia sudah ketahuan. Luhan tak sebodoh itu, Sehun tahu. "Pergilah Chanyeol- _ah_ , aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun.

' **Kau-ya-kin?'** Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dengan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Sehun mengangguk kecil sambil mengisyaratkan dengan matanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan akan mengurusnya.

"Baiklah aku pergi," ucap Chanyeol akhirnya. Ia tahu sepertinya Sehun tidak mau membuat Luhan khawatir, tetapi kini malah ia yang khawatir. Jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding luar kelas 3-1 yang tak terlihat keduanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

Sehun mengangguk, " _gwaenchanha_ , hanya sedikit nyeri di punggungku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Benar– aw! Akhhh…" rintih Sehun saat Luhan menekan bagian agak ke bawah dari bahunya. Tidak dekat dengan lukanya, tetapi rasanya sudah menyakitkan.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa Sehun!" kesal Luhan. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Baru, baru saja…" Sehun menatap Luhan yang sepertinya masih tidak percaya, "kali ini benar Luhan, baru saja aku merasakan sakit." Ucap Sehun meyakini.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Luhan–"

"Kau harus ke ruang kesehatan, kau tidak baik-baik saja." Nada bicara Luhan berubah dingin. Sehun menyadari itu, lalu ia hanya bisa mengangguk karena tidak lagi bisa meyakini Luhan.

"Chanyeol- _ah_! Kau masih di sana kan?!" pekik Luhan.

Chanyeol tersentak mengetahui Luhan yang meneriakkan namanya, lantas ia menolehkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. " _Ne?_ " tanyanya seperti orang bodoh.

"To-tolong bawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan." Ucap Luhan yang suaranya bergetar, tanpa menoleh pada Sehun, Luhan keluar kelas meninggalkan Sehun.

"Lu…" Sehun mendesah sedih menatap punggung Luhan yang bergetar saat menjauh darinya. Luhan menangis, ia benci melihat yang seperti itu.

Baru sekitar 25 menit berada di ruangan, Luhan sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan materinya. Telinganya memang memakai _earphone_ untuk mendengar materi yang dijelaskan tutor, tetapi matanya fokus pada ponselnya. Ia mengirimkan banyak pesan pada Chanyeol tapi tak kunjung mendapat balasan. Ia tidak bisa bertanya pada Sehun karena jawabannya hanya 'aku baik-baik saja'. Luha tidak akan percaya itu.

" _Wae?_ ada masalah?" bisik Minseok di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku bisa izin sebentar?" tanya Luhan berbisik.

" _Wae?_ ada apa?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sehun…"

"Luhan, Kim Minseok _haksaeng_ , ada masalah?" tanya guru pengawas ruangan yang sudah tepat di antara mereka.

Luhan melepas _earphone_ -nya dan mem- _pause_ videonya. " _Saem_ , boleh saya izin sebentar? Orangtua saya ada di depan…"

"Ya silakan. Waktu maksimal 15 menit," ucap sang guru.

" _Ne, gamsahamnida Saem…_ "

Luhan bernapas lega setelah keluar dari ruangan. Ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sampai harus berbohong seperti itu untuk menemui Sehun. Masalahnya adalah, jika hanya izin ke toilet waktunya hanya 5 menit. Itu terlalu singkat mengingat ruang kesehatan ada di gedung sekolah.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang kesehatan, tidak ada penjaganya, mungkin sedang pergi. Luhan menyibak tirai satu-satunya yang tertutup. Di sana, Sehun terbaring dengan mata tertutup. Napasnya yang teratur menandakan bahwa Sehun sedang tertidur.

Luhan mendekat perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak membuat suara. Ia mengamati Sehun dari kepala hingga kakinya. Sehun tidur miring ke arahnya, sehingga punggungnya tidak menempel pada kasur. _'Apa punggungnya baik-baik saja?'_ gumam Luhan khawatir. Ia menarik kursi perlahan lalu duduk di sana, mengamati wajah Sehun yang tenang.

Bibir Luhan tersenyum, tidak selaras dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _'Nanti ada saatnya aku tidak bisa lagi melihatmu. Jadi… biarkan aku terus melihatmu selama yang aku bisa'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati. Luhan tertunduk, air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi roknya. "Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir bergetar Luhan. Kepalanya disinggahi sebuah tangan yang mengelusnya lembut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" ternyata Sehun sudah membuka matanya.

Luhan menghapus cepat air matanya, "Sehun, _gwaenchanha?_ Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "berkat kau yang memarahiku untuk ke ruang kesehatan. Lihat, saat ini aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir,"

Luhan menghela napas sedikit lega, "tapi benarkah kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun mencoba bangun yang langsung dibantu Luhan. "Bagaimana caranya agar kau percaya aku baik-baik saja?"

Luhan menggeleng, "kau yang terluka selalu menghantuiku."

Sehun meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya, ia menatap Luhan dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja sekarang, Luhan." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, menengadahkan kepalanya, menahan air matanya.

"Kemari…" Sehun meminta Luhan untuk duduk di sampingnya kemudian tangan Sehun berpindah ke kedua sisi wajah Luhan. Ia menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum, air mata Luhan mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indah itu. Sambil tetap tersenyum, Sehun mengusap air mata yang terus keluar itu kemudian ia membawa Luhan dalam dekapannya. "Kau bisa memastikannya," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyatukannya di belakang punggung Sehun dengan pelan, khawatir itu akan menyakiti Sehun. "Itu lebih baik. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapannya. "Bagus." Kekeh Sehun, kemudian ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan memejamkan matanya membuat air mata terakhirnya jatuh bebas. Merasakan sentuhan lembut Sehun, ia harus segera mengingatnya dan menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memorinya.

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan lalu menatapnya dalam. "Jadi berhentilah menangis, _ne?_ " Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan lalu mendaratkan bibirnya pada dahi Luhan, ia menciumnya cukup lama, memberikan segala ketenangan dan kehangatan. Luhan memejamkan matanya, kembali mencoba mengingat sentuhan Sehun dan menyimpannya dengan rapi dalam memorinya.

' _Aku harap ingatan ini akan selamanya ada di memoriku, tapi aku harap ingatan ini hanya sementara dalam memorimu, Sehun'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Keesokkan harinya…]**

"Sehun!" pekikkan Luhan sukses membuat Sehun yang asik dengan dunia _gadget_ -nya hampir terjungkal.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, "kau ini, sengaja ya membuatku jantungan?" Luhan hanya tertawa lalu mulai berjalan yang langsung disusul oleh Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim dingin, tapi udara sama sekali belum dingin." Komentar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, musim panas yang panjang." Ia berharap musim panas tidak akan berakhir agar tidak datang musim dingin yang berarti musim kelulusan juga tidak akan datang cepat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama liburan nanti?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Belajar?" jawab Luhan yang malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

Sehun tertawa yang membuat Luhan menatapnya, "benar. Itu kegiatanmu, mengapa aku masih bertanya,"

"Kalau kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun bergumam seperti sedang berpikir, "tidak tahu, jika memang diperlukan aku akan belajar, jika tidak, ya sudah aku akan berhibernasi."

Luhan mendengus, "sombong sekali!" Sehun tertawa dibuatnya.

"Lalu… kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Sehun mendesah berat mengingat kenyataan yang satu itu, mereka masih harus melanjutkan pendidikan. "Tidak mungkin tidak,"

"Lalu, di mana? Sudah ada rencana?"

Sehun tertawa, "untuk apa merencanakannya. Aku hanya tinggal menerima keputusan kedua orangtuaku, meski aku tidak menginginkannya."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, mereka berdua berada di posisi yang sama. Mereka tidak di posisi yang bisa mengutarakan pendapat. "Memanya apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin…" Sehun memindahkan posisinya ke depan Luhan lalu merunduk, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan. "…kau"

Mata Luhan membulat, pipinya memerah, " _y-ya!_ Jangan bercanda, ish!" Luhan memukul pundak Sehun yang langsung membuat Sehun merintih. Luhan terkejut, " _mi-mian_ , apa sakit?" wajahnya khawatir melihat Sehun kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba raut Sehun berubah, ia tertawa melihat betapa paniknya Luhan. " _Gwaenchanha_ , sudah tidak sakit lagi."

"Ish! Jangan menakutiku!" kesal Luhan.

Sehun kembali ke samping Luhan lalu memaskkan kedua tangannya ke saku. "Aku ingin menjadi dosen,"

Luhan lebih terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun barusan, ternyata Sehun memiliki impian yang benar-benar diluar ekspektasinya. Dosen, itu adalah impian yang hebat dan berkelas, menurut Luhan. "Wow, impianmu, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau peringkat satu kan?"

Sehun tertawa setelahnya, "tidak akan mungkin bisa. Mau aku di peringkat manapun aku tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Orangtuamu?" tebak Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "mereka menginginkanku menggantikan _Appa_ di perusahaan."

Luhan tidak merasa itu salah, "bukankah bagus? Dan juga lebih baik melakukannya dengan keluarga?"

' _Keluarga?'_ Sehun tertawa miris dalam hati. "Ya karena impianku itu berada di perguruan tinggi, bukan di perusahaan, _Momchongi!_ " kekeh Sehun.

Luhan menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya, benar, ia lupa mengenai keluarga Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun tidak suka berada di dekat keluarganya yang sekarang. Sehun belum mengetahui jika Luhan mengetahui situasi keluarga Sehun. Ditengah keluarga yang seperti itu Sehun masih memiliki impian yang sangat jelas, hanya saja tidak mungkin mewujudkannya. Setidaknya Sehun dapat merasakan memiliki sebuah impian, sedangkan Luhan tidak pernah tahu apa yang menjadi keinginannya. Ia seperti orang buta yang hanya bisa dituntun. "Sepertinya memiliki impian itu menyenangkan,"

"Lalu apa impianmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak memilikinya,"

"Bukan tidak memiliki, hanya saja belum. Kau belum menemukan jawaban atas impianmu. Kalau begitu cukup pikirkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan saat ini, itu salah satu proses mencapai impianmu."

"Benarkah? Meski aku tidak tahu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "selama melakukannya sesuai apa yang kau sukai,"

"Kalau aku tidak menyukainya?"

"Pikirkan saja konsekuensi dari dua sisi. Yang terbaik bukan berarti yang kau sukai. Itu juga bukan penghalang impianmu, tetapi semacam rintangan mencapai impian yang terbaik?" Jawab Sehun.

Luhan tertawa, "benar juga, rintangan–"

Saat keduanya hendak memasuki gedung sekolah, langkah Sehun terhenti ketika Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak dengan tubuh yang menegang. Mata Sehun menangkap sosok di depan sana, sosok yang ia kenal. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan untuk melihat keadaan gadis disebelahnya.

" _Ma…Mama…_ "

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan turun dari mobil dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia kembali melihat amplop putih yang diberikan _Mama_ -nya. Waktu seakan cepat berlalu dan sepertinya sebentar lagi ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah ia putuskan.

Luhan menghela napasnya dalam diam, kepalanya menengadah, menatap langit yang sama sekali tak mendukung hatinya. Burung-burung yang terbang bebas dengan kicauannya membuat Luhan tersenyum miris, bahkan burung membuatnya iri karena kebebasan yang mereka miliki. Ia kembali memikirkan ucapan _Mama_ -nya…

..

" _Bukalah…" Mama-nya memberikan amplop putih besar bertuliskan nama salah satu perguruan tinggi di Inggris. Luhan menerimanya dan dengan tenang mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari sana. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini melihat persiapan yang telah dilakukan sang ibu._

" _Kau menyukainya?" tanya Mama-nya._

 _Luhan memasukkan kembali berkas tersebut lalu menatap Mama-nya, "Luhan sudah berjanji, jadi tidak masalah apapun itu, Ma…" ia memaksakan senyumnya._

 _Yuri memeluk anaknya, "geurae… terkadang kau harus merelakan sesuatu untuk hal yang besar dan lebih baik. Kau akan baik-baik saja Luhan."_

 _Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya sambil menahan air mata menyebalkan yang memberontak ingin bebas. Ia mengangguk lemah._

..

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kan?" gumam Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya, angin berhembus mengacak tatanan rambutnya. _'Sehun, pilihanku sudah benar kan?'_ gumam Luhan dalam hati. Sembari meyakinkan dirinya, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke sekolah.

Seseorang menarik tangannya lembut, ia dihadapkan dengan wajah seseorang yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sepertinya pikirannya telah membuat sebuah halusinasi padanya. Itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Luhan…" yang disebut namanya tersenyum tipis mendengar bayangannya bisa memanggilnya dengan lembut. " _Gwaenchanha?_ "

Seperti tersadar dari hipnotis, Luhan tersentak, ia mengerjapkan matanya, "Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga seseorang menarikmu kau tidak sadar, _eoh_?" Ia melirik amplop putih yang Luhan pegang, "apa itu?–"

Luhan tersentak ketika menyadari amplop putih itu masih di tangannya, "bu-bukan apa-apa, tadi _Mama_ memberikannya padaku," lalu dengan cepat Luhan membuka tasnya dan memasukkan amplop itu.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh tanya, sepertinya Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "Apa yang dikatakan _Mama_ -mu mengenaiku?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja ia tidak suka, ia hanya memintaku untuk tidak terlalu dekat denganmu." Jawab Luhan, kemudian ia tanpa sadar mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya. Ia khawatir dengan respon Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, merasa heran, "hanya itu?"

Luhan menatap kesal pada Sehun, "lalu kau mengharapkan apa Oh Sehun?"

Sehun menyunggingkan bibirnya tiba-tiba, ia menggeleng, " _aniya_ , berarti tidak masalah. Jangan terlalu dekat denganku…" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, merasa khawatir, "…biar aku saja yang dekat denganmu– aw!" Sehun mundur selangkah akibat pukulan Luhan. Setidaknya ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan bernapas lega karena ia sungguh takut jika Sehun menjauhinya dengan alasan lainnya.

"Kau ini senang sekali memukulku" kekeh Sehun.

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun, "kau yang memulai!" setelah mengatakannya, ia menghentakkan kakinya lalu mendahului Sehun yang masih tertawa. Luhan berhenti, berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Aku membencimu!"

"Oke, aku juga menyukai– hmppt!" Luhan dengan segera membekap mulut Sehun agar tidak berteriak hal yang memalukan seperti waktu itu.

"Kau mau kita dibicarakan lagi?!" bisik Luhan ketus.

Sehun menghirup udaranya dengan rakus saat tangan Luhan tidak lagi membekapnya, "kau ingin membuatku mati _eoh_?"

"Ya, kalau bisa sih…" balas Luhan lalu berlari meninggalkan Sehun. "Yang terakhir sampai di kelas harus meneraktir!" pekik Luhan lalu melanjutkan larinya.

" _Ya!_ kau licik!" teriak Sehun lalu menyusul Luhan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Luhan tertawa saat berhasil mencurangi Sehun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, Sehun masih jauh di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdebar, sesuai langkahnya yang ringan. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk bahagia walau hanya seperkian detik, asal itu bersama Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Haaalloo semuaa~~ gimana** **nih sama chapter kali i** **ni? hayoo... pada pe** **nasara** **n gak gima** **na kela** **njuta** **n** **nya kkkk.** **Tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nya yaa ^^**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#LuVe94: ditu** **nggu ya badai** **nya? kkkk ka** **nge** **n** **nie sama mas perema** **n (?) hihi. Makasi ya udah setia me** **nu** **nggu mumumu ;) sema** **ngat** **nih! gomawo ^^**

 **#Phe19920110: cieciee... ^^ gomawo udh setia baca da** **n review ^^**

 **#AsaHunHan: eh, sepe** **ndapat kita si Kai buka** **n lagi kere** **n** **nya TT kkkk. Seperti** **nya gima** **na tuh** **nasib Luha** **n :( gomawo yaa udh setia selalu buat baca da** **n review ^^**

 **..**

 **Okehh sekia** **n dari akuuu, maap i** **ni be** **ner-be** **ner up disela" waktu hihi. Gamsaham** **nida semuaa, moho** **n review** **nya ^^**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	14. Chapter 14: Hari Penentu Kelulusan

**Helloo~**

 **Happy reading chi** **ngu! ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah liburan musim dingin berakhir, para siswa kembali ke sekolah. Beberapa minggu mereka lewatkan dengan banyak belajar karena tinggal menghitung hari menuju ujian kenaikan kelas dan kelulusan.

Ujian akhir pun dimulai, para siswa tidur terlambat dan bangun lebih awal untuk berlomba-lomba menjadi yang terbaik. Begitu juga dengan Luhan yang saat ini masih terlihat membuka bukunya meski 10 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai, sedangkan itu Sehun baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di tempatnya. Ia melihat pada Luhan yang begitu sibuk mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun. Tidak ada sahutan, bahkan Luhan tak sedikit pun menggerakkan kepalanya.

"Luhan," panggil Sehun lagi. Ruang kelas yang hening tentu membuat suara Sehun terdengar jelas. Apa Luhan mengabaikannya? Pikir Sehun.

"Luhan–"

Salah satu teman sekelas mereka–sekretaris kelas memukul meja, "diamlah Oh Sehun! Mengapa tidak jalan saja ke meja Luhan! Kau mengganggu orang belajar dan juga…" perempuan itu melihat ke arah Luhan, "apa kau tuli, Luhan?" kesalnya membuat perhatian mengarah pada mereka.

Minseok yang ada di sebelah Luhan mengguncang tubuh Luhan, ketika Luhan menoleh, Minseok memberi isyarat untuk menoleh pada si sekretaris kelas.

Luhan melepas _wireless earphone_ -nya tanpa ekspresi, "ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Si sekretaris kelas menghembuskan napas kesalnya, "ya kau memang tuli." Geramnya dengan suara pelan, "suruh Oh Sehun itu diam! Dia mengganggu ketenangan,"

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dengan wajah datar, kemudian kembali memasang _earphone_ -nya membuat Sehun tercengang. Apa Luhan marah padanya? Tanya Sehun dalam hati. Ia berhenti memanggil Luhan, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia sungguh bingung saat ini.

"Selamat pagi!" guru mereka datang dengan membawa kertas berisi soal. Ujian pun dimulai.

Selama ujian berlangsung, Sehun tidak bisa berkosentrasi. Ia terus menoleh pada Luhan. "Oh Sehun, ada masalah?" tanya guru yang mengawas.

Sehun tersentak, " _a-aniyo, Saem. Jeosonghamnida,_ " jawab Sehun lalu ia kembali menelaah kertasnya. Ia sedikit melirik pada Luhan yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sehun semakin bingung dibuatnya.

Saat jam istirahat, para murid keluar dari kelas mereka dengan membawa buku ditangannya, begitu juga dengan Luhan yang terlihat berjalan bersama Minseok tanpa berbicara apapun karena matanya tertuju pada buku di tangannya.

Niat Sehun ingin menghampiri Luhan, tetapi gagal karena gurunya meminta bantuannya untuk membawakan tumpukan buku ke perpustakaan. Sehun ingin menolak, tetapi entah mengapa tangannya sudah terdapat banyak buku yang harus diantar. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Sehun mengantar buku tersebut ke perpustakaan. Setelahnya, ia berlari dengan kekuatan penuh ke kantin, matanya dengan cepat menelusuri isi kantin dan langsung berlari ke tujuannya ketika menemukan Luhan.

"Luhan…" panggil Sehun, segera saja ia duduk di hadapan Luhan. Minseok yang makan bersama Luhan hari ini–karena Baekhyun makan bersama Chanyeol– menatap keduanya dengan bingung. Apa Luhan sedang mendiamkan Sehun? Pikir Minseok.

Luhan menyendok suapan terakhirnya, "kau sudah selesai?" tanyanya pada Minseok.

"A-ah, ya tunggu…" jawab Minseok yang memakan sisa makan siangnya dengan cepat.

Sehun semakin dibuat frustasi, "Luhan, kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Sehun lagi.

" _Kkajja_ …" ajak Luhan pada Minseok. Keduanya membawa nampan mereka, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Pada saat pulang sekolah pun Luhan menghiraukan Sehun yang terus memanggilnya. Bahkan, ketika Sehun menghalangi jalannya, Luhan menghindari tatapan penuh tanda tanya Sehun dan bergeser ke kanan untuk menyingkirkan Sehun dari jalannya menuju asrama. Akhirnya Sehun menyerah mengejar Luhan di hari pertama ujian dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Luhan sampai di kamarnya, setelah menutup pintu kamar, ia merosot, bersandar pada pintu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan memegang dadanya, "aku hampir mati…" keluhnya. Pintu yang Luhan sandari seperti didorong seseorang, kemudian ketukan pintu terdengar. Luhan menghalangi pintu hingga si pengetuk tidak bisa membukanya. Menyadari hal itu, Luhan lantas berdiri dan membiarkan pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan teman sekamarnya.

"Luhan, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Minseok, biasanya Luhan akan pulang larut karena mendekam di perpustakaan. Ini musim ujian, ingat.

Luhan mengangguk, "hari yang melelahkan," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Minseok menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus bertanya atau tidak, tetapi setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Luhan menoleh pada Minseok, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menjawab atau tidak, "Emm… sedikit," jawab Luhan.

Minseok bernapas lega saat Luhan menjawabnya, "apa karena Sehun?"

Luhan hampir bertepuk tangan karena Minseok peka sekali terhadap sekitarya, "apa terlihat jelas?" ia malah balik bertanya.

Minseok menyengir, "bahkan satu kelas tahu kau mendiamkan Sehun,"

Mata Luhan membola, " _jinja?_ Astaga, bagaimana bisa?"

Minseok ingin sekali mencekik teman sekamarnya itu, ia tahu Luhan pintar, tetapi mengapa soal lingkungan Luhan payah sekali, "kau tidak sadar? Setiap Sehun memanggilmu kau selalu menghiraukannya, kau melihat Sehun tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa Luhan. Sekelas memerhatikan,"

Luhan malu sekali sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin menghindari Sehun, itu saja. Ia juga tidak tahu jika banyak yang memerhatikannya. "Habis sudah…" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tanggannya.

"Mengapa kau mendiamkan Sehun?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Luhan kembali menimbang, apa ia harus menceritakannya? Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana cara bercerita pada seseorang, apalagi ini masalah yang ia pikir sangat memalukan. Jika ia menceritakannya, apa Minseok akan menertawainya? Minseok tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kan? Banyak sekali pertimbangan di kepalanya saat ini.

"Luhan?" panggil Minseok.

"A-ah, i-itu… sebenarnya…" mata Luhan terlihat ragu, tetapi ia ingin melepas perasaan 'seakan bisa mati' ini, ia dengar jika berbagi cerita maka perasaan akan membaik.

Minseok tersenyum, "tidak apa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, maaf aku terlalu ikut campur"

" _A-ani!–_ itu maksudku… hm… sebenarnya terjadi sesuatu padaku dan Sehun… emm… itu semacam–"

"Luhan berbicaralah yang benar, aku tidak mengerti" pinta Minseok.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak hingga membuatnya gelagapan. "Itu… sebenarnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Sehun karena kemarin ia menciumku dan aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. _Eotteokhae?_ Apa Sehun menganggapku aneh?"

Ya Tuhan, situasi macam apa ini, pekik Minseok dalam hati. Minseok mengangguk, "super aneh… bagaimana bisa? Ceritakan!" todong Minseok sambil menatap Luhan penasaran.

" _A-araseo…_ "

..

 _ **[Flashback hari sebelumnya…]**_

 _Sepulang sekolah, Sehun membuat Luhan panik karena tak sengaja melihat pelipis Sehun terluka. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah menceritakan bahwa lukanya didapatkan karena kejatuhan patung hiasan yang ia letakkan di dinding atas tempat tidurnya, tetapi Luhan tetap saja berlebihan. Jadilah Luhan menyeret Sehun ke ruang kesehatan._

 _Sesampainya di sana, petugas kesehatan rupanya sedang tidak ada, jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk mengobati Sehun sendiri. Setelah menemukan salep yang dicari, Luhan menghampiri Sehun di ranjang. "Kemari," perintah Luhan._

 _Sehun memajukan kepalanya mendekat pada Luhan, lalu Luhan dengan mudah meraih belakang kepala Sehun agar bisa mengobatinya. Luhan dengan serius mengobati, tetapi Sehun yang menyadari jarak mereka terlalu dekat merasa canggung. Luhan dalam jarak dekat adalah kelemahannya, apalagi… Sehun memejamkan matanya saat tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibir mungil Luhan._

" _Selesai… aigoo, apa sakit?" Luhan malah menertawakan Sehun, ia salah menyangka. Jadi Luhan tolong selamatkan dirimu sekarang, atau… singa dalam mode awas bisa menerkammu._

 _Sehun membuka matanya, jantungnya berdebar melihat pipi kiri Luhan memerah karena tawa, Luhan begitu cantik jika dilihat dari jarak sangat dekat. Luhan duduk di depannya tetapi tidak menghadap padanya, sampai saat Luhan menoleh padanya, Luhan baru menyadari jika jarak mereka terlalu dekat._

 _Luhan terlihat membeku saat mata intens Sehun menatapnya. Dengan jantung yang mendadak berdebar, Luhan mencoba berdiri dari posisinya, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh Sehun. "Kau akan pergi?" tanya Sehun._

 _Luhan mengangguk, "a-aku ha-harus belajar,"_

" _Tidak bisa nanti saja?" pinta Sehun._

" _Ti-tidak," jawab Luhan singkat tanpa berani menatap Sehun._

 _Ketika Luhan ingin pergi, Sehun menarik tangan Luhan hingga gadis yang ditariknya kembali terududuk di hadapannya. Keduanya saling menatap dalam diam. Debaran jantung mereka terdengar seirama dengan tarikan napas yang semakin sulit dilakukan. Mereka saling terhanyut dalam pandangan mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu sudah hampir mengikis jam istirahat mereka._

 _Perlahan Sehun memajukan wajahnya, ia dapat melihat bahwa gadis di depannya ini sedang panik tetapi tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, matanya menutup dengan otomatis. Ia tidak merasakan apapun setelah itu, kecuali bisikkan Sehun yang membuatnya ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup._

" _Kenapa menutup matamu begitu? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisik Sehun._

 _Luhan membuka matanya, ia menatap jengkel pada Sehun. Sungguh ia sangat malu saat ini, "ti-tidak ada! Memangnya apa? Lalu, kau kenapa sih?!"_

 _Sehun menunjukkan potongan kapas yang sebenarnya ia ambil dari belakang Luhan "ada potongan kapas di rambutmu..." bohongnya, ia hanya ingin menggoda Luhan yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya._

" _Ish aku membencimu!" Luhan meninju lengan Sehun lalu berdiri hendak pergi, tetapi Sehun_ _lagi-lagi_ _lebih dahulu menarik tangan Luhan dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Luhan._

 _Mata Luhan membola, jantungnya berdetak seakan bisa meledak dalam waktu beberapa detik lagi. Ia mencoba menjauh dari Sehun tetapi tentu saja Sehun lebih kuat darinya hingga_ _ia tak bisa pergi kemana pun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melumat lebih dalam bibir manis yang membuatnya kecanduan._

 _Luhan memukul bahu Sehun pertanda bahwa ia bisa mati jika Sehun tak memberikannya udara. Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan langsung saja dengan rakus Luhan menghirup seluruh oksigen disekitarnya._

 _Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap Luhan lalu sekali lagi ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada Luhan, tetapi hanya kecupan singkat yang langsung membuat Luhan memakinya._

" _Ya!" teriak Luhan._

" _Wae?" tanya Sehun, ia tidak menanggapi serius wajah Luhan yang kesal karenanya._

" _Kau menyebalkan!" kesal Luhan lalu ia menghentakkan kakinya dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Sehun._

 _ **[Flashback off]**_

..

Minseok tercengang, sungguh, ia tidak tahu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan sudah sejauh itu meski ia tahu mereka sangat dekat. "Luhan… bersikaplah biasa, sepertinya Sehun frustasi karena kau mendiamkannya tanpa tahu sebabnya."

"Aku sudah bersikap seperti biasa, tetapi Sehun terus mengejarku. Aku tidak tahu cara menghadapinya, jantungku serasa akan meledak," keluh Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum, "kau sedang jatuh cinta Luhan, nikmati saja apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Ketika kau jatuh cinta, maka perasaan senang, sedih, dan kesal akan tertuju pada orang tersebut. Aku akui kau bukanlah orang yang mudah, kau sangat sulit didekati maka itu kau tidak memiliki teman sebelumnya kan?"

" _Ya! Ya!_ " kesal Luhan, kenapa Minseok jadi membahas ia yang dahulu. Yang dahulu? Lalu yang sekarang? Luhan mulai memikirkannya bagaimana ia sekarang, ia memang pemikir yang menyebalkan.

"Kau yang sekarang sudah berubah Luhan, kau bahkan mau menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain. Sehun benar-benar telah merubahmu. Bukan, maksudku kalian telah berubah satu sama lain, sadar atau tidak kalian menjadi lebih baik." Wajah Luhan bersemu mendengar perkataan teman sekamarnya itu, tiba-tiba sekelebat perdebatan, tawa, dan tangis bersama Sehun muncul dalam benaknya.

"Memikirkan Sehun?" tebak Minseok, Luhan tidak menjawab, tetapi ia tahu tabakannya benar.

Luhan terlihat panik, "ti-tidak tentu saja!" elaknya.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, _'dia benar-benar pembohong yang bodoh'_ kekehnya dalam hati. Lalu ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "yang pasti, jangan hindari Sehun berlebihan atau kau akan kehilangannya. Aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku jam 5 ya? aku ingin belajar,"

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya memikirkan perkataan Minseok, ia tidak tahu apa akan baik-baik saja baginya seminggu ini karena ia belum tahu bagaimana menghadapi Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Di hari kedua dan ketiga ujian, Sehun terus mencoba berbicara dengan Luhan, tetapi tetap saja gagal. Disaat Luhan sendirian–tanpa Minseok, Sehun tetap tidak bisa bertanya pada Luhan apa kesalahannya hingga Luhan nghindarinya. Luhan selalu saja tersentak seperti orang yang melihat hantu jika Sehun mendekatinya.

Keesokannya, dihari keempat ujian, Sehun mengambil buku dari dalam tas Luhan. Ia nekat melakukannya karena tiga hari kemarin Luhan membuatnya seperti orang gila yang terus menerus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding, berusaha mencari tahu apa kesalahannya. Benar saja, saat jam istirahat, Luhan terlihat mencari sesuatu di tasnya.

"Kemana buku itu?" gumam Luhan pada dirinya.

Sehun menuju bangku Luhan dan memberikan buku yang sebelumnya ia ambil. "Mencari ini?"

Luhan mengambil bukunya dengan cepat, "syukurlah, aku mencarinya kemana-mana. Terima–" ucapan Luhan terpotong ketika melihat siapa yang menemukan bukunya. Mendadak suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan wajahnya seperti terbakar.

Sehun berhasil menahan Luhan yang ingin pergi darinya, "Luhan, kita perlu bicara." Luhan tidak merespon, ia juga tidak menatap Sehun, ia hanya menunduk memerhatikan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Sehun. "Kau menghindariku? Kenapa? Atau… karena aku berbuat salah? Apa salahku?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia sungguh tidak tahu jika Sehun berpikir ia memiliki salah. Sehun hanya membuatnya merasa ngeri karena terus-terusan membuat Luhan serasa akan terbang, entahlah rasanya aneh.

"Berhentilah membuatku pusing, Oh Sehun. Sekarang ini musim ujian." Luhan mengkhawatirkan ucapannya barusan, apa ia terlalu jahat? Pikir Luhan. Sehun tidak merespon apapun, ia hanya melepaskan tangannya dari Luhan dan hanya melihat punggung Luhan yang berlari menjauh darinya. Sehun tersenyum pahit.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa hari ini merupakan hari ke-5 ujian dan hari ini Luhan bisa bernapas lega karena Sehun tak lagi mengejarnya seperti sebelumnya. Sehun terlihat lebih tenang dan hampir tak melakukan apapun selain duduk di kursinya, mengerjakan ujiannya, keluar kelas saat istirahat yang entah kemana ia pergi karena tak terlihat di kantin, dan pulang tanpa jejak. Seharusnya Luhan merasa senang karena harinya menjadi tenang, tetapi sejak tadi kepala Luhan berkelana kesana-kemari mencari sosok Sehun yang tak terlihat di perjalanan pulang.

Luhan masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang lesu. Minseok yang melihat Luhan seperti itu lantas bertanya-tanya, anggap saja teman sekamar Luhan itu menjadi saksi keajaiban seorang Luhan yang berubah drastis. "Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Minseok yang langsung direspon anggukkan oleh Luhan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Luhan menatap Minseok seperti anak kucing yang minta diadopsi, "Sehun… Ia tak menggangguku lagi,"

Minseok mengangguk-angguk, "itu bagus kan? Bukannya itu yang kau mau?"

Luhan mendesah, " _molla_ … aku ingin belajar saja," jawab Luhan yang langsung membuat Minseok terkikik geli.

' _Kemarin kau meminta Sehun berhenti mengejarmu, sekarang kau merindukannya, eoh?'_ Minseok meledek Luhan dalam hatinya. Ia tak cukup berani untuk membuat _mood_ seorang Luhan semakin rusak.

Luhan membuka bukunya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi. Baru satu paragraf Luhan membaca, ia sudah menutup bukunya kembali, semua kalimat yang ia baca benar-benar terpantul tanpa ada yang meresap di otaknya. Luhan menumpukan dagunya pada tangan dan tangan lainnya mengetukkan pena ke mejanya. Ia mencoba berpikir:

' _Mengapa rasanya sangat menjengkelkan?'_

' _Rasanya aku ingin menangis'_

' _Apa Sehun sudah lelah mengejarku?'_

' _Apa Sehun marah padaku?'_

' _Atau… tidak lagi menyukaiku?–'_ Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

"Aku bisa gila…" desah Luhan frustasi.

..

..

Keesokan paginya, Luhan masuk ke kelas dengan lesu, tidak lagi serius seperti biasanya. Ia menoleh ke bangku Sehun yang masih tidak ada pemiliknya, Sehun belum datang. Luhan memukul kepalanya ringan, "fokuslah Luhan, kau harus mengerjakan ujian!" gumam Luhan pada dirinya.

Sedaritadi Luhan terus menoleh ke bangku Sehun yang tak juga ditempati pemiliknya, padahal 5 menit lagi ujian akan dimulai. Luhan dibuat cemas karenanya. Ketika guru pengawas masuk ke kelas, Luhan sekali lagi menoleh pada bangku Sehun. _'Kemana sih dia?'_

"Bangku milik siapa di sana?" tanya guru pengawas menunjuk pada bangku Sehun.

"Oh Sehun, _Saem_ …" jawab ketua kelas.

"Ada yang tahu ke mana Sehun?" tanya guru itu lagi.

Tidak ada yang menjawab, si ketua kelas mengacungkan tangannya, "mungkin Luhan tahu, _Saem_ …" yang langsung membuat kelas riuh karena menggoda Luhan.

Luhan sedaritadi melihat bukunya–meski telinganya masih fokus mendengarkan percakapan dengan topik Sehun, ia mengangkat kepalanya, " _a-aniyo_ … saya tidak tahu _, Saem_ " jawab Luhan.

Sreekk.

Pintu belakang kelas terbuka membuat semua perhatian teralihkan ke sana. Ternyata Sehun yang datang, seragamnya terlihat berantakan, "Maaf _Saem_ , saya terlambat," ucap Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan seragammu, Oh Sehun?" tanya gurunya.

"Saya terburu-buru _Saem_ ," jawab Sehun lalu berjalan ke bangkunya.

"Baiklah cepat duduk di bangkumu, Sehun! Tutup buku kalian, kita mulai ujiannya…"

Luhan terus memperhatikan Sehun dan sedikit khawatir ketika melihat Sehun berjalan pincang saat hampir mencapai ke bangkunya.

Saat ujian berlangsung, Luhan tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Matanya memang membaca soal yang terdapat di hadapannya, tetapi pikiranya terbagi dua. Ia memikirkan apa terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun dan memikirkan jawaban soal yang sulit diingatnya.

Setelah ujian berakhir, helaan kelegaan terdengar dari setiap siswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan rentetan ujian memuakkan. Kebanyakan siswa langsung keluar dari kelas mereka dan bergegas ke asrama, tetapi tidak dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih terlihat di bangku mereka masing-masing. Entah keduanya memang sengaja untuk saling menunggu atau saling menghindari. Sehun duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya dan sesekali melirik pada Luhan, memastikan apa gadis itu akan pergi. Sedangkan itu, Luhan merapikan alat tulisnya dengan lambat, ia juga sesekali menoleh pada Sehun yang masih tak berniat pergi. Ia mempertimbangkan untuk berbicara pada Sehun atau tidak.

"Kau…" Sehun bersuara yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya berbicara. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan, ia menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tidak pulang?" lanjut Sehun.

"Sebentar lagi…" jawab Luhan, "kau tidak pulang?"

"Tentu saja aku pulang." Jawab Sehun sekenanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin cepat pulang karena kakinya terasa sangat nyeri.

"Oh…" Luhan meresponnya singkat disertai anggukkan. Situasi apa ini?! Luhan merutuki dirinya yang tak juga membuka suara. Padahal selama ujian ia meyakini dirinya untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan yang tatapannya sulit diartikan.

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia membawa tasnya dan berjalan menuju bangku Sehun. "Apa kau–"

"Bukan begitu… aku terjatuh dari tangga asrama saat berlari tadi pagi," ia tak mau membuat Sehun berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan apa?" ucap Luhan dingin.

"Tapi sungguh Luhan, aku terjatuh–"

"Aku percaya Oh Sehun… lalu apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit nyeri…"

Luhan secara tak terduga menggenggam tangan Sehun dan menariknya untuk berjalan. "Astaga!–" Sehun memekik saat kakinya terasa sangat sakit untuk berjalan. Luhan masih terus mencoba menarik Sehun, "Luhan– tunggu…"

Luhan berbalik, pipinya sudah dibasahi air mata yang membuat Sehun panik setengah mati. "Lu-Luhan… mengapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks… Kau– berhentilah membuatku ketakutan, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menghambur ke pelukan Sehun dan memukulkan tangan gemetarnya ke dada Sehun. "Aku pikir kau menghindariku karena terlibat sesuatu yang menakutkan lagi." Suara Luhan melemah, "berhenti membuatku serasa diambang kematian…"

Sehun merutuki dirinya, ia pikir Luhan memang butuh sendiri di saat ujian, tetapi ia butuh penjelasan juga mengapa Luhan menghindarinya. " _Mianhae_ Lu, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu takut… _mianhae_ …" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup puncak kepala Luhan. "Tetapi, bukankah kau yang terlebih dahulu menghindariku? Kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf Lu…"

Luhan tidak merespon, ia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di dekapan Sehun, "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, bodoh! Kau membuatku malu!" kesal Luhan dengan isakannya.

Sehun akhirnya dapat melepas kegundahannya, ia tersenyum ternyata itu memang salahnya, " _mianhae_ … tapi–" Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan lalu menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan, "kau jelek saat menangis, _Momchongi_ … berhentilah menangis. Aku baik-baik saja."

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lalu menghempas tangan Sehun dari pundaknya, "bodoh! Pulang saja sendiri! Kau baik-baik saja kan?!" kesal Luhan lalu menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Luuu…. Luhan- _niee_ …" Sehun merajuk yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri. "Kakiku… aww…" keluh Sehun.

Luhan berbalik lalu menatap Sehun garang, "kau kan baik-baik saja!"

"Jahat sekali kekasihku meninggalkanku…" rajuk Sehun.

Luhan membolakan matanya, " _ya!_ " kesalnya, "ini belum upacara kelulusan!"

Sehun tersenyum jahil, "waah kau mengingatnya, apa kau menghitung waktu sampai ujian selesai? Kau tak sabar ingin menjadi kekasihku kan?"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan jelas di mata Sehun saat Luhan mendekat padanya, "berhenti bodoh!" pekik Luhan sambil mencubit bibir Sehun dan menariknya bagai permen karet.

"Astaga! Kau galak sekali," protes Sehun.

"Diamlah atau aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Luhan masih tetap galak meski terlihat malu.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Luhan yang mungil, "bantu akuuu…"

"Ugh! Kau berat sekali!" keluh Luhan.

Sehun mengambil risiko hingga ia siap untuk berjalan sendiri ke asrama. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas yang langsung dihadiahi makian oleh Luhan.

"Berhentilah menggerutu Luhan, kau sangat lucu hingga aku ingin terus menciummu…"

Luhan menahan dirinya agar tidak tersipu meski jantungnya seakan ingin meledak, "diamlah bodoh!" Sehun menahan tawanya, ia tidak tahu jika kakinya terluka membuatnya berbaikan dengan Luhan. Atau… seharusnya ia meminta kakinya patah saja agar Luhan tidak galak seperti ini. Sepertinya Oh Sehun kita sudah gila karena Luhan.

..

..

"Jam berapa kau dijemput besok?" tanya Sehun. Kini keduanya duduk di pinggiran tangga asrama.

"Siang," jawab Luhan. " _Wae?_ "

Sehun mengubah arah duduknya, ia menyilakan kakinya dan bertopang dagu. Luhan yang menyadarinya, menolehkan kepalanya. Mata mereka saling menatap, "mau berkencan denganku?"

Luhan membolakan matanya, " _mwo?_ Sembuhkan dahulu kakimu, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengangguk, "itu bukan masalah. Nanti malam aku akan meminta Chanyeol mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Mengapa tidak ke rumah sakit bersamaku saja?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau bisa mengendarai mobil?"

Luhan menggeleng membuat Sehun mengangguk, "ya sudah kalau begitu," ucap Sehun final.

"Aku ikut kalian?–" Luhan menatap Sehun memohon, tetapi Sehun sepertinya tidak menyetujuinya. "Tidak boleh?" tanya Luhan pasrah.

"Kau tahu hari terakhir di sekolah sangat sensitif, _Momchongi_. Jika ketahuan pergi dari sekolah, kau bisa dianggap membolos–"

"Kau juga tahu itu," Luhan menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Aku ini sudah handal, jadi, lupakan, oke?" mau tak mau Luhan pun mengangguk. "Bagaimana, kau mau kan berkencan denganku?" tanya Sehun.

"Biasanya juga kau selalu menyeretku kemanapun. Mengapa bertanya," cibir Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "baguslah kalau begitu. Aku akan menyeretmu besok,"

"Lihat saja kalau berani!" kesal Luhan. Sehun tertawa dibuatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be co** **nti** **nued**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Yuhuuu... haii haiii**

 **Gak kerasa udah di chapter 14 T.T sebetar lagi bakal selesai** **nih! fyi, cerita i** **ni aka** **n berakhir di chapter 16 ya ^^ hehehe. Jadiii tu** **nggu kela** **njuta** **n kisah HUNHAN kita yaaa ;)**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#Phe19920110: aamii** **n ^^**

 **#LuVe94: ke ma** **nakah Namjoo** **n? tu** **nggu ajadeh sampe dia keluar lagi ya kkkk. Coba dulu bujuk Appa Oh biar a** **nak** **nya ikuta** **n sekolah di luar** **negeri TT hihihi. Makasi yaa atas duku** **nga** **n** **nya *hiks-terharuu~ yuppss! sama ih gak bisa lepas dari HUNHAN, gima** **na mereka tuh kek udh jodoh rasa** **nya!** **kkkk**

 **#AsaHunHan: hihihi cieee~**

 **..**

 **Yupss! Segitu dulu, makasi semua ya** **ng masih sempeti** **n baca apalagi sampe review, kalia** **n tuhhh muah muah deehh! hehehe. Tu** **nggu Mi** **nggu depa** **n de** **nga** **n chapter 'me** **nye** **na** **ngka** **n' lai** **n** **nya ^^ hehe. Ti** **nggalka** **n review ja** **nga** **n lupa~**

 **Gamsaham** **nida**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	15. Chapter 15: Come on a date with me

**Haiihaiii~**

 **Selemat datang kembali da** **n selamat membaca!**

 **Sorry for typo ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari di asrama putri, tepatnya di kamar nomor 231b telah terjadi kehebohan. Penghuni kamar tersebut, Luhan benar-benar membuat kehebohan dengan membuat kamarnya kacau. _Roomate_ -nya bahkan menatap Luhan terkejut. Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan?

"As-ta-ga… Luhan! Apa yang terjadi?!" pekik Minseok yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Ini baru pukul 6 pagi, tetapi entah apa yang Luhan lakukan hingga banyak pakaian Luhan berserakan di lantai dekat kaca. Seingatnya, kemarin Luhan sudah menyusun semua pakaiannya di koper agar tidak terburu-buru saat kembali ke rumah, tetapi, lihatlah pagi ini…

Luhan berbalik, membelakangi cermin yang sejak 2 jam lalu selalu ia pandangi. "Apa aku membangunkanmu? _Mian_ …"

 _Roomate_ -nya, Minseok mengusap wajah bangun tidurnya, "tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya.

"Mana mungkin…"

"Lalu?" lanjut Minseok.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari melihat kekacauan yang ia buat, "se-sebenarnya…" Minseok menatap Luhan penasaran, bahkan tatapannya mendesak Luhan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, "…seseorang mengajakku pergi, aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa…" lanjut Luhan lesu.

Mengerti situasinya, lantas Minseok tertawa, Luhan benar-benar unik, pikirnya. "Jadi, kau bingung memakai pakaian yang mana untuk berkencan dengan si Oh itu?"

Wajah Luhan merona, "bu-bukan berkencan– si-siapa bilang Sehun yang mengajakku!" Luhan masih saja mengelak meskipun ia tahu teman sekamarnya sangat peka.

Minseok menatap malas pada Luhan, kebiasaan teman sekamarnya itu memang tidak berubah ketika tertangkap basah, mengelak, gagap, dan memerah. "Berhenti mengelak, kau menyebalkan saat seperti itu." Komentar Minseok.

" _Mian._ " Cengir Luhan. "Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan ini?" Luhan menunjukkan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Celana jeans putih dengan atasan berwarna peach dipadu dengan jaket putih tebal, Luhan terlihat cantik dengan itu, tetapi komentar Minseok: "ganti. Kau terlihat sangat pucat!"

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang lain dengan asal. "Ini?" Luhan menunjukkan baju turtleneck coklat muda.

"Sepertinya terlihat hangat, cobalah…" angguk Minseok. Lalu Luhan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencobanya.

" _Eotte?_ " tanya Luhan. Minseok membulatkan matanya, _knitted turtleneck dress_ itu memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh Luhan–sampai membuat Minseok iri karena tubuh Luhan terlihat cantik. Luhan memadukannya dengan stocking hitam dan sebuah jaket berbulu yang baru ia ambil. "Minseok- _ah_?" panggil Luhan.

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya mengagumi tubuh Luhan, tapi komentar Minseok membuat Luhan menghela napas panjang: "jangan gila, Luhan. Sehun bisa membunuhmu jika kau memakai itu. Ganti-ganti!"

Membunuh? Luhan bergidik ngeri, meskipun ia tidak tahu artinya, ia tidak mau sampai dibunuh Sehun. Padahal maksud Minseok adalah 'Sehun bisa dalam bahaya jika melihat Luhan berpakaian seperti itu.' Sebenarnya Minseok berlebihan, hanya saja ia tidak mau si Oh itu macam-macam pada Luhan, yah… ia memang berlebihan memikirkan itu.

"Ini?" Luhan menunjukkan terusan _pink_ selutut. Komentar Minseok, " _No!_ Jangan _pink_ , _jebal_ dan juga, kau mau mati membeku?!" sebenarnya Minsok yang tidak suka melihat perempuan memakai pakaian _pink_ saat berkencan. Terlihat seperti perempuan yang suka bermanja-manja dan menyebalkan. Luhan menghela napas panjang kembali, apa teman sekamarnya ini juga tidak bisa memilih pakaian? Pikirnya.

Di saat Minseok masih memandangi berbagai pakaian Luhan di lantai, Luhan diam-diam mengambil satu setel pakaian dan menggantinya di kamar mandi tanpa Minseok sadari.

" _Eotte?_ " akhirnya Luhan keluar dan menunjukkan pakaiannya. Mata Minseok membulat, begitu juga dengan bibirnya, "aku tidak mau mendengar komentar buruk lagi!" kesal Luhan mengantisipasi apa yang akan Minseok katakan.

Minseok menggeleng, " _perfect!_ Ini sangat bagus!" pekiknya senang, Luhan akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. _Sweater_ putih dipadu dengan _cape coat navy_ membuat Luhan terlihat manis. "Kenakan kaus kaki panjangmu dan sepatu yang hangat, okay!" tutur Minseok.

"Okay!"

"Jam berapa kau pergi?" tanya Minseok sembari mengambil peralatan mandinya.

Luhan melihat jam tangannya, "Sebentar lagi," jawabnya kemudian kembali merapikan baju-bajunya. Setelah merapikan segala sesuatu yang ia buat berantakan, Luhan mengambil tas kecilnya dan mengenakan sepatu yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Minseok- _ah_ , aku pergi!" teriak Luhan dari pintu, teman sekamarnya itu sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar mandi. Entah Minseok mendengar atau tidak, Luhan langsung bergegas setelah berpamitan.

..

..

Luhan sedikit berlari ketika melihat seseorang sudah menunggu di luar asrama. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, Luhan tahu bahwa seseorang di sana adalah Sehun. Postur laki-laki tinggi dengan bahu yang cukup lebar itu terlalu Luhan hapal.

"Sehun!" panggil Luhan.

Benar saja, seseorang di depan sana memutar balik tubuhnya. Langkah Luhan terhenti tiba-tiba, ia merutuki perbuatannya, seharusnya ia tidak memanggil Sehun, jantungnya benar-benar belum siap untuk ini.

Baru kali ini Luhan melihat Sehun dalam balutan pakaian bebas. Ia selalu saja melihat Sehun dengan kemeja tanpa dasi–yang terkadang terlihat dekil karena berkelahi, tetapi kali ini, wow mata Luhan benar-benar sangat beruntung. Sehun mengenakan _sweater_ yang entah mengapa senada dengan _coat_ Luhan, jaket levis putih dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam. Wajah Luhan memerah menyadari betapa tampannya Sehun dan betapa serasinya pakaian mereka hari ini.

" _Momchongi!_ " panggil Sehun. Luhan berbalik dengan cepat, ia memeriksa penampilannya. Apa penampilannya baik-baik saja? Pikir Luhan panik.

Sementara itu, Sehun menatap punggung Luhan dengan heran, sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan di ujung sana. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Luhan. "Luhan?" panggil Sehun setelah sampai di belakang Luhan. Anehnya, Luhan tidak juga berbalik, malah ia terlihat tersentak karena terkejut.

"Lu–" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan berbalik. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan menutup matanya seperti itu. "Luhan?" panggil Sehun lagi.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan hati-hati, ia menahan napasnya ketika matanya menemukan wajah tampan Sehun di hadapannya. "O-oh, hai Sehun…" sapa Luhan. Mata Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menatap Sehun, tetapi rasanya sangat mengkhawatirkan karena jantungnya tidak berhenti berdebar. Ia khawatir Sehun mengetahui debaran jantungnya, memalukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _a-aniya,_ "

Sehun tersenyum, ia memandang Luhan dengan lembut. " _W-wae?_ Mengapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan, tak lupa ia juga mengutuk Sehun yang membuat jantungnya semakin menggila.

"Kau cantik."

Perkataan Sehun langsung saja mengundang semburat merah di pipi Luhan. "Ish! Berhenti menggodaku!" Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun tidak semudah itu, ia mengejar Luhan dan kembali menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, sungguh," ucap Sehun lagi, lalu ia tersenyum ketika Luhan menatapnya sebal.

"Hentikan!" Luhan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas.

Tawa Sehun meledak, ia menemukan kegemarannya yang lain, menggoda Luhan. " _Geurae, mianhae_. _Kkajja_ , kita bisa terlambat pulang nanti."

Luhan mencoba meloloskan tangannya dari Sehun, tetapi Sehun seperti tidak akan pernah merelakannya. Ia bukannya tidak suka, tetapi ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. "Ke mana kita pergi?" tanya Luhan, lebih baik ia sibuk berbicara daripada sibuk mengurusi jantungnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Sehun tersenyum penuh rahasia.

Kepala Luhan menoleh kiri-kanan mencari sesuatu. "Di mana mobilmu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, "kau bukan gadis yang tidak bisa naik bis kan, Lu?"

Luhan menibir Sehun, "bukan begitu, bodoh! Kalau begitu katakan dari tadi!" gerutu Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan ke halte yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Sekeliling mereka sangat ramai siswa dari sekolah mereka yang sepertinya sedang menikmati waktu liburan bersama teman-temannya. Suasana terasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa pasang mata menatap kepada keduanya. Setelah menatap, mereka terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Luhan sinis. Segera Luhan meloloskan tangannya dari Sehun yang membuat Sehun menoleh padanya, tetapi Luhan tidak menoleh ke manapun. Luhan terlihat menyedekapkan tangannya.

Ditengah kebingungan, Sehun menemukan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap pada mereka. Sepertinya Sehun mengerti, Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Lantas Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket dan tetap berjalan berdampingan sampai halte.

Di halte, keduanya tidak berbicara, mereka berdiri berdampingan menunggu bis datang. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, ia menggigit bibirnya. Matanya beralih pada tangan Sehun yang tersimpan. Apa Sehun marah padanya karena ia memaksa melepas tangannya tadi? Pikir Luhan.

Bis yang mereka tunggu datang. Tanpa menoleh pada Luhan, Sehun berjalan mendahului Luhan dan membuat Luhan kebingungan. Luhan naik ke bis selang satu orang di belakang Sehun, ia mendadak khawatir Sehun benar marah dan juga kesal karena Sehun meninggalkannya.

Mata Luhan menyusuri bangku bis, Sehun duduk di sana, di kursi single di sebelah kanan bis. Luhan perlahan jalan menuju Sehun dan melihat Sehun bangkit dari kursinya.

"Duduk di sini," Sehun membaritahu, tetapi Luhan menggeleng, ia menahan Sehun agar tetap di tempatnya, " _aniya_ , kau yang mendapatkan kursi, mengapa aku yang duduk?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datar. Bis semakin penuh, dan Luhan nampaknya mempertahankan keseimbangannya yang baru saja terdorong penumpang lain. Ketika bis akan berangkat, dorongan terjadi, membuat Luhan yang tidak berpegangan–karena menahan Sehun agar tidak pergi, terjatuh di pelukan Sehun. Kedua tangan Luhan melingkar ke belakang leher Sehun, napas Luhan tertahan. Sehun tidak siap, kepala belakangnya menabrak kaca bis dan matanya membulat saat menyadari wajah Luhan berada kurang dari 1cm dari wajahnya. Kedua bibir mereka hampir bersatu dan hidung mereka sempat bersinggungan.

Keduanya membeku untuk beberapa detik. Sehun melihat sekeliling, banyak orang-orang di bis yang berbisik-bisik ke arah mereka dan sebagian menertawakan mereka. Sehun berdehem lalu dengan cepat membawa tangannya ke pinggang Luhan dan dalam satu gerakan menukar posisi mereka. Ia membawa Luhan duduk di kursi yang memang ia tempati untuk Luhan dan ia sendiri berdiri di samping Luhan dengan berpegangan pada pegangan di atas.

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas yang terlihat masih terkejut, kemudian Luhan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata merutuki kesalahannya. Bagaimana jika karena ini mereka menjadi canggung? Bersebelahan dengan Sehun seperti ini membuat Luhan membayangkan wajah Sehun dan itu membuat darahnya berdesir cepat. Kacau! Ia tak tahu menghadapi Sehun setelah ini. Ia memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya, seakan memaki dirinya.

Sehun sebenarnya sedaritadi memperhatikan Luhan sembari menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Berhenti menyakiti kepalamu, _Momchongi_. Kau bisa tambah bodoh nanti." Sehun sengaja membuat Luhan marah, tetapi tidak ada respon dari Luhan. "Makanya, aku sudah bilang kau harus duduk, tetapi kau menolak. Bukan salahku–"

" _Araseo_ … hentikan, _jebal_. Aku malu…" keluh Luhan sambil memegangi pipinya yang tambah memanas.

Sehun terkekeh, ia mengusak puncak kepala Luhan, " _gwaenchanha?_ Sepertinya kau bisa meledak sebentar lagi,"

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari kepalanya, "diam kau!" Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa suara melihat tingkah Luhan yang imut dimatanya.

..

..

Sehun dan Luhan kini sudah turun dari bis. Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat yang Sehun sarankan. Tidak banyak percakapan diantara mereka, keduanya sibuk berpikir masing-masing. Luhan sendiri sedaritadi terus memandangi tangan Sehun yang terus tersimpan di saku, ia masih memikirkan kejadian sebelum mereka sampai di halte. _'Apa Sehun benar-benar tidak mau menggandengkku lagi?'_ pikir Luhan, _'bukankah bagus? Jantungku baik-baik saja sekarang.'_ Luhan menggeleng _'tapi mengapa rasanya canggung seperti ini?!'_ gerutunya.

Ternyata, sedaritadi Sehun memerhatikan Luhan, " _wae?_ Ada masalah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan tenang. Ia memberanikan tangannya bergerak memegang lengan jaket Sehun dan hal itu membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya, lalu bergumam sebentar, "sebenarnya, ta-tadi aku tidak bermaksud…" ia memejamkan matanya, "aku terpaksa melepaskan tanganku, banyak yang memerhatikan." akhirnya Luhan mengaku.

Sehun tersenyum, " _gwaenchanha_ , sekarang juga banyak orang di sekitar," lalu Sehun kembali berjalan. Luhan menatap punggung Sehun kecewa, Sehun terlalu menurutinya, seperti bukan Sehun yang ia kenal. Luhan menunduk, _'sebenarnya aku kenapa sih!'_ kesal Luhan.

Kehangatan melingkupi tangan dingin Luhan, menyalurkan beberapa kehangatan yang langsung menjalar ke tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya yang mulai bersemu. "Se-Sehun…" cicit Luhan.

" _Momchongi_ yang meyusahkan. Bilang saja jika ingin kugenggam," kekeh Sehun.

Luhan mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sehun, "diamlah!" keluh Luhan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan Sehun, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Sehun tertawa dibuatnya. Sepertinya hari ini adalah mimpi terindah yang pernah ia rasakan, ia tidak berani melihat ini sebagai kenyataan, khawatir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Perasaan aneh sedaritadi melingkupinya, hari ini terlalu bahagia, dan ia cukup takut untuk melangkah ke masa depan yang tak bisa diprediksinya. Ada yang pernah bilang, jika kau banyak tertawa dan bahagia, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin esok kau akan menangis.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan, Luhan berlari dan dengan otomatis Sehun ikut tertarik karena mereka masih bergandengan. "Waaah, ini indah sekali!" pekik Luhan senang. Sehun tersenyum senang mengetahui Luhan menyukainya.

Pemandangan di hadapan mereka adalah _view_ terbaik, hijau dengan garis jalan yang terlihat memanjaang menuju bukit biru di ujung sana. Di bukit itu juga terdapat bangunan megah seperti kastil modern. Di sisi kanannya juga terdapat danau buatan yang saat cantik dengan berbagai permainan air.

Mereka pergi ke salah satu tempat favorit musim dingin, yaitu tempat yang tidak akan pernah membeku. Ya, tempat buatan ini dirancang agar masyarakat tetap bisa merasakan musim semi lebih cepat di musim dingin seperti sekarang.

"Aku belum pernah ke tempat indah seperti ini," ucap Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, "entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengingat kenangan baik yang pernah aku miliki." mata Luhan agak berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau begitu ayo buat kenangan yang akan kau ingat," ajak Sehun, lalu ia membawa Luhan turun ke bawah.

"Waah, ada sepeda…" kagum Luhan.

"Kau mau menaikinya?" tawar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias. " _Kkajjaa_ –"

Luhan menahan Sehun, "tapi aku tidak bisa mengendarainya…"

" _Mwo?_ " Sehun tertawa membuat Luhan manyun. " _Gwaenchanha_ , kita sewa sepeda tandem saja," Luhan menarik Sehun kembali, " _wae?_ Apa lagi?"

"Kalau tahu aku akan naik sepeda, seharusnya aku memakai celana panjang!" kesal Luhan.

Tanpa meresponnya, Sehun melepas jaketnya lalu mengaturnya sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat diikatkan ke pinggang Luhan. Sehun merunduk, tangannya melingkari tubuh Luhan, memasangkan jaket ke pinggang Luhan.

Luhan membeku, posisi Sehun seperti hendak memeluknya membuat Luhan berdebar. Jika sedekat ini, ia khwatir Sehun akan mendengar debar jantungnya.

"Selesai. _Kkajja_ …" Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu membiarkan Sehun menariknya ke tempat penyewaan sepeda.

..

..

"Kyaaa! Ini menyenangkan!" teriak Luhan kesekian kalinya, dan kesekian kalinya juga membuat gendang telinga Sehun hampir pecah. Sehun tidak masalah, asal Luhan bahagia. "Luhan, pegangan, nanti kau bisa terjatuh!" omel Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Luhan terlalu bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa menaiki sepeda yang ia sendiri tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia bisa naik ke atasnya tanpa khawatir.

"Sehun!"

" _Wae?_ "

"Cepat kayuh sepedanya!" setelah mengatakannya, Luhan tertawa.

Mau tak mau, Sehun dibuat tertawa, " _araseo_ Tuan Putri,"

"Kyaaa!"

Setelah hampir satu jam bersepeda, keduanya beristirahat di kursi dekat kedai es krim yang mereka temui. Sesuai informasi, masih sekitar 20 menit lagi mereka akan sampai di bangunan yang menyerupai kastil.

" _Gamsahamnida,_ " ucap Luhan ketika menerima dua es krim _cone_. Ia menyerahkan es krim stroberinya pada Sehun, sedangkan es krim _vanilla_ untuknya. Luhan duduk di samping Sehun, ia menatap Sehun yang melahap es krimnya. "Aneh sekali, mengapa laki-laki sepertimu suka es krim yang lucu seperti itu?" kekeh Luhan, lalu mulai menjilati es krimnya.

"Laki-laki sepertiku? Seperti apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau laki-laki menyebalkan, suka membolos, dan suka melanggar peraturan," jawab Luhan santai.

" _Ya! Momchongi_ –"

Luhan menutup mulutnya, " _mian_ …" lalu cengiran khas Luhan terlihat.

"Kau yang aneh, mengapa tidak suka es krim stroberi?"

Luhan menggeleng, "ugh… rasanya aneh, bagaimana bisa ada es krim yang yang terasa asam seperti itu," Luhan bergidik.

Sehun tertawa, "kau berlebihan Nona Lu. Yang ini tidak asam, ini menyegarkan." Sehun menyodorkan es krimnya pada Luhan, "kau mau mencobanya?"

Luhan menggeleng, ia balik menyodorkan es krim _vanilla_ nya, "mau?"

Sehun terdiam, ia menatap es krim di tangan Luhan. Kemudian matanya beralih pada kedua manik Luhan dengan tatapan dalam. "Tidak mau?" tanya Luhan lagi, " _araseo_ …" Luhan kembali memakan es krimnya.

Luhan tersentak karena dengan tiba-tiba Sehun mencium bibirnya, bibir dingin mereka mulai meleleh karena hangat. Sehun memajukan lagi wajahnya mencoba sedalam mungkin merasakan bibir Luhan yang terasa seperti _vanilla_. Tak bisa melawan, akhirnya Luhan mulai menutup matanya dan merasakan es krim stoberi yang sangat tidak ia sukai. Sepertinya Luhan harus menghapus es krim stroberi dari daftar makanan yang tidak ia sukai. Stroberi itu terasa manis dan lembut, membuatnya ketagihan. Sehun sedikit memberi lumatan dan penekanan sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan Luhan.

Keduanya saling bertatapan ketika membuka mata, Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi Luhan yang sedikit bersemu. Dada Luhan naik turun memvisualisasikan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Sehun sambil memberikan tangannya.

Luhan tersenyum menyambut tangan Sehun, " _kkajja_ …"

Setelah 20 menit mengayuh, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pengembalian sepeda. Setelah berterima kasih, keduanya menaiki tangga dimana banyak pengunjung yang juga akan ke atas.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Sehun yang menyadari langkah Luhan melambat.

Luhan menggeleng, " _aniya_ … aw!" Luhan tidak memerhatikan langkahnya hingga ia melukai kakinya dan terjatuh.

" _Gwaenchanha?_ " Sehun panik, kemudian membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Aw!" keluh Luhan sambil memegangi kakinya.

Sehun menghela napasnya, "astaga, seharusnya katakan jika kau lelah. Kemari, aku akan membantumu," Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan menyuruhnya untuk naik ke punggungnya.

"Ti-tidak usah, _nan gwaenchanha_ –"

"Luhan, naik saja" perintah Sehun. Akhirnya Luhan menyetujuinya dan naik ke punggung Sehun, ia mengeratkan tangannya melingkari leher Sehun.

"Ugh! Kau berat," goda Sehun.

"Ish! Turunkan aku!" Luhan memberontak.

" _Araseo araseo mian_ …" Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, ia tak mau mengambil risiko jika Luhan kembali terjatuh karena berontak di gendongannya.

Keduanya sampai di atas, pemandangan yang indah hingga membuat Luhan lupa akan sakit di kakinya. "Turunkan aku,"pinta Luhan.

Sehun mendengarkan, ia dengan hati-hati menurunkan Luhan, tetapi ia dibuat panik kembali karena Luhan agak berlari menuju balkon. Sehun menarik Luhan dari balkon lalu mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi kosong.

" _Wae?_ " protes Luhan.

"Sebentar, kakimu masih sakit," Sehun duduk di hadapan Luhan lalu melepas sepatu Luhan untuk memijit kakinya.

"Aw! Sakit…" keluh Luhan.

"Tahan sebentar, _Momchongi_. Nanti bisa bertambah parah," ucap Sehun lalu fokus memijit kaki Luhan.

Luhan tidak lagi mengeluh, tetapi ia menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Sudah lebih baik kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggerakkan kakinya perlahan, "benar, kakiku sudah baik-baik saja," senang Luhan.

Sehun mengusap sebutir air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk mata Luhan, " _aigoo_ , kau sampai menangis. _Mian_ …"

Luhan mengusap kedua matanya, "a-aku tidak menangis!" elak Luhan. Sehun terkekeh, kemudian memakaikan kembali sepatu Luhan.

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu menikmati pemandangan yang menenangkan dan banyak berfoto bersama. Mereka makan siang di salah satu restoran dalam bangunan kastil dan juga mereka sempat masuk ke beberapa kios untuk membeli kenang-kenangan. Sehun memilihkan gantungan rusa untuk Luhan, sedangkan Luhan memilihkan gantungan serigala untuk Sehun. Setelah memilih, masing-masing memegang satu rusa dan serigala yang digabung. Luhan memilih menggantungkannya di tas kecilnya, sedangkan Sehun menyimpan gantungannya di saku.

Kini keduanya duduk di salah satu meja yang terdapat 2 kursi–sebelumnya Sehun sudah melakukan reservasi, tempat di mana banyak orang berkumpul karena _event_ spesial akan dimulai. _Event_ kali ini adalah menyaksikan matahari terbenam di pinggir pantai. Ya, tentu saja ini adalah _event_ buatan. Dengan mengandalkan teknologi, tempat yang mereka tempati sekarang terlihat seperti _mansion_ di pinggir pantai dengan pemandangan pantai yang indah dan matahari sore yang hampir menjingga. Benar-benar terlihat asli. Banyak orang terkagum dengan kemampuan menyalin alam di sini.

Luhan dan Sehun hanyut dalam suara deburan ombak yang menabrak batuan di bawah sana. Tidak dari mereka menginginkan untuk membuka percakapan. Keduanya terlalu sibuk berkelana dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Suasana mulai tenang, sekitar mereka juga perlahan agak meredup pertanda _event_ dimulai.

* * *

" _Sehun…" panggil Luhan._

 _Sehun menoleh pada Luhan, "hm?"_

" _Aku akan pergi…"_

" _M-mwo? Pergi? Maksudmu?"_

 _Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata berairnya, "aku akan melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris. Mama sudah menyiapkannya dan setelah upacara kelulusan, aku akan langsung pergi."_

 _Sehun terdiam beberapa detik, "itukah maksudmu tidak bisa menepati janjimu untuk terus bersamaku?" tanya Sehun setelahnya._

 _Luhan menunduk, "um, mian…"_

" _Lalu… apa artinya aku menunggu selama ini?" tanya Sehun._

 _Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, "Se…hun…"_

 _Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya, "bahkan kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya."_

" _Sehun–"_

 _Sehun bangkit dari kursinya, "benar. Sepertinya hanya aku yang mengharapkan lebih, bukan?"_

" _Sehun!"_

 _Sehun pergi dari sana, meninggalkannya dengan sejuta penyesalan._

* * *

"Luhan? Lu? Kau mendengarku?" Sehun mengguncang bahu Luhan. Ia terkejut melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis dalam hening.

Luhan tersentak, ternyata semua itu hanya lamunannya saja. Ia menatap Sehun yang masih berada di sampingnya. " _Wae?_ Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, dalam hitungan detik, Luhan menabrakkan kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Bersembunyi di sana dan meluapkan segala ketakutannya.

"Hei? Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun terkejut.

Luhan menggeleng, "se…hiks…se…bentar saja…" pintanya.

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut ketika Luhan semakin menenggelamkan diri pada dekapan Sehun. Hati Sehun terasa sakit saat ini melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba menangis saat bersamanya. Ia sungguh tidak memiliki _clue_ apapun tentang apa yang dirasakan Luhan dan apa yang sedang Luhan hadapi. Ia ingin sekali bertanya, tetapi sepertinya tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan jawabannya dari Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan mata yang sembab. Pertama kali yang menyapa penglihatan Luhan adalah Sehun yang tersenyum padanya. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap jejak-jejak air mata pada pipi Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, "kau tidak ingin bertanya?"

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "lalu kau mau memberitahuku?" Luhan tidak menjawab, ia terlihat menunduk dan tanpa sadar menggenggam kuat tangan Sehun. " _Gwaenchanha_ , kau bisa memberitahuku jika kau mau…"

" _Mianhae_ …" ucap Luhan lemah. Mentalnya tidak cukup kuat untuk menerima kemungkinan bahwa Sehun akan meninggalkannya seperti bayangannya. Ia akan menahannya sedikit lama, bolehkan? Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang menatap ke depan _'lalu sekarang apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku, Sehun? Aku tidak berani bertanya, itu hanya membuatku semakin serakah karena menginginkan pendapatmu tanpa memberi alasan padamu_.'

" _Waaahh~"_

" _Cantik sekali!"_

Sekitar mulai kembali riuh, mereka mengagumi matahari buatan itu yang nampak seperti aslinya. Matahari perlahan membuat sekitar berwarna jingga, terasa hangat dengan hembusan angin lembut disertai bau asin yang benar seperti laut.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan terkejut mendapati sebuah kotak cantik mengarah padanya. "Untukku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "bukan, untuk perempuan di belakangku."

"Ish!" kesal Luhan.

"Tentu saja ini untukmu, _Momchongi_. Bukalah…"

Luhan mengambil kotak putih dengan pita coklat itu perlahan, matanya membola menemukan kalung cantik berbandul cincin dengan ukiran inisial _'L-S'_ di sana. " _Ya!_ inikan…"

"Kau menginginkannya tadi kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangakan mulutkan, "maksudku bukan… astaga Sehun…" ia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata.

"Lagipula itu bukan asli. Nanti aku berjanji memberikanmu yang sebenarnya, akan ada saatnya dimana aku berlutut padamu." ucap Sehun. Luhan membatu, berlutut? Maksud Sehun? Otak Luhan tidak bisa diajak berpikir, ia tidak mau berspekulasi mengenai apapun. Bukankah perjalanan mereka masih jauh?

Sehun mengambil kalung tersebut untuk memasangkannya pada Luhan. Sehun berdiri di belakang Luhan dan memasangkannya. Ia sedikit merunduk lalu berbisik pada Luhan, "kau bisa terus mengingatku dengan ini. Ingatlah bahwa aku selalu di sampingmu, bersamamu dimanapun kau berada."

Air mata Luhan jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Suasana semakin jingga hingga mulai meredup, Luhan menengok ke arah Sehun berbisik padanya. Bersamaan dengan matahari yang akan bersembunyi, keriuhan memenuhi sekitar mereka, suasana menggelap, dan saat itu Luhan menempatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun yang tersenyum. Perasaannya tidak bisa ia tahan, tidak lagi untuk kehilangan Sehun di saat-saat terakhir mereka.

Selesai mengaitkan kalung dengan sukses, tangan Sehun berpindah untuk memeluk pundak Luhan. Membiarkan kedua bibir mereka terus bersentuhan dengan banyak perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Tautan keduanya terlepas ketika suasana mulai terang. Sehun tersenyum dengan tenang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum meskipun matanya memancarkan kesedihan.

"Aku juga memiliki ini…" Sehun menunjukkan kalung lainnya dengan bandul yang sama dengan Luhan.

"Sehun…"

"Aku juga menginginkanmu tetap bersamaku." Ucap Sehun. Suasana kembali terang seperti sebelumnya, orang-orang di sana mulai pergi satu-persatu, tapi tidak dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Jadi, kalau aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Apa kau akan menerimaku?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba setelah ia kembali ke bangkunya.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, " _m-mwo?_ " ia hampir kehabisan napas karena jantungnya yang mendadak berdebar.

Sehun tertawa, matanya terlihat gugup, "memang bukan itu kesepakatannya, tapi… aku menyukaimu Lu, dulu, saat ini, bahkan nanti. Aku selalu menyukaimu dan aku tidak pernah berhenti menyukaimu. Hmm… jadi… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Luhan dilanda kegundahan, ia tidak berharap Sehun memintanya seperti itu. Bagi Luhan, bisa bersama Sehun adalah yang diinginkannya. Jika harus membuat status yang berbeda, Luhan tidak tahu harus menghadapinya mengingat ia juga akan pergi. Ia tidak bisa menyakiti Sehun dan putus dengannya. "Sehun…"

Sehun menunggu jawaban Luhan dengan gugup. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan Luhan katakan karena ia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Luhan padanya.

"… _mianhae_ …" lanjut Luhan.

Wajah Sehun terlihat kecewa, tentu saja ia akan merasa seperti itu, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku terlalu cepat bukan? Padahal aku bilang akan menunggu sampai upacara kelulusan," kekeh Sehun. Lalu ia menempatkan tangannya pada kepala Luhan lalu mengacaknya lembut, " _gwaenchanha_. Aku akan menunggumu,"

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kedekatan kita harus dalam status suatu hubungan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "maksudmu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun, "tidak bisakah jika terus seperti ini?"

Sehun sepertinya mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Luhan. Rupanya Luhan tetap keras kepala menyembunyikan maksudnya. Sehun hanya merespon dengan senyuman, lalu ia mengajak Luhan untuk kembali ke rumah.

" _Kkajja_ , sebentar lagi kau di jemput kan?" Sehun berjalan memimpin Luhan. Tanpa berbalik, ataupun sekedar menggandeng Luhan seperti sebelumnya. Luhan menyentuh bandul kalung pemberian Sehun, ia baru saja merasakan sebuah tombak es yang melubangi hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter kali i** **ni update sebelum waktu** **nya ya? Hahaha, sekali-kali gak papa ka** **n ya kare** **na jam 19.00** **na** **nti gak bisa update TT sekara** **ng ajadeh jadi** **nya ^^** **Tanpa ba** **nyak ca** **ng-ci** **ng-co** **ng(?) jadii gima** **na me** **nurut kalia** **n chapter kali i** **ni? da** **n juga silaka** **n tebak gima** **na** **nasib mereka sela** **njut** **nya ya hehehe**

 **..**

 **Balasan review**

 **#Phe19920110: kali i** **ni lebih gemes gak? kkkk sema** **ngat!**

 **#AsaHunHan: kita** **na** **ntika** **n hasil** **nya di hari kelulusa** **n mi** **nggu depa** **n! ^^**

 **..**

 **Yups, segi** **ni dulu ya hehe. Makasi masih setia sama cerita i** **ni** **tu** **nggu chapter sela** **njut** **nya ^^**

 **Gamsaham** **nida, ja** **nga** **n lupa review** **nya :)**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	16. Chapter 16: Because of YOU

**Heiihoo~**

 **Selamat membaca semua ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of YOU**

 **Chapter 16 (Last Chapter!)**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa kedekatan kita harus dalam status suatu hubungan?"_

Kata-kata itu terus melayang-layang di pikiran Sehun sejak kembali ke rumah. Sudah dua hari juga Luhan tidak menghubunginya ataupun Sehun yang berusaha menghubungi Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya kecewa dengan pertanyaan Luhan tersebut. Ia tulus menyayangi Luhan, tetapi sepertinya Luhan tidak seserius itu dengannya. Sehun sadar bahwa mereka belum pasti menjadi pasangan yang ditakdirkan bersama, tetapi apakah salah jika hanya berpikir ke arah sana? Ke arah yang positif dan optimis?

Sehun duduk di pinggiran ranjang sambil memandangi ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _chat_ dan membuka kontak Luhan, tak lama ia menutupnya kembali. Begitu terus kegiatan yang ia lakukan selama 2 jam terakhir.

"Aku bisa gila!" keluh Sehun, ia melempar ponselnya ke sebelah lalu menutup matanya.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan muda…"

"Masuk…" suara Sehun terdengar malas, _maid_ yang mengetuk pintunya pun masuk.

Sehun masih berbaring di ranjangnya, "ada apa _Ajumma_?" tanyanya tanpa melihat pada _maid_ tersebut.

"Tuan muda, kekasih Anda ada di ruang tamu?"

Sehun membuka matanya, _'kekasih?'_ pikir Sehun, lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap sang _maid_ bertanya-tanya. "Nona yang waktu itu kemari. Bukankah dia kekasih Tuan muda?"

' _Apa Luhan?'_ pikir Sehun lagi. Tapi sepertinya Sehun masih tidak percaya jika Luhan mengunjunginya. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke bawah. Terima kasih _Ajumma_ ," ucap Sehun lalu membiarkan _maid_ -nya keluar. Setidaknya ia harus turun, membuktikan sendiri apa benar Luhan mengunjunginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun turun dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang lebih layak untuk menyambut tamu. Dari tangga, Sehun sudah bisa melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. "Luhan?" panggil Sehun. Ia terkejut, sungguh, sudah dua hari mereka tidak berkomunikasi dan sekarang tiba-tiba Luhan ada di hadapannya membuat Sehun tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Apalagi terakhir kali, Sehun tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya hingga bersikap dingin pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyuman tipisnya, "Sehun…"

Sehun duduk di sofa sebelah Luhan, "a-ada apa?" tanya Sehun canggung.

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba.

" _Mwo?_ Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kemarin sepertinya aku menyakitimu karena mengatakan pertanyaan yang tidak seharusnya. _Mianhae_ …" jawab Luhan.

"Hm, kau memang keterlaluan." Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum pahit, _'sampai kapan aku menyakitimu seperti itu…'_ gumam Luhan. "Tapi… apa kau bisa memberitahu alasannya?" tanya Sehun lagi, "setidaknya aku tahu alasanmu menanyakan itu–"

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun meyakinkan.

"Lalu kapan?" tanya Sehun.

"Beri aku waktu… bolehkah?" pinta Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengusak puncak kepala Luhan dengan lembut, "terserah padamu, aku hanya perlu menunggu kan?"

" _Gomawo_ …" ucap Luhan, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku juga minta maaf," ucap Sehun. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sambil menatap Sehun tidak mengerti. Sehun tersenyum dibuatnya, "maaf karena kemarin aku mendiamkanmu."

Luhan masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Sehun harus meminta maaf? Padahal yang membuat Sehun mendiamkannya adalah Luhan sendiri. "Lalu?" tanya Luhan polos.

Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas, membuat Luhan mendelik sebal padanya. " _Ya!_ " pekik Luhan.

"Mau ke kamarku?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan tiba-tiba gugup memikirkan kamar Sehun, padahal sebelumnya ia pernah ke sana. " _W-wae?_ " tanyanya.

Sehun mendekat pada Luhan lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "di sini banyak mata yang memerhatikan." Lalu Sehun kembali ke posisi awalnya, "heran, memangnya mereka tidak ada kerjaan?" kekeh Sehun. Ya, sebenarnya Sehun sadar sedaritadi banyak _maid_ yang mengintip diam-diam dan berbisik-bisik. Bukan dalam maksud buruk, hanya saja mereka takjub tuan muda di rumah mereka benar-benar memiliki kekasih. Yahh, meski sebutan 'kekasih' itu tidak benar. Hahaha.

" _Kkajja_ …" Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya pergi. Benar saja, pekikkan kecil terdengar dari arah pintu luar. Sehun mendengus, "benarkan kataku?" Luhan yang terkejut dengan pekikkan kecil itu lantas mendekatkan dirinya lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Sehun.

..

..

"Kau mau tahu rahasia di kamarku?" tanya Sehun.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menuju ke lemari bukunya lalu menarik tuas yang tersembuyi di balik beberapa buku. Seketika, rak buku itu bergeser membuka pintu menuju ke ruangan lainnya.

Mata Luhan membulat seketika, "whoaa… ruang apa ini?" tanya Luhan takjub.

"Masuk saja,"

Keduanya masuk ke ruang lain di sana. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan 4 rak buku tinggi. Terdapat banyak komik, buku-buku refrensi, dan berbagai CD musik. Di sana juga terdapat banyak pajangan karakter yang Luhan sediri tidak tahu namanya.

"Kau yang mengoleksi semua ini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, " _ani_ … ini milik _Baba_ ,"

" _Baba?_ " tanya Luhan.

"Sebenarnya ayah kandungku adalah orang Cina. Ia bercerai dengan ibu saat umurku 8 tahun, kemudian ibuku menikah lagi dengan ayahku yang sekarang." Jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, ia tahu prihal orangtua Sehun yang bercerai, tetapi Luhan tidak tahu jika Sehun adalah keturunan Cina-Korea sama sepertinya. "Lalu, mengapa milik _Baba_ -mu ada di sini?"

Sehun tertawa, "aku mengambilnya dari rumah lama di Cina, tapi _Eomma_ tidak menyukainya dan hampir membakar semua ini. Untung saja aku berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"Lalu, apa kau masih berhubungan dengan _Baba_ -mu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu menatap Luhan, "ia sudah tidak ada, _Baba_ sakit tanpa memberitahu siapapun. Mungkin waktu mereka bercerai, aku membencinya, tetapi di saat terakhir, _Baba_ masih juga sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun bersamanya. Karena itu, aku merasa bersalah sudah membencinya, sebagai gantinya aku membawa seluruh koleksinya kemari."

Perlahan Luhan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya, "kau melawati hal sulit saat kecil. Kau sudah berusaha…" ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum, menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang bisa diajaknya berbagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan _Baba_ -mu? Aku tidak pernah mendengarmu bercerita mengenai _Baba_ -mu?" tanya Sehun.

"Itu karena aku tidak memiliki kenangan apapun dengannya… _Baba_ , pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa meninggalkan kenangan berarti. Rasanya aku tidak pernah mengenal siapa _Baba_." Jawab Luhan. Ia mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Sehun. _'Maka itu Sehun… biarkan aku merangkai kenangan berarti denganmu, sebelum aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi.'_ Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Sehun memeluk Luhan lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya, " _mianhae_ … aku membuatmu sedih?"

Luhan menggeleng, " _aniya_ , aku juga tidak bisa bersedih lagi karena sudah terbiasa dengan kekosongan itu."

"Hmm… kau mau membaca komik?" tawar Sehun.

"Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun, "apa ada komik Doraemon?"

Sehun tertawa lalu menyentil hidung Luhan gemas, "kau pikir _Baba_ -ku anak kecil yang mengoleksi seperti itu?"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "aku kan hanya tau Doraemon."

Sehun kembali tertawa, "kalau begitu aku rekomendasikan cerita yang menarik."

Keduanya pun kini duduk di matras yang tersedia di sana. Sebenarnya di ruangan tersebut terdapat ranjang single dengan tambahan matras di bawahnya. Luhan saat ini sangat serius dengan bacaannya, sedangkan Sehun sedang turun ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minum dan camilan untuk mereka.

Ketika Sehun kembali, Luhan tidak juga berubah sedikitpun dari tempatnya dan masih dengan pose yang sama. Sehun tersenyum, "apa semenarik itu ceritanya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tidak menjawabnya, ia mengabaikan Sehun karena asik membaca komiknya yang sudah pada bagian yang seru. "Minum…" Sehun menyodorkan jus jeruk yang ia bawa pada Luhan. Tanpa diduga, Luhan menyambutnya, meminumnya seperti orang kehausan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komiknya.

Sehun tertawa saat Luhan kembali menyodorkan gelasnya, "astaga, apa aku diabaikan?"

"Kau yang membuatku mengabaikanmu," jawab Luhan singkat tanpa tertarik untuk menatap Sehun.

"Yahh, ini memang salahku," kekeh Sehun. Merasa diabaikan, akhirnya Sehun hanya menumpukan wajahnya pada ranjang di sana dan menatap Luhan yang tengah serius membaca. Memandang Luhan dari dekat memang kegemaran terbarunya saat ini. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam, menikmati kesukaannya daripada membaca komik yang jelas-jelas hobi tersembunyinya sejak dulu.

Luhan menutup membalik lembaran terakhir komiknya, akhirnya ia menutup komiknya setelah kira-kira setengah jam membacanya. Ia terkejut ketika menemukan Sehun tertidur di sebelahnya sambil menghadap padanya. "Apa aku terlalu lama mengabaikannya?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya.

Luhan meletakkan komiknya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pinggiran ranjang seperti Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun yang tertidur lelap, mencoba mengingat wajah Sehun dengan baik.

Tak lama, Sehun membuka matanya, ia tersenyum menemukan Luhan yang tengah menatapnya. "Sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan sedikit memerah karena ketahuan sedang memerhatikan Sehun, "hm, _mian_."

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan meminta maaf?" kekeh Sehun.

" _Mian_ …" Luhan merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa mengatakan hal lain. Ia terlalu gugup, tetapi ia tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Lu…" panggil Sehun.

"Hm?"

"Jangan marah ya setelah ini?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "hm _?_ "

Sehun memajukan wajahnya, menggapai bibir Luhan yang menggodanya sedaritadi. Luhan membulatkan matanya, bibir tipis Sehun terasa hangat dan menggelitik di bibirnya. Luhan memundurkan kepalanya dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena terkejut dengan serangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, tetapi Sehun berhasil menahan leher belakangnya.

Sehun membuka sedikit bibirnya, melumat bibir manis yang entah sejak kapan sudah menjadi candunya. Perlahan Luhan menutup matanya, membiarkan Sehun merasakan bibirnya lebih lama. Kini ruang rahasia itu kini terasa lebih panas dan rasanya oksigen di sekitar mereka mulai menipis. Sehun melepaskan bibir Luhan dan tersenyum melihat Luhan membuka matanya dan terengah dengan pipi semerah tomat.

Sehun mengusap pipi merah Luhan dengan tangan lainnya yang bebas. Ia menatap dalam pada mata Luhan yang terlihat mengecil, "aku menyukaimu, Lu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Bisiknya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun, ia menemukan ketulusan di sana, yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

Luhan menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan air matanya yang terlanjur jatuh bebas. Sejujurnya Sehun terus menyatakan perasaannya untuk mengetahui perasaan Luhan yang sebenarnya. Berkali-kali ia mengatakannya, tetapi ia tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Luhan selalu terlihat ragu-ragu ketika bersamanya meski senyum dan tingkahnya menutupi itu. Ia tidak butuh Luhan yang seakan-akan baik-baik saja, tetapi ia butuh penjelasan dari gadis yang disayanginya.

Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan cepat lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sehun dengan mata sedikit basahnya. Ia tersenyum lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun tanpa menjawabnya kecuali mengeluarkan kata-kata yang Sehun bukan ingin dengar. "Hm, aku tahu. Terima kasih karena terus menyukaiku, Sehun-ah…"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, bahkan Luhan seperti mengalihkan ungkapan perasaannya. Sehun ingin bertanya bagaimana perasaan Luhan untuknya, apakah masih sama? Tetapi ia tidak berani melakukannya, ia takut dengan respon Luhan jika masih mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aroma Luhan menguar dalam penciuman Sehun, aroma yang membuatnya kembali tenang. Sehun mengusak kepala belakang Luhan membuat Luhan mengendurkan pelukannya pada Sehun. Mata keduanya bertemu, Sehun terus menatap mata basah Luhan, mencoba menggali lebih dalam perasaan Luhan. Nihil, Sehun tidak bisa menjangkaunya, Luhan terlalu kuat menutupinya.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, " _aniya_. Hanya berpikir apakah tindakanku benar." Luhan mengerutkan keningnya pertanda tidak mengerti. ' _Apakah aku sudah benar karena tidak menanyakan perasaanmu padaku?'_ gumam Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Luhan, awalnya Sehun tidak pernah mencari mengapa ia menyukai Luhan, tetapi sepertinya kali ini ia tahu. "Aku menyukaimu karena itu adalah kau. Aku selalu ingin selalu bersamamu, di sampingmu, tertawa bersamamu, berbagi kebahagiaan bersama, dan berbagi kesedihan bersama. Rasanya aku tidak akan pernah tahu rasa menyukai seseorang jika itu bukan dirimu."

"Aku harap aku bisa terus bersamamu," ucap Luhan meski ia tahu itu semua hanya sebuah harapan tanpa masa depan. _'Jika itu alasanmu, maka sangat sulit bagiku untuk membiarkanmu terus menyukaiku, Sehun'_ gumam Luhan dalam hatinya.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu agar kau bisa terus bersamaku." Respon Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengalungkan tangannya ke kedua bahu kokoh Sehun dan mengeratkan kedua tangannya. Sehun balas tersenyum, tangannya memeluk pinggang Luhan dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Bibir keduanya kembali menyatu, kini banyak rasa di dalamnya. Rasa cinta, ketulusan, kebimbangan, kebahagaiaan, bahkan kesedihan terselip diantara mereka. Hanya saja masing-masing dari mereka yang mengetahuinya. Kali ini Luhan ikut dalam permainan bibir Sehun yang mulai membuatnya hilang akal. Luhan mencoba untuk melumat bibir bawah Sehun dengan Sehun yang terus menyesap bibir bagian atasnya. Sehun dengan sengaja menggigit kecil bibir Luhan.

"Aa!" Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun menjauh darinya, membuat Sehun terheran-heran. "Sakit bodoh!" kesal Luhan. Sehun pikir ia melakukan kesalahan, tetapi kemudian ia tertawa.

"Kau sengaja ya?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka terasa aneh, apalagi kini Luhan menyadari posisinya berada di pangkuan Sehun. "Tu-tunggu…" Luhan ingin pergi dari posisinya saat ini, benar-benar memalukan, pikirnya.

Sehun terlebih dahulu menahan Luhan untuk tidak beranjak dari posisinya. "Jangan bergerak, sebentar…" pinta Sehun.

" _W-wae?_ " tanya Luhan gugup.

"Aku ingin melihatmu lebih dekat, sebentar…"

Luhan merasa udara di sekitarnya memanas, ia dengan gugup melihat Sehun yang masih menatapnya. "Astaga, apa di sini tidak ada AC?" tanya Luhan. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan ikat rambut yang selalu ada di pergelangannya.

Mata Sehun membulat, jantungnya berdebar saat Luhan membiarkan leher jenjangnya terekspos. _'Sial!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hati.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Luhan yang baru selesai mengikat rambutnya. Ia melihat mata Sehun yang bergerak gelisah.

"Akhh! _Ya!_ " Luhan mencengkram bahu Sehun ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sehun menyesap lehernya seperti vampir yang haus darah. "Seh– a-ahh!" Sehun memberikan gigitan kecil sebelum melepas leher Luhan yang kini membiru akibat ulahnya. Sehun tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Luhan sambil menutupi bekas yang Sehun gigit.

Sehun tertawa, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Lalu ia menarik lepas ikatan di rambut Luhan hingga rambut itu kembali menutupi leher indah Luhan. "Jangan lakukan lagi, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Sehun memperingatkan sambil menunjukkan ikat rambut Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal, memangnya apa salahnya mengikat rambutnya sendiri? Gerutu Luhan. Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dari tandanya, ia kembali tersenyum. "Dengan ini kau sudah pasti milikku, kan?" kekeh Sehun.

" _Mwo?!_ " pekik Luhan masih tidak mengerti. Ia memukul dada Sehun, " _ya!_ jika melakukannya lagi, aku akan membunuhmu!" Setelahnya Sehun tertawa keras karena Luhan terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Hari Kelulusan]**

Hari kelulusan yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Sejak pagi, siswa Bailon _High School_ sudah memenuhi ruang kelas sebelum akhirnya mereka akan diminta untuk ke aula. Beberapa siswa cemas tentang kelulusannya, sebagian kecil cemas mengenai nilai mereka, dan banyak dari mereka yang tidak terlalu memusingkan keduanya karena mereka meyakini akan lulus, jika mereka lulus, nilai berapa pun tidak masalah. Luhan sendiri sedaritadi masuk ke dalam kategori siswa cemas mengenai nilai dan peringkatnya. Ia terus mengecek ponselnya, memastikan berapa menit lagi hingga mereka memulai upacara kelulusan.

"Kau cemas?" tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dari belakang sambil mengusak kepala Luhan.

"Ish! Jangan mengacak rambutku!" kesal Luhan sambil menepis tangan Sehun, sepertinya ia sangat sensitif pagi ini.

" _Annyeong_ Minseok," sapa Sehun.

" _Annyeong_ …" balas Minseok.

"Apa Luhan segalak ini sedaritadi?" tanya Sehun pada Minseok.

Minseok menggeleng, "tepatnya setelah kau datang…"

" _Ya!_ apa salahku?" tanya Sehun. Minseok tertawa seorang diri, sebenarnya ia ingin membuat Luhan tertawa, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

Minseok menghadap pada Luhan dan menyuruh Luhan untuk menatapnya. "Luhan, _gwaenchanha_ … kau sudah berusaha, jadi pasti apa yang akan kau dapatkan sesuai dengan usahamu selama ini."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, "bagaimana jika–"

"–berhenti berandai, Luhan. Cukup tenang dan terima hasilnya. Apapun itu, itu adalah yang terbaik, aku yakin, kau akan mendapat yang terbaik." Tambah Sehun.

Luhan mendelik pada Sehun, "jika kau yang di peringkat satu…"

" _Wae?_ kau mau apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Maka aku di peringkat dua? Hueee… bagaimana ini," keluh Luhan.

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan, "jika itu masalahnya, aku akan memberikan peringkatku untukmu."

Minseok menarik telinga Sehun hingga membuatnya mengaduh. "Kau mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin, kau malah membuat Luhan semakin sedih, bodoh!"

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Waktunya ke aula sekarang, upacara akan dimulai." Wali kelas mereka memberitahu dari pintu. Saat itu juga siswa kelas 3-1 berbondong-bondong menuju ke aula.

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan agar menunggu sebentar hingga teman-teman mereka sudah keluar. Sehun merunduk, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan Luhan. " _Gwaenchanha_ , kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik, Luhan. Apapun hasilnya, kau harus mensyukurinya. Janji?" Ucap Sehun sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun ragu, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum, dan menyambut jari Sehun. "Janji…"

"Bagus! _Kkajja!_ " ajak Sehun sambil meraih tangan Luhan. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju aula.

..

..

 **UPACARA KELULUSAN BAILON** _ **HIGH SCHOOL**_

"Dengan ini kami akan mengumumkan lulusan terbaik tahun 2020. Selamat kepada: Kelas 3-1, Lu Han _haksaeng_ , selamat atas prestasi yang telah diraih!"

Tepuk tangan bergema di seluruh aula, sebagian kecil tidak menyangka tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka sudah menduganya. Mereka pikir Luhan lebih baik menjadi yang pertama daripada Sehun yang biasanya meraih peringkat pertama.

Sehun tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan dengan bangga, tentu saja Luhan pantas mendapatkannya. Luhan sudah banyak menderita dan juga selalu berusaha semampunya.

"Kepada Luhan _haksaeng_ disilakan untuk memberikan pidatonya mewakili seluruh siswa sebagai lulusan terbaik."

Luhan naik ke podium setelah mendapatkan bunga dan sertifikatnya. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya membuat teman-teman terdekatnya sangat senang melihat Luhan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Selesai menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihnya, Luhan kembali ke tempatnya. Setelah itu, deretan nama siswa yang menjadi lulusan terbaik kedua dan ketiga pun diumumkan. Sehun, menerima predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik kedua, dan siswa dari kelas 3-4 mendapatkan predikat lulusan terbaik ketiga.

Upacara berakhir, kini para siswa banyak yang melakukan foto bersama guru-guru dan teman-teman. Banyak juga orangtua mereka yang masuk ke dalam, dan sebagian lagi ada di luar. Mama Luhan belum memberitahu dimana posisinya, sedangkan Sehun tidak yakin apakah kedua orangtuanya datang karena tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Sehun juga tidak begitu peduli mereka datang atau tidak, ia sudah terbiasa untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan ke belakang aula, sesuai perkiraannya, di sana memang tidak ada siapapun. "Ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran.

Awalnya Sehun terlihat gugup karena seperti orang kebingungan untuk meletakkan ijazah dan karangan bunganya. Tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba Sehun bersimpuh di hadapan Luhan dengan memegang tangan Luhan.

"Luhan, kau pasti ingat kan saat aku harus bersembunyi di aula karena dikejar?" Luhan mengangguk, "kau menyelamatkanku dan saat itu aku langsung menyukaimu. Aku bahkan melakukan segala upaya agar bisa sedekat mungkin denganmu. Tapi… maafkan aku karena membawamu dalam masalah besar, aku benar-benar berengsek karena membiarkanmu menangis berkali-kali–"

"–dan kau juga membuatku tertawa berkali-kali." Luhan menambahkan.

Sehun tersenyum, "ya, hanya itu–"

"–kau juga memberi kenangan berarti bagiku." Tambah Luhan lagi.

Sehun tertawa, "bisa kau diam sebentar? Aku jadi melupakan hapalanku." Luhan tertawa, lalu mengangguk. "Jadi… seperti janjiku padamu–"

"–aku juga berjanji padamu" Luhan mengingatkan, ia tertawa setelah melihat reaksi Sehun yang menampilkan wajah datarnya. " _Araseo_ , aku diam."

Sehun berdiri, tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Luhan, tapi ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi Luhan. "Kau ini, tidak tahu suasana romantis ya? Kalau begitu… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sehun langsung. Luhan terdiam sebentar sambil memandang Sehun. "Baiklah, aku pasrah jika kau menolakku lagi–"

CUP

Mata Sehun membulat ketika Luhan mengecup pipinya, "aku mau," jawab Luhan. Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya, hingga ia tidak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

" _M-mwo?_ " tanya Sehun masih tidak percaya.

Luhan tersenyum, "aku mau menjadi kekasihmu. Aku sudah berjanji kan?"

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun lagi lalu Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun memeluk Luhan, "astaga aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih Luhan," ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dalam dekapan Sehun. _'Ini adalah cara paling jahat yang pernah aku lakukan, Sehun. Mianhae…'_ ucap Luhan dalam hati.

"Sehun, Luhan! Astaga kalian dari mana saja sih?! Aku mencari kalian… tunggu, sedang apa kalian dari belakang panggung?" tanya Minseok curiga, matanya tiba-tiba membulat melihat Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan terang-terangan. "Kyaa! Kalian jadian?" tebak Minseok.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam Luhan dengan bangga, "kami sudah resmi." Luhan tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Astaga! _Chukhae_! Akhirnya…" senang Minseok. "Kalau begitu cepat berdiri di sana! Aku akan memfoto kalian!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, 4 orang datang di belakang Minseok, Luhan menebak mereka adalah keluarga teman sekamarnya itu. "Kelurgaku…" bisik Minseok memberitahu, lalu Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ " sapa Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

" _Annyeong_ … kau Luhan kan? Selamat sudah menjadi lulusan terbaik," ucap Ibu Minseok.

"Selamat Luhan," ucap ayah Minseok. Kakak perempuan dan kakak laki-laki Minseok juga menyelamati.

" _Gamsahamnida eommonim, abonim, eonnie, oppa._ " Luhan membungkuk.

Ibu Minseok berganti menatap Sehun, "dan kau Sehun? Selamat juga atas peringkat duanya."

" _Gamsahamnida_ …" ucap Sehun.

"Cepat mendekat, kalian!" perintah Minseok.

"Galak sekali sih!" gerutu Sehun yang langsung disambut gelak tawa keluarga Minseok.

Luhan dan Sehun berdiri dengan canggung, entah mengapa di tempat ramai seperti ini rasanya tidak nyaman. Padahal jika sedang berdua, kalian tahu kan mereka sedekat apa? Kkkk.

"Aish! Lebih dekat! Jadi ini yang namaya pasangan kekasih?" ejek Minseok.

" _Y-ya!_ " Luhan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada teman sekamarnya itu. Wajah Luhan sudah memerah karena malu, keluarga Minseok hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Segera saja Sehun memegang pundak Luhan agar mendekat padanya. Sambil Sehun yang merangkul Luhan, keduanya tersenyum hingga blitz kamera mengarah pada mereka. "Wow, kalian terlihat hebat!" puji Minseok setelahnya.

Setelah foto bersama teman-temannya Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari aula untuk mencari orangtua mereka yang katanya sudah di sekolah. Ya, orangtua Sehun juga datang, bahkan adiknya Mina pun izin dari sekolahnya untuk hadir di acara kelulusan Sehun.

..

..

Yuri memeluk Luhan dengan senang ketika mengetahui putrinya berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik. "Bagus Luhan! Kau benar-benar membuktikannya pada _Mama_. _Chukhae_ …" ucap sang _Mama_.

Luhan tersenyum, " _gamsahamnida, Ma_."

 _Mama_ -nya memegang kedua bahu Luhan sambil menatap anaknya, " _kkajja_ , kita harus merayakannya di rumah. Hmm… kau mau mengundang teman-temanmu?" tawar _Mama_ -nya.

"Ha?" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Tapi ia tidak berniat untuk mengadakan pesta semacam 'pesta perpisahan' baginya. Luhan menggeleng, "bukannya kita harus pergi keesokkan harinya, _Ma_? Itu terlalu melelahkan." Jawabnya.

"Benarkah?" _Mama_ -nya mengangguk setuju. "Lalu, ada yang kau inginkan?"

" _Mama_ tidak akan ikut campur kehidupan Sehun lagi kan, _Ma_? Biarkan Sehun menjalani kehidupannya sendiri."

Yuri memeluk Luhan lalu mengusap belakang kepalanya lembut, " _Mama_ tidak akan melakukannya karena kau sudah mengorbankan hal yang paling berharga bagimu dan kau sudah berhasil. Jangan khawatir."

"Kalau begitu… bisakah Luhan benar-benar melepaskan Sehun sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena besok kita sudah akan pergi. Luhan ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Sehun."

Yuri tersenyum, "pergilah. Kau boleh menemuinya untuk terakhir kali."

Luhan mengangguk, " _gomawoyo, Ma_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

Selepas makan malam dengan keluarganya, Sehun bergegas pergi menemui Luhan. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan memintanya untuk bertemu, saat Sehun mengatakan ingin menjemputnya, Luhan juga tidak mau. Mereka bertemu di taman saat keduanya pernah datangi secara tak sengaja.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di kursi taman. " _Mian_ , kau kau menunggu lama?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, " _aniya_. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Jadi, ada apa sampai kita harus bertemu malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Sehun setelah duduk di samping Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang sebelumnya Sehun berikan pada Luhan dan gantungan yang mereka beli bersama. Luhan memberikannya pada Sehun, "sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima ini…" ucap Luhan sambil memandang Sehun, masih dengan senyuman tipisnya. Sehun menangkap sesuatu dari leher Luhan, di sana tidak lagi tergantung kalung darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

Luhan menunduk, "aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi…"

Sehun tidak merspon, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Hey, bukankah mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih? Apa maksud Luhan dengan tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini?

" _Mianhae_ , Sehun…" lanjut Luhan.

" _M-mwo?_ " Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, "kau bercanda? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Luhan?" tanya Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada lagi perasaan yang tersisa untukmu."

Sehun megusak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "apa sih yang kau bicarakan? Lelucon macam apa ini?" Sehun memegang kedua sisi bahu Luhan, "kali ini siapa yang mengancammu, Luhan? Katakan padaku! Kau hanya terpaksa mengatakan ini kan?!" tanya Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

Luhan menelan segala kesakitannya, menyembunyikannya dengan tatapan yang berpura-pura tegar. "Kau yang membuatku berjanji, semua perasaan yang aku katakan hanya sebuah balasan tanpa alasan. Kau terlalu lama bersamaku hingga menganggap bahwa aku masih memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, tetapi sebenarnya aku tidak lagi memilikinya. Mungkin ini terdengar keterlaluan, tetapi kau sudah mendengar apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku kan? Aku sudah menepati janji untuk menjadi kekasihmu. Sekarang saatnya kau yang harus mengatakan apa yang aku ingin dengar."

"Kau… pembohong, apa sebenarnya yang kau tutupi hingga melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Sehun dingin. "Lalu… apa yang ingin kau dengar? Kita putus?"

Luhan menghirup udara dengan kesulitan, dadanya terasa sesak, ditambah ia harus menahan air matanya yang mendesak ingin keluar. "Ya, kau tidak seegois itu untuk menahan seseorang yang tidak memiliki perasaan lagi padamu kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "ya… apa kau seegois itu hingga melakukan ini padaku?"

Luhan meremas kotak yang masih di tangannya, "ya, aku seegois itu."

' _Pergilah Sehun, jangan mengatakan apapun lagi… aku tidak bisa mengatasinya setelah ini…'_ mohon Luhan dalm hati.

Sehun tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Apa yang diucapkan Luhan benar-benar tidak ada yang masuk akal baginya. Lalu, apa selama ini penilaiannya salah? Luhan terpaksa bersamanya? Lalu senyuman Luhan yang selama ini diperlihatkan padanya adalah palsu? Sehun tidak sepercaya itu dengan kegilaan yang baru saja Luhan lakukan.

Meski Luhan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya membuat Sehun sakit hati, tetapi Sehun tidak merasakan itu sama sekali. Sehun merasa apa yang Luhan katakan adalah untuk membuatnya membenci gadis itu dan Sehun juga berharap bahwa ia bisa dengan pasrahnya tersakiti, tetapi nyatanya ia malah merasa sedih dan tidak berguna untuk gadisnya.

Apa Sehun harus ikut dalam sandiwara yang sudah Luhan tulis?

' _Kau adalah pembohong yang kejam Luhan. Kau membiarkan aku membaca kebohonganmu dan juga membuatku mengikuti keinginanmu. Tidak bisakah kau memberiku pilihan selain ikut berbohong?'_ tanya Sehun dalam hati. Sehun menatap mata Luhan yang terlihat tidak peduli itu, berharap memecah pertahanan Luhan, namun tetap saja gagal.

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau menerima itu meski kau tidak bisa menerima hatiku?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap kotak kecil yang diremas Luhan.

Luhan menyodorkan kotak tersebut pada Sehun, "aku tidak bisa menerima sesuatu yang tidak berguna bagiku."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, "kau bisa membuangnya kalau begitu. Apa aku harus mengambil kembali kemirisanku itu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "aku harus pergi sekarang…" kemudian Luhan berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat.

"Luhan!" panggil Sehun.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya refleks, ketika ia hendak berbalik dua buah tangan melingkar melewati pinggangnya. Luhan tersentak begitu kehangatan menjalar dari belakang tubuhnya hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya yang hampir membeku karena katakutannya sendiri. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan. Sehun membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat air mata Luhan tidak bisa lagi ditahan. Setelah kehilangan pertahanan pada matanya, Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan seluruh ketakutannya dan kebenciannya pada diri sendiri agar tidak meluap keluar yang membuatnya ingin mengadu dalam pelukan laki-laki yang disukainya.

Setelah kehangatan itu pergi, tubuh Luhan kembali diterpa dinginnya malam. Tanpa berbalik, dengan perlahan, Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih senantiasa menatapnya. Melewati sebuah kotak sampah, Luhan begitu saja menjatuhkan apa yang ia harus buang. Tanpa gentar, ia pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang akan ia ingat sebagai kenangan indah terakhirnya karena sudah seharusnya ia memasuki dunia karma buruk yang entah berlanjut sampai kapan.

Sementara itu, Sehun menahan segala penyesalannya yang akhirnya benar-benar melepas Luhan dengan sia-sia. Tanpa mengetahui apapun mengenai Luhan yang sebenarnya dan tanpa tahu alasan betapa bodohnya Sehun kali ini.

' _Apa jika aku menahannya sekarang, Luhan akan kembali?'_ tanya Sehun dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak memiliki arah setelah tidak lagi melihat bayangan Luhan ditelan kegelapan.

Sehun berlari mengejar Luhan yang tak lagi berada di jangkauannya. Semakin menembus kegelapan, semakin ia tersesat. Sehun mencari bagai orang buta, pandangannya hanya ada hitam dan bahkan hatinya tertutup karena ia berlari terlalu jauh untuk mengejar gadis yang telah pergi darinya.

Sehun menutup matanya yang tidak lagi bisa melihat dengan telapak tangannya, air matanya mengalir dengan kekosongan di hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter terakhir dari LOVE SICK: Because of You! Huhuhu, i** **ni semua berkat kalia** **n para readers da** **n reviewers** **hehehe. Tapi rasa** **nya aku bakala** **n dibully i** **ni, digebuki** **n? *kaburrr~ hahaha. Gima** **na setelah baca cerita i** **ni da** **n berakhir seperti i** **ni? *se** **nyumjahat. Eittss tapi ja** **nga** **n serem-serem ya murka** **nya TT**

 **Yah, begi** **nilah AWAL dari takdir** **Luha** **n da** **n Sehu** **n sesu** **ngguh** **nya** **. Loh, awal? Ya, ja** **nga** **n lupa bahwa mereka masih memiliki waktu ya** **ng pa** **nja** **ng u** **ntuk me** **niti masa depa** **n. Jadi... semoga saja takdir mereka berkata lai** **n ^^**

 **So, sesuai ja** **nji** **aku bakala** **n me** **nghadirka** **n** **seaso** **n 2 dari cerita i** **ni. Kisah mereka masih terus la** **njut lohhh ;) siapa ya** **ng setuju kalo dibuat seaso** **n 2? Hayoo ya** **ng setuju u** **njuk pe** **ndapat di review yaa hehehe**

 **Terima kasih sudah me** **ngikuti dari tahu** **n 2019 da** **n akhir** **nya berakhir juga di tahu** **n 2020!**

 **..**

 **Balasa** **n review**

 **#Phe19920110: sampai akhir pu** **n Luha** **n tetap** **...**

 **#AsaHunHan: sehati do** **ng? sama Luha** **n hehehe**

 **..**

 **Sampai jumpa di BONUS CHAPTER (eh ketauan deh kkkk) mi** **nggu depa** **n da** **n season 2 *kalo ada ya** **ng bermi** **nat sih :( hehehe. Byee~**

 **Gamsaham** **nida ^^**

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


	17. Chapter Bonus: Side Story

**Enjoy!**

 **Sorry for typo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Because of YOU**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

Lu Yong Sheng, adalah seorang pengusaha sukses yang memimpin sebuah perusahaa utama di Cina. Ia adalah tipe pekerja keras dengan obsesinya yang menggebu-gebu terhadap apa yang ia inginkan, sifatnya seperti anak laki-laki pertama kebanyakan. Ia mendapatkan posisi sebagai CEO diwaktu muda, yaitu saat usianya masih 25 tahun. Setahun kemudian, Yongsheng berhasil mengembangkan perusahaannya hingga memasuki pasaran di Korea Selatan. Itulah bagaimana Yongsheng jatuh cinta dengan gadis Korea yang manis dan menawan, Kwon Yu Ri.

Yuri, gadis yang ia pilih sebagai calon isterinya itu rupanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Ayah Yuri adalah manager di perusahaan _online shop_ dan ibunya membuka rumah makan sederhana di pinggiran kota. Awalnya keluarga Yongsheng tidak merestui hubungan keduanya, tetapi karena Yongsheng terus meyakini kedua orangtuanya, akhirnya mereka menikah. Tak lama setelah keduanya menikah, ayah Yuri mengalami kecelakaan kerja dan meninggal, kemudian selang beberapa bulan disusul ibunya yang meninggal karena jatuh sakit akibat kematian suaminya.

Masalah tidak berhenti di situ. Sudah dua tahun lamanya Yongsheng dan Yuri belum juga dikaruniai keturunan yang membuat keluarga Lu terus menyalahkan Yuri. Tidak tega melihat isterinya yang selalu disalahkan, akhirnya Yongsheng membawa Yuri kembali ke Korea dan mereka pun tinggal di sana. Keluarga Lu awalnya tidak setuju karena Yongsheng adalah pemegang tanggungjawab perusahaan, tetapi dasarnya Yongsheng memiliki pemikiran yang tidak bisa ditembus siapapun. Jadilah Yongsheng melimpahkan perusahaan utama pada adiknya, Lu Yong Yuan, dengan ia sendiri sebagai pengawas dan pengelola perusahaan cabang Korea.

Yongyuan menikah setahun setelah pernikahan kakaknya. Sebelum menikah ia sudah dikaruniai anak laki-laki bernama: Lu Lian dan saat pernikahannya, isterinya sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka. Anak kedua mereka perempuan: Lu Yi Xing (sepupu Luhan yang muncul di chapter 6).

Ditengah usaha Yongsheng dan Yuri, akhirnya setelah hampir 4 tahun mereka dikaruniai putri cantik yang diberi nama Lu Han. Kabar itu menyebar ke keluarga besar Lu, mereka sangat senang dan merasa lega tapi, hanya beberapa lama saja.

Bagaikan belum cukup Tuhan menguji Yongsheng dan Yuri, keluarga Lu menuntut Yongsheng memiliki keturunan laki-laki agar bisa mewarisi perusahaan keluarga. Keluarga Lu masih berpikir bahwa yang bisa mewarisi perusahaan hanyalah laki-laki. Sayangnya, Yuri tidak bisa lagi hamil. Jika kemungkinan ia hamil, maka nyawa ibunya tidak akan selamat. Yongsheng tentu saja menentang keras saat Yuri bilang bahwa ia bisa memiliki anak lagi. Tetapi kemungkinan tidak ada yang tahu, Yongsheng tidak mau kehilangan isteri yang ia cintai dan juga ia tidak siap membiarkan Luhan yang masih sangat kecil tanpa seorang ibu.

Yuri terus-terusan didesak oleh keluarga Lu untuk hamil lagi agar memiliki keturunan laki-laki. Saat Yongsheng menceritakan tentang keadaan isterinya, keluarga Lu mulai mencemooh Yuri. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Yuri bukanlah wanita sempurna karena tidak bisa melahirkan anak laki-laki. Perlakuan keluarga Lu membuat Yuri menderita, meski Yuri tidak di Cina, tetapi keluarga Lu masih mengintainya seperti penguntit.

Yongsheng yang mengetahui hal itu juga sudah berkali-kali memberitahu keluarga agar tak lagi mengganggu isterinya. Tapi tetap saja di setiap kesempatan seperti pertemuan keluarga, Yuri selalu diganggu. Yuri tidak pernah membiarkan Luhan untuk dibawa ke Cina karena ia tak mau Luhan juga menjadi sasaran oleh keluarga Lu.

Saat usia Luhan menginjak 3 tahun, Yongsheng jarang kembali ke Korea karena membenahi perusahaan utama yang krisis. Yuri juga ikut membantu suaminya dengan mempertahankan perusahaan cabang Korea. Hal itu membuat Luhan kesepian karena hanya ditinggal bersama pengasuhnya.

Sampai tragedi itu terjadi.

..

 **[Malam sebelum tragedi…]**

" _Yeobo_ , kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yuri saat suaminya memasuki ruang tengah. Wajah suaminya terlihat lelah, tetapi wajahnya masih tetap menampilkan senyuman. Apalagi saat ia melihat malaikat kecilnya yang tertidur di pangkuan isterinya.

Yongsheng duduk di samping isterinya lalu mengecup pipinya, "maaf ya, aku lembur lagi…" ucapnya.

Yuri tersenyum, "tidak apa, aku tahu kau memiliki banyak tanggungjawab di kedua perusahaan. Atau… bagaimana jika kita kembali ke Cina? Sepertinya kau kesulitan."

Suaminya tersenyum, "tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau kau tertekan, cukup tinggallah dengan nyaman dan berikan banyak cinta pada Luhan. Aku minta maaf karena tak bisa selalu bersama malaikat kita." Yongsheng memandangi wajah anaknya, "Luhan menangis lagi?" tanyanya. Pasalnya beberapa hari ini Luhan terus menangis karena merindukan ayahnya.

Yuri menggeleng, "tidak lagi. Tapi… aku jadi berjanji padanya. Bagaimana? Maafkan aku…" sesalnya.

Yongsheng tersenyum, "apa yang kau janjikan? Aku akan mengabulkannya, mungkin itu bisa menjadi hari istirahatku kan?"

Yuri menggenggam tangan suaminya, "tidak sulit. Aku berjanji pada Luhan bahwa kita akan piknik sekeluarga."

"Hanya itu?" Yongsheng mengecupi punggung tangan isterinya. Yuri mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita piknik," finalnya.

..

Dini hari, Yongsheng mendapatkan kabar bahwa perusahaan utama mengalami kekacauan. Saat itu juga Yongsheng bersiap untuk terbang ke Cina.

" _Yeobo?_ Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Yuri yang terbangun karena lampu kamar mereka hidup.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku membangunkanmu?"

" _Gwaenchanha_. Apa ada urusan mendesak?" tanya Yuri sambil turun dari ranjangnya. Ia membantu suaminya yang tengah memasukkan pakaian ganti ke tas.

"Aku harus ke Cina sekarang, mereka membutuhkanku."

"Cina?" tanya Yuri lagi. Apa janji ini akan batal untuk kesekian kalinya? Pikirnya.

Yongsheng mencium dahi Yuri. "Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin. Aku kan sudah berjanji."

Pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan putri kecil mereka yang mengusap matanya. " _Baba~_ " Luhan berlari sedikit terhuyung melihat _Baba_ -nya ada di rumah.

Yongsheng meletakkan kembali tasnya lalu merunduk, menangkap malaikat kecilnya, dan membawanya dalam gendongannya. "Ugh, tuan putri _Baba_. Mengapa bangun?" tanyanya.

"Luhan melindukan _Baba_ …" rengeknya.

Yongsheng mengusap punggung anaknya, " _Baba_ juga, sayang…"

" _Baba_ , tidul sama Luhan ya?" pinta Luhan sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang mengerjap lucu.

Yongsheng menatap isterinya, sepertinya Luhan akan menangis jika tidak dituruti. "Luhan sayang… _Baba_ ingin bekerja, _Mama_ sudah bilang kan? _Baba_ sudah berjanji sore nanti kita akan piknik di taman kesukaan Luhan."

Mata Luhan berair, hidungnya mulai memerah, dan tangannya semakin erat melingkar di leher _Baba_ -nya. Ia menggeleng ribut, "Luhan ingin _Baba_!" teriaknya.

"Hei, sayang. Tuan Putri _Baba_ …" Yongsheng mengayunkan Luhan dalam gendongannya. " _Baba_ janji, nanti _Baba_ akan main kejar-kejaran dengan Luhan. Bagaimana?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap lucu, "makan esklim juga?" _Baba_ -nya mengangguk. Luhan tidak merespon, sepertinya ia masih tidak bisa meninggalkan _Baba_ -nya.

"Bagaimana jika naik sepeda. Luhan mau kan? _Baba_ yang akan membonceng Luhan."

"Sepeda?" mata Luhan membulat lucu, _Baba_ -nya kembali mengangguk.

" _Alaseo!_ Asikk, Luhan mau naik sepeda!" pekik Luhan senang. Tangannya tidak lagi mengikat erat leher _Baba_ -nya.

Kini Luhan sudah berpindah ke pelukan sang _Mama_. Yongsheng mencium kening, kedua mata, kedua pipi, dan bibir putrinya dengan gemas membuat Luhan terkikik. " _Baba_ pergi dulu ya…" Luhan mengangguk lucu.

Yuri tersenyum, " _yeobo_ , hati-hati…"

Yongsheng kembali mencium kening isterinya. "Aku akan kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Siang hari…]**

 _ **Yeobo**_ **, akan berangkat ke Korea. Tunggu aku ya!**

Yuri tersenyum membaca pesan dari suaminya. Saat ini ia sedang di dapur mempersiapkan berbagai makanan yang bisa mereka santap saat piknik. Sembari menyusun makanan dalam wadahnya, mata Yuri tidak lepas dari Luhan yang sedang asik bermain dengan boneka tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" _Mama_! Flisella tidak mau ikut…" adu Luhan. Frisella adalah nama boneka cantik milik Luhan.

"Kenapa?" tanya sang Mama.

"Katanya panas. Flisel-Flisella sukanya salju, uhh…" wajah Luhan berubah sebal.

Mama-nya tersenyum. "Frisella kan putri es, tentu saja tidak suka panas."

"Belalti Flisella dan Luhan tidak bisa jadi teman kalena tidak sama?"

Yuri selesai menata makanan lalu mendekati putrinya. Ia mengelus surainya, "dalam berteman tidak boleh pilih-pilih. Luhan harus berteman dengan siapa saja, tapi kalau teman kita buruk, maka Luhan yang harus mengingatkan? Begitu,"

Luhan kecil mengangguk, ia mengelus sayang bonekanya lalu meletakkannya di kursi makan. Ia menarik-narik tangan _Mama_ -nya. " _Mama_ ayoo~ kalau _Baba_ menunggu bagaimana~" rengeknya.

" _Araseo_ , nanti kita berangkat setelah Luhan mandi ya. Mau bertemu _Baba_ harus cantik dong."

" _Alaseo._ " Jawab Luhan tersenyum lucu.

..

..

Yuri dan Luhan kini sudah sampai di taman. Ia memilih tempat yang terbaik, di bawah pohon dengan sebuah kursi. Mereka bisa menggelar tikar di sana, pikirnya.

 **Sayang aku sudah di Korea. Aku akan ke taman dengan taksi.**

Yuri membalas pesan dari suaminya tersebut. Sepertinya hari ini ia bisa menepati janji pada Luhan. Ia menatap putrinya yang sibuk bermain dengan bunga-bunga kecil di sana.

" _Ma!_ Kapan _Baba_ datang?" tanya Luhan kecil yang kembali dari tengah taman.

 _Mama_ -nya membersihkan daun yang mendarat di surai lembut putri kecilnya, "sebentar lagi _Baba_ pasti datang. _Baba_ sudah berjanji pada Luhan kan?"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum imut, "eung! _Baba_ bilang kita akan makan es klim, belmain kejal-kejalan dan…"

" _Baba_ berjanji mengajak Luhan naik sepeda?" _Mama_ -nya melanjutkan.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Luhan sukaa!" pekiknya.

Yuri mengangkat putri kecilnya itu karena gemas. Ia mendudukkan Luhan dipangkuannya dan menciumi wajah kecil putrinya, membuat Luhan berteriak geli.

Yuri mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, lalu menunjukkannya pada sang anak. " _Baba_ menelfon…"

" _Baba!_ " pekik Luhan senang.

" _Ne, Yeobo dimana_ –"

" _Maaf apa ini benar nomor isteri Lu Yongsheng? Tuan Lu mengalami kecelakaan beruntun, dibawa ke rumah sakit bandara, tetapi maaf karena menyampaikan hal buruk ini. Beliau tidak dapat diselamatkan…"_

Tangan Yuri terkulai lemas, ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di kursi taman. " _Ma, Baba_ sudah datang?" tanya Luhan penasaran, tetapi kemudian ia ikut menangis karena melihat _Mama_ -nya mengeluarkan air mata.

" _Mama!_ Huaaaa! _Baba!_ " teriak Luhan yang masih belum mengetahui apapun, yang ia tahu ia menangis karena sedih _Mama_ -nya menangis.

Yuri segera memeluk Luhan dan menenangkannya. " _Kkajja_ , sayang… cup cup jangan menangis. _Gwaenchanha… gwaenchanha_ …" ucap Yuri menenangkan putrinya dalam gendongannya.

" _Baba!_ " teriak Luhan masih histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

Jenazah Yongsheng dikirim ke Cina sebagaimana keluarganya meminta. Yuri hanya mematuhinya karena ia juga tidak memiliki kuasa apapun, ditambah ia sedang terguncang dengan kematian suaminya yang tiba-tiba.

Di hari yang sama, Yuri, Luhan, beserta pengasuh Luhan terbang ke Cina untuk mempersiapkan pemakaman. Yuri belum memberitahu Luhan prihal _Baba_ -nya dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana memberitahunya.

Yuri tiba lagi di rumah kediamannya dahulu, rumah yang masih satu lingkungan dengan rumah keluarga Lu. Yuri membiarkan Luhan dijaga pengasuhnya karena sedang tidur dan ia sendiri langsung menuju ke rumah duka.

Saat Yuri baru memasuki rumah, ia langsung mendapat cacian dari Nyonya Lu–mertuanya. "Lihat! Kau benar-benar pembawa sial, Yuri!" maki Nyonya Lu dengan air mata yang mengalir.

" _Ma_ … maafkan aku…" ucap Yuri, kakinya tidak sanggup berdiri. Ia sudah bersimpuh di hadapan kedua mertuanya.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri! kau masih bisa menampakkan dirimu disini?! Kau membunuh putraku! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" teriak Nyonya Lu lagi.

" _Ma_ … tenanglah. _Mama_ jangan seperti ini," ucap adik Yongsheng.

Yuri memegang dadanya, meremas pakaian yang ia kenakan. Kematian suaminya sudah membuatnya terpuruk, lalu bagaimana bisa ia menghadapi kesalahan seperti ini? Ia benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia menangis di sana, bersahutan dengan suara tangis dari ibu mertua dan beberapa keluarga dekat lainnya.

"Jiali, bawa Yuri ke kamar." Ucap Tuan Lu.

Jiali mendekati Yuri yang masih di lantai lalu mendekapnya. " _Jie_ , ayo ke kamar. Kau dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik…" ucap isteri dari adik suaminya itu.

Yuri berdiri dibantu Jiali, saat keduanya hendak pergi, Nyonya Lu kembali membuaka suaranya. "Pergi kau dari sini, jangan pernah muncul lagi!"

Yuri tidak merespon, ia memperkuat topangannya pada Jiali. _'Dia suamiku, bagaimana aku bisa pergi…'_ gumam Yuri dalam hatinya.

" _Jie_ … jangan masukkan dalam hati apa yang _Mama_ ucapkan. _Mama_ sangat sedih," Jiali memberitahu. Yuri mendengarnya, tetapi tidak merespon apapun.

..

..

Tamu masih berdatangan ke rumah duka untuk memberi salam perpisahan. Keluarga pun bergantian menunggu di depan. Tidak dengan Yuri, sedaritadi ia tidak pergi dari sisi suaminya yang sebagai gantinya, Nyonya Lu tidak bisa di samping anak sulungnya. Nyonya Lu akan terus memaki Yuri ketika melihatnya.

" _Jie_ … biarkan _Mama_ di sini sebentar." Ucap Jiali. Yuri bergeming, ia tidak mau meninggalkan suaminya. "Aku mohon _jie_ , sebentar saja." Yuri akhirnya menurut dengan dituntun oleh Jiali.

Yuri kembali ke kamarnya, ia menatap sekeliling, kamar ini adalah kamar semasa muda suaminya. Mereka juga pernah tinggal di kamar ini beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka. Air mata Yuri kembali mengalir, kali ini tidak disertai isakan. Hatinya terlalu menekan dirinya hingga tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara.

Ponselnya berdering, tetapi Yuri membiarkannya. Jiali yang masih di sampingnya lalu mengambil alih ponsel kakaknya itu. "Halo…"

" _Apa Nyonya Yuri ada?"_

"Maaf ini siapa?"

" _Saya pengasuh Nona Luhan. Sedaritadi Nona Luhan terus menangis, saya ingin bertanya apakah Nona Luhan bisa ke sana?"_

Jiali terlihat terkejut saat mengetahui keponakannya itu ada di Cina. "A-ah, kalau begitu biar saya saja yang ke sana. Di rumah meraka kan? Saya isteri adik Yongsheng _ge_."

" _Ah, ye. Baik Nyonya."_

Jiali meletakkan kembali ponsel Yuri. " _Jie_ … kau kemari bersama Luhan? Mengapa Luhan tidak diajak kemari? Aku akan membawanya,"

Yuri sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya begitu nama anaknya disebut. Yuri menarik pinggiran baju Jiali, wajahnya terlihat khawatir saat Jiali ingin membawa Luhan. "Tenang Jie… Luhan tidak akan kuperlihatkan pada siapapun." Jiali menepuk punggung tangan kakaknya, seakan mengerti ketakutannya.

Setelah kepergian Jiali, kedua mertuanya beserta adik Yongseheng mendatangi Yuri. Tuan Lu menyerahkan sebuah kertas beserta pena. "Tandatangani itu," Tuan Lu memberitahu.

Yuri mengambil kertas tersebut lalu membacanya. "Untuk apa surat ini, _Ba_?" tanya Yuri.

Nyonya Lu menatap Yuri tidak suka, "cepat tadatangi! Kau harus bercerai dengan putraku, kami tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai menantu kami."

" _Ma_ , tapi bagaimana bisa…" ucap Yuri tak paham.

"Kami akan mengurus bahwa kau bercerai sebelum kematian Yongsheng. Jadi tandatangani saja, hiduplah berdua dengan anakmu tanpa membawa nama keluarga kami." Jelas Nyonya Lu lagi.

"Yongyuan…" Yuri melihat pada adik suaminya yang terlihat tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Yongyuan hanya bisa menggeleng sambil merasa bersalah.

"A-aku tidak bisa… Aku mencintai Yongsheng sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini." tolak Yuri.

"Kau–"

" _M_ a… _Mama_ tenang," Yongyuan menahan _Mama_ -nya yang hendak menampar Yuri.

"Maafkan aku _Ma, Ba_ … Yuri tidak bisa." Yuri meletakkan kembali kertas dan penanya.

"Dasar wanita tidak tahu diri! Kau sengaja kan? Ini rencanamu? Kau membuat anakku MATI, lalu kau menguras hartanya, BEGITU?!" teriak Nyonya Lu.

Yuri terlihat bingung, harta? "Maksud _Mama_?"

"Jangan berpura-pura! Kau benar-benar ular! Malang sekali nasib anakku…" histeris Nyonya Lu.

"Yuri, begini. Yongsheng ternyata sudah mewariskan semua asetnya atas nama Luhan, anak kalian. Perusahaan Korea dan 60% saham di perusahaan utama, tapi itu tidak bisa, Luhan bukan laki-laki. Anak perempuan tidak bisa mewarisi sebanyak itu. Jika kalian bercerai, asset yang dimiliki Luhan tidak akan sebanyak itu, dan kami masih bisa memberikan bagian Luhan sesuai keputusan keluarga." Jelas Tuan Lu, ia masih bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Yuri merasa sakit hati, apa hanya karena itu Yuri harus melepas suaminya? " _Ba_ … tidakkah kalian malu mengatakannya? Yuri tidak mengharapkan apapun. Lagipula selama ini kalian tidak pernah mengangap kami keluarga kan?"

"Tidak bisa, kau harus tetap bercerai! Aku tidak sudi memiliki menantu sepertimu! Cepat tandatangani!" Nyonya Lu memaksa Yuri untuk menandatanganinya dengan memegang tangan Yuri.

"Ti-tidak mau!" Yuri menghempas tangan Nyonya Lu hingga mertuanya itu tersungkur.

"Kau–"

PLAK!

Tuan Lu kehabisan kesabarannya, ia menampar Yuri. "KELUAR KAU SEKARANG DARI RUMAH INI!" teriak Tuan Lu.

Air mata Yuri kembali mengalir, pipinya terasa panas. Ia berlari keluar dari sana. Sebelum Yuri benar-benar keluar, ia mencuri dengar percakapan yang membuatnya terkejut.

" _Baguslah wanita tidak tahu diri itu tidak mau bercerai. Sekarang mudah saja untuk tidak memberikan sepeserpun harta pada mereka." Ucap Nyonya Lu._

" _Yongyuan, cari anak Yuri. Buat dia menempelkan jarinya pada surat pindahtangan harta." Kini suara Tuan Lu terdengar._

" _Ya, Baba." Jawab Yongyuan._

Yuri segera pergi dari sana. Ia harus melindungi anaknnya dari keluarga gila ini. Yuri keluar di tengah-tengah keramaian, ia menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilannya yang terlihat kacau. Ia melihat foto pemakaman suaminya dengan sedih, _'yeobo…maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku harus menajuhkan Luhan dari keluargamu. Aku yakin, kau memberikan yang terbaik bagi putri kecil kita satu-satunya. Maafkan aku karena tidak membawa Luhan disaat terakhirmu. Aku mencintaimu, selalu…'_ ucap Yuri dalam hatinya. Kemudian ia bergegas ke rumahnya, Luhan tidak boleh kemari.

" _Jie?_ " Yuri bertemu Jiali yang sedang menggendong putrinya. Ia lalu merebut Luhan dari tangan Jiali lalu pergi dari sana.

" _Jie_ … kau mau ke mana?" Jiali mengejar Yuri.

"Aku harus kembali, keluarga ini sudah gila!"

" _Jie_ …" Jiali tidak lagi mengejar Yuri. Sepertinya ia paham apa yang terjadi karena sebelumnya ia juga mendengar sedikit rencana suaminya bersama kedua mertuanya. " _Jie_ , kau harus kuat…" gumamnya sambil memandang Yuri sedih.

..

..

"Nyonya!" pengasuh Luhan terlihat terkejut melihat majikannya yang tergesa.

"Sunkyu, tolong bawa Luhan ke Korea saat ini juga. Aku akan membelikan tiketnya,"

"Nyonya ada apa?" tanya Sunkyu heran.

"Kau harus melindunginya. Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk mengurus sesuatu. Pastikan Luhan selamat sampai di Korea. Jangan pernah lepaskan Luhan apapun keadaannya." Yuri mengemas baju Luhan dan memberikannya pada pengasuhnya.

"Aku mohon…" pinta Yuri.

" _Y-ye_ …Nyonya." Sunkyu menelan ludahnya, sepertinya sedang terjadi sesuatu. Meski sepertinya pekerjaannya sulit, ia harus membantu majikannya itu.

Setelah Sunkyu dan Luhan pergi. Yuri mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih layak. Ia menelefon pengacara suaminya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke Cina. Ia harus mengurus ini semua.

"Luhan, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hakmu, sayang. _Mama_ akan membuatmu menjadi wanita hebat, wanita yang tidak akan kalah dari laki-laki!" Yuri sudah bertekad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Oxford, Inggris]**

Yuri menyelesaikan penjelasannya pada Luhan mengapa Luhan harus menjadi orang sukses. Luhan tidak bisa menahan air matanya, mendengar perjuangan _Baba_ dan _Mama_ -nya serta perjuangan _Mama_ -nya setelah kepergian _Baba_ -nya sangatlah menyakitkan. Selama ini ia tidak tahu apapun, mungkin _Mama_ -nya memiliki alasan sendiri karena ia masih kecil.

Saat ini, Luhan bisa memahaminya, bagaimana Luhan harus membuktikan bahwa wanita bisa melakukan hal yang hebat. Mendengar itu tidak membuat Luhan membenci kakek-neneknya, Luhan malah jadi termotivasi.

" _Mama… mianhaeyo_. Maafkan Luan karena membangkang pada _Mama_ sebelum ini," ucap Luhan tulus.

Yuri tersenyum, " _Mama_ juga minta maaf padamu karena banyak membatasimu. Tapi kita harus kuat Luhan, hanya kau yang _Mama_ miliki." Ia memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Hm… Luhan mengerti." Angguk Luhan. _'Gomawoyo, Ma, Ba… kare_ _na kalian begitu menyayangi Luhan.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Mungkin keputusannya menyakiti Sehun untuk menolong _Mama_ -nya adalah keputusannya yang baik. Luhan mengingat perkataan Sehun padanya: _"_ _Yang terbaik bukan berarti yang kau sukai. Itu juga bukan penghalang impianmu, tetapi semacam rintangan mencapai impian yang terbaik?"_

Tapi ia juga sadar akan kesalahannya. Ia tidak berani berkata jujur pada Sehun. Bagaimana jika ia jujur? Apa Sehun akan memahaminya? Menyesal saat ini pun tidak ada gunanya. Saat ini Luhan sudah duduk di semester kedua program sarjananya. Ia hanya akan terus berjuang dan melakukan yang terbaik. Setelahnya ia bisa kembali dengan situasi yang lebih baik.

" _Mama_ akan kembali ke Korea karena urusan _Mama_ juga sudah selesai di sini. Belajarlah dengan giat, _ne?_ "

Luhan mengangguk, "hm, tentu saja _Ma_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dua tahun kemudian di Seoul, Korea Selatan]**

Oh Sehun, kini laki-laki yang dahulu begitu menyukai Luhan, tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai berkas-berkas menyebalkan yang berserakkan disekitarnya. Sedaritadi ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena frustasi menyusun beberapa lembar dokumen yang baru saja ia kumpulkan untuk mendaftar program pascasarjana.

"Astaga… dimana berkas itu…" desah Sehun kesal. Ia bangkit menuju laci lemarinya tempat menyimpan dokumen lama. Saat ia sibuk mencari, tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil yang langsung ditariknya.

'Luhan' begitulah yang tertulis di kotak berwarna coklat itu. Sehun ragu saat akan membukanya, tetapi tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membuka tutup kotak itu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin terlihat sudah sangat lama, tetapi tetap familiar di matanya. Ia mengambil kalung itu lalu mengusapnya, kalung itu sudah banyak berkarat karena tentu saja itu hanya imitasi. Ia kembali mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya yang benar-benar brutal, ia jadi menertawainya. Sudah 3 tahun lebih lamanya, ia tidak pernah lagi mendengar nama Luhan disebut ataupun nama Luhan muncul di ponselnya.

Sebenarnya Sehun pernah menghubungi Luhan saat baru saja menjadi mahasiswa selama 1 tahun, tetapi tidak ada respon apapun. Ia pun berasumsi bahwa Luhan benar-benar sudah menghilang, jauh dari kehidupannya.

Poselnya berdering, sebuah panggilan masuk membuatnya berdecak. " _Wae?_ " tanyanya.

" _Yo Sehun~ kau di rumah?"_

"Kau pikir di mana lagi!"

" _Kami akan ke rumahmu."_

"Kami? Kalian bertiga? Lagi? _Ya!_ bisakah kalian membuat hidupku sedikit tenang, aku sedang pusing" keluh Sehun.

" _Maka itu kami akan membantu, apalagi kami membawa seseorang lainnya agar kau benar-benar terbantu."_

"Nugu?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

" _Ra-ha-si-a…"_

"Sialan!" kesal Sehun.

Suara tawa terdengar setelahnya dari seberang sana. Suara Chanyeol paling mendominasi, kemudian dua suara lainnya bersahutan, ia sangat kenal suara tawa itu. _"Daah Sehun-ah!"_

" _Ya!_ Park Chanyeol–" Sehun menatap marah pada ponselnya, kemudian ia hanya bisa menghela napasnya. "Baiklah kita tunggu saja…" ucap Sehun final.

Sehun mengembalikan kalung itu ke tempatnya, tangannya mengambil gantungan kunci rusa dan serigala yang ada di sana. Ya benar, gantungan rusa itu milik Luhan, ia masih menyimpannya. "Baiklah, sepertinya kalian harus kembali tidur…" ucap Sehun lalu menyimpan kembali kenangan lama beserta kotaknya di tempat semula. Ia menutup lacinya, tidak jadi mencari dokumenya. Ia lelah, lebih baik istirahat sebentar sebelum teman-teman gilanya datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Bagaiman nasib Kim Taehyung saat ini?]**

Setelah pertemuan kedua kelompok besar, Bailon dan Hanseung, beasiswa yang diterima Taehyung dicabut dan ia di- _drop out_ dari sekolah karena dianggap sebagai kaki tangan dalam kejadian tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Taehyung adalah siswa penerima beasiswa dan tidak ada yang tahu Taehyung dikeluarkan dari sekolah kecuali Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Minseok, tentu saja.

Kini Taehyung bekerja keras membantu kehidupan keluarganya dengan bekerja sebagai _cleaning service_ perusaan di pagi hari, pelayan di restoran di siang hari, dan bekerja sebagai kasir minimarket di malam harinya.

Sebenarnya ia merasa menyesal karena mengharapkan lebih dari apa yang seharusnya ia syukuri. Bisa bersekolah dan dibiayai seharusnya ia cukup diam untuk tidak mengenal siapapun hingga akhirnya lulus, tetapi ternyata, ia malah harus jatuh cinta yang membuatnya masuk ke masalah besar. Ini memang murni kesalahannya karena tidak mempertimbangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sebagai kompensasi dari keluarga Kim (Namjoon), Taehyung dibiarkan bekerja di bagian _cleaning service_ perusahaan keluarga mereka, tetapi Taehyung menolaknya karena ia tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan keluarga Kim.

Keluarga kaya Kim itu tidak percaya melepaskan Taehyung begitu saja, mereka khawatir Taehyung akan berbuat semaunya hingga mengancam keluarga mereka karena perbuatan anak mereka sendiri–Kim Nam Joon. Akhirnya Taehyung ditawari untuk bekerja di bawah perusahaan kolega keluarga Kim, keluarga Kim tidak akan mencampuri kehidupan Taheyung lagi asal Taehyung melupakan segala kelakuan yang Namjoon perbuat.

Taehyung mengiyakannya dengan mudah mengingat ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Ia hanya orang tidak punya dan seharusnya tidak mengharapkan sesuatu lebih dari ini, serta tidak seharusnya memiliki dendam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Lalu, Kim Namjoon sendiri…?]**

Sebagaimana yang kita ketahui, Namjoon adalah putra dari yayasan Kim. Meski begitu, kedua orangtua mereka tidak bisa lagi mengelak bahwa anak mereka terlibat sebuah kejahatan. Kim Namjoon dipenjara hanya 1 tahun, itupun ditutupi secara rapat tanpa ada yang tahu, keluarga besar juga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, semua dibereskan dengan bersih.

Setelah keluar dari penjara, Namjoon tetap dapat melanjutkan pendidikannya seperti biasa dan lulus di perguruan tinggi yayasannya. Kedua orangtuanya benar-benar menutupi kelakuan anak mereka hingga Namjoon mendapatkan sebuah perusahaan untuk dikelolanya, meski hanya perusahaan cabang yang ada di pinggiran kota. Kini Namjoon menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan tersebut. Banyak mata (keluarga) yang memerhatikan gerakan Namjoon hingga ia tak bisa berkutik selain menjalani kehidupannya yang terasa seperti rantai yang mencekik lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Season 1 - Love Sick: Because of YOU (16 Chapter + Side Story) Complete!**_

 _ **Season 2 - Coming soon~**_

 _ ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**_


	18. PENGUMUMAN Season 2!

**PENGUMUMAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya _season_ 2 dari cerita ini akan segera _publish_!

Judul lama _LOVE SICK: Because of YOU_ akan berganti judul menjadi _Not a Simple One: Because of YOU_. Hmm… setelah dipikir-pikir, judulnya lebih tepat dan LOVE SICK itu memang hanya judul sementara.

 _Season_ 2 kali ini akan di _upload_ sebagai ' _new story_ ' ya, karena meski lanjutan tapi sub judulnya juga bakalan beda. Jadi silakan kalian cari ceritanya di _stories author_ ForHunHan ya ^^ _gamsahamnida_ ~

 _Season_ 2 dari _Not a Simple One: Because of YOU_ adalah: **"** _ **Not a Simple One: Because of LOVE"**_

..

..

Cerita _season_ kedua akan menceritakan sedikit kehidupan para tokoh setelah mereka lulus dari SMA dan juga lebih terfokus pada kehidupan mereka di akhir bangku perkuliahan. Akan ada beberapa tokoh tambahan, tentu saja. Jadi apa ada yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?

 **Selasa malam** akan menjadi hari _update_ -nya _**Not a Simple One: Because of LOVE.**_

Semoga masih ada yang berminat ^^

Sekian

*loveforHUNHAN yeayy!


	19. PENGUMUMAN UPDATE!

**PENGUMUMAN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haihai semuanyaa ^^**

 **Pengumuman pengumuman! NOT A SIMPLE ONE: BECAUSE OF LOVE sudah di- _update_ untuk chapter pertama! Hehehe~**

 **Sudah bisa ditemukan di _stories author_ ya ^^**

 **Jangan lupa buat klik _favorite_ dan _follow_ -nya biar gak ketinggalan.**

 _ **Gamsahamnida**_

 ***loveforHUNHAN yeayy!**


End file.
